Godzilla On Mythology Island
by TheGuyWhoLikesToWriteStuff
Summary: A little story I've been working on about some friends who get shipwrecked on an island with Godzilla, and they find many strange creatures that may have inspired some of the monsters from Greek Mythology
1. Chapter 1

Estevan struggled to keep control of the yacht as the storm around it began to worsen into a typhoon. Estevan watched helplessly as his crew worked hard to keep the yacht going. All he had wanted was to take his crew and friends on a nice relaxing cruise on his yacht and cruise across the world. But what had been a nice relaxing world wide adventure, had turned deadly by the storm appearing almost out of nowhere.

"Captain there's an object off the port bow!" Jesse yelled over the waves, wind, rain, and occasional lightning roaring from the storm.

"An object? Can you tell what it is?" asked Estevan.

"No Sir, it's too far off in the distance!" said Jesse.

"Cody, Ryu one of you grab the binoculars and try and see what it is!" said Estevan.

Ryu and Cody were both leaping for the binoculars, but Ryu got to them first. Then he looked through the binoculars and tried to spot what Jesse had seen before. But it was extremely hard to see through the blackness of night. But then a bolt of lightning crackled and lit up the sky, just enough to see what Jesse had seen.

"I see it Captain Estevan! I see it! Its...its an island!" said Ryu.

"An island? That's impossible, the nearest island is fifty miles west of where we dropped anchor!" said Estevan.

Estevan looked outward. He was just barely able to make out an outline of the island.

"Captain there's something else out there! It's on the starboard side!" Sabrina shouted as she pointed outward.

Cody grabbed the binoculars out of Ryu's hands and hurried over to the other side of the yacht. Cody looked through the binoculars, but could see nothing except the ravages of the storm.

"Cody do you see it?" Estevan asked.

"No Sir! I don't see anything out there!" said Cody.

"But it was out there, I swear! You gotta believe me Captain!" said Sabrina.

Estevan thought about it for a moment then he looked at Cody and said' "Cody try looking again!"

"What?" said Cody being unable to hear over the wind.

"Try looking again!" Estevan said louder and quicker this time.

"Aye-aye Sir!" said Cody before turning around and peeking through the binoculars to try and see what Sabrina had spotted.

Then he saw it.

"Captain I see it!" said Cody.

"See I told you!" said Sabrina.

"Its...its a tail!" said Cody.

"A tail?" said Estevan in confusion.

"Yes Sir a tail! And it's...it's extending...right up out of the water!" said Cody as the tail flung up in the air only to fall back into the raging water.

"Sir it looks like that tail is reptilian like!" said Cody.

"Reptilian like?" asked Estevan.

"Yeah, and I can see now that it's attached to a bigger body!" said Cody.

"Obviously!" said Sabrina.

Cody ignored her and continued on' "I...I can't see the whole body, but I can see...spikes! Spikes from the creature's back! They're...they 're kind of shaped like maple leafs!" said Cody.

"This is all impossible!" said Estevan.

"If I may Sir! We are near my homeland of Japan! And many strange creatures have havened there and around that area! I think this might be one of those creatures!" said Ryu.

"Captain! The creature...it's...it's changing direction! It's heading right for us! Now only that,...but it's also starting to rise! It's lifting it's head and upper body out of the water! Oh...oh my gosh it's...it's...it's GODZILLA!" Cody cried out in fear as Godzilla raised his head to the sky and roared as lightning bolts crackled through the sky.

Everyone on the yacht looked on in fear at the awesome sight. At the same time they had just happened to be caught in a typhoon, Godzilla appears in their location. And now he was heading right for their yacht.

"Captain what do we do?" asked Jesse in panic.

Estevan thought about it for a moment, then he looked forward and saw that the island was closer and a little bit clearer to see. 'The wind has been blowing us toward the island' Estevan realized. Then he knew what to do. As the yacht continued to be barraged by the waves of the ocean that threatened to sink her, Estevan shouted' "Alright I know what to do! I'm gonna try and get us to that island! All hands report to action stations! Ryu, help Jesse keep that mass steady! If it falls we're done for!"

Ryu saluted before joining Jesse in trying to steady the mass as it started it teeter.

"Cody, use the binoculars to help guide me! I need to know if I'm on the right track!" said Estevan.

"Aye-aye Captain!" said Cody.

"Sabrina put all the stuff below!" said Estevan.

"You got it Estevan!" said Sabrina.

Everyone worked hard at the assignments giving to them by Estevan as he himself steered the yacht as best he could in such a deadly storm. Godzilla's roar temporarily distracted everyone who looked to see Godzilla had gotten closer. Just then the yacht was rocked by a giant wave that smashed into the front of the yacht and sent Sabrina (who was working at the edge to pull back some equipment) high into the air screaming as she flew.

"Sabrina, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cody cried out.

"Sabrina!" Estevan shouted.

"Sabrina! No, no, no, no!" Jesse cried as he dropped to his knees.

Ryu had tears in his eyes, but he still leaned his body against the mass to try and keep it steady. Sabrina landed on the wrong side of the railing as she grabbed the railing bars to keep from falling into the water.

"HEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!" Sabrina cried.

"Cody...!" said Estevan.

"I'm all over it!" said Cody.

Then Cody started stumbling and sliding toward the point Sabrina was hanging onto, but again was stopped by the sound of Godzilla's mighty roar. Cody looked to see The King Of The Monsters was now staring directly at the yacht as if noticing it for the first time. Godzilla then looked around at the sights of the storm. Godzilla has had to swim through this kind of weather before, but it was still a pain in the ass. Godzilla then looked back down at what he perceived as a human device, and the saw the seemingly helpless humans on board. Godzilla saw that the humans made thing was heading for the same island he had intended to go too to get out of the storm. Godzilla thought about it for a moment and decided he would give the humans on it a hand. Then Godzilla started moving faster toward the yacht. Cody reached the point where Sabrina was hanging on for dear life.

"Hang on Sabrina! Big Brother's come to save the day!" said Cody to his sister. "Just save me!" said Sabrina.

"You got it! But you're gonna have to give me your hand!" said Cody as he held out his hand to her.

Sabrina reached one of her hands up toward Cody. But then she pulled it back and grabbed back onto the railing bar. Then she caught a glimpse of Godzilla coming closer to the yacht.

"I can't, I'm too scared!" said Sabrina as tears came from her eyes.

"Look at me Sabrina! Hey! Look at me!" said Cody.

Sabrina looked up into her brother's caring eyes.

"Believe me I'm scared too! Hell we're all scared! But right now we all have to be brave! Estevan, he's being brave by trying to steer this yacht through a typhoon! Ryu and Jesse, they're being brave by risking getting a mass dropped on them because they're trying to keep it steady! Me, I'm being brave by trying to play superhero and rescue you! Now You've gotta be brave and give me your hand! Come on now! You can do it!" said Cody.

Then Sabrina slowly reached out one of her hands toward Cody who was struggling to grab it. Then Cody manged to grab Sabrina's forearm as she did his. Then with all his strength, Cody pulled Sabrina up over the railing and onto the safety of the yacht. Cody hugged his sister close to him as they both breathed heavy breaths of relief.

"Oh my gosh, Sabrina are you okay? I thought I'd lost you! Don't go scaring me like that anymore alright? I was so worried about you!" said Cody as his sister cried into his shoulder.

But then a giant wave washed over the yacht and sunk it below the waves. Godzilla reached his hands into the water and pulled out the unconscious bodies of Cody and Sabrina. Godzilla looked around with his binocular vision, but he could not see any of the other humans. Then Godzilla looked down at the two humans in his hand. Then Godzilla looked toward the island, then started heading toward it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here it is, the moment I start making my stories look more respectipul-like. Uh..., yeah. So, for those of you returning, this is a treat for you for giving me 2 very successful months on . And heads up for newcoming readers, the later chapters will be kind of boxed in up until Chapter 12, but I'll eventually replace them too with re-edited chapters. It's really great to be doing this, and you all, the readers made it possible. I LOVE YOU. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Review Stuff saying, YOU GUYS MAKE ME WANNA ROCK N ROLL ALL NIGHT AND PARTY EVERYDAY!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning. The sky was clear,the birds were chirping,and the sun was shining bright. You'd almost think it was summer.

"Captain Estevan!" Cody shouted at the top of his lungs with his hands at the sides of his mouth.

Cody was standing on a big rock on the beach of the island.

"Captain Estevan!" Cody called out again.

Sabrina was walking along the shore and yelling out for Estevan as well.

"Oh Captain! Captain! Captain Estevan where are you?"

Jesse and Ryu were resting by the fire Cody had made to help warm them up. While Cody and Sabrina had no memory of how they got on the island, Jesse and Ryu had to swim through the treacherous ocean waters to get to the island. Jesse and Ryu found Cody's and Sabrina's unconscious bodies laying on the beach. But they couldn't find Estevan. Cody climbed down from the rock and walked down to where Jesse and Ryu were.

"Any luck finding the Captain?" asked Ryu.

"No man. I didn't see or hear a peep of him. I just don't get it. I looked all over. Shouldn't he have atleast washed up on this shoreline?" said Cody as he sat down by the fire.

"Hey, hey. You're being to hard on yourself Cody. It's not your fault. Who would've expected a typhoon to just pop up out of nowhere in the middle of the night?" said Jesse.

"Yeah...yeah it did seem like it just happened out of thin air, didn't it? I mean usually for hurricanes and stuff, those kind of things usually have to build up steam. Last night was...weird." said Ryu.

"Yeah, and how about Godzilla showing up huh? I thought we were dead." said Cody.

"Yeah to true. I like thought Godzilla was gonna freaking eat us alive and sink our yacht." said Jesse.

"Well the ocean did that part for him." said Cody.

Then they all started to laugh. But it was cut short when they realized Estevan was still missing. Then all of a sudden, "HEY GUYS, COME A RUNNIN! COME QUICK!" Sabrina's voice called from the distance.

Ryu, Jesse, and Cody all looked at each other, then they got up on their feet and ran in the direction they heard Sabrina's voice coming from.

"HURRY, HURRY YOU GUYS! HURRY COME QUICK!" said Sabrina.

Jesse, Ryu, and Cody all started running faster. They came up to this small grouping of big rocks and climbed over them to see Sabrina crouched down and starting a fire next to Estevan's unconscious body.

"I told you he was alive Jesse! I fucking told you!" said Ryu who had a smile on his face that matched everyone else's smile.

"Wait a minute his eyes are closed. Is he dead?" said Jesse.

"No I checked on that. He's just sleeping." said Sabrina.

"Is this exactly where you found him?" said Ryu.

"No Ryu, I found him the little closer to the shoreline, I dragged him here and started the fire. Then I called you three stooges over." said Sabrina.

"Well Ryu does have that Moe hair going on." said Cody.

Ryu reached over and smacked Cody's arm. But Cody only laughed.

"Shut up you guys. I think he's coming too." said Jesse.

Estevan started moaning and groaning and moving his arms and legs about.

"Captain Estevan? Are you alright? Captain?" said Sabrina.

"Give him space Sabrina." said Jesse.

Estevan slowly sat up then placed his hands over his head.

"Who's using my head for a bongo drum?" asked Estevan.

To which everyone responded with cheers of relief.

"Captain Estevan, it's so great to see that you're alright." said Ryu.

"Man, don't scare us like that." said Sabrina.

"Yeah seriously. You almost gave me a heart attack." said Cody.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright guys. Get a grip will ya? My head freaking hurts, and you're not making it feel any better. And you don't have to call me captain anymore." said Estevan.

After that everyone quieted down. Then everyone took a seat around the fire.

"So...how did you all mange to get here on the island?" asked Estevan.

"Well Cody and Sabrina don't remember just exactly how they got here. But me and Jesse had to swim here from the spot where the yacht sank. Oh man it was really something. You should have seen it. But how did you...?" Ryu was saying before Estevan cut him off.

"Wait a minute! Did you just say the yacht was sunk?" asked Estevan.

"Yes Sir." said Ryu.

"Oh this is not good. This is not good at all. Son of a bitch!" said Estevan.

"What's the matter?" asked Sabrina.

"Well in case it didn't cross your guys's minds, without the yacht: What are we gonna do to get off this island? I mean do any of you even know where we are?" said Estevan.

Everyone thought about it for a moment. Then they realized Estevan was right. There were stranded alone on an island in the middle of the ocean, with no idea where any mainland was. They were stuck alone.

"So now what do we do?" asked Jesse.

Estevan stood up on his feet and said' "We look around the shoreline, and the shallow water. Let's see if we can salvage anything from the yacht, and if we can find some fish. Sound good?"

Everyone looked at each other and talked it over and agreed that that was the best course of action. They then nodded their heads in approval.

"Great. Okay people, let's move out." said Estevan.


	3. Chapter 3

It was three hours later when the group finally came back together.

"Well people what did you find? Anything of use?" said Estevan.

"Well me and Ryu didn't find anything from the yacht, but we did manage to find some clams." said Jesse.

"Speak for yourself Jess man. I found the binoculars. And surprisingly they're in pretty damn good condition." said Ryu as he walked up to where Estevan and Jesse were standing.

Then he stopped and said' "Holy shit, that's a big fucking clam."

"I know, there's several more just like it over there." said Jesse as he pointed behind himself to the spot where he found it.

Sabrina came up from one direction, while Cody walked up from another.

"How about you two girl scouts? You find anything?" said Estevan.

"Well I found a camera that managed to survive in it's case. So whenever we fill like it, we can take some pretty pictures." said Sabrina who said the last part in mock girlyness.

"The only thing I found that could be of use was the Rambo knife my dad gave me when I was fifteen. Other than that, I didn't find shit." said Cody as he walked up holding the knife in his hands.

"These all will actually benefit us in the future I think. Good job everybody. Now let's take us a break and have some giant clams for lunch." said Estevan.

Everyone walked over to where Jesse said he found those giant clams. It turned out that Sabrina was quite the cook. She made the clams taste like the clams you'd usually get at a fancy five star restaurant. They used broken off pieces of clam shell as their plates.

"Where did you learned to cook like this Sabrina? This is fantastic." said Ryu.

"Well you see, I use to watch hundreds of cooking shows, and I'd always write down the recipes they were making. Also...my mom was a big influence on how good I can cook. And my aunt too." said Sabrina.

"Yeah she use to make me food when no one else would. Luckily I don't have to worry about that now." said Cody.

Then he looked at his little sister.

"You always did look out for me." said Cody as he smiled.

"So did you. I never did thank you for saving me on the yacht last night. That might have been the bravest thing you ever did." said Sabrina.

"Yeah...I guess it was." said Cody glumly.

Then Sabrina looked right at Cody.

"Cody I didn't mean it that way." said Sabrina.

"Know Sabrina, it's cool. It's not your fault. You guys wanna know a truth? Well here it is. I'm a coward. I'm afraid of several different things. I'm afraid of heights, spiders, sharks, confrontations, guns, in fact weapons of any kind, and large bodies of water. I've been afraid ever since we set out on the yacht. I just came because...I was afraid of being alone. Let's face it guys. I'm a born coward." said Cody.

"You're not a coward Cody. Heights, many people are afraid of 'em." said Estevan.

"Spiders, you were forced to watch that arachnophobia movie at a young age." said Sabrina.

"Sharks, that's just common sense." said Ryu.

"Confrontations, nobody likes them except for psychopaths." said Jesse.

"Weapons, shit man those things kill." said Sabrina.

"And the fact that you don't like large bodies of water could stem from your fear of sharks, and the fact that you can't swim." said Estevan.

"Hey if you don't like weapons, how come you carry around a Rambo knife?" asked Ryu.

"Because it was a gift from my father. I mean it's not like I ever actually used it." said Cody defensively.

"Okay, okay." said Ryu.

"Look basically what we're trying to say is, you're not a coward Cody. People have fears. You faced like three possibly four of them with this journey." said Estevan.

"Four?" said Cody.

"There might have been sharks around the yacht before Godzilla showed up." said Estevan.

"Oh gee. Good to know." said Cody.

"Anyway...do you get what we're trying to tell you?" asked Jesse.

Cody looked at all his friends and smiled.

"Yep I do. Thanks you guys. You rock." said Cody.

Sabrina came over and hugged her brother. Estevan walked over to a big beach rock and leaned on the side as he held his clam shell in his hand and looked at the mountain that was in the middle of the island.

"People we're gonna climb that." said Estevan as he pointed to the mountain.

"What for, Captain? The exercise?" said Cody.

"No, we'll be able to get a better bearing of where we are and how we can escape." said Estevan.

"Escape yeah. Escape to where this time?" said Sabrina as she flipped some clams she had on a wooden platform she built over the fire.

But Estevan ignored her and spoke on.

"And along the way we'll hunt and forage for meat and vegetables." said Estevan.

"That's all nice and well. But how do we kill the game?" asked Jesse.

"Cody!" Estevan called.

"Aye Sir." said Cody as he marched up to Estevan.

"You go around in the jungle and grab big branches and use that knife of yours to sharpen them into spears. But don't go to far into the jungle. Stay as close to the beach as you can." said Estevan.

"Yes Captain." said Cody.

"I told you, ya don't have to call me captain anymore. The yacht's gone. Just call me Estevan."

"You got it, Estevan." said Cody as he patted Estevan on the shoulder than took off for the jungle.

"Ryu!" Estevan called out.

Ryu got up and started walking toward Estevan.

"What's the skimmy, Estevan?" said Ryu.

"You'll be our vegetable finder." said Estevan.

"Alright...I'll find vegetables." said Ryu.

"Good. But Ryu, don't eat any of the food you find until our cook has either tasted it or okayed it." said Estevan.

Sabrina looked over at Estevan with suspicion.

"And who is OUR cook?" asked Sabrina.

"You are." Estevan responded.

Sabrina walked over to Estevan.

"I'm not part of your crew Estevan. I was invited to come along. I don't have to take orders from you." said Sabrina.

"I know. But it was more of a request than an order." said Estevan.

"I know, I just like giving people shit. Alright I'll cook. Infact I'm kind of flattered that you'd consider me right off the bat." said Sabrina.

"Well once I found out how mighty good you were with these here clams, that's when I got the idea." said Estevan.

"Hey Sis., I'm the butcher man. I'll keep ya busy!" Cody shouted as he stood on top of a rock and swung his knife around.

But he slipped off and had to be caught by Jesse. Then everyone started laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

The landscape everywhere was a mixture of the strange and the beautiful.. Huge volcanoes surrounded by tropical poms and sandy beaches. A riot of wonderful hughes and fantastic colors. And as Estevan lead his group of friends into the jungle terrain, from what they saw there was no proof that man had ever made his existence known on this island. But they did however see many colorful birds and many overgrown plants, as if nature had gone was a rugged trek upwards. The groups physical condition had caused them to tire regularly. And they were never sure of their footing. Especially when they had to cross a log fifteen feet over the mouth of a flowing river. They could see the waterfall the river came from from the log. After crossing, they continued on through the jungle. Then finally, they came to the shore of what must have been the other side of the island. Then Estevan and the others formed a circle.

"Alright people, this will be our rondavu area. Cody you take Sabrina over that way." 'points to the jungle' "And I'll take Jesse and Ryu with me." said Estevan.

"Take me for what?" said Sabrina.

"To hunt for food." said Estevan.

"You got it Estevan." said Sabrina.

And so Cody and Sabrina took off into the jungle. Meanwhile Estevan, Jesse,and Ryu headed off further down the beach until they came up to a large group of rocks.

"Oooo ow, damn!" said Estevan.

"Estevan what's wrong?" asked Jesse.

"Oh nothing too bad. Just feeling the hike in my legs." said Estevan.

"Do you need us to do something?" asked Ryu. "Oh no, no, no. You guys just keep going on. I just got a sit here for a minute. Charilehorse! Major charliehorse!" said Estevan as he sat down on a rock.

"Are you sure?" asked Jesse.

"Oh yeah, yeah. I'm positive. Just go on now." said Estevan.

Ryu and Jesse looked at each other then shrugged.

"Okay Estevan, we'll go on ahead." said Ryu.

Then Jesse and Ryu climbed over the rocks and onto the other side of the rocks. Just as they started walking, Ryu suddenly stopped, Jesse by grabbing him gently by his arm then pointing toward the shoreline.

"Hey look more giant clams." said Ryu.

"Yeah. You know Ryu I've been wondering how those clams got to be so damn big ever since I found that group of them." said Jesse.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I've always been fascinated by whenever certain things of nature..."

Jesse cut off Ryu by putting his arm in front of Ryu's path then pointed to the ground. What Ryu saw shocked him greatly.

"Captain Estevan, come look!" Jesse called out.

"Captain!" Ryu called out.

Estevan hurried over to where Jesse and Ryu were standing.

"Okay guys, what's the big dea...?"

Estevan stopped and his mouth hung open as he stared down at the ground. Then he looked over to where he had just came from, put his hands over the sides of his mouth and yelled.

"Hey! Hey you guys! Sabrina, Cody! Hey Come on!"

Minutes later, Sabrina and Cody came running out of the jungle toward where the other three were standing.

"What? What is it? Did you find anything?" asked Cody.

"Well Estevan was taking a rest back there, and we ran into this." said Jesse as he pointed at the ground.

Cody and Sabrina looked down at the ground then gasped in surprise. For what they saw was a giant sized hoof print.

"Wha...what is this?" asked Sabrina.

"A print obviously." said Ryu.

"I know that! I meant what the hell made it?" said Sabrina.

Cody crouched down to examine the hoof print.

"Well...there's only one thing on Earth that we know of big enough to leave a print this big in the ground."

Cody looked up at Estevan.

"Godzilla." said Cody.

"Yep." said Estevan.

"Yeah just one problem. Godzilla doesn't have hoofs, and this is obviously a hoof print. So it has to be something else." said Ryu.

"Wow can you imagine? Something with hoofs as big as Godzilla. What comes to mind when you think about that possibility?" said Jesse.

"Hey look, there's more!" said Sabrina as she pointed.

Everyone looked to see several hoof prints heading into the jungle.

"What a stride." said Cody.

Estevan stared at the hoof prints intensely.

"Alright people. I suggest we get movin' quickly." said Estevan.

But then just at that moment, they heard two sounds like thunder and branches snapping.

"What's that?" asked Cody before he started looking all around.

Then so did everyone else, trying to find the source of the sound, which came again shortly after.

"Did you hear that?" said Cody.

It was at that time when Cody and the others noticed that trees in the jungle were moving around as if being pushed away by something. Then Cody stood up right as he said' "Sounds like it's getting louder."

"The ground's shaking. Is it an earthquake?" said Sabrina as Ryu handed Cody the binoculars so he could see into the jungle.

"No, I've heard that sound before. And believe me that is big game." said Estevan.

Then Cody looked away from the binoculars and looked at Estevan.

"Godzilla?" asked Cody.

"Well...maybe." said Estevan.

"Can you see it?" asked Sabrina.

Then Cody looked through the binoculars again. And what he saw scared him to death.

"I don't believe it." said Cody in a weak voice.

What he saw through those binoculars was a giant beast breaking through a pare of bushy trees and making it's way onto the beach.

"It...it has tan skin on the upper half of it's body and fur on the lover half. Kinda like a horse's fur. Speaking of which it has hoofs for feet. And it..it has a single horn on it's head..as well...as a..single...eye. I can't believe I'm saying this, but..it's...it's a mythological cyclops!" said Cody.

By this time everyone was able to see it, as the cyclops smashed away beach logs and rocks that got in it's way.

"Well whatever the hell it is, I suggest we remove ourselves. That thing looks like it's gonna need a lot of room. Come on." said Estevan before he started walking toward the edge of the jungle with everyone following behind, except Sabrina.

For she couldn't help but use the camera she found to take some pictures of the approaching monstrosity. Cody ran back and grabbed Sabrina's arm and pulled her along as he said' "Come on, now!"

After a few seconds of running, Cody let go of Sabrina's arm figuring she was still right behind him. But she had stopped again to take more pictures. This time she was directly in the cyclops's path.

"Sabrina come on!" Estevan yelled from behind a tree.

But Sabrina couldn't hear him.

"Sabrina!" Estevan shouted.

Then he ran toward her as the cyclops was now almost right infront of her. Estevan tackled Sabrina out of the cyclops's path and into a muddy sand pit. Estevan looked up to see that the cyclops had just walked right past them and into a different part of the jungle. 'He didn't even see us' Estevan thought to himself. Then Sabrina noticed that Estevan had gotten mud all over his face, so she started laughing.

"You are a crazy lady. You are abso-DAMN-lutley crazy!" said Estevan.

"Well I don't know what makes you say that!" said Sabrina as she and Estevan shared a laugh.

Cody came running over to them.

"Just...just what do you two think you're doing huh? Playing chicken? Do you realize, that in another second you two could've been rundown?" said Cody.

"Oh take it easy." said Estevan.

"Take it easy? Take a look, we are not going to get very far in surviving on this island if you two are gonna have a competition to see which one of you is gonna get killed first!" said Cody.

Then with a serious look on his face, Estevan pointed up at Cody and said' "And you are not gonna get very far at all if you start mouthing off to me. Now let's settle down take a deep breath and figure out our next move."

Then Estevan wiped some mud off of his face.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was going down when Cody and Jesse finished making the last two spears.

"Well it was a bitch, but we did it." said Cody.

"Yeah I guess we did. Good work Cody." said Jesse as he gave him a quick pat on the back then walked over to the fire that they made.

Cody looked over at Estevan and thought for a minute. Then he walked over and sat a few feet away from Estevan.

"Look Estevan, I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just that..."

"You don't have to explain it Cody. I understand."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. You were just worried about your sister. I can relate. Remember that I have my own little sister back at home. So I understand. You don't want anything to happen to your sister, and you'll do anything to keep her safe." Cody smiled.

"Thanks Estevan." said Cody.

"No problem." said Estevan before he shifted his gaze toward the ocean.

"Do you think I'll ever see her again Cody? My sister that it." said Estevan.

"Don't worry about it Estevan. I know you'll see her again. I know it." said Cody.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Estevan as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Because I know you. And as long as you have a say,as long as you have a breath in ya,as long as your body has the energy to keep going, I know you'll get us all off this island, and back home." said Cody.

Estevan smiled.

"Thanks Cody." said Estevan.

"Oh don't get all emotional and shit on me Estevan. We still need you to be a hard ass to get us off this island remember?" said Cody.

Estevan laughed a little. Then Cody moved over to where Sabrina was sitting.

"Hey I'm..." Sabrina cut Cody off.

"You don't have to say anything. I know that was stupid of me."

"Yeah, usually you don't do stupid things. You're a lot smarter than that."

"I know Cody, but it was just...wow. I mean fucking wow. A fucking cyclops. A real life giant cyclops. I mean what are the chances?"

"I know. But that doesn't excuse people who are usually smarter than that to suddenly turn dumb on us."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry about that. Truly I am. From now on no more stupid shit from me deal?"

"Deal. And... I'll try to be less of an uptight asshole. Deal?"

"Deal."

Cody and Sabrina shook hands.

"Hey speaking of that cyclops, do you think it was what put those hoof prints there before?" asked Jesse.

"No, it was too small." said Ryu.

Everyone looked at him.

"Ryu's right. Go ahead Ryu, explain it to them." said Estevan.

"Well the thing that made those prints were what we can assume from those prints is probably the size of Godzilla. That cyclops we encountered was far too small. This is an educated guess, but I'd say that that cyclops was only like fifty feet tall. Godzilla is like four hundred feet tall. So it couldn't have been that cyclops." said Ryu.

"Well if not the cyclops then what was it?" asked Jesse.

"Oh I do believe that it was a cyclops. Just...just not the one we saw. The one we saw could be just an infant. And the adults could be over three hundred feet tall." said Ryu.

"Greatscott! If there are things like that on this island, then what other horrors could be on this island?" said Sabrina.

"You wont have to look far to find that answer." said Estevan.

"Huh?" everyone else said at the same time.

"Just look out there." said Estevan as he pointed toward the ocean.

Everyone looked to see through what daylight was left, a bunch of giant seahorse like creatures sticking their heads above the water and looking up into the darkening sky.

"Whoa." said Cody.

"What are they?" asked Sabrina.

"They're called Hippocampi." said Estevan.

Everyone looked at him.

"What?" they asked him.

"In Greek mythology, Hippocampi were used as the steeds of the god know as Poseidon. Those out there my friends...are the spittin image of them." said Estevan as he pointed at the creatures that were now swimming away as fast as they could.

"Wow...it's almost like...they're scared of something." said Sabrina.

"They are." said Estevan.

Again everyone looked at him.

"What you think I'm wrong? Just look at those things booking it. There's something else out there. Something they fear. Something that I hope we never have to find out what it is." said Estevan.

Everyone looked back. The hippocampis as Estevan had decreed them were gone.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" asked Ryu.

"We climb that volcano." said Estevan.

"Uh why didn't we do that today while crossing the island?" asked Sabrina.

"Because my original plan was to cover all sides of the island to see if there is any danger. And now that I know there is, I don't wanna stay on this island any longer than we have to. I'm hoping that from near the top we'll be able to figure out where we are. Sound about right?" said Estevan.

Everyone looked at each other than nodded to Estevan in agreement. Then at that moment, a bright light appeared out of nowhere and was flying straight at them. Everyone ducked down as the fiery object flew over them. Everyone saw what looked like a giant bird within the fire. And then it flew away.

"What was that?" asked Jesse.

But everyone was quiet, not knowing for sure what they saw.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning everyone was wide awake. Except for Sabrina who was still sleeping by what use to be the camp fire. Ryu saw that Sabrina was still asleep and came over to her. He crouched down and nudged her a little.

"Hey." said Ryu trying to get her to wake up.

Then he nudged her again, a little harder this time.

"Hey." said Ryu a little louder.

Sabrina's eyes fluttered open and she saw Ryu standing over her.

"What is it?" asked Sabrina groggily.

"It's time to get up. So says, Estevan." said Ryu.

"Oh. Thanks Ryu." said Sabrina as Ryu helped her to her feet.

Then Sabrina walked over to where Estevan was standing. He was talking to Jesse about something when Sabrina interjected.

"Sorry for interrupting you, but...when are we leaving?" said Sabrina.

"Right about..." Estevan picks up his spear and hands one to Sabrina "...now." said Estevan.

"Wait a minute." said Jesse.

Everyone looked over at him.

"Where's Cody?" asked Jesse.

"Here I am!" Cody called as he came away from the edge of the jungle.

"What were you doing in the jungle?" asked Estevan.

"I still felt bad about going off on you last night. So I made this." said Cody as he held up the wooden handle of an ax that was carved from stone.

"Whoa. How did you manage this?" asked Estevan as Cody handed him the ax.

"Well I couldn't sleep at all last night, so I decided to do something with all that pumped up energy. And ta-da it's morning and we have an ax." said Cody.

"Wow this is really something you made here." said Jesse as Estevan passed the ax to him.

"Yeah it's a great ax, but Cody you really shouldn't be going into the jungle alone at night. There's no telling what beast run a muck in there if we have Cyclopes on the beach, Hippocampi in the water, and a Phoenix randomly swooping down and trying to kill us. So from now on we all need to stay together. Right?" said Estevan.

"Right, sorry." said Cody.

"Oh it's not as big of deal. I mean you're here in one piece ain't ya? So let's get a move on." said Estevan.

Then he gave Cody a pat on the back then started walking for the jungle, with everyone following quickly behind. The trip through the jungle seemed to be harder than the first one. Although part of it could've been the tension due to the group not knowing what else was on this strange island, and also being on the look out for some of the creatures they did know were on the island. As Estevan lead the group deeper into the jungle, the bigger the trees and bushes seemed to get and the rougher the trek through the jungle seemed to be. Sabrina and Cody were in the back of the group trying to look out for each other. Sabrina ended up tripping over a stump in the ground that was hidden by the greenery of the jungle.

"Are you alright?" Cody asked as he helped his sister up to her feet.

"Oh yeah I'm alright. It was only a little trip. Nothing to really get all fussy over." said Sabrina.

"I know, I know. It's just that I worry about you." said Cody.

"Well you shouldn't. I can handle myself." said Sabrina.

"I know but hey, what are big brothers for if not to worry about their little sisters?" asked Cody before stepping toward a patch of ground that was further down then the ground he was on, which made him fall.

Sabrina laughed as she helped her brother up.

"Well there's one thing, keeping their sisters entertained." said Sabrina.

"Come on let's get moving! What is holding you up?" asked Estevan.

"Shees, what do you think is up his butt that just got him into a sour mood?" asked Cody.

"It's probably just the climb slash walk. You know I'm pretty sure Jesse and Ryu are feeling the burn too. I know I am." said Sabrina.

"Yeah too true. What makes it worse is that we have no idea what could be watching us or following us. That kind of tension can drive a person mad if they're already in the wrong state of mind." said Cody.

"Are you?" asked Sabrina.

"Not yet. But if Estevan keeps yelling at me or you like that, soon I will be." said Cody.

"Oh Cody stop it." said Sabrina.

"What? What?" asked Cody.

But Sabrina just walked away. The rest of the walking part of this journey was spent in silence. An hour or two later, they came to the base of the biggest of the volcanoes.

"Wow! We gotta climb that thing?" asked Ryu in shock and also sounding very upset.

"Let's go." said Estevan as he started to make his way upward.

"Alright. You sure you have the energy?" asked Ryu.

But Estevan simply kept making his way up the side of the volcano with Jesse following close behind. Then Ryu started climbing up, followed by Cody and Sabrina. But Cody and Sabrina as it turned out were pretty good climbers, as they were able to pass Ryu without breaking out nearly as much sweat as Ryu was.

"Wait up!" Ryu called after he looked up and saw how far ahead of him they were.

'Annoyed growl' "Just wait for a minute!" Ryu called out to them as they made their way up to a stable ledge.

As Ryu made his way up and over the edge of said ledge, he gasped in surprise to find a bunch of giant crack opened bird eggs.

"Holy shit." said Ryu.

"Who lives here? Big Bird from Sesame Street?" said Jesse.

"Nope, looks like a bird that's even bigger." said Estevan.

"I was being sarcastic." said Jesse.

But Estevan ignored him and examined one of the shells. Ryu walked over next to Estevan to look at the shell as well.

"What do you make of it?" asked Ryu.

"Well...the shell's cold. Which means whatever hatched from this hatched a long time ago. Check the other shells. See if they're warm or not." said Estevan.

"Why?" asked Cody.

"Because if any of them are warm, then that means we'd better get the hell out of here. Now move." said Estevan.

Everyone then did a throe check of the shells. None of them were warm.

"Well...it looks like this nest has been...abandoned." said Estevan.

"Yeah I guess so." said Sabrina.

"Looks pretty abandoned to me." said Jesse.

"Not a feather in sight." said Ryu.

"Well then let's just sit here and take a quick break. That climb up here really made me tired." said Estevan before sitting down on a rock.

But just as everyone else was about to sit down, a gust of wind started to blow. It was calm at first, but picked up speed as a shadow fell over the ledge. Then a giant two headed vulture like bird swooped down upon the ledge. Everyone let out screams of fear, but Estevan,and Sabrina recovered their senses quickly and started thrusting their spears at the monster. The two headed bird pecked at the members of the group, but they were always quick to dodge and then take a jab at the monster with their spears. The bird flew over them as it lashed out with it's left foot toward Cody. Jesse pushed Cody out of the way then jammed his spear into one of the bird's toes and pulled it back out. The bird angrily smacked the side of it's foot into Jesse's body and sent him flying into the side of the volcano. Jesse slid off the wall and fell face first to the ground.

"Jesse!" Cody and Sabrina called in horror.

Jesse moved his left arm forward a little bit.

"He's still alive. Right now we have a big problem to worry about!" Estevan screamed over the flapping of the bird's wings and it's squawking.

Then Estevan thrusts his spear forward at the chest of the two headed bird. Cody and Sabrina lurch forward and thrust their spears at the heads of the bird. Then Ryu gets behind the airborne bird and thrusts his spear into the bird's back side. The bird screeched in pain as it tried to turn around to face it's attacker. But when it started to turn, Estevan,Cody, and Sabrina thrust their spears into the bird's side and pull them out bringing flesh and blood with them. One of the bird's heads lurches downward and snaps at Sabrina's spear and takes part of it away. Then it uses one of it's sharp taloned feet to grab Ryu. Ryu starts screaming and yelling in pain and horror as the bird starts waving Ryu around in the air.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE! HELP! HELP ME GUYS! ESTEVAN, SABRINA, CODY! HELP, HELP, HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE! HELP ME!" Ryu cried as the bird shook his body.

Cody ran over to the part of the ledge and grabbed a big boulder, hoisted it over his head and threw it at the leg of the bird. When the boulder hit, the bird screeched in pain as it released Ryu. But Ryu fell past the drop off point of the ledge, but manage to grab a loose rock sticking out.

"Ryu!" Sabrina called out.

She slowly started sneaking under the bird as Estevan kept thrusting his spear at the bird to distract it. Sabrina sneaked her way over the edge where Ryu was hanging.

"Ryu! Ryu quickly grab my hand!" said Sabrina as she held her hand down to him.

"Come on Ryu!" Sabrina shouted.

Ryu reached his free hand up to Sabrina's. Then She stretched hers down closer to Ryu. Then she managed to grab Ryu's hand and slowly pulled him up.

"You okay?" asked Sabrina.

"I'm fine thanks." said Ryu.

"Good then move your ass!" said Sabrina as she pulled Ryu away from the edge.

She snuck herself back under the bird and thrusts her spear into it's belly. The bird screeched in agony. Meanwhile, Cody made his way over to where Jesse was.

"Jesse? ...Jesse?" said Cody as he nudged him.

Jesse groaned as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees.

"How ya feeling?" asked Cody.

"Pissed off and ready for round two." said Jesse.

"Ah that's the spirit Brotha! But we can't fight harder than this thing. Oh no, we've got to fight smarter than it." said Cody.

Jesse looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Jesse.

Cody pointed up to a ledge a few feet higher up then the one they were on now. And a giant boulder laid at the edge of it. Jesse smiled and looked at Cody who returned the smile.

"You ready?" asked Cody.

"Let's base this turkey!" said Jesse before Cody helped him to his feet.

Ryu helped Sabrina get out from underneath the bird as Estevan javelined his spear into the bird's chest. Cody and Jesse climbed up to the ledge above and got behind the boulder.

"Hey you guys look out down there!" Jesse shouted.

Everyone on the lower ledge looked up and saw Cody and Jesse waving their arms out from behind the boulder. Estevan, Ryu, and Sabrina gasped before running toward the side of the ledge that the bird wasn't on. Then Cody gave a "everything's already" wink and then they started pushing the boulder with all their might. It took them fifteen seconds to finally push the boulder off the ledge and onto the two headed bird, crushing it. Cody and Jesse fell onto their backs and took in deep breaths. Then they looked at each other and started laughing as they high-fived each other. Estevan, Sabrina, and Ryu started applauding them.

"Well our adoring public awaits." said Jesse.

"Aw can't I lay here for a decade longer?" asked Cody.

But then Jesse helped him to his feet.

"So what do we do now?" Jesse asked Estevan.

"Well...we don't have too...but I think we should keep climbing up. I honestly think it would be a waste of time to just come half way than go back down. But that's juts my opinion, what do you all say?" said Estevan.

"I say we keep climbing. I wanna find out where we are, and get the fuck off this island." said Ryu.

"I'm with Bruce Lee here." said Sabrina.

"I'm game." said Jesse.

Than everyone looked at Cody expectingly.

"Oh come on! You all know I'm gonna say yes too. Give me a break." said Cody.

"Down Boy!" said Ryu, to which everyone laughed.

"Well let's get with it then." said Estevan as he started climbing.

After about another half hour, they all manged to get up to the top of the volcano.

"Alright now someone has gotta get to the very tippy top near the crater to get a good look. Any volunteers?" said Estevan as he held out a stray vine he'd picked up from the nest earlier.

Sabrina grabbed the vine and tied a lasso into it. Then she started swinging it over her head.

"Uh say Sabrina. You sure you got the energy in ya to do this? Or for that matter you think you got the rope skills to pull it off?" asked Ryu as he was leaning on the side of a giant rock.

"Just watch Jackie Chan." said Sabrina before throwing the lassoed vine up and hooking it onto the side of a rock.

"Hey look she did it." said Jesse.

"Alright Sis. Yeah!" said Cody as he clapped his hands.

"Well done Cowgirl. You did a real good job swinging that vine. Now you just watch a finely tuned athletic machine like me climb one." said Ryu before grabbing onto the vine.

But Sabrina put her fore hand up to Ryu's chest and said' "Uh uh Wat Chun Lee! You just watch a lady." said Sabrina before she started climbing up the vine.

Cody grabbed the end of the vine as Sabrina just kept climbing up it until she reached the very top.

"Hey look at that, she did it." said Ryu.

"Oh yeah! How do you like me now?" said Sabrina in a growly voice before she started doing show off types of poses. To which everybody laughed.

"Well Sabrina what can you see?" Estevan called up to her.

"Well...it's an island alright. Nothing but water on all sides. No ships, no other islands, no signs we're near any mainland." said Sabrina as she looked around.

"Do you see any strange creatures?" asked Cody.

"No nothing like that. I don't see any cyclopses. Nor do I see anymore giant birds or anything out of the ordinary. Hey wait a minute! I see like a..like a building or something. Like...maybe some kind of temple! Do you think there could be some people there?" said Sabrina.

"Hold on, let me have a look!" said Estevan as he walked up to another stone wall and climbed up it. Sabrina looked behind her into the crater of the volcano. Then she quickly looked away. Estevan got up onto the other rock and said' "Okay now where did you see that temple?"

"There, Estevan!" said Sabrina as she pointed down into the jungle.

"Oh I see it! We'd better check it out. Could turn up something interesting." said Estevan.

"Wait a minute! Estevan look! Look out there! It's a small boat. Look it's floating this way!" said Sabrina.

"What a boat?" asked Jesse in surprise.

"Maybe we can use it to get away!" said Cody.

"Hold on a minute! Let me see!" said Estevan as he looked out toward the ocean.

He did indeed see something floating toward the island.

"Do you see it Estevan?" asked Sabrina.

"Yes, but from this distance it's hard to tell what kind of shape it's in." said Estevan.

"Well let's go out and get it!" said Ryu.

"Right! Everyone let's get cracking!" said Estevan.


	7. Chapter 7

As Estevan and his group walked out of the brush of the jungle, they found debris of all kinds washed onto the beach.

"Looks like a ship went down." said Estevan.

"Yeah, no way in Hell this all came from just one tiny boat." said Jesse.

"Well...maybe the boat was used to escape from the ship." said Ryu.

"I'd say that's fairly obvious." said Estevan.

"Estevan! Guys! Over here! Quick!" Cody called.

Estevan and the others ran over to where Cody was calling from. They found him and Sabrina...on their knees examining the bodies of two female athromorhpic wolves. One seemed to have bushy fur, while the other's fur was not. The bushy furred one had gray fur and the other light violet fur. The gray one's snout was a length of a normal wolf's snout, while the violet one's was shorter and her face was somewhat more...human like. The gray one wore a fancy party type of dress while the violet one wore white cut dress and held a native like spear in her hands. The violet one also seemed to have a strangely model like body. Estevan came over and crouched down next to the violet wolf.

"She's...beautiful." said Estevan.

Cody and Sabrina both gave Estevan strange looks. But they thought better of it. Cody checked the violet wolf's pulse in her arm.

"Better than that. Good news for you Estevan. She's alive." said Cody.

Then he walked over to where the gray older looking wolf was. Jesse was there next to her.

"What about this one Cody?" asked Jesse.

Cody checked the gray one's pulse.

"Yeah she's alive too." said Cody.

Sabrina noticed a third wolf with black fur, but this one was male. She walked over and checked his pulse.

"Well here's one that isn't." said Sabrina.

"Well...what do we do?" asked Ryu.

"You go into the jungle and get some firewood. Jesse and I will go out and pull that boat in. Cody and Sabrina you two stay here and look after these two." said Estevan.

"Right." everyone else said at the same time.

Then Ryu ran into the jungle while Estevan and Jesse started heading out into the water. Ryu did his best to find wood that had already fallen from the trees. Which surprisingly wasn't that hard.

"Hmm must be from the cyclops walking around and shit." Ryu said to himself.

Then he looked around to make sure there weren't any cyclops around. Meanwhile Jesse and Estevan were up to their arms in the water when they reached the boat.

"Oh man! I'm sorry Estevan, but this boat is half destroyed." said Jesse.

"That's not a problem. We'll just have to rebuild the missing half from scratch." said Estevan.

Than Jesse looked at him like he was nuts.

"White boy in the water says what?" said Jesse.

"It's not as hard as it sounds Jesse." said Estevan.

"It is when you're using a stone ax. I mean have you seen the size of those trees? Man we'd be done by the time we were forty." said Jesse.

"What's up with you Jesse? Where's your confidence? I know we can do this. Hey if Macgyver can make a bomb out of bubble gum, than we can make a boat with giant trees and a stone ax." said Estevan.

"Okay...you got my support, Estevan." said Jesse.

"I'm glad we understand each other. Now help me pull this son of a bitch in." said Estevan.

Meanwhile Cody and Sabrina pulled the unconscious bodies of the wolves away from the water.

"You know something, Cody, ...I'm not a hundred percent behind this. Taking in these wolves I mean." said Sabrina.

"Really, why's that?" asked Cody.

"Well it's just that...well...there fucking wolves. I don't care if they're anthromorphs, they're still fucking wolves. Wolves hunt and kill. How do we know that these wolves wont hunt and kill us?" said Sabrina.

"That's a good point." said Cody as he looked down at the violet wolf.

Then he looked at the spear in her hands.

"Actually...that's a very good point. So what do we do?" asked Cody as he looked to his sister.

"I say that we tell Estevan fuck this shit, and we gather up Jesse and Ryu and hit on out of here." said Sabrina.

"Oh yeah? Well you just tell that to Estevan's face and I'll be right behind ya." said Cody. "You're not suggesting we stay here with these overgrown puppies are you?" asked Sabrina.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhh..."

But Cody didn't get to say.

"Hey I'm back with the firewood!" Ryu called as he came forth with a haul of wood in his arms.

Then Ryu dropped the wood a few feet away from Cody and Sabrina then walked over to them.

"So what's up?" asked Ryu.

"Ryu do you really want to be here when these potentially dangerous furballs wake up?" asked Sabrina.

"You know, I've actually been thinking about that while I was out collecting wood. And to be honest I don't think we should take any chances." said Ryu.

"Then we're in agreement. When Estevan and Jesse get back, we tell Estevan, fuck this shit, and we get the hell out of here, right?" said Sabrina.

But she didn't get an answer because Estevan and Jesse were coming up, dragging the boat behind them.

"Dude what the fuck? That boat is half gone!" said Sabrina.

"We'll put that half back." said Estevan.

"You mean...?" said Cody.

"Yes, we're gonna chop down trees and use them to help build the boat." said Estevan.

"Yeah? Well good luck chopping down trees with a stone ax." said Sabrina.

"Speaking of which, how come nobody thought to use it against that bird?" said Ryu.

"Never mind Ryu. Look Sabrina trust me. We'll manage. Why does it look like you want to tell me something?" said Estevan.

"Look Estevan some of us are not comfortable with the idea of two unconscious humanoid wolves hanging around. I mean how do we know they're friendly? How do we know they won't try to kill us when they wake up? I don't know about you, but I'm not willing to take that chance." said Sabrina.

Estevan looked at her for a bit. Then he sighed.

"Look Sabrina I get where you're coming from, I do. And I'm not gonna give you any long winded speeches or anything. But I'll just ask you this once. Are you really willing to leave behind a living creature to be food for the monsters?" said Estevan.

Sabrina stared at Estevan for a moment, then she said' "You know you're a real asshole playing to my caring and nurturing side, you know that?"

Estevan smiled.

"Hey I do it to my own sister all the time." said Estevan.

So Ryu and Jesse made a fire and Cody and Sabrina laid the wolf bodies by it.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait?" asked Sabrina.

"I don't know. It could be a while." said Ryu.

"Hey look!" said Jesse as he pointed to the wolves.

They were starting to stir, the violet one more than the gray one.

"They're waking up." said Jesse.

"No shit." said Sabrina.

"Now we find out if it was worth it taking care if them." said Ryu.

"I'm sure it will be." said Estevan as he walked up to the side of the violet wolf.

He looked down at her face as she started groaning. Then her green eyes started to open. At first her vision was blurry. But when her vision cleared she saw the face of Estevan.

"Hi." said Estevan.

The violet wolf responded by smacking the bottom end of her spear across Estevan's face. Then she sprung up to her feet.

"Wait!" Cody shouted.

But the wolf instead spun around and roundhouse kicked Cody, Sabrina, and Jesse in the face. Estevan rushed in front of her. She looked at him and growled.

"Hey it's okay! It's okay! Nobody is going to hurt you. Just calm down." said Estevan.

But instead of calming down, the wolf swiped Estevan's legs out from underneath him with the bottom half of her spear then lifted the sharp close to Estevan's throat. Ryu then picked up a spear and held it ready to throw it if the wolf tried anything.

"What is your name? We are we? What is your business and intentions? And where the hell is my mother?" said the wolf.

Ryu's mouth then hung open.

"My...my name is Estevan Martinez. I'm the captain...well I was the captain of a yacht before it was destroyed. So...you see...we were shipwrecked on this island same as you. We're on an island...but we don't know which one. A..a..all we want is to get off the island. That's all, just to get off the island." said Estevan.

"My mother?" said the wolf as she pressed the sharp end slightly harder on Estevan's throat.

"She's...she's right behind you by...by the fire." said Estevan as he pointed toward the fire.

The wolf looked and saw the gray furred wolf laying by the fire.

"Mother!" said The violet wolf.

But at that moment Cody snuck up behind her and took her down with an Olympic wrestling take down.

"Cody, no!" Estevan called, but it was too late.

The wolf drove her right elbow into the side of Cody's head four times and forced him to release his hold. Sabrina came at the wolf with a spear, but the wolf blocked it with her own spear. Then the wolf kicked Sabrina in the stomach and then bicycle kicked Sabrina in the face, knocking her off her feet.

"STOOOPPP!" Estevan shouted at the top of his lungs.

Everyone then stopped and looked at Estevan, even the wolf.

"We need to be a little more constructive here. Ryu put that spear down." said Estevan

"But Estevan..." said Ryu.

"Put it down!" said Estevan.

Ryu slowly placed the spear in his hands down on the sand.

"Cody, Sabrina, Jesse stand down. She was just worried about her mom. Oh yeah the gray one is her mom."

Jesse, Cody, and Sabrina looked at the gray wolf, then slowly backed away.

"See? We aren't here to try and do anything. We were just trying to help. You can trust us." said Estevan as he walked closer to the violet wolf.

The wolf looked into Estevan's eyes and saw...trustfulness. She then slowly lowered her spear.

"I...I apologize. My life has been spent mostly in battle, and trying to keep my mother safe." said the wolf.

"It must be hard. What is your name?" said Estevan.

"My name...my name is...it's Athena." said the now named wolf.

"Athena huh? That's a beautiful name." said Estevan.

Athena looked at Estevan.

"Uh, heh, heh, sorry." said Estevan.

"Oh these are my friends. This is Jesse, this is Sabrina, this is Ryu, and this is Cody. They're all really nice and awesome people when you get to know them." said Estevan.

Athena looked around at all the people around them.

"You're all humans aren't you?" asked Athena.

"What was your first clue?" asked Sabrina.

Jesse then gave her a 'be nice' look. Then Athena looked back over at Estevan.

"Thank you...for rescuing me and my mother." said Athena.

Estevan gave a respectful bow and said' "It was our pleasure."

Sabrina was about to say something, but Cody and Jesse stopped her.

"So I see." said Athena before she turned and started walking toward her mother who was just waking up.

"Ooooooo you got it bad." said Cody.

"What? What are you talking about?" said Estevan.

"Don't play the dumb bum game with us. You like the lady wolf Athena." said Sabrina.

"Was I that obvious?" asked Estevan.

"Painfully so." said Cody.

"Well good. I didn't want to give out any mixed signals there. Thanks guys." said Estevan as he started walking toward the fire.

"Cody do you understand Estevan?" asked Sabrina.

"I try not to. I'm gonna take a spear and wade out in the water and try and catch some fish." said Cody.

"Now you're talking." said Sabrina as she grabbed a spear and followed Cody to the ocean.

'Groan' "Wha...what,what,what's going on?"

"Stay easy Mother. We're on an island. Some humans rescued us." said Athena.

"Humans? Here?" asked Athena's mother.

"Yes Ma'am." said Estevan as he knelt down next to Athena.

"And are...are you the one in charge?" asked Athena's mother.

"In a...manner of speaking...I guess you could say that. I'm Estevan Martinez. I've already met your daughter Athena. What's your name?" said Estevan.

"Well my name is...Marry Ann. It's an honor to meet the man who saved me and my daughter. You have my thanks." said Marry Ann.

"Oh it wasn't just me. It was this group of people here as well." said Estevan as he pointed to his friends.

"This is Ryu Roh, that's Jesse, Cody, and Sabrina Bratsch. All are hard working people. You know what, maybe it's a good idea if you two stick with me and my friends. You see there are several strange and out of the ordinary monsters on this island. So far we've had close calls with three of these spices of beast. And the trouble also is that we don't know how many other monsters are on this island. So for right now I think the best strategy is that we all stick together. What do you say?" said Estevan.

Athena looked to her mother.

"I trust your judgment on this matter my dear." said Marry Ann.

Then Athena stood up and looked at Estevan.

"You treated me with respect and kindness even when I treated you and your friends with hostility. In honor of the peacefulness you have shown me and my mother, I pledge my allegiance." said Athena.

Then she flashed Estevan a kind smile.

"That's...good to know." said Estevan.

Cody and Sabrina came walking up with a few fish on their spears.

"So what's the skimmy?" asked Cody.

"They're gonna tag along with us." said Estevan.

"Great. Hey Sabrina you finally have someone you can have girl talk with." said Cody.

"Oh please. Somebody eat me." said Sabrina.

Just then a roar came from the jungle. And out from the edge of the jungle, came a fifty foot cyclops who roared again. Then it looked down and spotted the caravan of the stranded ones. Then it raised it's head into the air and roared again. Then it started stomping toward them.

"Sabrina please choose your words more carefully next time!" said Jesse.

"Oh yeah right like this is my fault?" said Sabrina.

Then Athena raised her spear, and howled into the sky then started running toward the cyclops.

"Is she crazy? She doesn't stand a chance!" said Ryu.

"Come on!" said Estevan as he grabbed a spear then ran after Athena.

"Aw man!" said Ryu as he grabbed a spear and ran at the cyclops. Cody and Sabrina stripped the fish off their spears then ran to battle the cyclops. Jesse grabbed the ax and followed close behind.

"Oh buddy. Here it goes!" said Jesse.


	8. Chapter 8

Athena thrusts her spear up at the cyclops and growls in defiance. The cyclops looked down at her and tried to stamp one of it's hooves on her. But Athena rolled out of the way. Estevan came up stabbed his spear into the cyclops's leg and pulled it back out. The cyclops swung it's left hand at Estevan and knocked him off his feet. Ryu came up behind Estevan and started thrusting his spear at the cyclops. Cody and Sabrina soon followed and started doing the same.

"Ryu get on the other side of it!" Sabrina yelled as she kept thrusting her spear up at the cyclops.

The cyclops marched forward in anger,trying to squish it's tiny foes. But they managed to get out of the way. The cyclops turned around to face it's opponents and started swinging it's arms to try and smack them. Athena jumped forward and stabbed her spear into the cyclops's left hand. The cyclops pulled it's hand away and then angrily kicked it's left hoof at Athena. But she leaped out of harms way. Estevan stabbed his spear into the cyclops's stomach area. But the cyclops pulled the spear out of it's stomach and broke it in two between his fingers. Then the cyclops tried to swing his right hand down upon Estevan, but Athena scooped him up in her arms and jumped out of reach of the cyclops's hand. When Athena landed she looked back to see that the cyclops was being poked at by Cody and Sabrina. Then she looked down to see Estevan staring up at her.

"You saved me." said Estevan.

"I owed you." said Athena.

For a moment their eyes were locked with each other's. Meanwhile Jesse snuck up behind the cyclops which was either swinging it's hands at Cody, Sabrina, and Ryu, or trying to step on them. Jesse then with all the strength and courage in his body, swung the ax into the back of the cyclops's right kneecap. The cyclops roared in pain as he reached behind his right kneecap. Jesse pulled the ax out of the back of the cyclops's knee then rolled out of the way of the cyclops's hand. Estevan ran to the fire with Athena following close behind her.

"Grab your mother, Athena! We're leaving!" said Estevan.

Athena helped Marry Ann up to her feet and they ran away. But Estevan grabbed a piece of burning wood and ran toward the cyclops.

"Sabrina! Ryu! Jesse! Cody! Head for the trees!" Estevan shouted.

Jesse took a final swing at the cyclops's leg with the ax then pulled it out and ran for the jungle. Estevan ran around the cyclops so that he was facing it. The cyclops looked down at Estevan and glared as he growled in hatred and anger. The cyclops bent down to grab Estevan, but Estevan threw the burning wood into the cyclops's eye. The cyclops raised his head to the air,put his hands over it's eye and roared in pain. Then Estevan smiled and then ran into the jungle. The cyclops rubbed it's eye for a little bit then with blurry vision saw that his intended prey had ran into the jungle. The cyclops growled as he stomped after them. Estevan caught up with his friends.

"Nice day for a jog huh?" Cody said.

"Oh well you know." said Estevan.

Then they all heard the roar of the cyclops.

"Now I do! Legs don't fail me now!" said Cody as he started running faster.

The cyclops brushed all branches,bushes,and even whole trees away to try and reach his prey, for his was angrier than he has ever been.

"What do we do now, Estevan?" asked Ryu.

"RUN FASTER!" said Estevan.

"Heh I could've thought of that." Ryu said to himself.

Then they heard the roar of the cyclops again, except that it was closer this time.

"Oh shit!" said Jesse before he ran into something hard.

"Come on Jesse get up! We've got no time to waste!" said Ryu.

But then Ryu looked at the thing Jesse ran into, then looked up to see a truly horrifying sight indeed. Everyone then came into the clearing and saw Ryu staring upward. They all looked up and gasped in horror at the sight they behold. While the cyclops they fought on the beach was only fifty feet tall, the one standing infront of them was three hundred and eighty feet tall. The cyclops looked down to see what struck the base of it's hoof. It was surprised to see seven little creatures no bigger than his thumb nails. Then followed close behind was an infant cyclops. The big one looked at it with confusion. Then the child cyclops explained everything that happened, which made the big cyclops grow angry at these little people.

"Oh fuck balls, we're in for it now." said Estevan.

The big cyclops stomped it's hoof to scare them. He wanted to torture these little people for as long as he could. Then the cyclops reached his hand down to grab the little people, which made the child cyclops jump up and down for joy. But then a giant rock came flying through the air and smashed into the big cyclops's back. Then a different type of roar was heard. The little cyclops ran away in fear. The big cyclops turned around to see...a minotaur ten feet taller than it challenging. The cyclops glared at the bull headed beast as he roared an acceptance to the minotaur's challenge. The cyclops and the minotaur ran toward each other and wrapped their arms around each other. The cyclops tried digging it's claws into the minotaur's sides, while the minotaur slammed it's right fist across the cyclops's back. The cyclops pushed the minotaur back a few feet then used his right hand to deliver an open hand slapp across the minotaurs face. The minotaur snorted and drove his right shoulder into the cyclops's chest, knocking the cyclops of it's feet. Then the minotaur pounced onto the cyclops and started laying knuckles into the cyclops's head.

The group of seven ran away as the fight progressed. The cyclops use it's legs to kick up into the minotaur's chest and kick him away. Then the cyclops rolled back to it's feet and grabbed the minotaur by it's horns and started shaking the minotaur's head around. The minotaur pulled a tree out of the ground and smashed it into the cyclops's head. Then the minotaur turned around and right crossed the cyclops in it's face. Then they wrapped their arms around each other again and rolled to the ground. Meanwhile the group decided to stop running and take a breath, feeling that they had run far enough from the battle zone.

"Damn that was a close one." said Sabrina.

"You're telling me? I was the one who met the big cyclops's hoof up close and personal." said Jesse.

"Wow...I couldn't believe my eyes. I mean a cyclops was amazing enough, but...a minotaur? Son of a bitch that was cool! Even though it was also pretty scary." said Cody.

"Yeah I gotta admit...it was an experience seeing those two together." said Ryu.

"Here, here. So what's our next course of action?" said Athena who then looked to Estevan.

"Well...there was a temple that we wanted to check out somewhere on this island. Sabrina do you remember where that temple was exactly?" said Estevan.

"No sweat dude. It's all up here." said Sabrina as she pointed to the top of her head.

"Good. Then everybody follow Sabrina." said Estevan.

"Wait you mean right now?" asked Ryu.

"Why not? Now is as good as time as any. If that experience back there has taught us anything, it's that we can't didly dadly. Now some on guys, let's get moving." said Estevan.

"To right. Come on now. Every last one of ya. Onward to the temple!" said Athena.

Then everyone looked at her then to Sabrina. Then Sabrina just shrugged her shoulders and said' "Okay, everybody follow me."

And with that they were off to find this temple in hopes of finding some form of civilization. After walking for about an hour, Estevan decided to make small talk with Athena.

"Sooooooo...can I ask you a question?" said Estevan.

"If you must. State it." said Athena.

"Well...what were you doing out in the ocean in a rinky dink boat? And...where did you come from?" said Estevan.

"Well to start with I'm from a land far far away from this place. There I don't like to brag, but I was a legendary warrior. Challengers came from far distances to challenge me. But I defeated them all. Unfortunately being a top-notch warrior has it's disadvantages as well. The challenger started targeting me in my own home. This took a big tole on my mother's health. So I stepped down from being a warrior. But it was not enough. Me and my mother were forced to flee under the guise of normal average everyday peasants. But sometimes we'd get found anyways. So one day me and my mother hoped a ride onto a ship sent out to find new land. Along the way we befriended a sailor. ..."

Athena was interrupted by her mother Marry Ann.

"Oh yes that's right. How could wee forget. What happened to him? The sailor that was with us on the boat?"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you Marry Ann, but he's dead." said Ryu.

"Oh...oh my." said Marry Ann.

"I'm sorry Ma'am." said Ryu.

"No, no, it's just that...Athena and the sailor had developed...a liking to each other. If you get my meaning." said Marry Ann.

"Whoa! Athena I'm terribly sorry." said Estevan.

Athena fought back a tear and said' "You can't change the past. You got to put it behind you and keep moving forward."

"Oh...that's the spirit. You don't have to tell me the rest if it's too much for you." said Estevan.

"Nonsense! Anyways one night we were all woken up by the sound of a storm. This storm hit like a army that attacks from the shadows. It just seemed to come out of nowhere. Then the ship suddenly started to sink. There was an escape boat which me,my mother, and Sakura manged to fit ourselves in." said Athena.

"Sakura?" asked Jesse.

"The sailor." said Mary Ann.

"Oh." said Jesse.

"Anyways, as we rowed away as best we could in such a terrible storm...we saw...it was...the most horrifying thing I'd ever seen. I don't scare easily...but...when I saw that creature in the light of bolting lightning...I couldn't bare it. It was...a monster in every sense of the word." said Athena.

Estevan, Ryu, Jesse, Cody, and Sabrina all gave each other alarmed looks.

"What did this uh monster look like?" asked Cody.

"It was...huge...it was the biggest thing I'd ever seen. It had like these...scales all over it's body." said Athena.

Then all the humans eyes went wide. They were all thinking the same thing.

"And it had these horrible sharp ended tentacles coming from all over different parts of it's body. Oh I hope I never see it again." said Athena.

Then the humans gave each other confused looks.

"What? What is it?" asked Athena.

"Oh nothing, nothing. It's just that uh...up until you said the part about tentacles, the monster you described reminded us of a monster we know." said Estevan.

"Do you have many beast where you come from?" asked Marry Ann.

"We use to." said Ryu.

"Yeah now there's just one." said Jesse.

"Really? Did this one get rid of all the others?" asked Athena.

"Yep." said Sabrina.

"Totally." said Cody.

"Completely." said Ryu.

"Wiped out." said Jesse.

"Incredible. What do you call this beast?" asked Marry Ann.

"Well we have two different names for him. But both are used very often." said Ryu.

"The King Of Monsters." said Cody.

"And..."

Estevan let his sentence trail off.

"...Godzilla." all the humans said at the same time.

"Incredible. Obviously this monster is a being of true power and fear. I mean even the name screams of the stuff made of legend. Godzilla." said Athena.

"Sister you have no idea." said Sabrina.

After walking for a little while longer, the group came to a clearing that lead to a step ledge which the ledge itself lead to...six miles of desert going forward. They looked to the right, desert as far as the eye can see. They looked to their left, same thing as on the right.

"So now what do we do?" asked Cody.

"We get down this ledge and walk across to the temple." said Estevan.

"Oh Estevan man...come on! Sabrina you didn't say there was a fucking desert between here and the temple!" said Cody.

"Hey Dude don't talk that way to me! It doesn't even matter. We still have to go and see if they're people there." said Sabrina.

"Sabrina's right. Now come on." said Estevan.

Then they all started slowly sliding their way down into the hot boiling desert terrain. When they all got down they took a moment to gaze at the desert."Well we're not gonna get to the temple standing here." said Jesse who then started walking.

It took them several hours to walk. But even then they were only half way through the desert.

"Man this walking sucks! Anybody got any water?" said Ryu.

"Nobody has any water Ryu. Deal with it!" said Sabrina.

Athena continued to walk strong even though she was feeling the burn as well. Infact she was feeling the burn so much that it seemed as though her eyes were playing tricks on her. At least that's what she hoped it was.

"Uh...you guys..."

Athena sees a shadowy figure disappear under the sand

"...I think we should keep moving." said Athena.

Jesse looked to his left. He looked in horror and saw some kind of bug like thing sink under the sand. He started walking a little quicker until he was up next to Estevan.

"Estevan we have to move." said Jesse.

"I know that. But everyone's tired. I wanna get to the temple just as much as you dude." said Estevan.

"No, no! I mean if we don't move it now, we are going to die." said Jesse.

"Jesse you're being a little over dramatic aren't you? I mean I know we have to consider heat stroke and everything, but..."

Estevan was cut off by Jesse.

"NO DUMB ASS! WE ARE ABOUT TO BE SNACK FOOD FOR...!"

Jesse was cut off by a giant scorpion appearing right infront of him, which made both Jesse and Estevan scream. But then Athena came up and grabbed them both and leaped away form the scorpion's stinger that was coming down at them. Athena and everyone looked to see seven more giant scorpions pop out of the sand. Then they started scurrying toward our heroes. Athena stood up on her feet and started thrusting her spear at the closes scorpion.

"Uh Estevan tell your girlfriend that we can't take these things." said Jesse.

"She's not my girlfriend!" said Estevan as he got to his feet.

Cody swung his ax at a scorpion that was coming right at him and Sabrina. The scorpion lashed out at Cody with it's right claw, but Cody dodged to the right, then he was met by the scorpions left claw, but he dodged to the left. Then Sabrina grabbed Cody's hand and lead him away from the scorpion only to be cut off by another scorpion. Ryu rolled underneath that scorpion and stabbed his spear into it's under area. The scorpion scurried back a few feet and then Sabrina and Cody ran up and helped Ryu back to his feet. Then they all jumped in different directions as both scorpions brought their stingers down.

"We're out matched! Everybody follow me!" said Estevan.

Athena grabbed her mother's hand and they started running away. Jesse helped Sabrina to her feet, and they ran. Cody grabbed Ryu and fireman carried Ryu as he ran. However they didn't get far as the scorpions caught up rather quickly and formed a circle around them.

"Well guys it was nice knowing ya." said Ryu.

"Shut up Ryu. We're not done yet!" said Sabrina.

"Aye we must think of something!" said Athena.

Then it was as if time itself stood still as the skies were filled with the sound of one creature's might roar.

"What's that?" asked Athena.

Then footsteps were heard thundering through the desert.

"I know those foot steps!" said Jesse.

"And I know that roar." said Cody calmly with a smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

The ground shook as his feet met the ground, his tail swooshed back and forth, across the sand as he marched forward,the spikes on his back seemed to shine like silver in the sunlight, his yellow eyes glared with the taste for battle. Standing exactly 400 feet all, Godzilla raised his head to the sky and roared, announcing his presence to the island. The scorpions all scurried back a few feet.

"My word." said Mary Ann, her eyes wide with fear.

"Is this the Monster King you and your friends spoke of?" Athena asked Estevan.

"Yup, the one and only." said Estevan.

Godzilla roared again, then looked down. He saw what the scorpions had been after. It was a group of humans. Godzilla recognized these humans. He had saved a few of them once before and brought them to this very island. But some he couldn't find so was forced to leave them behind. Here he could see that they had all made it okay. Then Godzilla looked on in surprise at the two creatures with the humans. He had seen wolves and he had obviously seen humans, but these two creatures looked like...both. This confused Godzilla a little, but then his confusion turned into concentration as he remembered that they were all about to be attacked by the giant scorpions. Godzilla decided that he since he had helped the humans once before, he might as well do it now.

Godzilla stomped one foot forward to intimidate the scorpions. They leaped back a little and stayed back for several seconds. But then they crawled forward to attack Godzilla. They all gathered around Godzilla's feet and started stabbing their stingers into his feet. Godzilla just smiled. Yes he felt the poison flowing into his veins, but he felt his immune system working faster to stop the poison. Then Godzilla stomped his foot down and squished one of the scorpions. Then they jumped onto his legs and started crawling all over his body. From his stomach,to his chest,to his arms, they started digging their stingers into Godzilla's body. Godzilla grabbed one scorpion off his chest in his right hand. The scorpion started rapidly stabbing it's stinger into Godzilla's wrist. But Godzilla just looked at it for a little bit, then crushed it in his hand and dropped it. Then Godzilla grabbed two more scorpions in his hands. He bit off the top part of the scorpion in his right hand and spat it out, then dropped the other half of the body. Then Godzilla reached his right hand over to the scorpion in his left and ripped it into two, then threw the pieces on the ground. Godzilla then grabbed another scorpion then placed it in his mouth and chewed on it for a little bit before swallowing it. The last three remaining scorpions jumped off Godzilla's body and tried to scurry away. But then Godzilla swung his tail down on the scorpions and crushed them. During the course of the fight, the caravan of young adventurers had ran away as far as they could as fast as they could. Godzilla looked around and realized they were gone. Godzilla thought about it for a moment, then he decided for some strange reason or another to look out for these humans, and the wolf creatures traveling with them. So Godzilla walked off to go find them.

Even though they were now far away from the battlefield, the group was still running as fast as they could. They kept running and running.. ...until finally Ryu could run no more.

"Hey guys...wait...please. ...Time out for a minute...I've gotta rest." said Ryu as he was hunched over trying to catch his breath.

"We can't stop for a rest! We have to keep going!" said Athena.

"Oh come on! Ryu's right, we need to rest. Besides, Godzilla handled those scorpions but good. So what's the big rush?" said Sabrina.

"There could be more scorpions or worse in this desert." said Estevan.

"Big deal. Godzilla can handle them. Besides he seems to have a knack for showing up when we need him the most. So I say...REST!" said Sabrina as she sat down on a rock.

"What is wrong with you all? We have to keep going..." Athena started to say.

"Wait,bwait. They're right. Okay...you all win. We'll take a break. But for five minutes. Agreed?" said Estevan.

"Agreed." everyone said except Athena.

Then Estevan sat down on a patch of rocks sticking out of the sand. Athena looked around in annoyance. Then she walked over to where Estevan was siting.

"Estevan I must protest this. There could be hundreds of worse things out there then just scorpions." said Athena.

"I agree with you. But you try getting a bunch of tired people to move their asses. Besides from what I've seen, you can handle pretty good with that spear of yours." said Estevan.

Athena thought about arguing some more, but then decided it was no use.

"From what I've seen you have the potential to be a great warrior yourself." said Athena.

"Well usually I am a good fighter. I'm just not that good with a spear." said Estevan.

"What weapon if your preferred choice in battle?" asked Athena.

"Well usually I like...a sword to be my weapon." said Estevan.

"A sword?" asked Athena.

"I'm a master swordsman. You give me a good sword with a bunch of bad guys in front of me and you'll see." said Estevan.

"Wow...that sounds rather impressive. I hope to see you in action with a sword one day." said Athena.

"I'm sure you will. It would be an honor to fight by your side" said Estevan.

Athena smiled a little bit. Meanwhile Cody had joined Sabrina on her rock.

"Hey Sabrina what are you thinking?" asked Cody.

"I'm thinking we should ditch the pound puppies and look out for ourselves. It's bad enough that we have to take crap from Estevan, but now this purple werewolf is also starting to get on my nerves." said Sabrina.

"Ah come on Sabrina. She's not that bad. Besides she seems to make Estevan happy. Happier than I've seen him in a long time." said Cody.

"Sorry, but Estevan's happiness is the least of my concerns right now. The only thing I care about is getting off this fucking island." said Sabrina.

"Hey come on. I know you see Estevan as a little stubborn and bossy, but he's just trying to keep us alive as best as he can . I know sometimes it seems like he's a drill Sargent, but trust me, deep down he cares about all of us. And he wants us all to get off the island just as much as you or I do, or any of the others for that matter. So I hope you'll atleast think about that for a little bit." said Cody.

Five minutes went by quick or that's how it felt to everybody.

"Okay break over. Let's move." said Estevan.

Everyone got up and started walking again. It took several hours, as the sun was starting to sink form the sky by the time they got to the end of the desert. The caravan gladly stepped into the brush of the jungle, with the mutual feeling that the tough, uneven,and full of surprises terrain of the jungle beat the hotness of the desert by a long shot.

"So why did you want to become a warrior?" Cody asked Athena.

She looked over at him and said, "I didn't have much of a choice. It was kind of in my blood."

"What do you mean?" asked Estevan.

"Well my father was th leader of our pack, the alpha male. And so I didn't have a whole lot of choice but to be a warrior, for my father was the mightiest fighter in the pack." said Athena.

"I'd imagine he would be, being the alpha male and all." said Ryu.

"Anyways, my father trained me himself. He taught me all the secrets of being a wolf warrior elite." said Athena.

"Wow...then what happened?" asked Sabrina.

Marry Ann interjected herself into the conversation.

"Well my husband led our finest warriors into a battle with a rival the likes of which non of our people had seen before. We did win but..."

Marry Ann couldn't finish as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"My father was one of the front men on the battlefield. And unfortunately...he was one of the warriors that didn't come home." said Athena.

"That's terrible." said Sabrina.

"What did you do?" asked Ryu.

"I did what any other pup would be forced to do. On my sixteenth birthday I took over leadership of the pack. Many relented and challenged me for leadership for the idea of a sixteen year old female running the pack." said Athena.

"That must've been hard." said Estevan.

Athena smiled.

"Not really. What most of those fools didn't know was that I had surpassed my father as a warrior barely before my childhood ended and I went into my teen years. So...needless to say, I won all those battles." said Athena.

"What made ya walk out on the duties?" asked Sabrina.

"Well I believe I already stated it before. Remember?" said Athena.

"Oh yeah, yeah." said Sabrina.

"You mean the thing about people targeting your mom?" asked Jesse.

"Yes Jesse that would be it." said Athena.

"I'm sorry about all the hardships you've had to go through. Believe it or not, I've been through quite a lot of stuff. But I must say, it's nothing like what you have had to go through. I want you to know from the bottom of my heart, as long as we stick together I'll try to make it so you don't have to go through hell like that here. I promise this." said Estevan in a kind caring type of way.

"That goes for me too." said Cody with a kind smile on his face.

"You can count me in too." said Jesse.

"I don't wanna be left out of a crowd. So you can trust me too." said Ryu.

Then they all looked back at Sabrina. Athena's story had touched Sabrina so much, all her hostel thoughts were now gone.

"You can count on me too Athena and Marry Ann." said Sabrina.

Athena and Marry Ann stared in surprise at the kind smiles and words from everybody. They had not been treated so warmly since Athena's father had died. Athena smiled and said, "Thank you all for being so kind and caring."

"Yes thank you. Thank you all." said Marry Ann.

"You are all decent souls, and we would be most honored to stick by your side threw as long as we're all on this island." said Athena.

"Agreed." said Marry Ann.

So then everyone continued on toward the temple. After a half hour of walking, the caravan finally came to a clearing which revealed the temple. The first thing everyone noticed was a giant stone statue of a lion that was built around the temple.

"Wow it's a piraeus lion." said Estevan.

"What's that?" asked Ryu.

"They were statues that were worshiped like Gods." said Estevan.

"Really?" asked Jesse.

"Maybe I'm not 100% sure. Or for that matter a 100% on thinking ability at the moment. All that walking,running,and fighting kind of knocked me loopy. Well let's go on in and see if we can't find help." said Estevan.

Everyone started walking in...except for Jesse who stared at the piraeus lion as Estevan had dubbed it.

"Hey Jesse you coming?" asked Cody.

"Uh yeah...yeah I'm coming." said Jesse.

Then Jesse took one last look at the stone lion then quick walked to catch up with his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>That's right, I'm back to writing this little beauty. It's become my most viewed story this month. So as a token of my appreciation, I continue on with my work. Remember to read and leave a review. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff saying...HAPPY HOLIDAYS!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

The inside was nothing like the outside. It was even less inviting looking than the outside was. Aside from the lion statues that looked like the one outside except scaled with actual lions, the ground was littered with skeletons of human beings and pieces of rusted armor as well as weapons and shields.

"Son of a bitch," said Ryu as he looked around at the horrifying sights.

"What happened to them all?" asked Sabrina.

"I don't know. Maybe they were going at it with each other," said Cody.

"You think so?" asked Jesse.

"I'm not sure. Right now I'm just throwing out guesses," said Cody.

"It's better than anything I can come up with," said Ryu.

"Hey look," said Athena as she pointed her spear forward.

Everyone looked to see five stone steps that lead up to a curtain.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Estevan called.

But all he got were echoes of his own voice.

"Well I say we see where that curtain leads to," said Athena.

"I agree. You all up for it?" said Estevan.

Ryu was about to object when Cody jabbed his elbow into Ryu's side. "We're with ya one hundred percent," said Cody.

"You know that's right," said Sabrina.

"Well then let's get moving," said Estevan.

Estevan lead the band with Athena and Marry Ann following close behind, with Jesse picking up the rear. Jesse stopped for a moment and stared at a skeleton who looked like it was stuck in a battle pose even in death. Jesse had noticed this one skeleton over the others ever since they first got into the temple. But now it seemed different somehow. In a way Jesse could not understand.

"Hey, Jesse, move your ass!" said Sabrina when she noticed Jesse was just standing at the bottom of the steps, staring at a skeleton.

Jesse looked up and said, "Oh uh...sure. Sorry about that."

Jesse took one last look and then followed his friends up the steps. Athena used her spear to pull back the curtain to reveal a small,dome shaped room. A giant round,stone table took up most of the space. The room was lit by giant crystals that were partly buried within the structure of the table.

"They're beautiful," said Sabrina as she stared at the crystals.

"I wonder what their purpose was," said Ryu.

"Probably just to bring some light into this room. I mean eternal darkness can get very depressing," said Cody.

"Hey guys check it out," said Ryu who was now looking at the wall.

He started rubbing his hand across the wall.

"Why don't you and the wall get a room?" said Sabrina.

"Sabrina, please, this is serious," said Ryu.

"What is it?" asked Estevan.

"Just look for yourselves," said Ryu.

Everyone looked closer and saw that their were writings and pictures crudely carved into the wall.

"What are they?" asked Sabrina.

"What do they say?" asked Jesse.

"Well...they all tell different stories, some of them are the same but from a different person's perspective. These pictures must be to represent the things they tell about in these stories," said Ryu.

"And what of the writings themselves?" asked Estevan.

"Well...it looks like most of them are in ancient greek," said Ryu.

"Well that's just great. Now we can't read them," said Sabrina.

"That's not entirely true," said Ryu.

"Oh what, you've got a mouse in your pocket that can read ancient greek?" said Sabrina.

"No but...I probably could," said Ryu.

"Ryu, you can read ancient greek?" asked Estevan.

"Yeah, a little," said Ryu.

"Well then get on it. Don't keep us in the dark," said Cody.

"Well they all start the same, with a shipwreck onto this island. Most of these stories go on to speak of encounters with some of the monsters they came across on this island. They all feature multiple encounters with...the Cyclopes. Although that seems to be the one monster that comes up the most,...the more recent ones seem to speak of a creature they all fear even more," said Ryu.

"More? More than the Cyclopes?" asked Marry Ann.

"Yeah, it's some kind of...sea monster. It's suppose to be huge," said Ryu.

Athena and Marry Ann's eyes went wide with fear. Estevan saw Athena's hand trembling as she struggled to keep her spear steady. Estevan reached out his hand to one of Athena's trembling hands. Athena looked at Estevan to see him giving her a kind and caring smile.

"Does it say what this mystery monster is?" asked Sabrina.

Ryu looked around the wall.

"Well...it's hard to tell. You see when it comes to that part a lot of these words are scrunched close together. Probably because they were running out of room. But from what I can make out...it seems like it's the word...crack," said Ryu.

Everyone got confused looks on their face.

"Crack?" asked Jesse, Cody and Sabrina in confusion.

"That's what it looks like, crack. But I don't understand it that much myself," said Ryu.

"Crack? Oh I got it!" said Sabrina.

Then everyone looked at her expectingly.

"They mean they were snorting a lot of crack when they saw this monster worse then the Cyclopes," said Sabrina.

Then everyone laughed except Athena and Marry Ann who looked even more confused then before. Estevan saw this then attempted to explain.

"You see where we come from, crack is...uh crack is...Well trust me you really don't wanna know," said Estevan.

"Hey what's that?" asked Cody as he pointed at a small bunch of markings on the wall that formed a small picture of a monster of some kind with tentacles coming out of it's back. It was facing a island next to it.

"Is that what all the stories are talking about?" asked Sabrina.

"Further more, is it really as big as this island?" asked Estevan.

"I don't assume so. They were probably exaggerating when they carved this," said Ryu.

"What is it?" asked Cody.

"I do not know. But the sea monster that attacked us had tentacles on it's body as well," said Athena.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Hey everybody not that this hasn't been so fascinating and all, but I think we should all start preparing for our guest," said Jesse.

Everyone looked at Jesse like he was crazy.

"Guest? What guest? Are you expecting somebody Jesse? We can't fit anymore people in this small room. And as far as I know, we're the only ones here. So what the hell do you mean by guest?" said Sabrina.

Then Jesse shoved her out of the way and kicked away the skeleton that was just about to stab her. The skeleton rolled out of the room, and down the stone steps to the main room. Jesse sprang out onto the steps and threw his spear down at the skeleton. But then another skeleton came up and blocked the spear with it's shield. Athena, Estevan, Cody and Sabrina sprang out onto the steps and saw a squad of fifteen skeletons armed with spears,and swords, and one even had a battle ax. All of the skeletons except the one with the battle ax had shields on their left arm. Athena stomped her foot down on the blunt end of the sword on the ground, which made it flip up into the air. Then Athena grabbed it by the blade and then tossed it to Estevan. Then Estevan looked at her.

"You wanted a sword, you got a sword," said Athena.

Sabrina grabbed two swords and handed one to Cody.

"Thanks, Sis," said Cody as he stood ready for battle.

Jesse grabbed a sword and several shields and passed them around.

"Prepare to fight. If we die, we die fighting. Ryu, you stay up there and guard Marry Ann," said Estevan.

Then the skeleton warriors charged forward to attack. With the skeletons at the bottom of the steps and the five flesh warriors near the top, the skeleton warriors thrusts and swing their swords and spears upward, while the five flesh warriors swing their weapons downward and tried to block enemy blows with either their shileds or swords. This went on for eighteen seconds before the skeletons were able to cut Cody, Athena and Sabrina off from Jesse and Estevan. Meanwhile Estevan manges to punt kick a skeleton's head off, which caused the skeleton to colapse.

"Kinda fragile aren't they?" asked Estevan to no one in paticular.

Cody was forced up to a balcony on the far side of the temple. He looked behind him to see a skeleton coming right at him. Cody faced the warrior head on and swung his sword down upon the boned warrior. But it blocked the blow with his shield. Then the skeleton swung it's sword from the side at Cody's ribcage, but he blocked with his shield then did the same, but the skeleton blocked that blow with it's shield. Then tries thrusting it's sword into Cody's stomach, but he manged to dodge to the left and stick out his right foot at the same time to trip the skeleton. Then Cody didn't let it get up, he just kicked it off the balcony. But then Cody was almost blindsighted by a second skeleton coming to attack him. Cody jumped up onto the balcony railing and swung his sword down upon the skeleton, but it blocked with it's shield and tried swinging it's own sword up at Cody, who dodged back, the blade just barely missing him. Then Cody swung his sword down on the skeleton, but it dodged back, then swung it's sword at Cody, but he dodged back too. Then a second skeleton warrior came up to Cody's other side and swung it's sword at Cody's legs, but Cody jumped up over the blade.

Meanwhile Estevan and Jesse were holding off several of the skeleton warriors on their own. Jesse to the left, and Estevan to the right. Jesse swung his sword down at a skeleton warrior, but it blocked with it's own sword. Then another skeleton tried to sneak up on Jesse's left side, but Estevan blocked the skeleton's sword with his shield then with all his strength shoved the skeleton away,off it's feet,down the stairs,crumbling into pieces as it bounced down the stone steps. Another skeleton came up on Estevan's left and swung it's sword upward at Estevan, but he blocked it with his shield then shoved away the hand the skeleton held it's sword in, then punt kicked it away. A skeleton with a spear jumped up to the top of the stairs and thrusts it at Estevan. But Estevan bats it away with his sword then swing his sword down upon the skeleton's upper body at the same time, Jesse takes out it's legs with his sword. Then a skeleton with a sword tries to catch Jesse off guard, but he blocks the skeleton's sword with his own sword twice from different kinds of attacks.

Meanwhile, Sabrina knocks a skeleton down with her shield in a way a spartan would, but is greeted by another skeleton running up to her, heaving it's sword back and trying to swing it down upon her. But Sabrina duck down and then quickly gets to her feet and back body drops the skeleton off of cinderblock they were fighting on. Then the other skeleton gets to it's feet and tries to swing it's sword from Sabrina's side. But Sabrina ducks under the sword, spins away from it off to the skeleton's right side,and then use her shiled to block an attempted stab by the skeleton. Then Sabrina and the skeleton clash their swords together and struggle with each other for leverage. Unfortunately it seems the skeleton has the advantage as Sabrina is now on the very edge of the cinderblock and the skeleton keeps pushing down and down at her. But then Sabrina forces her way forward a few feet, then drops onto her back and uses her right leg to kick the skeleton over her head and off the edge of the cinderblock. But then she has to kick up to her feet, then jump out of the way of another skeletons blade. Sabrina rolls away from the drop on ne side of the cinderblock, and starts making her way down the smashed in part of the cinderblock that she used to get up there in the first place.

Meanwhile, Cody is struggling with a skeleton who has it's sword clashed with Cody's as they both struggle for leverage. Back and forth they fought until finally Athena jumped in and kicked it away, knocking it into another skeleton and making them crumble against each other. Athena thrusts her spear forward, but the skeleton she was aming for blocks with it's sword and forces the sharp end of the spear to the ground. But Athena uses her wolf strength to release the spear from the sword's grip. Then Cody slams his shield into the skeleton's body, knocking him off the balcony. But then another skeleton smashes it's shield into Cody's and makes Cody lose his grip on the shield, and sends it falling off the balcony side. Athena kicks the skeleton away, but then it comes back and tries to stab Athena in the stomach, but she moves just in time to avoid it. Then she thrusts the side of her spear up into the skeleton's ribs,lift is off it's feet and throws it over the balcony onto another skeleton. Theb Cody and Athena run to the steps of the balcony and climb down, but are met on the left and the right by two skeleton warriors. They both charge forward, but Cody uses his spear to block three slicing attacks by the skeleton on the right, while Athena uses her spear to deter the skeleton on the left. Back and forth goes Cody and the skeleton in their lock and sword slicing attacks. Ten seconds later and several sword attacks and blocks between them, Athena finally intervenes and thrusts her spear at the skeleton's right hand, knocking the sword out of the skeleton's grasp. Then Athena jumps over another skeleton's head and runs to meet several other skeletons in combat.

Meanwhile Sabrina has been forced back up the cinderblock by two skeleton's chasing her. One jumps down from the cinderblock and waits at the bottom of the drop off of the cinderblock while it watches the other skeleton clash it's sword against Sabrina's, driving her towards the drop off. Sabrina tries and tries, but she is unable to block the slicng blow to her stomach area which sends her to her knees, grasping at her stomach. Athena rushes up and drives herr spear through the skeleton's bodty then flings it over the drop off onto the skeleton waiting at the bottom.

Meanwhile a skeleton raises it's spear at Jesse but Jesse blocks it with his sword and slices the skeleton in half. But then one with a sword jump up infront of Jesse and swings it's sword at him. but Jesse blocks and swings from the side of the skeleton who dodges back. But it is not quick enough to dodge Estevan's jumping downward swing upon the skeleton, which sends it crumbling to the ground. Two skeletons ran at Estevan and Jesse, one with a sword, the other with a spear. They both tried attacking at the same time, but Estevan slices them in half with his sword. Then the skeleton with the battle ax comes up and swings it at Estevan, but he blocks with his shield and then kicks the skeleton in the stomach area and knocks it away. But the skeleton manages to stay on it's feet as it comes at Estevan once again with the battle ax. But again Estevan blocks with his shield, and this time swings his sword at the skeleton's side, but it dodges to the right to avoid the blade.

Meanwhile Jesse stabs his sword through the last skeleton who had a sword. Also Athena thrusts her spear through the last skeleton who had a spear. Now it was all down to Estevan and the skeleton with the battle ax.

"Everyone, stay back! This bone head is mine! I forbid you to interfer!" said Estevan before running to face the challenge of the ax wielding skeleton.

Estevan swung his blade five times in three different ways to try and attack the skeleton, but it either blockeed with the handle of it's ax, or dodged away and took a swing of it's own. Then after that, the skeleton used oit's ax to smack the shield off of Estevan's left arm. So then Estevan used his left hand to uppercut the skeleton who stepped back a few feet from this blow. The skelton then ran foward and swung it's ax at Estevan, but he brought his sword up to block the blow and shove the skeleton back. Then the skeleton swung it's ax at Estevan two more times. But Estevan dodged both blows. Then Estevan smacked the bottom of the handle of his sword across the skeleton's head. Then Estevan used his blade to block a swing from the skeleton's battle ax. Then he swung his sword at the skeleton three times and tried stabbing it. The sjkeleton blocked and dodged all those attempts and swung back with it's ax. Estevan's sword was knocked out of his hand, but then Athena jumped in and used the wooden part of her spear to block an ax blow and smack up into the skeleton's chin.

"I told you to stay out of this," said Estevan.

"I was just giving you some time to get your sword. Now move it!" said Athena.

Estevan roled to the ground and grabbed his sword, then rolled back to his feet. The skelton swung it's ax and left a gash in Athena's left shoulder which made her cry out in pain. Estevan looked at the horrible sight then shouted in rage as he ran at the skeleton. Estevan's sword attacks were now faster and stronger, as he swung,thursts,and stabs at the skeleton, and even slices the handle of the battle ax in half. Then Estevan took one mighty swing of his sword downward, which sliced the skeleton in two halves which crumbled to pieces as they fell to the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

Estevan dropped his sword as he ran to Athena's side.

"Are you all right?" Estevan asked urgently.

"Y-yes...I'll be fine. It wasn't as bad as it looked. He barely knew how to use that weapon. I can tell because he didn't even come close to using it to its potential," said Athena.

Marry Ann ran down the steps and through the group surrounding Estevan and Athena. Marry Ann knelt down by the side of her fallen daughter.

"Are you truly all right my darling child?" asked Marry Ann.

"I'm fine, Mother. Really I am," said Athena.

"Sabrina are you okay?" asked Cody.

"Huh?" asked Sabrina.

Then Cody pointed to where she got grazed by the skeleton earlier.

"Oh yeah, yeah. It'll take a hell of a lot more than that to drop me. You know that, Cody," said Sabrina.

Meanwhile Ryu went back into the small room and then dug a crystal out of the stone table. Ryu walked out with the crystal.

"Hey guys, maybe we'd better get out of here. I mean it's obvious to me that there's no one here. Well...no one alive at least," said Jesse.

"I agree with Jesse, let's hoof it," said Ryu.

"Hey, Ryu, what's that in your hand?" asked Estevan.

"It's one of the crystals from the table in that room up those steps," said Ryu.

"I don't think we should be fucking with those. Put it back, Ryu," said Estevan.

"But, Estevan, don't you see? Obviously there's some kind of magical force behind this island. And these crystals might be the key," said Ryu.

"I don't care, Ryu, put it back!" said Estevan.

Then the crystal started to glow and made a crackling sound like thunder and lightning. Then almost as soon as it began, it stopped.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Sabrina.

"It was a dinner bell," said Jesse.

"A dinner bell? For what?" asked Ryu.

"For the lions," said Jesse.

"What lions? There aren't any real lions in this temple...are there?" said Ryu.

"Well just look for yourself," said Jesse as he pointed.

The sight amazed and frightened the group of friends. The lion statues had come to life and were now stocking towards the group of friends.

"Oh, shit," said Ryu.

"Ryu, I swear if we die because you just had to have a crystal, I'm going to kill you," said Sabrina.

"Prepare to fight," said Estevan.

"Not you, Estevan. You stay here and take care of Athena and Marry Ann," said Cody.

"But, Cody..."

"We can handle this, Estevan! Take care of your girl!" said Cody.

Estevan nodded in reluctant agreement.

"Cody, we can't handle stone lions. We couldn't even handle normal lions. How do you expect us to handle these rock heads?" said Jesse.

"I don't know. We're just...gonna...have to!" said Cody.

"Ryu, get down here! You woke 'em up, you're gonna help put 'em to sleep again!" Sabrina shouted.

Ryu came down to her side and readied his spear. The lions slowly stalked forward as they released low growls from their mouths. Then the lion in front charged at Sabrina who put her shield in front of her. The lion's head and front paws collided with Sabrina's shield and made a smashing type of sound on impact. The lion was up on its hind legs, and used its massive strength to force Sabrina's shield out of her hand and to the ground. The stone lion then smashed the shield flat with it's front paws. Sabrina backed away slowly as the lion stalked torward her.

"Sabrina!" Jesse shouted as he tried to come to her side.

But he was stopped by the lion in front of him roaring at him, then snapping at him. Jesse thrusts his shield forward and smacks it into the face of the lion, who then batted it away with its front paws. Then the lion pushed up on it's hind legs and tried to bite Jesse, but Jesse smacked it back with his shield. The stone lion landed on its feet and came back up to Jesse. Jesse stabbed his sword at the lion, but it dodged away and then swiped at Jesse's sword.

Meanwhile Cody was jabbing and jabbing his sword forward at the stone lion in front of him. Then the annoyed lion swiped the sword to the side with its right front paw then it lunged at Cody. But Cody put his shield in front of him and blocked the charging lion, who then pushed up on it's hind legs and tried to force the shield out of Cody's hands. But then Cody used the added strength from the adrinlen rush he was having, and pushed the lion away. While the lion was still balancing on its hind legs, Cody thrusts his sword at the lion's underbelly, but all that did was make a ding sound.

"Geeze I must be an idiot. What else would I expect stabbing at a lion made of stone?" said Cody.

Meanwhile Ryu kept thrusting his spear at the lion in front of him. After a little bit, the lion got annoyed and then bit into the spear, and broke off the sharp end with his right front paw. Ryu looked on in shock at the hungry eyed lion. The lion then tried to pounce on Ryu, but Ryu rolled out of the way.

Cody rolled off to the left to avoid the lion trying to pounce onto him. Then Cody rolled to his feet and ran toward the cinderblock. The lion chased him. Cody quickly turned around and faced the lion. Cody slowly walked backward up the cinder block, as the lion slowly stalked forward following Cody. Cody stopped a few inches from the cinder block's drop off. Cody looked back to make sure he was in the right position, then he looked back at the lion and smiled.

"Here kitty ,kitty," said Cody mockingly.

The lion leaped forward at the same time as Cody rolled forward. Cody rolled safely under the lion, as it fell over the side and to the ground, smashing to pieces on impact. Cody looked to see a lion stalking toward Estevan, Marry Ann and Athena. Estevan stood up on his feet, and tossed the sword in his right hand to his left hand.

"Bring it meow, meow mix!" said Estevan.

"Estevan, catch!" said Cody before he flung his shield like a frisbee toward Estevan, who caught it and placed it around his right arm.

"Let's see what you got, pussy," said Estevan.

The lion charged at Estevan and then jumped into the air. Estevan rolled off to the side, and to his feet. The lion landed safely on its own feet and roared at Estevan.

"Oooooo scary," said Estevan sarcastically.

Then Estevan smacked his shield into the lion's face. Then he swung it across the lion's face back and forth. Then Estevan swung his sword across the lion's face. The lion swiped at Estevan with its right front paw then its left. Then the lion snapped at Estevan. Estevan avoided all these attacks then kicked out at the lion's face with his right foot. Estevan looked off to the side and saw one of the pillars holding the temple together. Then he got an idea. Estevan swung his sword across the lion's face one more time then ran for the pillar, with the lion in hot pursuit. Estevan stopped in front of the pillar then turned to face the stone lion.

"Whatcha got huh? Whatcha got?" said Estevan.

The lion charged forward at Estevan, who rolled away and let the lion smash into the side of the pillar. With the pillar's base destroyed, it slowly crumbled from the roof and fell on top of the lion below it and three more lions farther off.

"Damn," said Cody, who watched the whole thing happen.

Meanwhile Sabrina was about to get pounced on by the lion who took away her shield, but Sabrina rolled underneath it as it leaped forward to attack. Then Sabrina ran away with the lion chasing after her.

Meanwhile Jesse kept swinging his sword and shield at the lion trying to devour him. The lion kept swiping back with its claws. Ryu jumped in next to Jesse and then smashed a rock over the lion's head. But the lion just roared and tried to bite Ryu. Jesse stopped it with his shield, then pushed it up onto it's hind legs, then Jesse kicked out his left leg for a side kick , which knocked the lion onto its back. Ryu tried lifting a giant rock, but couldn't budge it by himself. Jesse looked over and saw this and then dropped his weapons and ran to assist Ryu.

"On the count of three! One..two...three!" said Jesse.

Then they lifted the rock over their heads, walked over to the fallen stone lion, and threw it on top of the lion, smashing it to pieces. Jesse and Ryu looked at each other then smiled as they slapped each other double high fives.

"Team work, partner!" said Jesse.

"You said it!" said Ryu.

Then they saw that Sabrina had been chased up the balcony by the stone lion who has been targeting her.

"She needs our help!" said Ryu.

Jesse wasted no words as he grabbed his shield and ran up after Sabrina and the lion. Ryu followed close behind. Sabrina looked back to see that the lion was now closer to her. She tried pushing a statue on top of the lion, but it wouldn't budge.

"Come on rock, roll!" said Sabrina.

Then she yelped as the lion swung its right front paw and smashed through the statue and nearly got her with its claws. Sabrina fell onto her back and looked in horror as the lion stalked closer toward her. It was about to pounce when Ryu ran up to it, jumped into the air and flying side kicked the lion in its backside. Jesse ran up to the lion's side, took a football stance, placed his shield infront of him. and then ran at full speed, ramming his shield into the lion and knocking it off the balcony. Ryu and Jesse ran over to Sabrina and helped her to her feet.

"Are you all right?" asked Jesse.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just really pissed off and looking for payback," said Sabrina.

"I think we could help you with that," said Ryu.

"What do you mean?" asked Sabrina.

Then Ryu pointed toward the statue she had tried to push on top of the lion before. Sabrina and Jesse smiled and nodded in agreement. Then all three of them pushed at the statue together until it tipped over off the balcony and fell onto the lion.

Meanwhile the final lion was stalking toward Marry Ann and Athena. Athena slowly got to her feet despite her mother's protests.

"No, Athena, you mustn't! You are injured!" said Marry Ann.

"I've had worse injuries then this mother, trust me. I can handle myself against this stone beast!" said Athena.

"Maybe," she added under her breath.

Then Athena howled as she lifted her spear toward the lion. The lion ran at her, but Athena flipped to the left to avoid the charging creature. Then Athena jumped through the air and onto the lion's back and then double front flipped off of it, then turned around thrusts her spear at the lion. But the lion caught the spear in its mouth and bit it in half.

"No!" shouted Athena.

Estevan and Cody ran up to the lion and shoulder tackled it onto its side.

"Athena, what are you doing?" asked Estevan.

"I can still fight, Estevan, I swear! I've fought wars with worse injuries than this, I promise you. Trust me!" said Athena.

Cody handed her a sword and said, "Let's put that to the test. Alright, let's three musketeer this pussy cat and get the hell out of here!" said Cody.

Then Estevan, Athena and Cody circled the stone lion who looked from side to side at the foes surrounding it. Then they all came at it at the same time, slashing at it with their swords. The lion swiped at Athena, but she dodged away, then the lion rammed its head into Cody's stomach, knocking him several feet away onto the ground. Estevan leaped forward as he stabbed his sword into the lion's side, but the lion turned tried to bite him. Athena came up behind the lion and swung her sword down upon the lion's right back leg. The lion then goat kicked Athena away. Estevan stabbed his sword at the side of the lion's neck. But the lion swatted the sword away. Then Athena slowly got to her feet and got to the lion's other side. Then she looked at Estevan as if trying to talk with her eyes. He got right away what she was trying to say. Estevan put his right arm with his shield in front of him and then put his left arm behind his right arm, then charged forward and used his strength to push the lion up onto it's hind legs, then at the same time, Athena's sword in both hands, Estevan's sword in his left hand, swung them across the lion's neck. A breaking and cracking noise was heard at the same time as the lion's head fell to the ground and the upper parts of the sword blades of Estevan and Athena went flying through the air. Everyone stared in disbelief.

"Sooooo did we just win?" asked Ryu.

"Yeah, Ryu, I think we won," said Estevan.

Then the whole temple started to shake.

"Well...maybe not," said Estevan.

"Let's get out of here!" Cody shouted.

Then everyone started running toward the way they came into the temple. Athena tried to run, but she was still feeling the effects from the goat kick she took.

"Help!" Marry Ann called when she saw that her daughter couldn't keep up.

Estevan looked back to see Marry Ann struggling to keep Athena on her feet. Estevan ran over to them, scooped Athena up into his arms and ran out of the temple. Everyone ran a few feet away before they looked back to see a truly terrifying sight. The lion statue that had been built around the temple was coming to life. The lion roared as it shook all the debris and stuff that had formed over its body over the years. The lion stomped forward, leaving behind the crumbling temple. The stone lion looked down to see the group of friends.

"Well gang, looks like its up to the paradise in the sky for us," said Cody in fear.

But then the lion stopped stomping forward when it heard different stomping sounds coming from a far. They kept getting closer and closer. And then through the thick trees and jungle brush emerged the mighty Godzilla who roared a challenge as he broke through.

"I can't believe it, it's Godzilla!" said Ryu.

"He followed us!" said Sabrina in surprise.

"Yes, but why?" said Estevan.

"Hmmm, maybe he..he's trying to help...us," said Jesse as he looked up in a thinking type of way.

Everybody looked at him.

"You got any better suggestions?" asked Jesse.

They all shook their heads.

"Well whether he's looking out for us, or not, I think we'd better get out of the way. These two look like they really want to rumble," said Estevan.

"Couldn't agree with you anymore. Let's scramble!" said Sabrina.

Then everyone ran into the jungle. Godzilla stomped towards the stone lion and roared again. This time the lion responded with a roar of its own. Godzilla and the stone lion charged at each other and collided with a loud 'SMACK!' The lion stood up on its hind legs as it tried to get leverage over Godzilla. Godzilla wrapped his arms around the lion's upper body as he struggled to keep control of the conflict. They kept wrestling and wrestling with each other, until they walked around in a circle with Godzilla and the lion ending up in the spot each other was in before. Then Godzilla pushed the lion away before he kicked out his right foot into the area below the lion's neck. Then Godzilla swung his tail around, but the lion ducked down underneath the monster king's mighty tail. Then the lion tried leaping up onto Godzilla, but when he was on his hind legs, Godzilla kicked out his right foot again. His foot hit the lion in the under belly, knocking him onto his back, but he quickly rolled up onto his feet. Then the lion charged at Godzilla and tried clawing at his face. But then Godzilla grabbed the lion's front legs and twisted the lion up into the air and sent him spinning several feet away. Godzilla slowly approached the fallen living statue's body. He stopped three feet in front of it and examined the body. The lion quickly lashed out with its back left foot into Godzilla's stomach, and followed up by swinging his front left paw back, slashing that paw's set of claws across Godzilla's face. The lion got up onto his feet and then snapped at Godzilla, who dodged back.

Then Godzilla aswiped his right and left sets of claws across the lion's face. Then the lion slashed its right front set of claws across Godzilla's face. Then the lion pushed up onto it's hind legs and slashed its front right then left sets of claws across Godzilla's chest. He responded by slashung his right then left sets of claws across the lion's face. Then the lion charged forward and sunk its teeth into Godzilla's right arm. Then Godzilla used his great strength to force the lion back, thereby making it release its bite. Then Godzilla kicked his left foot into the lion's face. The lion stumbled back, but countered by pouncing onto Godzilla. The lion got him hunched over and then the lion wrapped its front legs around Godzilla's neck, and bit down into the left side of Godzilla's body. The Kaiju King struggled and struggled to break free of the front face lock the lion had on him, but the lion absolutely refused to release its grip. This went on for two minutes, with the lion keeping its front face lock hold over Godzilla, and biting deeper into Godzilla's side. Godzilla then got a huge burst of power as he forced himself to stand straight up, sending the lion flying over his head and high into the air for a huge back body drop. Godzilla turned around to face the lion who was just getting to his feet. Godzilla kicked his right foot into the stone lion's face, then slashed his claws across its face, then Godzilla spun around, smacking his tail across the lion's face. Then Godzilla drove his right shoulder into the lion, knocking it onto its back. Then Godzilla stepped back a few feet and then powered up his atomic blast. His spikes started to glow blue, as did the inside of his mouth. Then Godzilla's head jerked back as he let the beam of pure destructive energy fly at the stone lion. When beam met stone, the lion exploded into several fiery pieces. Then Godzilla roared in victory.

**Hey guys if you've read this story then odds are you've probably read some of my other stories. Well I'm putting an advertisement at the end of this chapter for another writer who uses the profile name Broly94. I say go over and check some of his stuff out. May I recommend his Beast Wars story? It's excellent. But as for this story, read and please review. Also, the Godzilla design I'm using in this story is the design from Godzilla against MechaGodzilla and Godzilla Tokyo S.O.S. I know in the first chapter I made it seem like I was using the Heisei Godzilla design which at first I was. But then I started to picture the Godzilla from the millennium films previously mentioned. And it became clearer and clearer, the picture did. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff, signing off. **


	12. Chapter 12

It was dark when the group decided to take a break. Cody made a fire while everyone else relaxed. Marry Ann took Athena a few feet away from the fire and behind some trees and bushes so as to tend to Athena's wounds. Ryu and Jesse laid by the fire and fell asleep almost instantly. Cody just laid his back on a fallen tree and sat down and relaxed to enjoy the fire. Estevan walked over to where Marry Ann had taken Athena to clean her wounds. When Marry Ann saw Estevan standing there, Marry Ann got to her feet.

"Yes, can I help you?" asked Marry Ann.

"I just wanted to see if Athena was okay." said Estevan.

Marry Ann stepped to the side to let Estevan pass. Estevan got down to one knee so he could look at Athena face to face.

"How you doing?" asked Estevan.

"Fine thank you. You know I was right about you." said Athena.

Estevan looked confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Estevan.

"You are a good fighter." said Athena.

"Oh, thanks." said Estevan.

"There's one thing I don't understand." said Athena.

"What's that?" asked Estevan.

"Why did you fight right handed to fight the skeletons, but then fight left handed

to fight the lion statues?" asked Athena.

"Well...I actually fight left handed. Yeah I fight with my left hand and write with my right hand." said Estevan.

"But then why did you fight right handed for the skeleton's?" asked Athena.

"I don't know...I guess I just like to challenge myself to new experiences sometimes." said Estevan.

"I see. I can respect that, a warrior giving his or her self a better challenge. Sounds fascinating." said Athena.

"Uh thanks." said Estevan.

He was then about to rise to his feet, but was stopped.

"Oh one more thing." said Athena.

"Yes?" said Estevan as he knelt back down.

"Thank you for saving me from the skeleton with the ax and the collapse of the temple. It was very kind...and...sweet of you." said Athena.

Estevan just looked at her for a moment not knowing what to say as she gave him a grateful smile.

"Uh...you did the same for me a few times today. The least I could do is save you when you're in trouble. Besides it was my absolute pleasure." said Estevan.

Then Estevan returned Athena's smile before standing up and walking away back toward the fire. Estevan saw Sabrina walking toward him. They stopped for a moment and looked at each other.

"You alright Sabrina?" asked Estevan.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Estevan." said Sabrina.

Then the two continued walking their separate paths. Sabrina walked up to Athena and Marry Ann, who looked up at her.

"Oh blast it, I'm never going to get these wounds fixed up." said Marry Ann in frustration.

"I apologize Marry Ann. I just wanted to say... thank you to Athena for saving me from the skeleton today. It was really nice, I mean considering I was a little sour at you when we first met." said Sabrina.

"Oh I was not even thinking about when we first met. I was glad to save you, you would've done the same for me." said Athena.

Sabrina looked at her for a little bit before responding.

"Yeah...yeah I really would." said Sabrina.

Then Athena stood up and held her hand out to Sabrina. Sabrina gratefully excepted Athena's hand. Meanwhile Estevan passed by Jesse and Ryu who were sleeping on one side of the fire. Estevan took a seat across from Cody who was sitting down, laying his back against a log.

"So how you doing?" asked Cody.

"Fine I guess." said Estevan.

Then they sat there for a little bit not saying a word. Then Estevan broke the silence.

"Man it just isn't fair." said Estevan.

Cody looked up from the fire.

"What? What isn't fair?" asked Cody. "You, Jesse, and Sabrina got to keep your swords, but I lost mine!" said Estevan.

Cody got an annoyed look on his face. Then he grabbed the sword that was laying next to him and held the handle across the fire, and over to Estevan.

"No you keep it. I was just complaining for complaning's sake." said Estevan.

"No, take it! I don't need it! It's better if all of us have a way to defend ourselves." said Cody.

Estevan reluctantly took the sword.

"But this leaves you without something to defend yourself with Cody." said Estevan.

"No it doesn't. I have..." Cody pulls out his Rambo knife. "...this." said Cody.

"No offense, but what can you possibly do with that?" said Estevan.

Then Cody sprung up to his feet and tossed his knife. It landed in between Estevan's legs, a few inches from the place where the sun don't shine.

"Are you crazy? You could've cut off my root!" said Estevan.

"No I couldn't have." said Cody calmly.

"What, what are you talking about? What do you mean no you couldn't of?" asked Estevan.

"I couldn't of, because that wasn't where I was aiming. You see I was aiming for the spot my knife is in right now." said Cody as he pointed to his knife.

Estevan stared down at the knife. Then Cody reached over and pulled it out of the ground.

"Bull shit. Nobody is that good of a shot. I'll believe it when I see it more clearly." said Estevan.

Then Cody threw the knife again. This time it came so close to the side of Estevan's head that it took a few hair ends with it, as the knife sunk into the trunk of the tree Estevan was sitting next to. Estevan stared in absolute disbelief.

"Now do you believe me?" asked Cody.

Estevan just nodded his head. Then he came to his senses then he tried pulling the knife out of the tree, but it was sunk in there pretty deep.

"You know Cody, for someone who doesn't like fighting or weapons, you sure do seem to know a lot about both." said Estevan as he kept pulling at the knife.

"Well when you grow up in the neighborhoods and situations I have..." Cody walks over to the other side of the fire and then grabs the knife handle and pulls it out "...you have to know about fighting and weapons. My neighborhoods and situations also explain why I hate both." said Cody.

Then he walked back over to the other side of the fire and sat back in his spot.

"Oh...I see. Is that why you never invited me over to your house?" said Estevan.

Then Cody gave him an even more serious look than the one before.

"I've offered plenty of times. You just never said, "Oh sure, I'd love to come over and have dinner with you and your family." Then I hear that you went over to Jesse's house for dinner and met his wife and daughter the very first time he asked? And you and I knew each other first, and I can't get you to come over and meet my son? What the fuck?" said Cody in frustration.

Estevan just looked at Cody with his mouth hanging open, not knowing what to say. Then Cody's expression turns soft.

"You know what, forget I said anything. I was just getting all caught up in the heat of the fucking moment. You're still my pal right?" said Cody.

"You bet, man." said Estevan.

"Solid?" asked Cody.

"Solid." Estevan assured him.

"Great. So what's our game plan El Cap-i-tain?" said Cody.

"Well...we sleep here for tonight, then when we wake up in the morning, we cross back over the desert and then cut down some trees, and then drag them to the beach where we left that boat, then cut the trees up to make lumber for the boat, so we can get off this stinken island." said Estevan.

"Uh that's all nice and good. But do you really expect us to chop down trees after crossing a six mile desert? And even then how do you plan on cutting down trees that tall and thick with just a stone ax?" said Cody.

Then Estevan stared at him and responded' "By putting our backs into it Cody."

"Good plan." said Cody with a fake upbeat smile on his face.

"Well I guess I'd better hit the sack. We got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Goodnight Estevan." said Cody.

Then he got up and started walking away.

"Goodnight Cody." said Estevan.

Then Cody stopped.

"Hey Estevan?" said Cody.

"That is my name." said Estevan.

"Do you agree with what Jesse said? I mean about Godzilla trying to purposefully help us?" said Cody.

"I cant think of anything else. I mean he looked right at us before he went to fight the lion." said Estevan.

"I guess so. But why would he even want to help us? Godzilla hates all mankind." said Cody.

"I don't know Cody, I don't know. Maybe in his older years, he has softened up with the human race. Gotten a little more compassion, come to like us a little, we've grown on him." said Estevan.

"You really think so?" asked Cody.

"I can't think of any other reason why he'd try to save us." said Estevan.

Cody nodded at Estevan's words, then he walked off. Estevan leaned his back on the rock as he looked up at the sky and thought about what Godzilla's motives might be. Estevan's deep train of thought eventually lead to Estevan falling asleep.

**MEANWHILE:**

Godzilla's sleep was totally and completely restless as the nightmares ran through his head. The images that haunted his nights danced and danced through Godzilla's mind. Explosions,beams and weapons of destructive energy. Hordes of monsters,robots,and human machines like tanks and helicopters,and a sky red as blood. Then the images that Godzilla somehow inherited form the first monster king of 1954 flooded into his head. Themexplosion of the bomb, the painful mutation into the abomination people have come to know as Godzilla, King of the monsters.

Then every single one of these images flashed in his head at the same time then wrapped themselves around each other and exploded into pieces, leaving a black empty void. Godzilla's eyes opened wide, then Godzilla rose to his feet and roared in agony before releasing his atomic ray, creating a circle of fire around him.

Then Godzilla fell to his knees with tears in his eyes. People don't know how hard it is being a monster like Godzilla was. Everywhere he would go, it's either a monster wanting to fight him, or the humans wanting to kill him. He always had to be on the move and on the lookout for anything and everything. Godzilla's life was a never ending war, that's the way it's been all his life, and that's the way it will be until the day he dies.

Then why is he sticking his neck out for some humans he doesn't even know? This was a question Godzilla had been pondering and pondering for some time now. Scientist have just now started to realize that Godzilla is smarter than the average monster, but they have even begun to tap into the loads of intelligence and emotions inside Godzilla. But right now none of these things inside Godzilla could come up with a logical reason why he would be helping humans. And he wasn't about to figure it out right now.

Through the flames caused by Godzilla jumped a mighty minotaur. The minotaur had been attracted to the light from the flames and when he saw Godzilla, the minotaur got the sudden urge to fight, for minotaurs are born killers. The minotaur roared a challenge at Godzilla, who returned with a roar of his own. That was all the minotaur needed to attack Godzilla. The minotaur ran up to Godzilla and smacked him with a right cross to the face, followed by a left cross, then another right, then another left, then a right, then a left, then the minotaur followed up with a right uppercut to the lower jaw.

Godzilla was knocked back a few feet, but Godzilla quickly fought back. Godzilla gave the minotaur a right body shot, then a left body shot, then another right, then another left, then a right, and a left, and a right and a left, all these punches were direct body shots. Then Godzilla followed up with a right shoulder block to the minotaur's chest. The minotaur stumbled back, but regained it's footing, then charged at Godzilla again. Godzilla ducked down, while also launching himself forward so his body would knock out the minotaur's legs out from under him. The minotaur, was sent rolling away.

Godzilla and the minotaur got to their feet at the same time. The minotaur attacked first by kicking his left foot into Godzilla's chest. Then the minotaur punched Godzilla in his left ribcage two times, then once in his right ribcage. Godzilla fought back with a open handed back hand blow, which made Godzilla's claws slash across the minotaur's face. Godzilla followed up by smacking his opened left hand across the minotaur's face, then his right hand followed. The minotaur then smacked his right elbow into Godzilla's face, twice. Then his left elbow three times, then four elbow shots to Godzilla's chest, followed by three left elbows to the chest, then the minotaur spun around for a spinning right back elbow to the side of Godzilla's head. Godzilla fired his atomic blast at the minotaur and sent it stumbling back. Godzilla spun around and smacked his tail into the minotaur, then fired his atomic blast at the minotaur's face.

The minotaur retaliated by charging at Godzilla and ramming his head and horns into Godzilla's stomach. Godzilla roared in pain as he struggled to shake the minotaur loose. Godzilla and minotaur stomped all around as Godzilla kept struggling and struggling to get the minotaur to detach from him. Godzilla was finally able to shove the minotaur away and get it's horns out of his stomach. Godzilla stomped forward and smacked his right hand into the side of the minotaurs head. Then Godzilla dug his right hand claws into the minotaur's left peck. Then Godzilla bit down into the minotaur's right shoulder and jerked his head like a shark biting at a slab of meat. The minotaur tried to use it's great strength to shake Godzilla off but this did not work, for Godzilla would not let go. Then the minotaur grabbed Godzilla's right hand and push it back until Godzilla's claws were out of the minotaur's peck. Then the minotaur quickly punched Godzilla in his left ribcage three times. Then the minotaur followed up with a right punch to the side of Godzilla's head.

This made Godzilla loosen his bite, which gave the minotaur the opportunity to headbutt Godzilla in the head, then shove him back. Godzilla spun around, but his tail missed the minotaur. The minotaur rushed at Godzilla and slammed it's left shoulder into Godzilla's stomach and then lifted Godzilla into the air. Godzilla then rolled off the minotaur's shoulder,to the ground and then kept rolling until he stopped at ten feet away. Godzilla slowly got back up to his feet, but was met by the minotaur hooking his left arm for a half nelson. Then the minotaur drove his left knee into Godzilla's stomach three times, then used his right hand to punch Godzilla in the back of the head five times.

Godzilla shoved the minotaur away then fired his atomic blast into the minotaur's chest. Then Godzilla grabbed the minotaur by it's horns and pulled the minotaur down so that his face would hit Godzilla's knee. Then Godzilla did it again. Then Godzilla let out a mighty roar and pulled the minotaur's horns off of it's head. The minotaur howled in agony. Godzilla spun around and smacked his tail into the minotaur's face, then he ducked down and spun again, this time using his tail to trip the minotaur's legs out from under him. The minotaur tried to get to his feet, but Godzilla cut him off by driving his right knee into the the side of the minotaur's head, with a running knee attack. Then Godzilla pulled the minotaur to his feet and then bit into it's throat.

Then Godzilla jerked his head back and took part of the minotaur'a throat with him. Then Godzilla slashed his right hand claws into the minotaur's left temple. Then Godzilla let the minotaur fall face first into the ground. Then Godzilla stomped down on it's head three times, and continued applying pressure to the back of the minotaur's head after the third stomp. Then Godzilla let out a viscous, blood thirsty roar before stomping down a fourth time, caving in the minotaur's head. Then Godzilla howled in psychological torture. For this was what Godzilla had been dwelling on. He couldn't even get through one night with out their being something to disturb him. So Godzilla walked away from the battlefield to look for another place to dream the nightmares of memories past.

* * *

><p><strong>TA-DA! I fixed the major problem with this paticular chapter, the way it was edited. I know some of you returning readers will be all like, "I thought you said you would keep your mistakes." Well I have a reason for going against what I said before. I'm the world's biggest hypocrite. ...I didn't say it was a good reason. Besides I think all of us keeping up with this story knew this chapter in paticular needed a serious make over. I may or may not do the same with other chapters and stories of mine. I'll decide later. Until then, read and review. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff, signing off.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Estevan woke up and the first thing he saw was the sky. Estevan's dreams were few, but the ones he did have were either about Godzilla or Athena. Estevan first thought were about the dreams and what they might mean. Then he decided to forget about them for now and get all the others up. So he forced his way up to his feet, stretched out his arms and chest, groaning. Then he went off to find the others. He found Jesse and Ryu laying strangely close together in the spot he saw them sleeping last night.

"Come on guys, it's time to get up...What the hell are you two doing down there?" asked Estevan, unable to get over what he was seeing.

"Don't ask," said Jesse, turning his head upward to look at Estevan.

"Don't tell," said Ryu, looking first at Jesse, then turning his head to look at what Jesse was, which turned out to be Estevan.

"No the army got rid of that rule," said Sabrina as she marched up with Cody.

"Oh so you guys are up too?" asked Estevan.

"Yup, it looks like it," said Cody.

"Good, that saves me some trouble. What about Athena and Marry Ann, where are they at?" said Estevan.

"They went fruit picking," said Sabrina.

"Hey, here they come now," said Cody as he pointed. Estevan looked where Cody was pointing and saw Athena and Marry Ann holding baskets full of fruit.

"Where did the baskets come from?" asked Estevan.

"I made them during the night when everyone was sleeping," said Cody.

"What? You can do that?" asked Estevan.

"Yes, it's really not that hard once you get use to it," said Cody.

"Anything else you made in the night?" asked Estevan.

"Just this," said Cody as he pulled a acoustic guitar out from behind a tree.

"Why would you make that?" asked Estevan.

"In case I get bored and want something to do later," said Cody.

"You play?" asked Estevan.

"Yeah it's really easy once you get the hang of it," said Cody.

Then strummed a few chords.

"Where did you get the strings?" asked Sabrina.

"From bows and arrows I found laying all over the place," said Cody as he kept playing.

Estevan's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Bows and arrows? You're saying you found bows and arrows around here?" asked Estevan.

"Yeah, but they looked like they were kind of old. Like they had been lying there for a long time. Whoever left them there, left them there a long time ago. So no worries," said Cody, who then started playing again.

Estevan's thoughts focused a little bit on the fact that there were bows and arrows just laying around on the ground. Then Estevan decided to get those thoughts out of his head and focus on the bigger picture and the absolute primary objective.

"Alright, everybody, we'll first sit down and eat for a little bit, then we're gonna cross the desert back to the beach and chop down some trees along the way to make lumber for that boat. So anyone who's not up get up now. Ryu, I'd also like to take a look at that crystal of yours. I figured it could answer some questions about this island. Come on people chop,chop, we haven't got all day," said Estevan.

Jesse was starting to get up when he suddenly stopped in shock, fear and some what anger.

"Ryu..., that had better be the crystal you found," said Jesse in a stern tone.

Ryu then pulled out the crystal from under his shirt.

"It was, it was, calm down. Geeze, what the hell did you think it was?" asked Ryu.

Jesse was about to say, then figured he hadn't ought to.

"Nothing, nothing. Never mind, it was just a delusion of mine, I guess," said Jesse.

Then he got to his feet, then helped Ryu to his feet.

"Thanks, Pal," said Ryu.

"Yeah, pal, that's the way I wanna keep it. Just us being pals," said Jesse.

Ryu looked at Jesse with a confused look on his face, as Jesse walked passed him. Ryu kept starring with his mouth hanging open. Then Ryu finally said' "Dude, what's your deal? Did I do something wrong or something? I mean what is it? What did I do? What...what?"

Then Ryu walked after him. So they all sat down, ate some fruit, then started walking toward the desert. When they reached the edge of the jungle and saw the desert, the nightmare like memories of their first trek across it flooded into their minds. The hot winds blowing in their faces, the sun beating down on them, the long, seemingly endless walk across the burning sand, and the scorpions that tried to eat them.

"Awwww, do we really have to cross this bitch again?" asked Ryu.

Estevan looked at him and said in a stern tone' "Ryu, I told you, if we wanna get off this island, we have to get back to the beach where the boat is. And the only way back is through this desert."

"But...can't we just go around the desert?" asked Ryu.

"There's nothing but desert as far as the eye can see in both directions. We know we have to cross six miles going forward. So you can go ahead and try to going around if you want, Ryu. But I'm crossing forward here, and while you're dragging your candy ass off into the middle of nowhere, we'll be waiting on the other side with wood chopped, and ready to be put on the boat," said Cody.

"Alright, alright. Let's go. Geeze," said Ryu.

"Alright, team, let's move out," said Estevan.

So they started walking across the desert. It was taking as long as it did the first time, despite the fact that to most of them, it wasn't as bad as the first time. The only one who was still feeling as bad as the first time was Ryu.

"Oh come on, you guys! You mean you're really not feeling as tortured as you were the first time?" said Ryu.

"No!" everyone else said at the same time.

"Man, now I feel like a wimp," said Ryu.

"You are a wimp, Ryu," said Sabrina.

That got everyone laughing, except for Ryu of course.

"Screw you guys," said Ryu in a Cartman-like a voice.

"Aw cheer up, Ryu. It could be worse," said Jesse.

"Really? Worse? How exactly?" asked Ryu.

"I would say, but usually in situations like this, whenever someone says how it can get worse, it gets worse like that. So I'm gonna do you and I'm gonna do me and everybody else a big ass favor and not say it," said Jesse.

"Aw come on, Jesse! You can't say something like that and leave us hanging. How could it get worse?" said Ryu.

"Nope, I'm not saying," said Jesse.

"If you don't say it then I'll do my horror movie scream that drives people crazy. And you know I will!" said Ryu.

Sabrina's and Cody's eyes went wide.

"Jesse, please for the love of God, tell him what he wants to know! You know as well as me and Sabrina do that whenever Ryu pulls out that card, he plays it until he gets what he wants. Now please tell him!" said Cody.

"I'm gonna count to three, Jesse, and if you haven't said, then I'll scream. One..." said Ryu.

"Jesse...!" said Sabrina.

"...two..."

"Jesse, please I'm begging you!" said Cody.

"...three."

"Jesse, I'm begging on my knees!" said Sabrina.

"Alright, alright! It could be worse because we could be attacked by another monster! Happy now?" said Jesse.

Everyone just stared at Jesse.

"What? What?" asked Jesse.

"That's honestly the thing you wouldn't share with us to the point where Ryu threatened to use his horror movie scream? That could happen anyways!" said Sabrina.

"Yeah but you've seen those movies, in every situation like this, whenever someone says something like that, it ends up happening!" said Jesse.

"Those are just movies, Jesse, this is real life! If a monster shows up, it's because it showed up. Not because of some movie cliché," said Cody.

Athena went up to Estevan.

"Is this horror scream of Ryu's a terrifying sound?" asked Athena.

"Nah, it's just extremely annoying," said Estevan.

But then suddenly the head of a giant serpent popped out of the sand a few feet from them all.

"Ha! What did I say? Every time someone says something like that, it always ends up happening! That's exactly what I said!" said Jesse.

"Shut up for right now, Jesse, in case you didn't notice, we're kind of in a bind here!" said Estevan.

"Right, so what do we do?" asked Jesse.

"Kick some serpentine tail!" said Sabrina as she raised her sword and ran at the serpent.

"Sabrina, no! No, Sabrina, no! Damn it all!" said Jesse before he ran after her, with Cody and Estevan following close behind.

"We should stay back since we don't have any weapons to fight with," said Ryu.

"But they may need our help," Athena protested.

"Well we're not going to be much help when we don't have any weapons to use," said Ryu.

"He's right, Athena. We must not interfere," said Marry Ann.

Athena wanted to say something, but she was tongue tied. She knew deep down they were right. She sighed and finally relented.

"Okay we'll stay back," said Athena.

Meanwhile, Sabrina, Jesse and Estevan had their swords raised as Cody pulled out his knife. Sabrina swung her sword at the head of the giant serpent. But it simply dodged out of the way and then snapped at Sabrina. Luckily, Cody was able to pull her out of the way of the serpent's opened jaws. Estevan rolled over onto the other side of the serpent and then ran at the serpent to try and stab his blade into it. But then the serpent's tail sprung up out of the sand and swung down at Estevan, who jumped out of the way a split second before the tail could land on top of him. Jesse kept jabbing his sword up at the serpent's head while also trying to find a way to get closer, the serpent kept pushing him back. Sabrina and Cody ran up to the serpent on its right, but were intercepted by the serpent smacking the side of its head into their bodies, sending them flying a few feet away.

"This is awful, there must be something we can do," said Athena.

"You know there's nothing we can do. The best we can do to help is to stay right here," said Marry Ann.

"Listen to your mother. She knows what she's talking about," said Ryu.

"Thanks, Father," said Athena sarcastically.

Ryu just gave her a look. The serpent managed to force Estevan, Jesse, Cody and Sabrina close together, which gave the serpent the opportunity to twist its body around them and trapped them. Estevan ran up to a part of the serpent and stabbed his sword into it. The serpent lifted its head to the sky and screeched in pain. Then its eyes turned angry as the serpent shifted its gaze to Estevan, who held his bloody sword in his hand, ready for the impending conflict. The serpent let out a loud hiss before bringing its head down quickly to strike Estevan. But Cody saw it coming, and then threw his knife directly into its right eye. The serpent pulled its head back and screeched in pain again.

"Thanks for the save, Cody," said Estevan.

"Don't mention it," said Cody.

Then Cody ran towards the scaly body of the serpent.

"Hey Man, where you going?" asked Estevan.

Cody kept running, but turned his head to look back at Estevan.

"I'm gonna get my knife back!" Cody explained.

"Cody, no!" Jesse shouted.

But it was too late, Cody jumped up and grabbed a hold of the scales of the serpent and started climbing up. The serpent started shaking it's upper body, trying to get the monkey off his back. But Cody would not let go. Every time the serpent shook its body, Cody would stop climbing up the serpent, and just hold on so he wouldn't be flung away. Whenever the serpent would stop shaking, Cody would start climbing again.

"Come on, we've gotta help him!" said Estevan.

Then without hesitation, they charged at the serpent's body around them and started stabbing into it. The serpent screeched in pain before lower it's head down to try and devour the attacking humans. Cody took this moment to slide down the part of the serpent he was climbing, and down to its lowered head.

"Yabba-dabba-do!" Cody hollered as he slid.

He caught the handle of his knife then pulled it out, then grabbed a hold of the scales around the serpents eye. The serpent raised its head and shook it side to side to get Cody to let go. Instead, Cody stabbed his knife repeatedly into the side of the serpent's head. The serpent gave one more mighty fling of it's head which sent Cody flying into the air. The serpent tilted its head back and opened its mouth, preparing to consume the air born human.

"No!" Sabrina cried as she sliced her sword across the serpent's body.

Cody saw the serpent's opened mouth below, and then in mid-air shifted his fall and landed on the serpent's upper snout. Then Cody stabbed his knife into one of its nostrils, followed up with a stab to the other nostril. Then Cody slid down the serpent's body to get back to the ground, while taking the time to stab at parts of the serpent on the way down. Athena had had enough of just standing on the sidelines. She stood up, howled into the sky, then ran toward the battlefield.

"Athena, no!" Marry Ann called.

"Stop, come back! Athena!" Ryu shouted.

Marry Ann then ran after her.

"Hey what are you doing? Marry Ann!" Ryu protested.

Athena didn't know how exactly she was going to fight the serpent, but anything was better then just sitting on the serpent stared down at its intended prey. This was not going the serpent's way at all. Cody landed next to his brother and sister.

"Welcome back, Kratos," said Jesse.

"Ah bite me," said Cody as Sabrina helped him to his feet.

The serpent was coming down to try and eat them again, but Estevan, Jesse and Sabrina slashed their swords across the serpent's snout, making it pull it's head back. The serpent howled in pain and annoyance, for this should have been a simple grab of lunch. But these morsels weren't the kind of life forms to stand back and be eaten, this was obvious tot he serpent. Then it picked up the scent of approaching prey. So the serpent abandoned it's originally intended prey, and started slithering toward Athena and Marry Ann.

"No, it's heading for the other!" said Sabrina.

"Come one, we've got no time to waste!" Estevan said urgently.

Then The fearsome foursome ran after the serpent.

Athena ran faster then a cheetah could ever hope to run, as she lusted for the taste of battle.

"Athena, please stop! This is suicide!" said Marry Ann, who was struggling to keep up with her faster daughter.

"Mother, I know what I'm doing! I've fought hundreds of battles against creatures far worse then this fowl thing!" said Athena.

"You had a weapon with you all those times! No please stop! I am your mother and you will do as I say!" said Marry Ann.

But then the serpent sprung up infront of them from underneath the sand, and hissed in Athena's face. The wind from it's breath, sent Athena flying off her feet. The serpent looked down at Athena and realized she could put up just as big a fight as the four from before, so it shifted it's focus to the older creature. The serpent struck and grabbed Marry Ann in it's jaws.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MOTHER!" Athena cried as she watched helplessly at the sight of the serpent devouring her mom.

Estevan, Cody, Sabrina and Jesse stopped running and stared in horror at the sight. Ryu was watching as well from where Athena and Marry had left him. Then in one giant gulp, Marry Ann was gone, disappeared down the throat of the serpent. Then it looked down at Athena and decided he wanted seconds. Athena was in too much shock to do anything. The serpent lowered it's head closer and closer until it it's face was up close to Athena's. The serpent was about to strike, when all of a sudden Estevan came up and slashed his broadsword across the inside of the serpent's mouth. The serpent raised it's head and let out a cry of pain. Then Estevan, turned his sword around so the blade was facing downward, then stabbed the blade into the serpent's body, then cut a giant gash that poured out blood. The serpent sunk back under the sand and left. Then Estevan turned to Athena. He saw the tears pouring out of her eyes. Estevan knelt down beside her, then she wrapped her arms around him and cried into her shoulder. All Estevan could do was return her hug and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Is...is she alright?" asked Jesse.

"She's alive and unhurt..., but I don't think she's gonna be truly alright ever again." said Estevan.


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the walk across the desert was spent in quiet. Everyone had sad and depressed looks on their faces, and walked like they had just rose up out of the grave. Athena leaned on Estevan's shoulder the whole way as he had an arm wrapped around her. They crossed the desert and came to the bottom of the ledge that they climbed down to go across the desert the first time. Cody turned his back to the ledge and then helped push everybody up the first few feet. He started with Sabrina,then Jesse,then Ryu,then Athena, then Estevan. Then Cody started climbing up the ledge himself. Jesse and Estevan held their hands down, grabbed Cody's forearms, and helped him up the ledge.

Then they all brushed themselves off before continuing marching forward toward the beach. Still nobody said anything. All they could do was morn the loss of Athena's mother. They finally got to the beach, spotting the boat in the place they had left it. "Well...what do you all say we take a little break before we start chopping trees?" asked Estevan. He looked to the others and they nodded their heads, but kept the same sad expressions. "Oh Cody!" Ryu called. Cody looked over to where Ryu was calling from, to see Ryu running up to him. "I figured you'd probably want this back now." said Ryu as he held the guitar Cody had made in front of him. "Thanks Ryu." said Cody as he took it. Jesse started walking toward the water. "Hey where you going Jesse?" asked Estevan. "To see if I can snag some fish, I haven't eaten since yesterday, I figured everybody else might be as hungry as I am." said Jesse. "Oh, well good luck. I hope you get a bite. In fact I hope you get several, I am pretty hungry as well." said Estevan. Jesse smiled and said' "You bet Man." Then he continued walking toward the water.

Meanwhile:

Godzilla opened his eyes and rose to his feet. Although Godzilla had managed to sleep, it was still an extremely restless sleep. Godzilla looked around, then sniffed for the humans. He picked up their scent back on the other side of the island. So Godzilla started walking after them. Godzilla was still unsure of why he really wanted to help these humans, but he knew for a fact that he wanted to. Godzilla came up on the desert where he had saved the humans and their wolf like companions from the giant scorpions. The memory of the encounter was still fresh in Godzilla's mind. Godzilla looked to the jungle on the other side of the desert with his binocular vision. While it probably took the humans several hours to cross the desert, it would only take Godzilla a few hours. The hotness didn't bother him, the burning sand didn't scorch his feet like it would normal creatures, the hot wind didn't test Godzilla's scaly body, and overall Godzilla has walked through the fires of hell and no amount of heat could muster up to that.

So Godzilla started his trek across the sandy dunes. Godzilla's walk was going smoothly, until suddenly a giant serpent sprang out of the sand in front of Godzilla. It wanted to feed, but when it saw Godzilla, a wave of fear washed over the serpent. Godzilla examined the beast, it looked like it had already seen action today, as there were several marks on its body, and one of its eyes was missing. The serpent tried digging back under the sand, but Godzilla stepped onto the area of its serpentine body that connected his head, and held it under his foot. Then Godzilla reached down and pulled the rest of the serpent's body out of the ground. Then Godzilla proceeded to devour the serpent. It didn't take long for Godzilla to eat the serpent, not at all. It all seemed like it was over in a matter of minutes. 'That's some good eaten' Godzilla thought to himself after consuming the last of the serpent. Then Godzilla continued walking across the desert to find the humans.

Back on the beach:

Estevan had gone to look for trees that would be the easiest to cut down, but also provide good lumber for the boat. Everyone sat down by a fire Ryu had made so that Sabrina could cook up some clams and fish that Jesse had gathered up. Athena sat by herself with her knees up to the bottom of her head, and her arms wrapped around her legs. Sabrina looked over at Athena and felt so sorry for her, knowing that she lost her mom in probably the most horrible of ways and had to be upfront and view the whole thing. "Hey Jesse, Ryu, could you guys watch the food for a minute, so it doesn't over cook?" asked Sabrina. "Sure no problem." said Ryu. "Sure I can do that. Why?" asked Jesse. "I just need to do something really quick." said Sabrina before she started walking over to Athena. Sabrina took a seat next to Athena. "Hey Athena?" said Sabrina. Athena looks up at her. "I know it's too soon to bring this up, but I am really, truly sorry about your mother." said Sabrina.

Then Athena turned her head so that Sabrina couldn't see her cry. "It was my entire fault Sabrina." said Athena. "No, no it wasn't." said Sabrina. "Yes it was! If I had just stayed put like she told me, she wouldn't of had to chase me, and she would've been safe from the serpent! It's my entire fault!" said Athena. Everyone looked on in pity at the broken spirited warrior. Sabrina put a friendly arm around Athena. "Whether it is or isn't your fault, despite the fact that it happened not that long ago,you have to move on. I know it's hard I really do. Me,Cody,and Jesse, we lost our mother too." said Sabrina. Athena looked at Sabrina with more interest and attention to what Sabrina had to say. "Really?" asked Athena. "Yes ma'am. It was a sickness called brain cancer. It killed her slowly. It...it was a horrible experience. I know because I was there. ...Me and Cody were both there...right before she died...all she could do was say...'ow' and talk about the pain she was going through. ...Then...then we left the hospital,...and went home. Then at home we got a call...she...she died minutes after we left." said Sabrina as she started to break down and cry. Athena put her arms around Sabrina and cried with her. Then they looked at each other. "It seems like you haven't completely gotten over your mother's death either." said Athena.

"No one ever truly gets over it. But what you do with your whole life instead of focusing on small moments is what truly counts." said Sabrina. Athena let a small smile come across her face as she slowly nodded. "You're right Sabrina. You're absolutely right. Thanks Sabrina, thank you for being so wise and teaching me how to move on." said Athena. Sabrina and Athena then hugged each other close. "I'm happy to do it Athena, I really am." said Sabrina. Then they released each other and walked over to the fire so that Sabrina may continue cooking lunch, but at least she and Athena could still talk. "So does Cody or Jesse still mourn the death of your mom?" asked Athena. "Cody sometimes, Jesse is more closed off when it comes to anything personal like that." said Sabrina. "Cody really? But he seems so strong." said Athena as she looked over to Cody who was sharpening his knife on a rock. "That's only an act he puts up. Deep down Cody is a really soft hearted guy. He feels great love and compassion for many things." said Sabrina. "Then why is it that he makes himself seem so powerful and warrior like?" asked Athena. "I'm not sure. Maybe it's so people don't see the sensitive side of him and try to use it against him.

Or maybe it's to be more like one of the crowd. I don't know. But Cody is one of the sweetest,kindest,most loving people I've ever known in my whole life." said Sabrina. "Wow." said Athena as said Athena as she stared at Cody. "You know why are you asking about my brother when you should be asking about Estevan?" said Sabrina. Athena looked at her. "Uh...what do you mean?" asked Athena. "Oh don't play coy with me. I've seen the way you two look at each other. And even through that fur, I can see the red from your blushing just from talking about Estevan." said Sabrina.

"Oh don't be silly. Even if I wanted to see Estevan like that I couldn't." "Why?" "Because I just lost my mother and a true warrior doesn't have time to think about such things." "Well true warrior, incase you didn't know, it's gonna take a long time to get that boat ready to leave this island. And as long as we stay away from the center of the island where a lot of the monsters seem to be, we wont have to do to much warrior stuff. So you have all the time in the world to think about anything, especially Estevan." Athena sat back and thought about all the things Sabrina was saying. "Hey is it ready yet?" Estevan called as he came walking back from the jungle. "Yeah seriously, I'm starving!" Cody called. "Yeah it's ready! Come and get it!" Sabrina called out. As everyone else gathered around the fire to eat, Athena stayed in her place and looked at Estevan, wondering what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took a little bit to get this chapter up. But I had to wait for my new editor. Full credit for editing this chapter goes to The Demon Of Darkness (that's his user name). Speaking of which I highly recommend going and checking out some of his stories, especially Godzilla:Heart Of Darkness. It's excellent. I hope now more people will put up reviews of my story. Give honest opinions so that I can know if I'm doing good or need to improve on some stuff. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff, signing off.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Godzilla walked through the trees into the jungle, leaving the desert behind. He was determined to find those humans. But he was suddenly stopped when a certain noise caught his ear. The sound was infact singing. Singing so beautiful that it attracted Godzilla off the trail of the humans and made him walk to the left where he heard the song coming from. The song took him to a pond that seemed like it was more near the center of the island. Godzilla saw the volcano, but paid it no mind. The source of the song seemed to be coming from underneath the water. Godzilla bent down and looked closer and closer until he saw the ones singing the song. They looked like they might have been half human hand...half fish. Godzilla didn't know it, but he was starring at mermaids.

Godzilla felt so entranced by their song, he bent down closer, and closer to the water to hear it better. However all of a sudden, the peaceful feeling was interrupted when a giant monster sprung up out of the water. It looked kind of like a giant mermaid, but was more fish like then man like. What nobody really knew was there were two types of mer people in the world. There were the peaceful and loving mer people, and then there were the sirens who attracted people with their beautiful song to feed them and their hive mother.

However this creature was only half of Godzilla's size. Godzilla bared his teeth by smiling, and then he roared at the helpless beast as he dug his claws into its neck and kept digging them and digging them, until the sweet red nectar of life known as blood seeped out of the head siren's neck. Then Godzilla sunk his teeth into its chest and ripped a piece of meat out of its body. Then Godzilla let the dying creature sink beneath the waves, with its tiny slaves screaming, crying, and morning the death of the head of their hive. Godzilla turned to his right and started walking that way, deciding for the time being to forget the humans and explore the island. It was a strange place, even by Godzilla standards. All the creatures he has come across seemed so odd and hard to figure out.

It was like the creatures thought up from the deepest, darkest part of someone's mind. Unfortunately it was only gonna get stranger for The King of the Monsters. A giant furry creature slammed into him and knocked Godzilla off of his feet. Godzilla got up to his feet and looked for his attacker. And he saw...one of the strangest things he's ever seen in his life (And for a monster, that's really saying something). It looked somewhat like a human, but it also had several physical characteristic of a bear. Godzilla was starring at the Greek Mythology beast known as Agrius.

Agrius had the notion in his head that somehow he was the top dog on the island. The apex predator of the island if you will. But what Agrius didn't know was that he was starring across at the apex predator of the world, the one and only, mighty Godzilla. Agrius roared his loudest roar at Godzilla, trying to intimidate him. Godzilla merely chuckled. He had not once in his life ever been intimidated. Nothing has ever scared Godzilla, and as far as he was concerned, nothing ever would. Godzilla retaliated with a much louder and more imposing roar. Birds flew, animals on the ground scattered in fear, and Agrius was left standing with his tail between his legs. Oh yes, he was very terrified by the roar of Godzilla, but he didn't want to let Godzilla know that.

So Agrius tried to step forward, but Godzilla gave a quick growl, which made Agrius step back. Godzilla then stomped three steps forward. Agrius didn't know what to do. The wheels kept turning in his head until he realized that this new foe's bark could be louder than his bite. Agrius's ego sky rocketed back to the top as he roared and stomped two steps forward in defiance. Godzilla was impressed by this strange looking foe's sudden show of courage. But Godzilla decided it would cost the monster dearly. So Godzilla roared as he stomped forward to fight his foe. Agrius stomped forward as well, and the two titans clasped their hands together in a test of strength, greko roman knuckle lock style. Godzilla was surprised to find that this beast named Agrius was actually physically stronger than him, as Agrius forced his arms back. Godzilla quickly solved this problem by slamming his right knee into Agrius's stomach.

Then Godzilla shoved his right shoulder into Agrius's chest, and then smacked his opened left hand across Agrius's face, followed by Godzilla's opened right hand. Godzilla then shoved Agrius back a little, and then tried to knock him off of his feet with another shoulder block to the chest. But Agrius stayed in place. Then Agrius shook his head at Godzilla, followed by a swipe to Godzilla's head with Agrius's right hand set of claws. Godzilla tried to shake the pain away, but this left him vulnerable to three more right claw swipes. Then Agrius rammed his body into Godzilla's body, knocking him off his feet. Godzilla tried as hard as he could to get up onto his feet, but Agrius kept stomping on him as he tried to get up. When Godzilla got up and turned around to face Agrius, he was met by Agrius's right arm wrapping around his neck for a clothesline, knocking Godzilla back down. Again Godzilla tried to get to his feet, but half way up Agrius kicked into the left side of his head. Then Agrius bent down and grabbed Godzilla's head, and pulled him to his feet, then roared in his face, as if to taunt Godzilla.

Then Agrius slashed his right hand claws across Godzilla's head. Then Agrius started squeezing the sides of Godzilla's head. Then Agrius pulled his head back, then rushes it forward, smacking his head into Godzilla's head for a headbutt. Godzilla responded by jerking his head out of Agrius's grasp then slashing his right hand claws across Agrius's chest. Godzilla followed up by stabbing his left hand claws into Agrius's stomach. Then Godzilla pulls his claws out of Agrius's stomach and then brings up his right foot and kicks Agrius in the stomach. But Arius still stands tall. Godzilla spins around and smacks his tail into Agrius's face, but he still stands. Then Agrius kicks his left foot into Godzilla's stomach and then when Godzilla bends over in pain, grabs the back of his head with the left hand, and then Agrius drives his right elbow into the back of Godzilla's neck. Godzilla fights through the pain and then rushes forward, slamming his head into Agrius's stomach, then swings his head up, smacking into Agrius's lower jaw.

Then Godzilla stared into Agrius's eyes with pure anger and then slashed his right hand claws across Agrius's face, followed by his left hand set of claws. Then Godzilla stabbed both sets of claws into Arius's stomach four times in a right, left combo. Then Godzilla shoved Agrius back a few feet, then brought up his right foot and kicked Arius in the chest. Godzilla followed up by smacking his head into Agrius's. A mistake, as it seemed to knock Godzilla loopier then it did Agrius. Agrius followed up by right backhanding Godzilla in the face. Then Agrius used his left elbow to back elbow Godzilla in the lower jaw two times. Then Agrius followed up with a right kick to the stomach, followed by a left kick, then a left shoulder tackle that knocked Godzilla to the ground. Agrius quickly pulled Godzilla to his feet then scooped up the kaiju king in his arms and then slammed Godzilla's body down to the ground.

Agrius started walking away, but then he stopped and kicked Godzilla in the ribs. Then Agrius quickly walked away, and then he moved as fast as he could back toward Godzilla, then leaped into the air and landed his large rump on top of Godzilla's chest, driving all the wind out of it. Despite it all Godzilla still retained consciousness. All types of thoughts and emotions were going through him at that moment, but the clearest thought and emotions, were revenge and anger. Agrius looked down at Godzilla and stepped back when he saw what looked like fire in Godzilla's eyes. Godzilla got up to his feet and let out a low growl that sent shivers up Agrius's spine. Not once,not twice,but four times Agrius had knocked Godzilla off of his feet, and Godzilla had not managed to knock Agrius off his feet once. The realization of this deeply angered Godzilla. So then Godzilla decided he was going to let Agrius know why he's the apex predator of the kaiju. So Godzilla let out a roar as he stomped forward.

Godzilla rammed his right shoulder into Agrius's chest,slapped his open right hand across Agrius's head, slashed his left hand claws into Agrius's ribcage,rammed his head into Agrius's stomach,then into Agrius's chest. Then Godzilla sun around to the left, smacking his tail into Agrius's body, then Godzilla spun around to the right, again smacking his tail into Agrius's body. Then Godzilla bit into Agrius's shoulder and thrusts his right hand claws into Agrius's stomach and rips them out. Then Godzilla backs up a few feet, then rams his head into Agrius's stomach. Agrius's tries swiping his left hand claws at Godzilla, but Godzilla catches his hand and then armbars Agrius's left arm and starts making him twirl around. Thirty seconds after spinning around, Godzilla releases the armbar, and then let's Agrius stumble away. Agrius was extremely dizzy, and didn't know what was coming when he turned around and then Godzilla grabbed his right arm, turned his back to Agrius, and then judo throws Agrius over his shoulder, sending him flying several feet away. Godzilla stomps over to the fallen Agrius and steps on his face three times, before he starts stomping on Agrius's chest. Agrius gets on all fours and tries to crawl away, but Godzilla drives his leg into Agrius's ribs, knocking him back onto his back. Then Godzilla bends down, grabs Agrius, and digs his teeth into the half man,half bear monster's throat and rips it out. Godzilla roars into the sky like a savage animal. Then Godzilla starts to slowly walk away.

Godzilla walks deeper and deeper into the heart of the island. He sees some amazing sights and strange creatures, all of which he avoids, so as to not have to fight again. He keeps going until he comes across a valley. It was a beautiful sight to the kaiju king. He had only seen things like this on his island back home. The valley looked so peaceful and so inviting. But then Godzilla's ears picked up the sound of roars of creatures locked in battle coming from the other side of the valley. Godzilla uses his binocular vision to spot two minotaurs locked in combat over food. Godzilla's eyes suddenly saddened as he turned his back to the valley and walked into the deep, rough,and uninviting terrain of the jungle. Just once Godzilla wishes he could go somewhere where he didn't have to fight or worry about getting into a fight. Godzilla let out a sorrowful roar into the sky for all to hear. Godzilla thought and thought until he stopped on one thought. At the end of the day I guess there's just no rest for the big guy.


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone sat down and ate the lunch Sabrina had prepared. It wasn't a fancy five star restaurant, or an all you can eat buffet, but it satisfied the hungry stomachs of the group of friends. After lunch, Estevan stepped infront of the group. "Okay here's how I figure it. Cody,Jesse and I will chop down trees while Ryu hunts for food with Athena and Sabrina. I think we should all try and stay as close to this location as possible. I don't know what creatures are all on this island, and quite frankly, I don't wanna. So is everyone cool with that?" said Estevan. Everyone agreed. "Okay then...Jesse you and I will take the first tree. Since we just ate, there wont have to be any hunting for a while. Let's get started in oh say...five minutes?" said Estevan. "Five minutes works for me." said Cody. "I can handle five minutes." said Jesse. "Five minutes is just fine by me." said Athena. "Five minutes? No problem." said Sabrina. "Uh...how about fifteen minutes?" asked Ryu. Then everyone gave him a dark look. "I was just kidding! Five minutes is fine with me. Really, I can do five minutes!" said Ryu as he held his hands up defensively.

"Well I'm gonna go sharpen the ax a little. I'll see you all in five minutes." said Estevan. Then he started walking away. Then he stopped and turned around to say' "Oh Ryu, I wanna look at that crystal later." Then Estevan continued walking away. Cody noticed that Athena was watching Estevan as he walked away. Cody decided to talk with Athena and see if you could dig up something from Athena that could confirm his suspicions. Cody walked up to Athena and said' "Hey Athena what's going on?" Athena suddenly snapped back to reality. "Huh? Wha? Wha?" said Athena as she looked around. "Easy,easy. It's just me." said Cody. "Oh, oh Cody. You shouldn't sneak up on a warrior like that. You're libel to get struck down that way." said Athena. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." said Cody. "It's quite alright." said Athena. Then they just stood there in awkwardness. "Soooooo Estevan tells me you have a son." said Athena. Cody took in a deep breath before he answered Athena. "Yeah he's four." said Cody. "Oh what is his name?" asked Athena. "His name is Brian." said Cody. "Oh that's a nice name. Where is he now? Is he with his mother?" asked Athena. Cody struggled to get the first few words out of his mouth. "No. He is...in a foster home." said Cody. "What's a foster home?" asked Athena. "It's...it's a place to send children when their real parents aren't subtable to take care of them." said Cody. "You and your mate weren't suited to take care of your own child?" asked Athena. "No,no,no,no,no,no. It was just me. Their was no mate. You see Brian's mom was...a whore. I met her in a bar one night and took my first and hopefully last drinks ever. Then a woman joined me for some beers and then...we made drunk love, which is no love at all. Then sometime later she looks me up and says a child she had was mine. I got the DNA tests done by professionals and it was true. Her child was indeed my son. So one day I just find him on my doorstep, and she apparently split. So I took him in. We we're happy together...until I realized I couldn't support Brain with the salary I had coming in. So I...I reluctantly gave him up to the foster system. And then I started working odd jobs on the docks whenever somebody needed something, I was there to offer my assistants. If the price was right that is. I was hoping that by doing these jobs on the docks I could...I could bring my son home and we could be a family again. That's how I got on this island. I became a part time member of the crew for Estevan's yacht. He wanted to travel the world. He was supported by a wealthy family, so he could do it. And I just went along for the ride." said Cody. "And everyone else here is a member of the crew?" asked Athena. "All except Sabrina, she was invited." said Cody. "And you're here because of your love for your son?" asked Athena. "Yes. I was hoping we could be a family again soon. We we're just about to wrap up the world adventure. But I guess..." Cody snivels a little "...I guess not." said Cody. Athena placed a friendly hand on Cody's shoulder. "My friend I am deeply sorry. I did not mean to upset you with our conversation." said Athena. Cody fought back the tears he wanted so much to cry. "Ah don't worry about me. I'll be alright. I'm gonna live forever!" said Cody, putting on an obviously fake happy face.

"Alright guys let's go!" Estevan called. "Cody,Jesse, come on!" "Alright Estevan we'll be right there. I'll round up Jesse and we'll get to work." Cody called to Estevan. Athena looked over to where Estevan's voice was coming from. "You really dig Estevan don't you?" asked Cody. "Huh? Dig him?" asked Athena confused. "That means you like him." said Cody. "Well of course I like him,. He has been a nice guy to me ever since we met." said Athena. "I think it might be a little bit more than just that." said Cody sheepishly. "No it is not more then that!" Athena objected bluntly. "For a warrior there is nothing more then that. I'm in an unsafe environment, so right now I'm a warrior first, and everything else comes after word. And that is just the way it is." said Athena. "Uh huh? Well...then I guess I'll talk to ya later. Take care Athena." said Cody. "You do the same Cody." said Athena before she started walking away. But Cody just stood there for a little bit. He looked to see how far away Athena was before he looked back toward the others with an excited look on his face as he motioned for them to come with his hands, but instead rushed over to them, not wanting to wait for them.

"Guys,guys gather around. Come on, huddle." Cody whispered. Jesse,Ryu,and Sabrina all gathered around and huddled up close to hear Cody's whispers. "Okay it's pretty obvious to everyone here that Estevan is entranced by Athena right?" said Cody. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "And some of us have noticed that Athena really digs Estevan too, right?" asked Cody. Again everyone nodded. "Where are you going with this Cody?" asked Jesse. "Well...I think we should try and set up Athena with Estevan." said Cody. Everyone stared at Cody like he was a madman. "Cody...I love you like a brother, but I've got ask, ARE YOU INSANE?" said Ryu. "What?" asked Cody. "Two things. One:Athena just lost her mother. Two:She's a wolf!" said Ryu. Cody then slapped Ryu across the face and grabbed his shoulders. "Damn it Man, there's no time to worry about that!" said Cody. "Was it really neccasary to slap him?" asked Sabrina. "No, not really. I was just trying to make it more dramatic." said Cody. "He is right Cody. Athena just lost her mother." said Jesse. "Exactly. In her vunerable state, she will naturally start clinging to the person she is next closes to." said Cody. "That's horrible, taking advantage of someone's state of mind." said Sabrina. "That's not what I meant. I mean that we can get Athena completely out of her current funk by setting her up with Estevan. Look we'd be making both of them very happy people. They'll both have somebody. Besides, I think Estevan completely blames himself for our winding up on this island. I hate that he keeps carrying that guilt. So I want to make him happy. And to me the best way to do it is to hook him up with Athena. I'm sure she'll fall for him just as he will fall for her. And if they do get together, they'll both forget their guilt, and sorrow and be happy, see?" said Cody. "But she's a wolf." said Ryu. "Look Ryu...I'm not totally comfterble with it myself, but for some reason I can't explain, Estevan seems entranced by Athena despite a fact that she's a cross between human and wolf. But if it makes him happy,...then aren't you happy that he is?" said Cody. "No not really. Infact I'm a little disturbed and think Estevan needs to be checked out." said Ryu. Then Sabrina smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow! What did you do that for?" asked Ryu. "For being so uncaring to Estevan's feelings. Cody I'm with you all the way." said Sabrina. Then Jesse smacked Ryu in the back of th head. "Ow! Why did you hit me?" asked Ryu. "Uuuuhhhhh, I don't know. Probably because they oth hit you. I just wanted to belong." said Jesse. "So will you all do it?" asked Cody. Everyone looked thoughtfully up at the sky, wondering what to do. "Well Cody, it's like I said before, I'm with you all the way." said Sabrina. "I've got nothing better to do, so I'm in." said Jesse. Then everyone stared at Ryu. "Okay,okay I'll do it. Just don't slap me anymore! Son of a bitch." said Ryu. "Cool, but remember guys, not a word to either Estevan or Athena. Alright?" said Cody. Everyone nodded.

"Hey guys!" Estevan called. "Yeah Estevan?" Cody called back, but then turned back to the others and said' "Remember, not a word." Then they all walked over to Estevan who was also walking toward them. "Five minutes are up, let's get to work. Oh Cody I need you to make a second ax to chop trees down. Do you think you could do it?" said Estevan. "Yeah sure, but it'll take a few hours." said Cody. "Take all the time you need. I want this done right the first time. The sooner we get this boat finished, the sooner we can leave." said Estevan. "Understood." said Cody. Estevan patted Cody on the shoulder. "Alright Jesse you come with me. We'll get started on the trees." said Estevan. "Alright I'm right behind ya." said Jesse. As Estevan started walking toward the jungle, Cody gathered the others up close together. "Alright guys, remember, not a word to either of them." said Cody. Everyone nodded in agreement. Then Cody quickly told them of his plan to get Estevan and Athena together.

LATER THAT DAY:

It was a hot afternoon, but Estevan was determined to get atleast three tres cut down before the sun went down. So he took on the job of chopping down the first tree. Despite the sun blazing through the openings through the tree branches, and the hard back work it took to chop, and the sweet pouring down his head and into his eyes, Estevan continued to work. He just kept chopping and chopping.

Meanwhile Sabrina was leading Estevan to the spot where Estevan was working, claiming that they were getting an early start on hunting. Despite Athena not knowing whether Estevan would want this or not, it was a challenge, and Athena never backed down from a challenge. "It should be around here Athena. Any moment now." said Sabrina. "If you say so Sabrina." said Athena.

Sabrina spotted Estevan chopping down the tree and knew it was time to start the plan. "Hey Athena, come look at this." said Sabrina as she motioned with her hand for Athena to join her. Athena came up and looked down at where Sabrina was pointing. She saw Estevan chopping at the tree. Apparently the stress from the work as well as the hot summer-like air had forced Estevan to remove his shirt at the moment. Athena saw that Estevan had a rather muscular body that was almost warrior like.

"Isn't that Estevan?" asked Sabrina. "Yeah it is." said Athena. "Wow he looks..." Athena caught herself. "Strong?" Sabrina supplied. "Yeah, that's it. Strong, very,very strong. Nothing but strong." said Athena. "Uh okay then." said Sabrina. Athena went back to looking at Estevan. He took three more chops before he threw the ax down and started shoving at the tree. Athena watched as Estevan pushed the tree off of it's trunk and it tipped over with a loud crash.

"Very strong indeed." said Athena. "Yeah, so you wanna go hunting still?" asked Sabrina. "Actually...I'm not in the mood for hunting anymore." said Athena. "Okay then wanna go back to camp?" asked Sabrina. "Sure." said Athena, though she was still starring at Estevan. "Well come on then." said Sabrina. Athena shook herself back to her senses then followed behind Sabrina.

EVEN LATER THAT DAY

Estevan decided to check on the progress of Cody with the second ax since Jesse was chopping down the next tree. When Estevan came up to the camp sight, he saw Cody sitting down by a rock with his knife that he was scarpping across a smaller stone that was taking the shape of an ax blade. "How's that ax coming along Cody?" asked Estevan as he sat down infront of Cody. "Oh pretty good. I should have it ready in two more hours." said Cody. "Good,good. Me and Jesse have been at this tree chopping thing for three hours now. Having a second ax will allow us to do this faster." said Estevan. "I'm glad. That means we'll be able to get off this island faster, right?" asked Cody. "Of course." said Estevan. "Well alright then." said Cody.

"Hey Estevan can you help me with something?" asked Ryu as he came running over to them. "Yeah what do you need?" asked estevan as he stood up. "I want you to help me move a few of these boulders around the camp so we can have kind of like a barrier against the things of the island like say if a cyclops attacked us or something." said Ryu. Estevan looked at some of the boulders that Ryu was pointing at. "Do you really think that's neccasssary?" asked Estevan. "Absolutely." said Ryu. Estevan thought about it for a moment, then he shrugged his shoulders and said' "Okay let's do this." "Hey thanks man, you're saving my back." said Ryu as he slapped a hand on Estevan's shoulder. Then Ryu and Estevan ran over to an area where there were several big boulders.

"There really isn't that many boulders left to grab to surround the camp. I just need your help with this last one, because trust me, it's a doozy!" said Ryu. When Estevan saw the boulder that Ryu wanted him to help move, Estevan's eyes went wide with shock. "Uh Ryu I hate to question you, but does it really have to be this rock?" said Estevan. "Trust me Estevan, it's gonna be worth it." said Ryu. Estevan let out a sigh before agreeing to help move the boulder. So then both men walked over to opposite sides of the boulder. "Ready? Okay. Now on the count of three, we lift it, got it?" said Ryu. "Got it." said Estevan. "Alright, One. Two. Three." Ryu called just before he and Estevan housted the boulder up. They started carrying the boulder over to where the camp was.

At that moment, Sabrina and Athena were getting back tfrom their small hunt. They didn't really catch anything, but it was still viewed as a fun time by both girls. They walked over to Cody who was still working on the ax. "Hey big brother. How's the ax coming along?" asked Sabrina. "Just fine. I think it might turn out better then the first one did." said Cody. "Great,great." said Sabrina. "Say Cody, why is it that these boulders are around the camp?" asked Athena. "Oh well uh...Estevan started putting them around the camp as kind of a barrier against things like the cyclops or other creatures like that." said Cody. "Oh. But wouldn't these rocks atract more attention?" asked Athena. "Uuuuuhhhh...Hey look there's Estevan." said Cody as he pointed pass the girls. They both turned around and Athena's eyes went wide with shock as she saw Estevan seemingly lifting a boulder by himself.

What she didn't see was that Ryu was on the other side of the boulder, just as Cody and the others had planned. Athena was amazed at Estevan's apparent show of strength. It was fascinating to say the least. Jesse sneaked to the side Ryu was on and let him know that Athena was on the other side starring at Estevan. So then Ryu let go of the giant rock and dissapeared. Estevan started struggling to keep hold of the boulder, but it was a big strain. "What happened? He was handling it like a pro, now he seems to be in peril!" said Athena. "Maybe you should go over there and help him." said Sabrina. Then without wasting another word, Athena rushed to Estevan's aid. "Hold on Estevan, I'm coming! I'm here to help you!" said Athena as she ran over to Estevan. She got on the other side of the boulder and helped Estevan carry it over to the camp. They placed it in between two other boulders. "Thanks Athena. You're a true lifesaver." said Estevan. "I'm happy to do it. Especially for you." said Athena. Estevan started to blush when Athena said that. "Well that is uhh, you know for everything you've done for me ever since we met." said Athena. "Right, of course." said Estevan. "This...could be a good idea Estevan, but you shouldn't do it by yourself." said Athena. "Oh well I wasn't by myself. It wasn't even my..." Estevan was cut off by Sabrina.

"Hey you two, that was some very impressive feat of strength from you guys. Very,very impressive indeed." "Uh thanks" said Estevan and Athena at the same time. Then they looked at each other in amusment. "Hey Estevan could you help me with something?" asked Jesse. "Sure what do you need?" asked Estevan. "I need some help with this one tree. Do you think you can give me a hand?" asked Jesse. "Duty calls. Okay I'll be right there Jesse." said Estevan. Then he started jogging toward the edge of the jungle. "Hurry back Estevan." said Athena. Estevan looked back and smiled at Athena. "You can count on it." said Estevan. Cody and Sabrina flashed each other a thumbs up.

"Oh Athena, there's one more thing I need your help with today." said Sabrina. "Okay what is it?" asked Athena. "Fruit picking." said Sabrina. "Exscuse me?" said Athena. "I'm gonna pick some fresh fruits from the trees. And I'd really like your help with that." said Sabrina. Athena turned her back to Sabrina then rolled her eyes. Then she looked back and said' "Yeah sure. Sounds like fun." "Great." said Sabrina. And with that, they were heading for the jungle.

They found what Sabrina described as the perfect fruit tree and they climbed up, looking for the best fruits from the tree. Meanwhile Jesse was leading Estevan through the jungle. Eventhough he was just playing along, Estevan knew what the others were up to. He knew they were trying to get him and Athena together. But he decided to keep it to himself for now. "Hey Estevan look! Isn't that Sabrina and Athena up in that tree?" asked Jesse as he pointed upward. Despite being slightly annoyed by this plan by his friends, Estevan looked up. He saw Athena standing on a branch trying to pick some fruit. "Wow...she's incredible." Estevan said in a voice that was barely a whisper.

Athena was reaching for a peach that seemed ripe and perfect. But it seemed to be out of her reach. So she kept stretching her arm out, hoping to feel the fuzzy pech in her hand. Unfortunately she reached out to far and the combined power of gravity and her body weight sent her falling off the branch. Estevan's eyes went wide before a split second later, Estevan was sprinting toward the ground that Athena's body was falling toward. Estevan jumped onto a stump, pushed off on it, and then sprang into the air and caught Athena's falling body. Athena clenched herself close to Estevan after they landed. Then Athena realized that she was in Estevan's arms and then stopped clenching herself to him. But that didn't stop Estevan from blushing at the fact that he had the woman he had a crush on in his arms and had just been clenching herself to him a second ago. They just stayed that way for a little bit, not knowing how to react or what to do next. They just seemed lost in the moment. This gave Sabrina enough time to climb out of the tree and meet up with Jesse.

"Well it wasn't part of the plan." said Sabrina. "But it sure does help the cause." said Jesse. "Yeah." said Sabrina. Then they both ran up to Estevan and Athena. "Hey, holy shit man, are you guys alright?" Sabrina called. "Seriously, that looked like a nasty fall!" said Jesse. That was when Athena and Estevan snapped out of it. "Huh? What?" asked Estevan. "Are you two okay?" asked Sabrina. "Oh uh yeah, we're fine." said Estevan. "Yes, we are quite alright. Just fine." said Athena. Then they both got to their feet. "I'm sorry athena. This is partly my fault. I shouldn't have asked you to do this." said Sabrina. "Oh no,no Sabrina. It's quite alright. You didn't know this was gonna happen. So you don't have to worry about it. Really Sabrina, it's fine, don't worry about it." said Athena. "Well I'm just glad you're alright." said Sabrina. "So am I." said Jesse. "Will there be anything else you need help with today Sabrina?" asked Athena. "Uh no, that was all. I'm pretty much done for the day. Besides, I think I've got enough stuff for a good dinner tonight." said Sabrina. "I'm sure whatever you have planned will be good Sabrina." said Estevan. "Thanks amigo." said Sabrina. And then with that Sabrina and Athena started walking back to camp. But Athena turned to look back at Estevan for a moment. She saw that he was looking right back at her. They both smiled and then Athena walked back to camp, while Jesse kept leading Estevan toward the tree he was talking about.

EVEN MORE LATER THAT DAY:

The sun was now starting to lower toward the opposite side of the sky, but it still shined like a summer sun would. Cody had just finished the new ax when Estevan came walking up to him. "Oh great, you finally finished it. Way to go Cody." said Estevan. "Thanks Estevan. I really think it's gonna turn out to be better than the first one did." said Cody. "Yeah? Well we'll see." said Estevan. "Let's find out." said Cody. "How?" asked Estevan. "Well...I'm feeling lucky. Very pre-cise. So hows about you grab the old ax,I carve a target into a tree with my knife, and then we...have ourselves a little ax throwing contest?" said Cody. "Oh come on Cody. Surely there are better uses for that ax. Besides, this is a time for work, not play." said Estevan. "What's the matter, you chicken?" asked Cody. "...,No!" said Estevan. "Then do it, come on. Do it! You afraid old Cody is gonna beat ya?" said Cody. "I am not afraid!" said Estevan. "Then do the contest." said Cody. "Cody..." Estevan started to say before he was cut off by Cody. "Buck,buck,buck." said Cody, imatating a chicken. "You know what fine, I'll do it!" said Estevan. "Great." said Cody. Cody then ran over to a tree and carved a target into it. "Now the first person to hit in the middle with their ax is the winner. I'll use the old ax, you use the new one." said Cody. "Fine, you go first." said Estevan.

At that moment, Ryu and Athena who were walking and talking came up to the spot where Estevan and Cody were. "Hey Ryu what's going on over there?" asked Athena as she pointed to where Cody and Estevan were having there ax throwing contest. "I don't know. Let's find out." said Ryu. And so they started walking up to that area. Cody gave a giant swing, as he threw his ax. But it landed three inches outside the target. Estevan gave him a confused look. Cody had gave him the impression that he was a good weapons thrower, but that? That was just sad. Cody just shrugged. So then Estevan threw his ax which landed a few inches away from the middle.

"May I try?" Athena asked. Cody and Estevan both looked to see Ryu and Athena watching. "Uh sure. It's alright with me if it's alright with Cody." said Estevan. "Yeah sure, have at it." said Cody. "Well alright." said Athena. Then she walked up to the tree and pulled Estevan's ax out of the tree and then backed up to where Cody and Estevan were standing. Then she gave a thoughtful look, and then stepped back a little further. Then she aimed her ax, but then backed up a little further. "Oooooo, shit is on." said Cody. "Hey Jesse! Sabrina! Come look at this." Ryu called. Jesse and Sabrina came a running.

By that time, Athena was far back from the group. Then she stopped, and turned her back to them. "Oh boy." said Jesse. "It's about to go down." said Ryu. Then Athena quickly spun around and swung her ax so fast the others almost didn't see it. The ax spun and spun as it came forward. And then...it landed smack dab in the middle of the target. Everyone stared in shock, their mouths hanging wide open. First they just stared at the ax in the tree, then they turned and stared at Athena, who was walking up to them with a proud smile on her face. Then she walked up to the boulder that surounded their camp. "DAMN!" everyone said at the same time. After about a minute, everyone went back to what they were doing before. All except Estevan who was still starring.

LATER THAT EVENING:

The sun was starting to go down, but Athena was not tired at all. So she started doing some training and sparring on a pile of rocks that stretched out over the water from the ocean. She wanted to stay in tip top shape. So she decided this training excrsise would be good for her.

While she was doing this, Estevan had finished helping Cody and Jesse roll some of the trees they chopped down from the jungle onto the beach, was now watching her. Estevan decided to get closer, as the sight of Athena traning very hard seemed to entrance him. He walked up to the edge of the rocky walkway and continued to watch Athena who was still traning on the opposite end of the rocks. She trained for about two hours before she took a break and let in some deep breathes. Estevan decided he wanted to approach her now, so he started walking toward her. But he stopped when she stood up and started walking to the very edge of the rocks. She stared down at the water, and then she jumped in. Estevan made his way to where Athena had been training. He looked down at Athena as she swam gracefully through the water.

Estevan knew it was more then likely wrong, but he couldn't help himself. He found himself falling more and more in love with Athena. She had something about her that took Estevan's breath away. If he could spend the rest of time with someone, he'd want it to be Athena. Despite the fact that they only met a day ago, it was almost like...it was ment to be. Well, at least in Estevan's mind.

Athena swam through the waves of the ocean like she truly belonged there. She had to be ready for any kind of situation, whether it be on land or in the air, or in the water. But for right now, this was just for enjoyment. She swam for about a half hour, before she decided to get out. She swam up to the side of the rockway, and was met by Estevan's helping hand reaching out to offer asistance. Athena looked up at the kind and caring face of Estevan and gratefully excepted the hand. "How long have you been standing there?" asked Athena after she got out of the water. "Long enough." said Estevan. Then they both walked back toward the camp sight.

LATER THAT NIGHT:

There was a big fire lit, as Estevan sat by it examining the crystal that Ryu had gotten from the temple. But his examination was interrupted by Athena, who called out to Estevan as she walked up. "Hello Estevan." "Oh hi Athena. What's up?" said Estevan as he stood up. "Well didn't you want to see me?" asked Athena. "Well I do like seeing you, but I didn't actually ask for you." said Estevan. "Really? Cody said you wanted to see me." said Athena. "Oh he did, did he?" asked Estevan in a supicous way. "Yeah, I guess he was just mistaking. Well then I'll just leave you alone to whatever you were doing." said Athena as she turned to leave. "Wait, don't go! That is uh,...please don't go." said Estevan. Athena turned her head to look at him. "Stay please." said Estevan. Athena smiled as she sat down next to Estevan. "So you were examining the crystal?" asked Athena. "Yeah, it's truly an amazing sight." said Estevan. "What do you think it is?" asked Athena. "I honestly can't tell you. I don't know what it is for exactly. All I can really say is what we already know, and that's that it holds some secret magic." said Estevan.

Then the crystal started to glow. The glow lit up Athena's eyes, which Estevan stared into like he was in a trance. Then all of a sudden, misc from a guitar was heard through the air. Estevan and Athena looked around and spotted Cody strumming on the guitar he made. They both laughed a little. Then they looked at each other. "Soooo...maybe we ought to take advantage of this." said Estevan. "What do you mean?" asked Athena. "I mean, I'm asking you 'do you wanna dance?" said Estevan. "Uuhhh I've never really danced before." said Athena. "It's okay, this music Cody is playing is perfect for slow dancing, and it's easy to fake that, especially when you have a partner who knows ten deffierent dances." said Estevan. Athena smiled as she nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'll dance. I feel safe with you Estevan." said Athena. Then Estevan helped Athena to her feet. Then they took each other in arm and started to slow dance arounbd the fire as Cosy started to sing the words to the song he was playing on his guitar.

(Insert cheesy dancing montage images to go with song here)

Tonight it's very clear, as we're both standing here,

there's so many things I want to say

I will always love you, I will never leave you alone.

Sometimes I just forget, say things I might regret,

it breaks my heart to see you crying.

I don't want to lose you,

I could never make it alone.

I am a man who would fight for your honor,

I'll be the hero you're dreaming of.

We'll live forever,knowing together

that we did it all for the glory of love.

You keep me standing tall, you help me through it all,

I'm always strong when you're beside me.

I have always needed you,

I could never make it alone.

I am a man who would fight for your honor,

I'll be the hero you're dreaming of.

We'll live forever,knowing together

that we did it all for the glory of love.

Just like a knight in shining armor,

from a long time ago.

Just in time I will save the day,

take you to my castle far away.

I am a man who would fight for your honor,

I'll be the hero you're dreaming of.

We'll live forever,knowing together

that we did it all for the glory of love.

We'll live forever, knowing together

that we did it all for the glory of love.

After the song and dance, Estevan and Athena spent a moment just starring at each other. Then their faces started getting closer and closer to each other until finally they shared a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright let me just start by saying, sorry for taking so long. I actually was having a bad case of writers block when it came to writing this chapter. <strong>

**Secondly, no I'm not a furry. I made this love story as a request by the guy who Estevan is based off of. He asked for an anthromorph as his love interest. I personally would've had it be a human, but oh well. For those furries out there, I'm sure you can handle this. For those who aren't furries, the best I can say is...try imagining Athena as a anime anthromorph. That's about as much as I can help ya there. **

**Thirdly and finally, usually The Demon Of Darkness (that's his user name) edits the chapters for me. This time I tried myself. It wasn't as anoying as the last time I tried, but it was still an annoying experince. So from now on, I'll just give the chapters to The Demon for editing. **

**P.S. You all should really check out The Demon Of Darkness' Godzilla Herat Of Darkness story. It's way better then anything I have written thus far. And remember to review after reading this chapter. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff, signing off.**


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, the sun rose over the mountains. Everyone of our heroes was still asleep. But then Athena was stirred by a sort of scrapping sound that her sensitive ears were picking up. Her eyes slowly fluttered until they were wide open. Then Athena paid closer attention to the noise. It sounded like it was coming from the other side of the boulders, right where the boat was. Athena slowly crawled out of her make shift bed, and made her way silently to the edge of the boulders. She slowly and quietly peeked her head over the boulders, and gasped in surprise and horror at the sight of not one, not two, but three fifty-foot tall cyclops who were tearing the boat apart, not in anger, more like mere curiosity at what they had found. At that moment several things were running through Athena's mind. But the two that were most clear were fear and major let down and loss of faith. Fear was obviously because of the cyclops. But let down and lost of faith were because of the face that that boat was hers and her friends' only hope of getting off the island alive. Athena was almost entranced with fear by the sight, but she snapped too, knowing she had to get the others up and ready. So Athena slowly lowered herself down to the bottom of the boulder. Then Athena started crawling over to where Estevan was sleeping and nudged his shoulder a little.

"Estevan..." Athena nudges his shoulder a little harder "...Estevan wake up. Estevan? Come on wake up." said Athena. Estevan moaned a little as he awoke. Athena sshed him and then started pointing to the boulder she had just peeked over. "Estevan look, look over there." said Athena. "Do I have to right now? I'm still sleepy." said Estevan. "Estevan please." said Athena as she brought herself closer to Estevan. Estevan stared into her eyes and saw concern and fear. 'sigh' "Alright,alright. I'll look." said Estevan. And with that he slowly and carefully (so as not to wake the others) walked over to the boulder and looked out to see what Athena wanted him to see. Estevan lowered his head with a look much like the one Athena had before. "The boat...they...they destroyed the boat." said Estevan. "I know Estevan, but we have to wake up the others move on now." said Athena. "That boat was our only way off of this island. We...we're stuck here. Stuck here until the day we die." said Estevan as he started trembling. Athena grabbed Estevan by the shoulders. "Estevan look at me." said Athena. "We're trapped." said Estevan. "Look at me!" said Athena. Estevan slowly turned his gaze to Athena. "I know what you're feeling. I felt it too. That boat was our flight to freedom, but there are things going on that are just as important at this moment in time. We HAVE to wake up the others and get the hell out of here, or else we are going to die at the hands of those one eyed beasts. Is that what you want?" said Athena. Estevan knew right away that Athena was right, so he answered with a head nod. "Alright Athena, let's start waking the others up. Let them know quickly what's going on, and gather the weapons. I know this is just bound to get ugly." said Estevan. "Right." said Athena. So they both went around and woke people up.

Estevan woke up Cody and Jesse, while Athena woke up Sabrina and Ryu. All they said were that cyclops were around, and that was all the explanation they needed. Athena held the new ax, while Ryu held the old one. Jesse,Sabrina,and Estevan held out their broad swords and Cody had his Rambo knife. They slowly crept to the side of the boulder circle opposite of the one the cyclops were on, and they slowly started climbing up them and to the other side. Jesse however accidentally dropped his sword and it made a clanging sound when he dropped it. Jesse went back down to get it, but when he grabbed it and looked up, he saw a single eyed monster looking down at him. Jesse started trembling in fear. The cyclops grunted in hunger as he reached his hand down toward Jesse. Estevan slid down the side of the boulder and slashed his sword across the cyclops' palm. Athena threw her ax into the creature's eye, then jumped up onto it's face and pulled it out, and jumped off. Estevan helped Jesse get on the other side of the boulder and then they all took off.

The two cyclops that were still able to see sprung after them, leaving the blind one behind. The group went through the jungle, with the cyclops in close pursuit. They ran as fast as they could, but the two single eyed beast's long legs made them easily catch up with them. Sabrina jabbed her sword at one of their legs and made it trip, the other cyclops tripped over that cyclops as well. They both struggled to their feet and continued the pursuit. It was a desperate struggle as all the group could do was run and try and slow the cyclops down whenever the opportunity came. But the cyclops would not let what Sabrina did happen again. After several minutes of running, Estevan and the others came across an open valley that was rather close to the volcano at the center of the island. Estevan and the others took a second to gaze in wonder at the beauty of the valley. But they were snapped back to reality by the growls and grunts of the cyclops.

Then they all ran down into the valley. But they stopped half way when they found themselves at the reptilian foot of the kaiju's apex predator. Godzilla had decided late last night to forget about the other creatures in this valley and settle here for a good night's sleep. Godzilla stared down at the exhausted and frightened humans. He saw the fear on their faces at seeing him. This made Godzilla sneer in resentment. "What is he doing here?" asked Estevan in between breathes. "I don't know. Just enjoying the scenery?" said Ryu. "Look out for the cyclops!" Sabrina shouted. The two came rushing up, but came to a screeching halt when they saw the much bigger Godzilla. Estevan and the others realized their fear of Godzilla and got closer to the G Man's foot. Godzilla realized that these cyclops were meaning to harm the humans. Despite Godzilla's resentfulness, Godzilla still wished to defend them. So Godzilla stared down at the terrified cyclops, and let out a giant roar that sent them running like scared kittens. Godzilla smiled to himself and then turned his attention back to the humans. They walked out so that Godzilla could see them more clearly.

"Guys...put your weapons down." said Estevan. "What?" the others asked at the same time in shock. "Just do it!" said Estevan. "Are you crazy? These things are the only defense we have against that monster." said Jesse. "What defense, what are you talking about?" asked Estevan. Then Estevan raised his sword and pointed his other hand at it and said' "These are no damn good against Godzilla, you know that. Now come on, drop your weapons or Godzilla will treat us with hostility, because he'll think we are to him." said Estevan Everyone looked thoughtfully at Estevan, then to Godzilla. Then Cody and Athena looked at each other and shrugged and dropped their weapons, as did Estevan. Then Sabrina dropped hers, then Ryu, then Jesse. "We are friends." Estevan called up to Godzilla. "Oh yeah right Estevan, like he's really gonna understand what you're fucking saying." said Jesse. "Sssshhh." said Cody with a finger over his lips. "Don't fucking Ssh me Cody. Right now I'm at the mercy of a fucking monster, on an island in the middle of nowhere." said Jesse. "Jesse shut the fuck up." said Sabrina. Godzilla let out a low growl and then lowered his head down toward the humans. Everyone backed slowly away as Godzilla's head lowered to their level. Athena however started walking toward Godzilla slowly with her hands raised as though she were being held at gunpoint. Godzilla stared at her in confusion and interest. No creature living or now dead of this size has ever approached Godzilla like this. Athena did not know what had come over her, but she got a sudden feeling to try this. Athena got closer and closer, and then she reached out her right hand, ...and placed on the end of Godzilla's snout. Godzilla's eyes widened in shock as did Estevan's, Cody's, Sabrina's, Ryu's, and Jesse's. At first Godzilla didn't know what to think of this. Then Athena started stroking her hand across the surface of Godzilla's snout. Much to Godzilla's surprise it felt nice. Calming,relaxing, and even heartwarming. Just the fact that this small creature trusted Godzilla enough to touch him made Godzilla feel all warm inside, and he showed it by smiling.

Estevan and the others gasped in surprise. Godzilla rubbed the side of his head against Athena like a cat would. Athena giggled from getting tickled by this. Then Godzilla looked over at the others and gave them a look that said' "You can trust me". Estevan and Cody walked forward next and started petting Godzilla's snout. Then Sabrina came up. Ryu and Jesse however stayed back, not knowing what to do. "Come on guys. It's okay, I know we can trust him." said Sabrina. "How can you be so sure?" asked Ryu. Sabrina pointed at Godzilla who was letting the others pet him. "So what? It could be a rouge." said Jesse. "He's not even suppose to be like this or have any since of understanding and feeling. He's a monster for fuck sake." said Ryu. "Ryu! Knock it off!" said Sabrina. "I'm with Ryu on this." said Jesse. "Dude seriously what is your guys' beef?" asked Sabrina. "That's enough Sabrina." said Cody. "Huh?" Sabrina said as she looked to her brother. "It's obvious that neither of these two are backing down from their opinion. And you know what, there entitled to it. Doesn't make it right, but their entitled." said Cody. Then he saw the looks Ryu and Jesse were giving him, and he just flashed a cocky smile. "I guess so." said Sabrina. "Besides they're the ones missing out on kicking it with the king of monsters."

But their good time was interrupted by the war cry of a minotaur who stomped his way through the valley. Godzilla looked up from the humans and at the minotaur and shook his head in annoyance. He knew staying in this valley would come to this. But he so desperately wanted to sleep last night. And now the humans he had been protecting since even before they came on the island were involved, so he had no choice. Godzilla lowered his head back down and scooted the humans in a direction away from the battlefield. They took one last look at Godzilla then started running away. Godzilla stood up right and raised his head to the air, arms bent in battle position at his sides, and then Godzilla let out an earth trembling roar. The minotaur did not know the meaning of fear or anything for that matter. It was like a shark, it only had two things on it's mind. Make babies, and stay alive. It also had a never ending passion for battle. And it came to the right place, for Godzilla stomped forward, ready for battle.

The minotaur charged forward like a mad bull. But then it stopped and surprisingly jumped into the air. Godzilla looked up to see the half man, half bull creature coming down toward him with it's fists clasped together. Godzilla unleashed his atomic blast and knocked the minotaur out of the sky and sent it crashing to the ground. Godzilla stomped toward the downed beast, but it kicked it's right foot into Godzilla's face, then got up on it's feet. The bull charged forward at Godzilla, but the monster king caught it's horns before they could dig into his stomach. Then Godzilla judo tossed the minotaur by it's horns off to the side. The minotaur got up and slammed it's right fist across Godzilla's face twice. Godzilla caught his fist the third time and then chopped his open right hand over the top of the minotaur's head. Then Godzilla palm thrusts his right hand into the minotaur's snout. Then Godzilla let go of the minotaur's right hand and then left side kicked the minotaur in the stomach, and then swung around to smack his tail across the minotaur's face, sending the minotaur rolling across the ground.

The minotaur slowly got itself to it's feet then snarled and growled at Godzilla in defiance. Then it charged at Godzilla again, but then it ran to Godzilla's left, jumped onto the top of a tall tree, pushed off of it before he crushed it, and then stuck out his right foot and kicked Godzilla in his left temple. Then the minotaur gave Godzilla ten cross punches in a right, left combo. Then it bent down and drove it's horns into Godzilla's stomach. Godzilla screeched in pain. But then his spikes started to glow. But instead of releasing an atomic blast, the energy from his spikes went through his body, releasing his nuclear pulse. The minotaur was sent flying with parts of his horns missing, as well as battle wounds from the pulse all over his body.

The minotaur was forced to it's feet by Godzilla, who grabbed him by the head with his left hand. The minotaur drove his left knee into Godzilla's stomach, but Godzilla drove his right knee even harder into the minotaur's stomach. Then Godzilla held his open hand back, and then delivered a tiger palm strike across the minotaur's nose. Then Godzilla let go of the minotaur's head and grabbed him by the face and shoved him back a few feet. Then Godzilla delivered an open hand palm punch directly in the middle of the minotaur's chest where his heart was. Then Godzilla used his left hand to deliver an open handed back hand slap across the minotaur's face. Then Godzilla gave an open hand right chop over the top of the minotaur's head, then used his short right arm to as best he could clothesline the minotaur around his neck and off of his feet. The minotaur had his arms across his chest in the shape of an X as he felt the pressure in his heart building up and building up until his heart bursts apart. Then the minotaur just laid there lifeless. Godzilla fired his atomic blast and set the body on fire. Then Godzilla turned and just walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I got to say that this was another one I edited myself. I know I should be more patient with the kid who I picked as my editor, but damn it I want these on the site the day I finish them. Plus this time was the least annoying time of them all when editing the chapter into perfect (or as close to perfect as I can get) paragraphs, aka spacing the story out. This is a transitional time for me, so to those who read the first couple chapters that are boxed together, I apologize. To those who read chapter 12 (or maybe it was 13) and thought it looked like it was written by elementary school first grader, I apologize even more. But yeah I'm more then likely gonna try editing these chapters myself from now on. To The Demon Of Darkness, you're a cool dude, but to slow for my taste. But I still would like to be friends. Anytime you wanna collaborate on a story or something or just shoot the shit, I'm cool with that. To the rest of you, you know the routine, read and review. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff, signing off. Oh and special thanks to Dark Fox Tailz for suggesting this idea to me. Rock on dude, whoever you are.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Estevan and the others were still running. They ran all the way to the other side of the valley. That's when they finally decided to stop. "Great, first we get woken up by three cyclops looking to give us a bad time, then when we finally make friends with Godzilla, a minotaur has to come and mess that up for us." said Sabrina. "I wish that were the worst of it all, but it's not." said Estevan. Everyone looked at Estevan in confusion. "Well...I don't know how to say this, but...those fucking cyclops destroyed the boat completely." said Estevan. Everyone's eyes went wide and their mouths dropped open, except Athena. Jesse dropped to his knees, and Ryu had to lean on the side of a tree to keep from falling to the ground. "But...we worked so hard." said Cody. "It was our only ticket home." said Sabrina. "And now it's gone." said Cody. "Now what are we suppose to do?" Ryu shouted out loud in anger and despair. "Come on guys, it could be worse." said Estevan. "NO IT COULDN'T ESTEVAN! We're stuck here on an island in the middle of hell knows where, and there's nothing on it but brute and viscous monsters who want to do nothing more than kill us! No Estevan, it could not be worse!" Jesse let out in a fit of rage as he got up and stomped toward Estevan until he was only a few inches from Estevan. Suddenly an object too fast to see zoomed in between Jesse and Estevan's faces and hit a tree. Jesse and Estevan along with everyone looked to the tree and saw that it was an arrow that nearly hit Jesse and Estevan. Then everyone looked to the direction the arrow had come from. They all gasped in shock at the sight they saw. Standing on top of a giant boulder, holding a bow out in front of it, with an arrow case on it's back, was a eight foot tall male centaur.

Estevan quickly came to his senses when he saw the centaur reaching for another arrow. Estevan motioned for the others to get back, as Estevan himself stepped forward. Then Estevan flashed the centaur a small confident smile. and then made the 'just bring it' sing with his hand. The centaur grabbed out an arrow. placed it on the bow, pulled it back, and back, and back, until he released the arrow, sending it flying toward Estevan. A split second before the arrow could impale Estevan's chest, Estevan caught the arrow in his left hand. Then Estevan flashed a smile bigger then the first one, then broke the arrow over his knee. Then several other arrows fired from somewhere out of the caravan's sight were zooming toward Estevan and the others, who all scattered all around, in hopes of the arrows missing them. The centaur jumped off of it's rock and ran forward toward Estevan. Estevan looked to see eight more centaurs pop out of the trees and bushes, following the one from the rock. Estevan held up his broadsword in his left hand, ready to fight. Jesse and Sabrina got out their broadswords as Athena and Ryu raised their axes, and Cody held his knife up in a battle ready way. The lead centaur put his bow away and brought out a curved sword he held in both hands as he ran at Estevan, who in turn grasped his broadsword in both hands. The had centaur with a centaur on his left and right, ran right up to Estevan and swung hid sword down upon Estevan. But Estevan raised his sword to block the centaur's. The centaur tried swinging his sword to Estevan's other side, but Estevan quickly shifted his sword to block the centaur's blow. The other two centaurs joined in and it was three centaurs against one boy. But surprisingly, Estevan was able to hold them off. Any attack the centaurs tried to make with their swords, Estevan's sword was their to block. Estevan was sword fighting like he had the experience of a fifty year old master. The clang from the swords colliding was heard all over the valley, 'CLANG,CLANG,CLANG,CLANG,CLANG!' The other six centaurs were about to come up and join in the fight against Estevan.

However, Cody,Athena,Jesse,Sabrina,and Ryu charged forward and attacked. Athena took on two centaurs, as Jesse took on one, as did Ryu, while Cody also took on one centaur, Sabrina stepped up to one. The battle went on and on. It wasn't just weapons clanging against weapons, but the combatants used parts of their bodies to attack, like the centaurs would kick their front legs forward like a horse would, and also sometimes use them to do a single kick or knee, while agile fighters like Athena, and Sabrina would use their speed to their advantage by rolling away from attacks or onto their opponent's other side for an attack. Cody managed to get in a couple of good stabs and slashes with his knife. Athena got in a few lethal chops with her ax on one of the centaurs she was fighting. The other ran off a distance so as to use it's bow and arrows on

Athena. But Cody saw it and threw his knife, slicing the bow in half. The centaur looked at Cody in anger. "No,no,no Mr. Big bad centaur-man. That ain't nice." said Cody as he wiggled his finger in a 'uh,uh,uh' way. Athena ran toward the centaur, then jumped up when she was half way there, and then flying side kicked the centaur in the face. When Athena landed, she picked up Cody's knife and tossed it to him. "Cody! Catch!" Athena called as she tossed it to him. Cody caught the knife by the handle then smiled to Athena. "Thanks Athena!" said Cody. But before he could go back to fighting, the centaur smacked the side of a log into Cody's ribs, making him cry out in pain. Sabrina looked back at the sight of her brother getting smacked by the log. She scooped up some dirt and tossed it into the eyes of the centaur she was fighting, and did three back flips toward the centaur Cody was fighting. Then Sabrina turned to face the creature and round house kicked the centaur in the face. The centaur she had been fighting ran at her even though he was half blind. Cody charged forward and dug his knife into the part of the centaur's body just above it's front right leg. Then Sabrina ran forward and swung her broadsword across the centaur's front legs.

Meanwhile Ryu was cornered by the centaur he was fighting, who kept swinging his sword at Ryu, not even giving Ryu a chance to use his ax. Ryu held out his ax in front of him to protect him, and then the centaur sliced the ax's wooden handle in to, then kicked Ryu in the stomach. Jesse ran over and jump kicked the centaur in the butt. The centaur was forced forward a few feet, which allowed Ryu to stab the ax into the centaur's side. Then Ryu stood up straight, and delivered a spinning kick to the centaur's face. Then Ryu crawled underneath the centaur and came out the other side where he was met by Jesse. "Come on, let's bail." said Jesse as he pulled Ryu to his feet helpfully. The centaur Jesse had been fighting ran up and swung his sword down toward Jesse and Ryu, but Jesse blocked with his own sword, and then Ryu karate kicked the centaur in his stomach. Then Jesse jumped up and smacked his left elbow into the centaur's face. The centaur was taking a back somewhat, but he recovered and was then locked in a viscous sword duel with Jesse. Meanwhile Estevan drove his left knee into the front of the centaur on the leader's right. Then Estevan cartwheeled to the other side, and then spinning jump kicked the left centaur in the face, then did a spinning jump kick to it's chest, followed by a slice from Estevan's sword, which took that centaur out of the fight. Then Athena ran up and smacked the blunt part of her ax across the right centaur's face, then she jumped onto him and bit into the centaur's neck. "What a woman." said Estevan. Then Estevan had to bring up his sword to block the blow from the lead centaur. The two combatants both held the handles of their weapons in their hand tightly as they struggled for leverage over the other. Then the lead centaur kicked Estevan in the stomach, which made Estevan hunch over in pain. The centaur brought up it's sword, but then Estevan stabbed his sword into the centaur's front left leg. Then Estevan used his left fist for an uppercut to the centaur's lower jaw. Estevan looked to see the centaur Athena had been biting, grab her punch her across the face then throw her into the side of a tree.

"NOOOOOO!" Estevan cried as he ran toward that centaur, his sword clasped in both hands. But he was cut off by the lead centaur ramming his body into Estevan's, knocking him to the ground and sending him rolling across the dirt. Estevan slowly got to one knee, but was stopped by having to put up his sword to block the lead centaur's own sword. The centaur swung down six times, in four different ways, but Estevan swung his sword and blocked all six blows. Cody saw Estevan was in peril and threw his knife into the lead centaur's shoulder. Sabrina ran up and drop kicked a centaur that was trying to sneak up behind Cody as Cody ran up to help Estevan to his feet. When Estevan was on his feet, he saw Cody with a big cocky grin on his face. Then Cody started to chant' "You owe me big time. You owe me big time. You owe me..." but Estevan cut him off by swing his sword and slashing it across the chest of a centaur that was behind Cody. Cody looked down at the fallen centaur, then back to Estevan. Cody then had a nervous smile on his face as he placed his hand on the back of his neck. "Heh, heh, so we'll call it even?" asked Cody. Then another centaur separated them by kicking Cody in the stomach, then shoving him away with the same leg. Then the centaur turned to Estevan, but Sabrina came up and together Sabrina and Estevan raised their swords to block the centaur's sword. "Estevan go get Athena. I can handle this guy!" said Sabrina. Estevan jumped to the side, rolled up to his feet, then ran for Athena, who was still down. "I think." Sabrina added after Estevan left.

Estevan ran up to Athena's still fallen form, and then knelt down to one knee. "Hey Athena, are you okay? Athena come on, talk to me. Athena are you alright?" said Estevan. Athena moaned as she opened her eyes and looked up. "Estevan?" Athena asked. "Yeah it's me." said Estevan. Athena smiled when she realized it was in fact Estevan. "I'm glad it's you Estevan." said Athena. "Yeah, are you alright?" asked Estevan. "It takes a lot more than that to stop me." said Athena, but then she groaned in pain when she tried to push up to her feet. "Don't put any pressure on yourself Athena. You took a pretty nasty hit." said Estevan. "I've taken worse then this Estevan, trust me." said Athena. "Well now that I'm here you won't have to. It's dangerous here, come on and I'll take a look at ya. Come on Athena, come on." said Estevan as he then started scooping Athena in his arms then he ran to a spot hidden by some trees and bushes. Estevan gently let Athena down with her back on the side of a tree. "Now let's take a look." said Estevan as he examined Athena's body. "I'm not really a medical guy, but as far as I can tell, you'll be fine." said Estevan. "I'm glad." said Athena. "Trust me, so am I. Now I gotta go help the others, but I'll be right back, and we'll take a better look at you. Ryu took a few classes on medical stuff, so he'll know better than I would. But first I gotta go help the others win this fight." said Estevan. "I understand." said Athena. "I'm glad. I'll be right back honey, I promise." said Estevan. Then he and Athena shared a quick kiss. Then Estevan started running back to the battlefield. "Oh Estevan!" Athena called. Estevan looked back and saw Athena smiling. "Don't take to long, okay?" said Athena. "You got it babe." said Estevan with a confident smile on his face.

But when he turned back around, he saw a new centaur standing right in front of him. Estevan jumped back in surprise. This new centaur was shorter then the others were, but he was still a sight to behold. The centaur stepped a few feet forward. Estevan held his sword at the ready, not willing to take any chances. The centaur stepped a few inches more forward and then...it said' "Hi, welcome." in a friendly voice with a smile on his face. Estevan and Athena just stared with shocked and confused looks on their face. "My name is Luther, and I'm welcoming you to the island." said the centaur as he held out his hand for a handshake. Estevan stepped forward cautiously. Then the now named Luther held his left hand out to his side. "Just to show you I'm not concealing a weapon." said Luther. Estevan slowly stepped forward and shook Luther's hand. "Well Luther, thanks for the warm welcome. But why are your home boys over there attacking my friends?" asked Estevan. Luther looked back and saw the fight going on. "Oh they're like that to everyone who is new to the island. They're really antisocial. You see people who have visited before attacked us without trying to be peaceful, so now they try to take the fight to the visitors first. You know, get to them before they get to you. I truly apologize for there behavior." said Luther. "Uh it's okay, I guess. But uh...do you think you can get them to stop?" asked Estevan. "Sure, not a problem." said Luther. Then Luther turned to the battlefield and sucked in a deep breath. "Hey! HEY! HEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!" Luther shouted at the top of his lungs. Everyone stopped fighting and stared at Luther. "Guys stop. They're alright, they're alright. Just calm down and put your weapons away." said Luther.

"But look what they did to us!" said one of the centaurs. "Hey dude you're the ones who attacked them first, remember? You're lucky they haven't killed any of you yet." said Luther. "How do you know they are okay?" asked the lead centaur. "Because Gunther, I talked to them first before fighting, and they were civilized. So calm down and put those weapons away." said Luther. The centaurs stared at Luther, then turned their gaze to their weapons, then to the humans they had been fighting before, then back to Luther. Then they put their weapons in their holsters. "Good, now we can try some communication. Unless of course you guys have gotten so battle thirsty that you don't even know what communication is." Luther said to his fellow centaurs. They all gave him dark looks. "You forget young one, that creatures like these ones have landed on our shores in the past, and they were the battle thirsty ones." said the lead centaur named Gunther. "Yeah, that's right. They called us beasts, freaks of nature, animals even. But these humans as they are apparently called have proven themselves to be more animal like than us." said one of the bigger centaurs. "Komoto, silence yourself." said Gunther. "Look, we're sorry about what happened here. We were just defending ourselves. I swear. We didn't mean to offend you in any way. I promise you, our intentions are peaceful ones. All we want is to get off this island and back to our own world." said Sabrina. "I say we send them there in pieces!" said Komoto. "I said silence Komoto!" Gunther said in rage. Komoto turned his head to hide his face. Gunther took a step forward. "Which of you is the leader of this clan?" asked Gunther. Everyone looked to Estevan. Estevan had an awkward look on his face before he stepped forward and cleared his throat. "I am...I guess." said Estevan. Gunther glared at Estevan, remembering the conflict they had during the battle. "What is your name warrior?" asked Gunther as he walked toward Estevan. "Um...Estevan,... Estevan Martinez."Luther worriedly watched as Gunther marched forward to stand face to face with Estevan. "Well Estevan Martinez...you're a very skilled warrior, and you lead a whole clan of warriors equally impressive." said Gunther. "Thank you sir. We're not really a clan per say. We're just friends. Oh that's Cody Bratsch, that's his older brother Jesse Bratsch, that's their little sister Sabrina Bratsch. Oh and that's Ryu Roh, and this is Athena. Together, we watch each other's back and make sure we all survive." said Estevan.

Gunther and the rest of the centaurs looked around at the humans and the anthromorph. "I wish I could welcome you all. But I can't forget that you have injured some of our own. But I also wish to show that we can be civilized. So you will be taken to our lair, and judged by our leader. If you are found not guilty, you shall be welcomed in our homes. But if you are found guilty, you will be executed." said Gunther. Estevan looked around at his comrades who all had worried looks on their faces. Estevan thought for a moment, then came to a conclusion. "We except your terms." said Estevan. The other's faces went worried to shock. "Very wise decision Estevan Martinez. Very wise indeed. Very well then! Troops, round up the other outsiders, and lead them to the lair. They well all be judged by Telvak!" said Gunther. "HO! HO!" the rest of the centaurs called out as they raised they're arms in sync. Everyone met up with Estevan who was surrounded by the centaurs. Then they all started walking. "Are you out of your mind?" asked Sabrina. "Yeah Estevan, what's the big idea?" Ryu added. "Stay calm you guys. We're gonna make it out of this okay." said Estevan. "How could you possibly know that?" asked Ryu. "I...I just got a feeling." said Estevan. "That's not enough to make me walk to my doom Estevan. You have feeling? I have one too; we're all going to die." said Sabrina. "Stay calm Sabrina. I think Estevan is right." said Cody. Sabrina, and Ryu looked at Cody in shock. "What, are you serious Cody?" asked Sabrina. "You're damn right I'm serious. I trust Estevan, why don't you?" said Cody. "Because...well..it just seems like a stupid decision to me." said Sabrina. "Yeah I agree, it does sound like a stupid decision." said Ryu. "A stupid decision would've been to resist them. I also have a feeling that we will come out of this okay. I just talk to Jesse, and Athena, and they agree with me. So lighten up." said Cody. Sabrina, and Ryu looked at each other for a moment. Ryu just shrugged his arms. "Oh alright. If everyone else is okay about this, then I guess we should be too. Okay Cody, Estevan, we'll play it cool. But I still don't like this situation." said Sabrina. "Neither do I." Ryu added. Estevan whispered to Cody' "Thanks Cody." "Ah what are friends for?" Cody replied. Then they smiled, and continued on with the rest of the group as they approached the uncertain future

* * *

><p><strong>He's baaaaaaaaack! Unfortunately only for a small fix. Someone choosing to be anonymous asked why I haven't been doing chapters. Well it's because the internet has been shut off at my house due to the bill not being paid. Otherwise this story would be finished by now. I love writing these stories, and my year in forced solitude while relaxing, is also upsetting because I want to write these, and so many other stories I had planned. Oh well. The only reason I managed to get this chapter up is because I'm at my brother's house. I decided that while I had some down time I would upload this chapter. Thanks goes to Mr. Anonymous for his inspiring review. Oh by the way, I always welcome reviews, positive, or negative. True I kind of went emo when Dark Fox Tailz asked me to start spacing the chapters out, but I was already dealing with personal problems at that time. I know now he was only trying to help me. Also I know I've made other mistakes like spelling words wrong or typing in words that make the same sound, but are spelled differently, and mean something else (like no and know). But I'm going to keep those mistakes (all of them) up as reminders to myself not to make those mistakes again. Thanks to all who support this story, and always send your opinions in the form of reviews or private messages, and I'll try get back to you as soon as I can. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff, signing off.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

The sun was high in the sky as they walked, and walked on, and on. As the group headed deeper inland, Estevan, and the others in his group looked around, and marveled at all the things they saw. The plant life, and vegetation was so vast, and plentiful. The creatures they saw along the way were such amazing sights to behold. It was as though they were all pulled from Greek mythology, and then super-sized.

Suddenly the gazing in wonder, walking, and the stillness was interrupted by the roar of what sounded like a huge creature. Possibly even bigger then any of the creatures they had been starring at on their way to the centaurs' home.

"What was that?" asked Jesse.

"It sounded like it came from somewhere near the beach." said Athena.

"That it did Missy., that it did." said Gunther.

Then they heard it again.

"We best keep moving. The further inland we go, the safer we'll be." said Gunther.

Everyone continued moving, except Estevan, Jesse, and Athena.

"That didn't sound like Godzilla." said Jesse.

"No it didn't. In fact... it sounded a little bit like it could be bigger, whatever the hell it is." said Estevan.

"I've heard that sound before." said Athena.

Estevan, and Jesse looked at Athena in curiosity.

"Where?" asked Jesse.

Before they could get an answer, Estevan, and Jesse felt hands on their shoulders. They turned to see Luther standing behind them.

"Please friends, we must keep moving. If the others see you not moving, and whispering to each other, they become suspicious, and uneasy. So please, please, let's go. Come on now." said Luther as he hurried them along to keep up with the group.

The roar came again, and everyone looked over to the direction it came from. Then they all quickly started walking again. The trail they followed lead them to one of the mountains that was neighboring the volcano in the middle of the island.

"So you guys live on a mountain?" asked Ryu.

"Not exactly." said Luther.

Jesse looked at him in confusion.

"Then why...?"

Jesse was cut off by Gunther saying' "We live in it."

Now everyone in the human, and anthromorphic wolf group stared in confusion. Then they looked to see four centaurs rolling a giant boulder out of its place on the side of the mountain.

"Wow, how the hell are they rolling that boulder? That thing must way a fucking ton." said Cody.

"Huh try arm wrestling one of us sometime." said Luther.

"No thanks, I like keeping my arms attached to my body." said Sabrina.

It was revealed that behind the boulder was an opening into the mountain.

"Come on, keep moving." said Gunther.

Estevan, and the others were forced to keep walking. Once everyone was inside, the four centaurs rolled the boulder back into it's place, over the opening.

"What about those four out there?" asked Cody.

"Oh it's there job to stand out there. They are the guards assigned to monitor the entrance." said Luther.

"So they stay out there all the time?" asked Athena.

"No, no, no, we always work in shifts. There's is just about over." Luther explained.

"How do they know when to roll it out of the way when you're all in here, and can't tell them?" asked Estevan.

"Do you feel that breeze?" asked Luther.

"Yes, that means there's another entrance somewhere doesn't it?" asked Jesse.

"Yes, in order to get to it, you have to climb up to reach it. It's very hazardous to our people to try, and go back down it, so we use the entrance you just saw to get back in." said Luther.

"Oh." said Estevan, Athena, and the others in unison.

"Alright the netting circle time is over. Get back to walking right now you bunch of slacking, sorry excuses for warriors." said Komoto.

"Did you forget your happy herbs today Komoto, or do you have a rather big bug up your ass?" asked Luther.

Komoto growled, and raised his arm to strike Luther. But it was caught by Gunther.

"You got a problem here Komoto? Huh? You may be a pretty good hunter, and fighter, but I will not permit you to cause trouble in my squad. You keep this up, and next time I'll throw you off the double quick." said Gunther.

Komoto just lowered his head, and turned from Gunther. Then Gunther looked at the others in his squad, and said' "That goes for everybody."

"HO! HO! HO!" The others said in unison as they raised their fists in the air.

"What are these guys, mutant Santa Clauses who kick ass?" asked Ryu.

"Komoto was right though, you gotta keep moving, so hop to it." said Gunther.

They all started to walk again.

"It was really nice the way he stood up for you like that." said Athena to Luther as she pointed to Gunther.

"Oh that wasn't just out of kindness either. Gunther is a very good friend of my father's." said Luther.

"Wow, lucky break for you huh?" said Athena.

"Not really, because whenever we're hunting, he drills me the hardest." said Luther.

"Tough break." said Jesse.

As they all walked on, it started getting hotter, and hotter, so much so that Estevan, and the others started sweating like they were in an oven on high bake. They also heard all kinds of bubbling noises.

"What is that sound, and why are we so hot?" asked Ryu.

"It's the magma." Luther explained.

"Magma?!" asked everyone in shock.

"Yeah it runs through the walls, and down into a little magma river underneath a stone bridge we've got to cross to get to the lair." said Luther.

"That sounds very dangerous." said Sabrina.

"Ha, it's nothing compared to our guard dog." said Luther.

"Guard dog?" asked Estevan.

"You'll see him a little bit after we've crossed the bridge. But for now, keep moving, or else old iron hooves will be on us again." said Luther.

"Old iron hooves?" said Estevan confused.

"Komoto." Luther explained.

That was all they needed, and they kept on walking. They eventually came up on the bridge, and sure enough underneath was the river of magma. Cody, Ryu, and Sabrina all grew nervous. Luther saw the concerned looks on their faces.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. We've crossed this bridge several times, and we came out of it just fine. So trust me, you have nothing to worry about."

Everyone started walking across the bridge. The entire time Cody was sweating more bullets then anybody else, he was so terrified. Fear ran up, and down his body the entire time the group was walking across the bridge. A short time later, everyone was safely on the other side of the bridge. There were not enough words to describe how much relief Cody felt when he was off that bridge.

So they continued walking down the path leading them deeper, and deeper into the mountain. As they turned a rocky corner, Estevan, and his friends didn't notice everyone else stop, and they almost ran right into a wall of flames. Everyone hurried back behind the rocky corner, but peeked out to gaze at the incredible sight of a giant fire-breathing dragon. It had been chained by the throat, which ran into the wall.

"Hey don't that kind of look like the dragon from 'The 7th Voyage of Sinbad?" asked Cody.

"Yeah, yeah you're right Cody. Except it's much bigger." said Estevan.

"As is everything on this Godforsaken island." said Sabrina.

"No, you see, the one in the movie was about fifty feet high, and a hundred feet long. This one is about three hundred feet high, and five hundred feet long. And that's including the tail." said Estevan.

Jesse walked up to Luther.

"Your guard dog you were talking about?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, he's been there for three hundred, and forty years." Luther explained. "Three hundred, and forty? But how..." Jesse was interrupted by more exposition from Luther. "It was so long ago, that nobody remembers how he got here, nor do we remember how he was trapped here, or how the forces from before managed to construct the device that holds him there."

"What device?" asked Ryu.

"Here." said Luther as he pointed to a wheel.

"Wow, it's exactly like the one from '7th Voyage'. " said Cody.

Luther looked at Cody in confusion.

"What 7th voyage?" asked Luther.

"Uh... never mind." said Cody.

Gunther walked over to the wheel and started turning it. As he did that, the chain from around the dragon's neck pulled the dragon closer to the wall, to the point where it's head was scrapping against the wall.

"Now it us safe to walk to the other side of the cavern." said Gunther.

As everyone continued walking, Estevan, Cody, and the others stared up at the hungry-eyed dragon, who in turn stared down at them, and hissed like a hungry alligator. A little bit after that encounter, the stone walls opened up wider, and wider to reveal an ancient Greece themed city, full of centaurs.

"Holy shit." said Ryu.

"No doubt." said Sabrina.

"I see you are all impressed by the city." said Luther.

But Estevan, and the others just kept starring at the city in aw.

"Wow," said Sabrina.

"Magnificent," said Cody.

"Yes...it is, isn't it?" asked Luther.

"Don't waste time! Come!" said Gunther.

Sabrina looked to Estevan, and said' "How much farther do you expect us to follow this mutations?"

"Their not mutants, their mythological. We must be patient. I predict that we will meet their leader in the temple in the middle of the city." said Estevan.

As they walked through the streets of the city, all the centaurs in the street stared at the returning caravan, but mostly at their added on company. As Jesse looked out at the faces that were looking right back at him, he felt uneasy.

He tapped on Ryu's shoulder, and whispered' "Hey man do you notice something weird about this picture?"

Ryu responded' "Yeah, there's no women, and they're staring at us weird."

"No, not us." said Cody.

"Huh?" said Jesse, and Ryu at the same time as they looked at Cody in confusion.

"He's right. They're staring mainly at Sabrina, and Athena." said Estevan.

Jesse, and Ryu looked again, and realized that Cody, and Estevan were right. So did Sabrina, and Athena, which made them extremely uncomfortable. Just as Estevan had predicted, they were lead into the temple in the middle of the city. They walked in, up a fleet of stairs that lead to two giant doors. The doors opened to a grand throne room. Standing at the top of a small fleet of stairs stood a centaur, strong arms, and legs, long rock star-like gray hair, with a beard to match.

"Oh great, and mighty Telvak we bring before yet more two legged ones. They claim to be friendly, but fought like animals. Unfortunately, we attacked first. So there is no way of knowing for sure how they would've responded to us otherwise." said Gunther as he bowed in respect to his leader.

"I say we feed them to the guardian! They cannot be trusted!" Komoto interrupted.

"Silence!" Telvak shouted.

A shiver of fear went through everyone in the room at the sound of Telvak's voice. Telvak walked down a few steps, and stared intensely at the human trespassers.

"I shall give these two legged ones a chance to prove themselves. Let their leader step forward, and speak his peace. Then I will decide whether or not you are lying, or telling the truth." said Telvak.

"How's that fair?" Ryu whispered to Sabrina.

But he was cut off by the sound of Telvak's growl.

"Will the human leader please step forward?" said Telvak.

Everyone looked at Estevan as he walked toward the steps.

"Honorable leader Telvak, I' am Captain Estevan Martinez. I run fishing trawlers for a living. I was taking my friends here on a sailing trip for vacation. We were shipwrecked here on this island, as was our newest friend, Athena. She came here with her mother, who unfortunately met her death at the jaws of one of the island's locals. We were building a boat to get off the island, but it was destroyed by a bunch of cyclops."

There was a gasp from the centaurs at the mention of the cyclops.

"I'm sorry do you know them?" asked Estevan.

"Yes, they're our enemy. The cyclops are quite dangerous. They are mindless, animalistic brutes." said Telvak.

"Well anyway, we were running from them when your men here jumped us. I assure, you anytime we've been aggressive on this island was when we were acting in self defense. I promise you, our intentions are peaceful. True we did cause great injuries to your people, but again, it was in self defense. All we want is to leave the island, and go home. You have my word." said Estevan.

Telvak had an intense look on his face, as though it were hard to make a decision. But he did eventually make up his mind. He held up his index finger as he said'

"Throw them..." Everyone looked on intently, Komoto with a smile on his face. "...a feast." said Telvak, the last part with a smile on his face.

The smile on Komoto's face turned to a look of shock, a look shared by everyone else. Then Estevan, and his friends gave surprised smiles.

"But sir..." Komoto tried to interrupt.

"MAKE IT SO!" Telvak bellowed.

"Y-y-yy-yy-yes, at once, all mighty Telvak sir. Right away." said Komoto.

Telvak's smile returned as he clapped his hands, and then raised them. "Take the strangers to the inn so they may rest, and then prepare themselves. The feast will take place in my palace when the hot magma bubbles the most. Dismissed!"

The centaurs bowed, as did Estevan, and his group. Then a short time later, Gunther walked up to the group, and said'

"Telvak has instructed me, and Luther to be your guides for the rest of your stay. Follow me, I'll show you where the inn is located."

Estevan nodded in agreement, then the group was off to the inn. As they walked, Estevan's group (again mostly Sabrina, and Athena) were given stares by the locals in the street. It was starting to make Sabrina, and Athena feel very uncomfortable. Despite her warrior spirit, Athena laid her head on Estevan's shoulder for comfort, while Sabrina turned to her brother's Cody, and Jesse.

They walked for about twenty five minutes before Gunther halted them, and pointed to a building.

"That is the inn, Luther, and his father Hector are waiting for you inside. They will show you to your rooms. Treat them with respect, as you should everyone else in Eldimore."

"Eldimore? That's the name of this place?" asked Cody.

"Indeed, it is." Gunther answered.

"Be on your way now. Oh, and tell Hector I said 'hello'."

Then with that, Gunther trotted off. Everyone stood there for a moment, staring at the building.

"Well, let's get to it," said Estevan.

Everyone started walking, except Jesse who stopped Cody, and said'

"Can you believe how calmly Estevan is taking all this? I mean, we've been here for several days, and I still have a hard time believing we're actually on a lost Greek mythology island."

"I know Bro., I do too. I think that Estevan feels the same way Jesse, but I also think he's making the best of the situation," said Cody.

"You mean acting all heroic, and going out with a hot, female werewolf?"

"Yep, he's definitely livin' it up."

As they entered the inn, a fowl stench hit their noses. Due to Athena's extra sensitive senses, the stench almost made her pass out. She had to lean on Estevan to keep from collapsing.

"Give it a moment guys, you'll get use to it in a minute," said Estevan.

But he knew as soon as he said it, that it wasn't true. Three minutes went by, and the stench was just as strong as when they stepped in.

"You were saying?" said Ryu.

'Yeah alright, let's just find Luther, and his dad so we can get to our rooms, and get this feast thing over with," said Estevan.

They then walked up to the front desk. As they walked further into the inn, the stench got worse, keeping Athena leaning on Estevan for support. At the front desk, they saw a centaur standing behind it, several centaurs on the floor, passed out drunk, except for two who were sober, and standing on the other side of the desk.

"My friends, so good to see you again. This is my father, Hector," said Luther as he smiled, and pointed to the centaur next to him.

Hector walked up to the group of out landers, and extended his hand to Estevan, who accepted.

"Its nice to meet you Sir, you have a wonderful son."

"Thank you very kindly. He is a treasure to me. I wasn't with the hunting party when they found you, and both parties battled, but Luther tells me you are very skilled warriors."

"Well...we've all had different training backgrounds"

"I see. Well then, shall me, and Luther show you to your rooms?"

"Yes please, we are sure you would want to get yourselves to your absolute best for Tervak's feast."

Estevan, and the others looked at each other with worried, and conflicted looks on their faces.

"What?" asked Hector.

"Well,...how can I put this? You see..."

but then Sabrina cut off the stammering Estevan, and confesse.

"This doesn't exactly look like the kind of place someone goes to prepare for a royal feast."

Estevan gave Sabrina an angered look, and Sabrina responded with a "get over it" look. But Hector, and Luther were unaffected by Sabrina's words.

"So you've noticed," Luther observed.

"Its true this isn't the most flattering interior, but this place was once a paradise. Not just the inn, but this whole city," said Hector.

"You mean there's other buildings like this one?" asked Athena.

"It isn't just the buildings, it's the people too," said Hector.

"Huh?" said the outlanders in confused unison.

"Please come, we'll explain on the way," said Luther as he waved for the caravan to follow him, and his father.

They walked into place behind the two centaurs, and followed them up two flights of stairs, and a hallway to find a room, while also trying to avoid drunks lying around. Along the way, Hector, and Luther continued to explain the city's somber mood.

"Haven't you noticed the somber faces in the street?" asked Hector.

"It's a little hard to miss them when they're staring at us," said Sabrina.

"My apologies for our people's reaction to you. It's been awhile since our last visitors came. Also you may have noticed we have no women here," said Luther.

"Are there female centaurs?" Ryu asked.

"There use to be," said Hector.

"What happened to them all? I mean, did they go somewhere, or did they die, what happened? Where are you're women?" asked Athena.

Hector, and Luther looked at each other with somber looks on their faces.

"In order to understand what happened to our women, you have to understand our history with the cyclopes, whom you have already met, yes?" said Hector.

"Correct, sir," said Estevan.

"Well they weren't always the giant, ugly, nasty creatures that you saw. In fact they were once our greatest allies. We hunted together, sang together, feasted together, our children played, and learned together. We lived in absolute harmony, a true paradise if there ever was one. But... something changed. Something in the cyclops made them change. They started to grow, and as they did... they became more... viscous,...barbaric,...evil. Three of them grew to be higher then the trees, they became the leaders of these new savage beasts that were once our friends. The continuing threat of the cyclops forced us to become more suclusive, staying closer to Eldimore, only going out to find food. But... not before a gigantic assault on us by the cyclops which wiped out half our people. Most of those killed were our women," Hector explained.

"Why did they not fight back?!" Athena asked with intensity in her voice, and in her eyes.

"They didn't know how to. You see, our women were not allowed to be trained as warriors," said Hector.

Sabrina, and Athena glared angrily, Athena growling low as she bared her fangs.

"Oh I was a strong supporter of women's rights. I treated my wife like an absolute equal. I fought with the old counsel, and Telvak for women's equal rights for ever so long before the cyclops attack. Only a couple dozen women survived, and came with us to this new civilization. But they eventually died as well, of natural causes," said Hector.

"Why did you not have them birth you daughters?" asked Athena.

"Oh we tried. We all wanted the continuation of our females, and to an extent, our whole species. But we kept getting sons, the only time me, and my wife tried during that time resulted in the birth of my son, Luther," said Hector.

Everyone looked at Luther who had a sad expression on his face. "My wife was the last female to die out, and ever since our people have been like this," said Hector as he pointed to the drunks lying on the floor.

Then Estevan spoke.

"You mean..."

"Most of our fellow centaurs have been uninspired, and lack hope for the future. But there are a few of us who still try to hold on to our pride, and even fewer still who try to cope with the loss of our women in certain ways," said Hector.

"Like what kind of ways?" asked Jesse.

"I'd rather not say right now because whenever I discuss it with anyone, they get very uncomfortable," said Hector.

Estevan, and the others looked at each other confused. Hector, and Luther stopped in front of a door. and the caravan stopped behind them.

"Well here's the men's room," said Hector as he opened the door.

The smell in the room was even more putrid then any other part of the inn the caravan had walked through. This time there was no fighting it, as soon as Athena got a whiff of the air in the room meant for the boys, she collapsed. Estevan rushed to Athena's side to try, and aid her.

Meanwhile Ryu whispered to Cody, "It sure smells like a men's room."

Cody chuckled a little despite the fact that the stench was killing him. Everyone could barely stand the fowl smell.

"Please new friends, try to over come your dissatisfaction with the smell of the room, and get yourselves as proper as possible," said Luther.

The boys looked at each other with uncertain expressions.

"We'll try for you, Luther our new friend," said Estevan.

Luther bowed his head in appreciation.

"Well ladies, if you'll follow me, and my son, will show you to your room," said Hector.

Sabrina, and Athena started to follow, but Athena stopped, and looked at Estevan. Estevan gave her a reassuring smile, and a thumbs up. Athena returned the smile, then blew Estevan a kiss before leaving to catch up to the others.

Estevan, and the other guys took a look around. The room was not very hospitable, and it seemed like it hadn't been cleaned in a century. The beds (if you could call them that) had almost completely fallen apart, and the night stands were rotting away. Ryu lit the candles on the night stands.

"Alright, alright, I cant take it anymore!" said Jesse.

Everyone looked at Jesse. "We are on an island where monsters from myth, and movies live, and breath; they actually exist. The only difference is that most of them are a hell of a lot bigger, and now we're stuck on an island with them all, and have no explanation of why! Why are these freaks of nature alive, and why are we on an uncharted island with them?!" Jesse shouted as he fell to his knees, and grabbed the sides of his head, his eyes bulging out.

Cody came over to his older brother's side, and rubbed his shoulder. Then Cody bent down, and wrapped his arms around Jesse, and hugged him.

"I've actually been thinking about this," said Ryu.

Everyone turned their attention to Ryu Roh.

"I've been mostly quiet its true, but while I've been silent, I've also been studying, and examining the island, the inhabitants, the temples, mountains, everything. And I think I've come to a conclusion."

"Well don't keep us in suspense," said Estevan.

"Very well then. It is my belief that all those myths, and movie ideas got their inspirations from stories told by visitors of this island who somehow escaped. They came across this island unexpectedly, same as we did. They saw what we've seen and probably more. But somehow, and I have no idea how, they survived this abomination filled island and told their stories of the beasts and over a thousand years of twists and changes made to the stories formed the tales of Greek Mythology and so on."

"But most of the creatures of Greek Mythology are a lot smaller then the beasts we've seen here. How can you explain that?" asked Jesse.

"A good question, Jesse, but easy to answer. Its like gossip, the story differs greatly from person to person who tells it," said Ryu.

Everyone was silent at first, taking in the big possibility that Ryu's theory held. Cody walked over to the window that over looked the streets of Eldimore.

"All this time, all the stories and myths I came to love reading about have a basis in reality."

"I know, it's hard to believe, Cody. But still... it is here right in front of our eyes," said Estevan as he joined Cody at the window.

"Now the question is, how do we make it so it's not in front of our eyes and far, far behind us?" said Cody.

Estevan let out a sigh before saying, "As of right now, I have no idea, my friend."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Estevan called out.

Luther, Athena and Sabrina came in.

"Your female companions are ready, are you?" asked Luther.

The boys looked at each other in surprise.

"Geez, usually women take hours to get ready," said Cody before he started laughing.

Sabrina walked up to her brother and slugged him in the arm.

"Ouchie!" Cody cried as he grabbed his arm.

"Just like at home, sucker!" said Sabrina.

Athena smiled an impressed smile.

"You truly have the heart and soul of a warrior in you Sabrina," said Athena, as Sabrina walked back to her side.

"Thanks, warrior princess. Give it to me up top," said Sabrina as she held her hand up.

Athena just looked at her in confusion. "I guess we'll work on that later," said Sabrina.

"I think we're ready," said Estevan.

Then he looked to his fellow men. They all gave their nods of approval.

"Yeah, we're ready."

"Well follow me then," said Luther.

And so the caravan met up with Hector and Gunther and proceeded to the temple where Telvak's feast awaited them. Along the way, Jesse ran Ryu's theroy by Sabrina.

"You know its weird, I was thinking something like that," said Sabrina.

"Its certainly something to think about," said Jesse.

The caravan reached the temple and that's where Gunther, Hector and Luther departed.

"We're not joining you," said Hector.

"We're not invited. The great Telvak wants to see and talk only to you," said Gunther.

"I see, well thank you our centaurien friends. I'm glad we finally found some friendly folk on this island," said Estevan before shaking hands with all three centaurs, who left shortly after that.

Then the caravan looked to the great temple.

"Well... let's do it and get it over with," said Estevan.

They entered the temple and were led to the dinning hall, where Telvak stood at the end of a twenty two foot long table, which was stacked with all kinds of food. Estevan and the others stood in aww.

"Welcome honored guests. Please, make yourselves comfortable at my table," said Telvak.

The caravan walked over to the table and stood up at the table which came up to their stomachs. Telvak's presence was so mighty, none of the caravan would dare complain about how they had to stand while eating.

"Please eat, eat. Eat all you want," Telvak insisted.

They then proceeded to stack food on their plates and then started eating. After a little bit, Telvak spoke,

"I'm not going to mince words my out world friends, I'm going to get down to why I called you here. I'm know that you're aware that we've had visitors to this island before. Several times, more then I can count, ships have crashed onto these shores. And you know what we did with the survivors of those ship wrecks?"

Everyone looked at him curiously.

"We gave them transport off the island without asking for much. It's gotten to the point where we've started using a sea side cave as the port for ships we build to help these poor unfortunate souls get back to the place where they belong. We'd be willing to do the same for you," said Telvak.

Everyone's eyes went wide, their spirits rising.

"But this time, we're not going to be as charitable. Oh we'll give you a ship, but first you gotta do something for us."

"Ah, we scratch your back, you scratch ours?" said Jesse.

Telvak looked at him in confusion.

"Excuse me? Scratching backs is not what I had in mind,"

Jesse started to explain, but Sabrina cut him off,

"What my brother was trying to say is, what is it you want us to do?"

Telvak smiled.

"As you know, the cyclopes are our mortal enemies."

The caravan's hopes were slowly dwindling.

"We'll when they turned on us, they also took a great many treasures of ours. They are fascinated by their shininess. We've sent many a warrior to retrieve the treasures that have since been scattered all over the island, so far only one has returned. I understand that you are fine warriors yourself, having stood your ground against my finest hunting party, and if what you say is true, having encountered the cyclopes on several occasions and managed to escape each time."

"Oh mighty ruler, I'm afraid I must insist, where are you going with this?" asked Estevan.

"Ah, right to the point. I admire that in the two leggers. Very well, if you agree to go on a quest to retrieve the treasures of which I speak, then I will give you our finest ship to return you to your homeland. Friends, this is a direct request from the ruler of Eldimore to warriors from another world."

The caravan looked at each other, trying to read what the others were thinking.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" asked Estevan.

"Certainly, take all the time you need," said Telvak.

The caravan went to a corner and discussed the situation with each other. Then they went back to the table.

"Before we agree to anything, we each have questions for you," said Estevan.

"Ask your questions Captain Estevan and the rest of you two leggers," said Telvak.

"Very well, I'll start. Would the cyclopes be the only dangers we'd come across?" said Estevan.

"No, besides the guards they've put at each place they've hidden the treasures, there are other dangerous creatures running rampant across the island," said Telvak.

"We know, we've...come across them before," said Athena as tears fell from her eyes.

Estevan held her hand and rubbed it softly.

"Anyways, will any of your men be going with us?" asked Jesse.

"No, I wont risk anymore men. If you agree to this, it has to be you and you alone," said Telvak.

"What are the guards we'll have to fight?" asked Cody.

"That we'll be explained tomorrow when we give you the map to the places the where the treasures are. It was drawn out by the one who managed to return in one piece."

"Will you supply us with weapons and armament?" asked Athena as she wiped her tears away.

"Yes, you will receive them along with the map tomorrow."

"Will there be any booby traps that we'll have to look out for?" asked Sabrina.

"I'm not sure, its possible."

"Will you also supply food and water for our journey?" asked Ryu.

"We'll supply enough food and water for two weeks for all of you."

"What about transportation?" asked Ryu.

"I'm afraid you must walk yourselves on your own two feet."

"And you swear on your honor as ruler of this beautiful city that you will keep your part of the bargan and give us a ship to return us home?" asked Estevan.

"You have my word," said Telvak.

Estevan looked for everyone's opinion. Everyone nodded their heads, while Jesse put it bluntly.

"What other choice do we got?"

Estevan smiled.

"Lord Telvak, you got yourself a deal," said Estevan.

Telvak smile matched Estevan's.

"This is excellent news my friends. May the Gods watch over you, as I'm sure they will. I have every confidence that your journey will be successful."

Just then three Centaurs came bursting in.

"LORD TELVAK!" one of them called out.

"Snitsky? Cant you see I'm entertaining company?!" said Telvak. "Besides, your suppose to be out hunting." Snitsky looked frantic. "But my lord, its terribly important! There's a new monster on the island. A brand new species. Something very different from things this island has already seen." Telvak was now interested. "What is this creature?" "Its...its like uh..., sort of like a land walking Kracken." Both Cody, and Estevan's eyes went wide. While the others scratched their heads in confusion, both Cody and Estevan knew exactly what the Kracken was. A terrible sea monster mentioned in myth, movies, literature, and other media outlets. Snitsky continued on, "The one other big difference is that this new creature seems to be able to breath some sort of... magic fire." The caravan looked at each other and said the same thing.

"GODZILLA!"

The centaurs looked at the caravan with strange looks on their faces.

"Uh, let me explain. Godzilla is a monster, sort of the king of the monsters from the land we come from. Yeah, he wound up here with us. Not that we wanted him with us, or that we ever wanted to come to this island in the first place, no offense," said Estevan.

"None taken. Is this Godzilla creature an ally, or companion to you?" asked Telvak.

"Not usually. He's not really an ally to anyone. He does things for him and him alone," Cody explained.

"What do you mean he does things for anyone, he's just an animal," said Ryu.

"No he's not!" Sabrina protested.

"Let's not start this right now," Estevan interjected.

Then he turned his attention back to Telvak.

"There's much debate about Godzilla. Most of this stems from his many visits to several of our peoples' most populated areas where multiple causalities are made. But at the same time, he has saved the Earth itself from greater threats."

"He was protecting himself more then the planet!" Ryu declared.

Estevan gave Ryu an impatient look, but he just returned it.

"You'll have to forgive my mate here. This is a... touchy subject for him. You see, eight tenths of Godzilla's... pleasure walks through populated areas have been walked through his homeland. So because of Godzilla's conflicting habits, there have been many debates about whether, or not Godzilla is a good, or bad thing to have around, as well as the depths of his intelligence. At one point in time, I might have leaned more towards Ryu's side. But Godzilla's recent behavior has got me completely baffled."

"Why is this?" Telvak inquired.

"Well... it seems ever since we've got here, Godzilla seems to have taken it upon himself to protect us. I thought it was just a coincidence, but he actually let us touch him once. I cant explain it well, but I think it might have something to do with the fact that we're all strangers in your world. You know, something like brotherhood. I know it sounds stupid, and I wish I could explain it better, but its still a strange and bizarre thing to me," said Estevan.

"It's quite all right my friend. Still, to have not just a monster from another world, but a monster king from another world who might be intelligent here on our island... Well it's quite beyond me. I'm shocked and amazed. Do you think this Godzilla creature of yours might poke his head around during your mission tomorrow?" said Telvak.

Estevan chuckled a little before responding. "You know something Telvak, at this point,... I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if he did."

After that a few minutes were spent in silence, with everyone eating. Then Athena got curious.

"What is that Kracken creature you and your men were speaking of before?"

"You mean you've never seen 'Clash of the Titans', or its remake?" asked Jesse.

"She probably doesn't have T.V. in her world you lame brained, num nuts," said Sabrina, which Cody giggled at.

Telvak however had a serious expression on his face.

"The Kracken is the demon that circles our island. He is the reason we can no longer fish and why our beautiful boats must stay in our port except for when we help two leggers like you. And since we're on the subject, I will admit that a lot of the people we've tried to help have been sunken along with our ships by the Kracken. Even if you do pass all your quests and we give you a boat, the Kracken may sink it, along with you."

All of Telvak's guests had surprised and slightly frightened expressions on their faces.

"Where did this thing come from and how did it get here?" Ryu asked.

"Nobody really knows how it got here, or where it came from. It just sort of showed up on the island, not long after we separated from the cyclopes. The Kracken is a terrible beast. Me and my men have seen engage and devour several creatures from this island, including some of the cyclopes. There's absolutely nothing on this island that has been able to stand up to the Kracken. And after so long, most species have stopped trying," said Telvak.

Everyone was silent for a second, or two. Then Ryu said, "Well, now that I'm totally and completely freaked out, I think I'll retire."

"Yeah me too," said Sabrina.

Then everyone else followed suet.

"Thank you for your hospitality oh great Telvak. I hope our services are enough to get your precious items back," said Estevan.

"I have every confidence that with the weapons we besiege you, your mission will be a successful one. We've been waiting for some extra special warriors to bestow these weapons to," said Telvak.

"Until the morrow then," Estevan responded before bowing, then leaving for the inn with the others.

Along the way everybody was talking.

"Oh my gosh, is anyone else as freaked out as I am?" asked Sabrina.

"I mean, in order to get back home, we've gotta do Mister Ed's handy work. Which includes walking through an island full of viscous monsters just to get back some trinkets. Plus, even if we somehow survive this suicide mission and get the parting favor from king of the wild stallions, there's a seventy to thirty chance we'll still meet our deaths at the hands of a giant crack head monster!"

"It's actually Kracken, Sabrina," said Ryu.

"I know what its called, Ryu, I just don't care! And don't you correct me no more," said Sabrina before slugging him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Will you two quit your pointless bickering? Now is not the time for us to lose our cool. We must stand united if we are to be successful in our quest tomorrow," said Athena.

"Lose our cool?" said Jesse, confused that she would say something like that.

"I've been talking with Estevan. He's taught me some phrases and sayings from your world,...dude," Athena responded.

"Oh...well I see then," said Jesse who then smiled.

"Look I'm sorry to interrupt happy, go lucky time, but all I'm saying is, we could die tomorrow. We almost died several times already and that was when we were trying to avoid trouble. Now we're going to be out looking for it," said Sabrina.

"I get what you mean little sis., but Athena's right. We must stick together," said Cody.

"Right now, I'm actually very curious as to which version of the Kracken it is they live in fear of. Is it based on one of the designs we already know of from myth, books, or movies; or is it a totally different creature then those all together?" said Ryu.

"My money's on one of the designs from either 'Clash of the Titans', or it's remake," said Estevan.

"Why do you think that?" asked Jesse.

"Well first off, is because they said it looked like Godzilla. And I totally see a little of Godzilla in both of those designs. Plus, the dragon guarding this place and the cyclopes have been accurate to their movie counterparts. Now, I know some might consider that last one a weak argument, but I don't."

"I don't consider that weak, it's actually a fair point," said Cody.

"Oh. Thank you my friend," said Estevan.

"Either one of those Kracken designs will spell big trouble for us," said Sabrina.

"Well we need to first get through the quest tomorrow before we worry about any sea monster," said Athena.

"Quite frankly, I don't think we have a whole lot to worry about," said Cody.

Everyone looked at him like he was nuts.

"Why is this?" asked Athena.

"Because we've got a secret weapon," said Cody with a sly smile.

At first they just stared, then they continued toward the inn, where they all slept for the night. Cody stayed up for a little bit longer, looking out the window, as he scraped his knife across the wooden frame of the inn window. He stared thoughtfully, then smiled before saying, "Goodnight,... Godzilla."

* * *

><p><strong>BACK IN BLACK! I HIT THE SACK, IT'S BEEN TOO LONG, I'M GLAD TO BE BACK! I'm sorry it took so long. I still dont have internet at my house. I promise you though, I will do whatever I can to get these stories up and finished. I wont be as fast as I use to be, but I'll try my best to please you. However, now I'm going to focus on my other story in progress, Godzilla In Space. I wanna get that done, because even though this story has more chapters up, the other story is closer to being done because it's shorter. So that's gonna be finished first, NO EXCEOPTIONS! I hope you will all be pleased when both these stories are finished. I plan on writing 9 more when this is over. I originally wnated to write 40, but that is to big a number to focus on, so I cut it down to 9. NOW REVIEW PEOPLE! I apprciate the people asking me to get back to work, but where were these reviews when I asked for them? I'll take any compliments, or constructive critism. So REVIEW DARN IT! Also, sorry if this chapter is a bit incosistent. I stopped writing for a while because I was going through a hard time. But from now on, even when it looks like I've given up, remember I'm always writing. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff, signing off<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

It was the next morning. Estevan opened his eyes and got out of bed, as did Cody. They both streched out their arms as they let out loud yawns. They looked around and saw that Ryu and Jesse were still asleep. Estevan and Cody shared looks of frustration and then shook their heads. Then they looked at each other and shared mischevious smiles and nodded their heads. They each walked over to the two still sleeping. Cody walked up to Jesse while Estevan walked up to Ryu. Then they yelled at the same time, "WAKE UP!"

Both Jesse and Ryu shot up with surprised looks on their face. Meanwhile, Estevan and Cody were laughing their asses off.

"What the hell, guys?!" Jesse shouted.

"Seriously, what's the big idea, waking us up like that?!" asked Ryu.

"Well in case you guys forgot, we've got a big day ahead of us," said Estevan.

"Big day? Ha, we've got to go through the bowels of Hell today," said Cody.

"I was just trying to be subtle," said Estevan.

"Subtle? You mean like how you were so subtle in waking us?" said Jesse sarcastically.

"Cann it, Bro," said Cody.

But Jesse was still glaring at both Estevan and Cody.

"Someone should see if the girls are up," said Ryu.

Then his eyes opened bright as he said, "I'll do it!"

But Estevan garbbed the back of Ryu's shirt as he tried to run for the door.

"Hold on there Mr. Horny Toad," said Estevan before he pulled Ryu back, sending him flying back onto his bed.

"I'll go wake up the girls," said Estevan.

Then he walked up to Cody and whispered, "Make sure they get ready for the day. We all need to be 100% focused for whatever is out there that we'll have to face."

"No problem, Estevan. We'll be ready," Cody assured.

"Thanks, man," said Estevan as he patted Cody on the shoulder and then gave him a low five.

Then Estevan left the room and made for Sabrina and Athena's room. He knocked on their door and got an answer from Athena.

"Hey, Baby, how you doing? Are you and Sabrina ready for the quest today?" said Estevan.

"Yes we are my darling. Well... almost. We need a few more moments to get ready," said Athena.

"Take all the time you need. When you're done, come to our room. Then we'll all meet up with Luther and those guys. 'Til then, we'll be waiting for ya," said Estevan.

Then he gave Athena a small kiss on the cheek before walking back to his room.

"Well are they ready?" asked Jesse.

"Ah, girls are never ready," said Ryu.

But he was silenced by a slap to the back of his head from Cody.

"Well?" asked Cody.

"They'll be ready in a little bit, then their gonna come over here to meet up with us, then we're gonna go find Luther," said Estevan.

A few minutes later, Athena and Sabrina were knocking on the door.

"We're ready," said Athena.

"Then let's not waste any time and get this over with," said Estevan.

The caravan walked out of the inn to find Luther, Gunther and Hector were already waiting for them.

"Good morning two legged friends. Did you sleep well?" said Hector.

Ryu was about to say something, but Sabrina covered his mouth. Estevan looked to Cody and Sabrina, they nodded.

"Yes, we slept just fine, thank you," Estevan said with a polite smile.

"I'm glad to hear this. I'm glad to hear this, but you don't have to lie for our sake," said Hector.

Estevan, Sabrina and Cody all had guilty smiles on their faces, as Cody started scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, let's not put this off. Follow us to the armory."

The caravan followed their centaur guides to a rundown looking building. Even more rundown then most of the other buildings, except for the inn. When they walked inside, they were aww struck at the sight of wall to wall weapons.

"You may choose whatever weapon you want, but I would advise you to choose wisely. For the weapon you choose may be the key to your life continuing, or ending," said Gunther.

So the group went looking around at the weapons, hoping to find the right ones. Estevan found what looked like the blades of exile from God of War. In fact, that was what made up the caravan's artillary, weapons that seemed God of War inspired. Cody found what seemed to be the blade of Olympus. Sabrina chose the electrical nemesis whip and the fire bow of apollo. Athena chose the spear of destiny and the shield of Helios. Ryu took the dreaded claws of Hades. And finally, Jesse claimed the barbarian war hammer of Alrik the barbarian king as his weapon. They were almost ready to go on the greatest road trip any of them had ever gone on. All they needed was... "Here is the map that will tell you where on the island our treasures are and what creatures guard them," said Luther as he handed the map to Estevan.

"Ryu, you're the smart one, you be map reader," said Estevan as he tossed the map to Ryu.

"All over it, Captain," said Ryu as he started looking the map over.

His eyes went wide with surprise.

"Captain, I think you'd better have a look at this map. There are some questionable names for these locations marked on this map. Questionable to our health that is."

"Not now, Ryu. We'll worry about it when we're out on the road."

"But Estevan, that's just it. If we go without..." "

Ryu, put a lid on it! We can worry about it when we split."

"No, I'm afriad your friend is right," said Hector.

Everyone turned their attention ti the centaur.

"Whacha talkin' 'bout Hector? asked Estevan as he got a serious look on his face.

"In order for you to properly prepare for your journey, you must know what you're going up against. I strongly suggest you take your friends advice and see what awaits you out there."

"Look, it doesn't matter what we'll have to face. This may be our only chance of ever getting off this island. We all have our own lives back where we came from. So at this point, it really doesn't matter if we look at the map, or not. Either we're all doing this, or some of us are doing this, or even only one is doing this. Either way, I'm going. I dont care what's out there!"

Estevan looked to his companions and they looked right back.

"Are you all with me?"

Everyone else looked to each other in a questioning kind of way and then they nodded to each other.

"We're with you, Estevan. We all agreed to do this yesterday, we're not about to turn back now," said Cody.

Estevan smiled.

"Thanks you guys. I'm sorry if I freaked you guys out just now. To be honest, I've been pretty freaked out ever since we got here. All the monsters and stuff has really hit my psychy like a ton of bricks and I dont wanna stay on this island any longer then I have to."

Athena gave Estevan a reassuring smile. Then he chuckled before adding, "Of course, this trip has had it's... perks."

Athena then blew Estevan a kiss.

"Well let's not stand here jerking each other around. Let's make like a tree... and get out of here," said Jesse.

Sabrina was about to correct her brother, but then she just shrugged it off.

"Very well. My son will lead you to the opening to the outside," said Hector before nodding to Luther, who nodded back, then motioned for the caravan to follow him.

As they started walking away, Ryu stopped Sabrina and said, "I really think we should look over this map."

Sabrina just put her hand on Ryu's shoulder.

"Hey dude, dont worry about it, relax. As long as we stand together as a unit, we'll make it through like we have on this island already. So no worries, Ryu, smile," said Sabrina before she started walking again.

Luther lead the caravan out of the city and instead of going back the way they came in the day before, Luther took them to a different path. This one went around the dragon and the lava flow. The path started going upward and got steeper every few feet. Everyone started to feel a breeze and saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

"This is where I must depart. If I go any farther up, I wont be able to get back down again," said Luther.

"We understand. Thank you for your help, Luther," said Estevan.

Luther gave a respectful bow before turning around and heading back to Eldimore. Everyone stood there for a moment looking at the opening to the outside. You'd thnik that after spending a few days out there before, they'd be prepared to go back out. But they were on an island full of mystical monsters of all shapes and sizes. They may have come across two, or three species already, but they knew for a fact that there were hundreds of other species out there waiting to reveal themselves to our heroes.

"Why do we keep putting things off? Let's do this huh?" said Jesse as he started walking toward the exit.

Meanwhile, Cody and Ryu made comical muscle poses as they said together in tough guy voices, "Let's do it!"

Then they ran after Jesse, laughing out, as did Sabrina and Athena. Estevan just smiled, feeling happy that his team was managing to keep their cool. Everyone reached the opening, which lead to a ledge overlooking the flourishing forest life of the island. The group all felt the daytime breeze blowing on their faces and through their hair (or in Athena's case, fur).

"Well, here we are outside again," said Jesse.

"And surprisingly, it smells better then it did in that mountain city," said Athena.

"Hey look, you can see the centaurs guarding the other entrance from here," said Sabrina as she pointed downward to the left.

Athena and Cody looked down in the direction Sabrina was pointing, while Jesse was starring out at the forest, meanwhile Estevan was going over the map with Ryu.

"Well Estevan, where do you want to go?" asked Ryu as they both held up sides of the map.

"Well according to this map, the closest item to get is the golden cup from the cave of Cerebus. So, let's try for that," Estevan responded.

But then his eyes went wide with realization.

"Ce-ce-ce-ce-Cerebus cave?!" Estevan shouted as he looked over some of the other locations on the map.

He then looked over at Ryu in shock.

"Told ya we should look this over," said Ryu.

Estevan just shoved his half of the map into Ryu's hand. Estevan took a deep breath to try and relax.

Okay, get a hold of yourself, Estevan thought to himself. You knew that we were more likely to come across life threatening dangers then not.

Estevan took in one more breath before saying, "Alright, let's make our way down this mountain side and get to our journey."

They made their way down and started walking in the direction the map said the cave was in. It was a long walk, like all the other walks the group has had to take since landing on this island of the strange and mythical. About five, or six miles into the walk, the group decided to stop for a quick break. They just so happened to stop next to a fresh water pond. They looked to the other side and saw that there were several different creatures either enjoying a drink from the pond, or bathing in relaxazation. They were enjoying the sight while also enjoying some food that was packed for them by the centaurs, while also drinking water packed along side the food.

"Dont be to stingy with the water, we'll need it a lot later," said Estevan.

"Well why dont we just fill up here?" asked Sabrina.

"That's right," said Cody.

"Living things are currently bathing in that pond. You mean to tell me you would be okay with drinking secondhand wash water?" said Estevan.

Everyone looked at Estevan for a moment before deciding he was right. Everyone that is, except for Athena.

"You humans are foolish ones. I have had to drink such water for survival. Nothing bad every happened to me."

"But its disgusting and gross," said Ryu.

"Ha! You talk like the women from my village use to before I trained them to fight and survive," said Athena.

That got a small giggle from the others. Ryu just looked away.

"Aw, look. Now he's upset. Calm down Bruce 'I bruise easily' Lee," said Cody.

"Hey guys, look," said Jesse as he pointed to the other side of the pond.

Everyone saw the creatures of mythology starting to all leave at the same time.

"Hmm, it's pretty weird that they're all leaving at the same time, dont ya think?" asked Sabrina.

"Yes, but why are they all leaving?" asked Estevan.

"Maybe they sense danger," said Athena.

"That, or it could be all the noise we're making," said Ryu.

"Still, I think we should be on our guard," said Estevan as he held up his exile blades.

Sabrina stared at her weapons for a little bit.

"I just thought of something."

Everyone gave Sabrina their undivivded attention.

"What is it?" asked Estevan.

"Well, maybe we should test our weapons out, so we know how to use them when the time comes."

Everyone started talking amongst themselves, agreeing that Sabrina's idea was a smart one.

"That is a very good idea for all of you to get aqquianted with your weapons," said Estevan.

"Why is it only a good idea for us?" asked Sabrina.

"Oh I'm already quite familiar with these," said Estevan as he held up his weapons.

"How could you already know how to use those?" asked Cody.

"Are you kidding? I play the God of war games all the time," Estevan responded.

"God of War?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, it's a video game series for Playstation," Ryu explained.

He further elaborated, "I've played the games a few times myself."

"I only played the first few levels of the first game," Cody added.

"I'm not sure what all of this means, but I do agree that we should test out these weapons. They are very finely crafted pieces. Made by true masters, obviously," said Athena.

"Yeah and since you're already such a master, why dont you give us a little dimenstration," said Sabrina.

"Yeah, come on, Mr. Big and bad. Show us what you got," said Ryu.

Estevan looked first to Cody, then to Athena.

"Well, dont keep us in suspense," said Athena.

Estevan smiled as he looked for suitable targets. He found them in the form of several boulders. He ran up to them and then sliced the big rocks to pieces with his glowing exile blades. Everyone just stared in awe, their lower jaws seeming like they'd hit the ground.

"Here comes the fun part," said Estevan.

His group's eyes were wider, their jaws dropping a little more. Estevan threw his blades up in the air. His friends saw that they were attached to long chains that seemed to grow out of nowhere. Once the blades were far enough, Estevan grabbed hold of the chains and swung them around, making the blade's slice through several trees. None of the other's could believe what they saw, even when the trees fell. They stared at Estevan's handy work for a moment, then stared back at Estevan.

"Can there be any doubt?" asked the confident sea captain.

"That was freaking EPIC DUDE!" Cody shouted as he started cheering on his friend.

Everyone else followed Cody's lead, cheering and talking over each other. Estevan reveled in the praise.

"Okay, okay, now I wanna try," Cody said excidetly as he raised his sword.

He found a few small trees and his his huge sword to slice through them.

"The sword of Olympus will serve you well, Cody," said Estevan as he nodded his approval.

"Me, next," said Jesse before he smashed his war hammer through a giant boulder.

"Watch this," said Sabrina as she swung one clawed end of the Nemesis whip at a group of bushes, slicing them to pieces.

Then she took the other end and spun it towards the ground, causing an uproot, leaving a hole in the ground.

"Dig on this," said Ryu as he dug the claws of Hades into the ground and use them to slingshot himself forward. As Ryu was approaching a tree, he sliced through it with the claws.

"Check this out," said Sabrina as she used the fire bow of Apollo to shoot three burning arrows through three tree stumps.

Athena wasted no words as she held the spear of destiny in her right hand and the shield of Helios in her left. She used both weapons effectively in a very Spartan fashion, slashing through rocks, and trees undiscrimnantly.

"Wow,...nice work Athena," said Cody.

"You go girl!" said Sabrina.

Everyone let out appluase to each other's performances, out of respect and admiration for each other's skills.

"Great, great, good job everybody. Now I suggest we stop this demelition work before we start attracting some unwanted attention," said Estevan.

"Unwanted attention? From what?" asked Jesse.

"From whatever it was that scared those other things away from the pond," Estevan responded.

"I think you're be a little paranoid," said Sabrina.

"Yeah, I mean if there were any approaching dangers, dont you think it would've been here by now?" said Cody.

"Well some animals...and animal like things can sense things coming from quite a distance away. Whatever sacred those things off, they're probably in this area by now," said Estevan.

"Nonsense, if there were any approaching threats, dont you think Athena would've picked them up by now?" asked Jesse.

As if on cue, Athena's ears flittered a little and she looked out into the distance. Then she started sniffing the air.

"What's wrong, Athena?" asked Cody as he looked in the direction the wolf warrior was looking.

Then after a few more sniffs, Athena's eyes went wide.

"Well this cant be good," said Estevan.

He was interrupted by the sounds of several creatures growling, roaring and snarling as they pounced down onto the caravan's location as they themselves either ran, jumped, or rolled out of the way. They then righted themselves and looked to see who their attackers were. These four legged creatures were dinosaur-sized, but they were much stranger looking then any prehistoric reptiles. They all stood on four legs and had great big dragon wings. But these weren't just dragons. These creatures had other animal parts on them, for these were the ever so migty and mythical chimeras. There were eight of them all together and they were all very hungry. None of the caravan wasted any words as they lifted their weapons, ready to defend themselves. The chimera charged at our heroes, who all dodged out of the way.

Then Estevan jumped in front of the chimera closest to him. The dreaded beast snapped at him, but Estevan stepped aside of the beast and followed buy slashing one of his blades at one of the beast's two heads and missing. The chimera brought up one of it's front paws and tried to swing it down on Estevan, but he blocked it with one of his blades and kicked the chimera in on of it's faces. The chimera shook it off as he started snapping both of his mouths at Estevan, hoping to get a bite. Estevan had to dodge restlessly to avoid getting the chimera's teeth sunk into hiis torso. After dodging the snapping jaws of this chimera, Estevan backflipped away from his hungry foe. But little did he know, he was heading for another chimera, ready to eat him. Luckly, Ryu tackled him out of the way in time. When they got up, Ryu started gloating at Estevan.

"You owe me big time, you owe me big time, you owe me..." Ryu's gloating chant was cut off by a snarling chimera who was about to grab Ryu up in his jaws.

Ryu let out a girl-like scream as Estevan shot one of his blades forward, stabbing it into the breast bone area of the chimera, then pulled it out again. The chimera limped away, screeching in pain. Ryu looked at Estevan who had an annoyed look on his face.

"Heh, heh,...guess we can call it even?"

Ryu didn't get an answer, as Estevan ran off to face the chimera he had been battling before and Ryu ran off to fight another one. Estevan found the chimera he was fighting before and pointed one of his blades at the beast as he said, "You will not live to see the end of this day."

As if in answer, the beast ran up to Estevan and first tried to sweep him off his feet with it's tail. But Estevan jumped over the incoming tail and rolled to his feet. The chimera brought it's front paw down upon him, but he blocked by using both his blades like a shield. He then quickly got one of his blades free and stabbed it into the side of the neck of the chimera's left head. The chimera stood up on it's hind legs as it cried out in pain. Estevan took this time to use his other blade to cut off one of the chimera's front paws. The chimera flapped it's wings as it tried to take to the air. Estevan tossed his blades up and let them stab into both of the chimera's necks. Then he tugged on the attached chains to pull the blades out and watched as the chimera fell from the sky and the blood spewed out of it's necks. But the chimera was still alive, as Estevan found out when it tried to rush him. Estevan thought fast as he swung his exhile blades around from their chains and sliced off both of the chimera's heads, gaining a victory. Estevan looked at his kill for a moment before saying, "I think I'll find me another," and running off into the heat of battle.

Meanwhile, Athena raised her shield as the chimera she was facing tried to slam both of it's front paws down on her. Athena tried as best she could to stay on her feet, despite the immense preasure weighing down on her from the chimera. She finally slipped out from underneath the beast, but it pushed forward with it's assualt by smacking both of it's paws at Athena's shield and spear, nearly knocked the spear from her hand. Athena responded by slamming her shield into the face of the chimera's right head. The chimera stood up on it's hind legs, about to pounce down on the wolf warrior. But she thrusts her spear forward and stabs into the chimera's front left leg. The chimera jumps back as it screeched in pain. Athena pressed her attack further by swinging the destiny spear around and slashing it's other end across the chimera's underbelly. The chimera fell onto it's front legs and lunged forward and used the mouth of it's right head to grab Athena's shield. The other head wrapped it's jaws around Athena's spear and tried to rip it from her hand. Athena wrestled with the beats for leverage of the powerful weapons. This distracted the chimera, as Sabrina came up behind the mythical beast. Sabrina swung one of the ends of her nemesis whip around in the air a few times before swinging it down on the back of the chimera and raked it across. The beast released the grip it's jaws had on Athena's weapons and roared in pain as it looked behind it to see what had dared to strike it from behind. When it saw Sabrina, it tried to swing it's tail down on the brave girl. Luckily, she rolled out of the way of the giant tail. The chimera turned to face Sabrina. While it was roaring in her face, Sabrina looked past it to see Athena smiling at her. Sabrina responded with a smile of her own, and a nod. Athena drove her spear into the chimera's hindquarter. The chimera roared it's disatisfacation of the situation, while Sabrina laughed. But her laughter was cut off by a different chimera snarling while trying to rush Sabrina from behind. However, she was able to cartwheel out of the chimera's path. Then she stood to face this beast.

Meanwhile, Athena raised her shield to block the down coming tail of the chimera she was locked in combat with. It tried several more times to smack it's tail down on Athena, but her shield blocked everytime. The chimera then spun around to face it's annoying foe, face to face. It's right head was met with a blow from Athena's shield. Athena followed up with a backhand-like attack with her shield, aimed at the left head. The chimera snarled as it rushed at Athena, mouths opened. Athena responded by stabbing the spear of destiny, first into the left head's opened mouth, then she stabbed it into the space on the chimera's body between it's heads. Athena pressed her assualt by using her shield for an uppercut like blow to the right head. Athena stabbed her spear into the side of the chimera's body, around the rib area. Then she stabbed it into the chimera's left neck. Then she slashed it across the face of the chirmera's right head. Athena jumped onto the back of the chimera and dropped her shield so she could hold her spear in both hands and stab through the back of the chimera and then have breakthrough it's chest. The chimera dropped to the ground, dead.

Meanwhile, Jesse looked for a moment to see how everyone around him was doing. He saw Ryu was about to be crushed by a chimera, but he ran in and knocked Ryu out of the chimera's path. Ryu got back to his feet and ran to Jesse's side and threw one of his Hades claws at the face of the chimera, but he used his paws to bat it away. Two more chimeras roared as they ran towards Ryu and Jesse. Sabrina ran to help Ryu confront these newcomers, while Jesse still fought with the chimera in front of him.

"For!" Jesse yelled as he swung his war hammer upward, slamming it into the lower jaw of the charging chimera.

The chimera tried to rebound and clamp it's jaws around Jesse, but he rolled out of the way. Jesse swung his hammer down on the chimera's back. The chimera snarled and smacked the side of it's head into Jesse's body. Jesse dropped his hammer as his body went flying through the air, smacking into a tree and falling to the ground. He looked up to see the chimera charging at him. Jesse jumped out of the way, letting the chimera run past him and slam it's head into the tree from before. Jesse realized that his war hammer was on the other side of the chimera. The monster shook it's head before regaining it's senses. Then it bit down to try and grab Jesse. But it only grabbed dirt as Jesse rolled out of the way. The chimera spat out the dirt, only to get Jesse's foot kicking the chimera in the face. Jesse got up to his feet and pushed off of the top of the chimera's face and jumped over to the chimera's other side. Jesse landed next to his war hammer and picked it up as he got back to his feet. The chimera ran at Jesse and slashed at him with it's claws. But either it missed, or Jesse blocked with the handle of the hammer. Jesse dodged to the side and then slammed his hammer into the chimera's ribs. The chimera responded by batting Jesse away with it's tail. Jesse skid across the ground before coming to a complete stop. Jesse looked to see the chimera stomping towards him. Jesse was rolled around and nearly trampled as the chimera ran rampant. But surprisingly, Jesse was able to roll out from underneath the chimera without severe injury. Jesse ran/limped over to where he left his hammer, but the chimera stopped running and looked behind to spot Jesse. It roared in rage as it ran at it's intended prey. Jesse heard the beast's stomps and looked back to see it running at him. Jesse leaped the last few feet and reached out for the handle to his war hammer. Then Jesse rolled away to avoid being trampled by the chimera. Jesse got up to his feet and waited for the chimera to come for him. Of course, the chimera did turn around and started rampaging towards the hammer carrying boy. As the chimera leapt for Jesse, he doged out of the way, then slammed his hammer down on the monster's head. Jesse then lifted his hammer and slammed it down on the chimera's head again as it tried to raise it's head. Jesse lifted his hammer and slammed it down on the chimera's head one more time. Now the beast laid dead. Jesse didn't have time to celebrate as he ran off to assist Athena and Estevan.

Meanwhile, Sabrina was locked in combat with a chimera that had two lion heads and one goat head. The beast stood tall and strong on it's four legs as all three heads let out unearthly sounding roars. But Sabrina just shook it off.

"It's noe use tryting to frighten me, I've looked creatures a hundred times bigger then you in the face on this island already! I'm not scared of you!" Sabrina swung one end of her nemesis whip at one of the heads, then whipped the other end at one of the chimera's wings.

Sabrina swung her whip around and around up in the air. Then she shifted the whip so it was in front of her as she continued spinning it. Then she started walking toward the chimera. The beast used it's wings to aid in a huge leap over Sabrina's head. Then it turned around and rammed it's goat head into Sabrina's back, knocking her to the ground. Sabrina rolled on to her back and looked up to see the front paws and the lion heads' open jaws coming down towards her. Sabrina rolled forward, avoiding the crushing feet and jaws of the mythical monster, but ended up underneath the beast. Sabrina quickly crawled out from underneath the beast as it started stomping forward. As she tried to stand up straight, the chimera's tail nailed her in the back and made her stumble back down to the ground. Sabrina got up to her knees, only to see the three headed monster staring at her. Then all of a sudden, huge waves of flames escaped from all three maws of the chimera and started flowing towards Sabrina. She stared in fear and shock as the fire came closer. Luckily, Estevan jumped in and scooped Sabrina in her arms and jumped out of the way of the wall of fire. When they were safe, Estevan returned Sabrina to her feet.

"Thanks a whole heep, Estevan," Sabrina said.

"No problem."

"So...THESE THINGS BREATH FIRE?!"

"Didn't you see Wrath of the Titans?"

Ryu ran up and joined the two as they looked at the dangerous three headed beast.

"What do we do?" asked Ryu.

"We take this thing together. Sabrina, you take the left side, Ryu you take the right side, I'll go down the center."

"That's suicide, Estevan," Sabrina said.

"So?" asked Estevan.

"Yeah, we dont really have a whole lot of choice," Sabrina agreed.

"The jury's still out on that," said Ryu.

"Man up, boy!" Sabrina responded.

"Let's, go!" Estevan shouted as he charged towards the monster, followed behind by Sabrina and relunctantly by Ryu.

But their attack pattern was interrupted as another chimera cut Estevan and Ryu off from Sabrina. She tried to assist them, but she was cut off by the chimera she had been facing. She swung her nemesis whip across the monster's front several times, not wanting to give it an inch of oppertunity. But no matter how much she swung her whip, the chimera kept coming. She jumped for her life as the three heads spat multiple fire balls in her direction. After her life saving leap, Sabrina looked back at the crackling flames. Then she remebered, she had a second weapon. The fire bow of Apolo. Sabrina got up to her feet and ran to a tree and climbed up it. She held out the bow as she took out an arrow and put it up against the bow. As soon the arrow touched the bow, the end of the arrow started burning. Sabrina took aim at the chimera's back and fired her arrow. The burning projectile hit it's mark dead on. Sabrina ignored the beast's screeches of pain as she shot another burning arrow into the back of one of the chimera's lion heads. The chimera tried to fly away, but Sabrina shot another arrow through it's right wing, and into it's front right leg. The chimera fell back down to the ground. Sabrina fired four more arrows which impailed all of the chimera's necks, with the fourth going through the lower and upper jaws of the goat head. Seconds later, the chimera laid lifeless. But Sabrina fired one more arrow towards where the chimera's heart would be..., just in case.

Meanwhile, Estevan had gotten seperated from Ryu, leaving him on his own to face the chimera in front of him. Ryu ran as the chimera chased him. The poor guy didn't know what to do. He wasn't very big on fighting before he came to this island and frankly, he's been scared shitless eversince he and his friends got there. Even with the Hades claws in his possesion, he didn't know what to do. He just kept running as the hungry and angry chimera chased him. As Ryu ran to escape the monster, he looked around to see his friends all on the offensive. If they were going down, they were going down fighting. This made Ryu realize that he had to think the same way if he were to survive. Or... if he were to help his friends survive. So as Ryu ran, he started to formulate a plan. The chimera noticed that it seemed to be gaining on it's intended prey, which would be Ryu Roh. All of a sudden, Ryhu spun around and threw one of the claws into the chimera's left eye. Then he jumped off to the side as the chimera stumbled forward. Ryu got up to his feet and pulled on the attached chain and lead the chimera head first into the base of a tree. The impact broke the tree from it's base and made it fall on top of the chimera. Ryu ran forward and stabbed both of the Hades claws into the side of the chimera repeaditly, hoping that the chimera wouldn't get up afterwords. After a multitude of stabs, Ryu stopped, the monsters blood all over him. He examined his handy work and concluded that the monster was in fact, dead.

Meanwhile, Cody looked fearlessly at the chimera that snarled, then roared at him.

"Ha, you cant scare me! After what I've seen on this island before you, you're teddy bear in comparasion!" Cody shouted at the beast.

With that, both combatants ran at each other. Cody yelled as he raised his sword of Olympus, while the monzster roared loudly. When he was close enough, Cody swung his sword down and left a narley wound acriss the chimera's head. It stood up on it's hine legs and screamed. Cody took advantage and swung his sword across the chimera's underbelly. It fell onto it's back as Cody slammed his body into the chimera's. Then he stabbed his sword into i's exposed underbelly several times before it died.

After that, Jesse, Cody and Sabrina surrounded one of the last chimeras. The Bratsch siblings stared confidently.

"Alright sibs., whatta ya say we wrap this up?" asked Jesse.

"I like the way you think older bro," Sabrina replied.

"Let's get down to business," Cody concured.

They stepped in closer and closer towards the monster.

"Is this a good idea?" Sabrina asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Cody.

"Well they say it's never a good idea to corner an angry animal and they were talking about lions and tigers and bears," Sabrina elaborated.

"Oh, my," said Jesse.

"If that rings true for those normal animals, then what do you think they would have to say about this thing?!"

"We dont have a choice in this matter, Sabrina. We cant let this thing get any kind of advantage," said Jesse.

As if in answer, the chimera started flapping it's wings. Sabrina swung her whip up and let it wrap around the chimera's neck. Then Sabrina got onto the other side of a tree and used it to help her pull on the whip. Cody dropped his sword and grabbed onto the whip to help his sister. Jesse looked around and saw a boulder that stood tall enough to sneak up on the chimera. Jesse ran up to the top of the rock and then looked down at the monster flailing through the air, trying to get a good angle. Then he found it, so he jumped down, swinging his war hammer in the same direction, slamming it down on the chimera's back. The monster screeched as it fell to the ground. Jesse bounced off the chimera's back and rolled down to the ground bellow. Sabrina got out her fire bow and launched a burning arrow into the monster's face. Also, Cody picked up his sword and swung it down on the monsters neck several times before it's head finally came off.

Meanwhile, Estevan and Athena were struggling with the last chimera. The monster smacked Athena away with it's skull, making her fall off her feet and drop her shield. It tried to wrap it's jaws around her. but Estevan swung his exile blades into the side of it's neck, thus stopping it. Estevan pulled on the attacxhed chains, making the chimera stand up on it's hind legs.

"Athena..." Estevan called out.

The wolf warrior looked to her bo as he called out her name.

"...go for it!" He finished.

She gave him a nod and got up to her feet. Then she took careful aim with her spear, wanting to hit the right spot.

"Athena, hurry, I cant hold on much longer!" Estevan called out.

Athena took aim and threw her destiny spear through the chimera's stomach. Then Estevan ran up the monster's back and then wrapped his body around the beast's neck as he dislodged his weapons. When he did, he took them in hand and started stabbing them into both sides of the chiemra's neck. After a minute and half of that, he stabbed his left blade into one of the monster's eyes and the right blade into the top of the chimera's skull. gthen it colapsed lifeless, tossing Estevan up into the air and down to the ground. Athena ran to Estevan worriedly and helped him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Estevan dusted himself off with Athena's help, then he kissed Athena before answering, 'I'm fine."

They shared an embrace and one more kiss before the others walked up to them.

"So..., you were right about the danger," Cody admitted.

"Hey, I dont like to say I told you so,..."

"Yes you do, Estevan."

Cody and Estevan smiled at each other.

"Yeah, I do," Estevan admitted.

"But now is not the time for gloating. Go clean youselves off at the pond, let your wounds nurse a little, then we're going have to get going."

Everyone did as Estevan said as they went to the pond and washed the blood off them and their weapons. Then they followed Estevan and Ryu's lead as they headed for the first location on the map to retrieve the first of the centaurs' treasures. It was off to the cave of Cerebus to steal back, the golden cup.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, after working so long on this chapter, it's up. I'm sorry it took so long and if my writing gets kind of repatitive in the fight and action parts, but it's the only way I know how to write that kind of stuff. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! An actual review, not a stupid comment like, "let the humans sleep with godzilla". Sorry if I offend, but it's called reviews for a reason. To all those who read this story as a faithful reader, thank you all, I love ya like a play cousin. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff, signing off.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

_Before moving on to the actual chapter, I understand some of you may be confused by the fact that The main group is going off to fight Cerebus and not the Cyclopes. Well, to explain, I thought I had made it clear in previous chapters that once The Cycploes took the treasures, they spread them all over different locations on the island and put up several guards, including Cerebus. If I did not explain this well in the past chapters, I apologize._

The walk was a long one, but the caravan had to take it. As they were making there way uphill, they heard a roar coming from some place off in the distance. It was a roar they had become all to familiar with.

"It's him," said Sabrina.

"If we end up needing him, he'll come."

"How do you know, Cody?"

"I cant say for sure, Jesse. I just know."

Jesse looked to Sabrina and Ryu, but they just shrugged.

Everyone else agreed.

"It sounds kind of far," said Ryu.

"He'll come."

Everyone looked to Cody.

"He's right. He will come if we should need him," Estevan concured.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with."

"Leave it to Jesse to ruin a semi-emotional moment."

Ryu chuckled a little at Sabrina's comment. They continued walking uphill through the wildlife to the location on the map. After walking for a little bit, they were stopped again.

"Hey look, you can see the ocean from here," said Athena as she pointed out to the huge body of water.

Everyone followed Athena's gaze at the ocean. As they were gazing, something else caught Ryu's eye.

"Look, it's a ship!"

Everyone looked out at the approaching vessel.

"Maybe we can get on it and get away from this place," said Sabrina, the excitment in her voice obvious.

The excitement was growing in everyone else as well.

"It looks like a viking ship," said Estevan.

"I think it is," Cody added.

"What's that doing here?" asked Jesse.

"Maybe the portal travels through time as well as dimensions," Ryu theorized.

"Maybe," said Sabrina thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but what's that?" said Jesse.

"What's, what?" asked Estevan.

"That," said Jesse as he pointed.

"Hey, I can see it now too," said Sabrina.

"Yeah, me too," said Ryu.

"Me too," said Cody.

"Hey, I see it now too," said Estevan.

There was something underneath the water, something that looked shadowy from under the ocean waves.

"These eyes are good, but I cant even tell what that thing is from this distance, what is that?" said Athena.

"It's getting closer to the ship," said Cody.

Suddenly a giant, clawed hand rose up from underneath the water and wrapped itself around the ship, crushing it before dragging it under. Everyone just stared in shock at what had just happened. As quickly as it started, it seemed to end just as quickly. Everyone came to the same conclusion.

"THE KRAKEN!"

"That hand definitely belongs to the monster that attacked me when I first came to this place," said Athena.

Then she started trembeling. Estevan came over and wrapped his arms around Athena to try and comfort her.

"Come on guys. The map says we're almost there," said Ryu.

Everyone started walking away, but Estevan took one last look at the floating debris left over from the Kraken attack. I hope we never have to cross paths with that demon of the deep, Estevan thought to himself. A half a mile later the caravan found themselves at the mouth of a cave.

"Is this it, Ryu?" Estevan asked.

Ryu examined the map for a moment.

"I believe so," said Ryu as he looked the map over one more time.

"Yep, this is it," Ryu confirmed.

Estevan took in a deep breath before he turned to face his team.

"Okay guys, this is it. The first step in us getting off this island and getting back home. I have confidence in all of you and I hope you do in me. So, keep your weapons held high and at the ready. And above all, look out for each other."

Everybody nodded, then raised their weapons in a defensive way as they entered the cave. At first it wasn't so bad, the light from the outside helped everyone to see. But of course, as they walked deeper into the cave, it got much darker. They heard the sound of water dripping from the top of the cave down to the ground, which did not help to ease the caravan's tension as they looked around for the centaurs treasure and the foe who would surely try to keep them from taking it. It was extremely difficult for the humans to see, for their vision couldn't adjust well because it seemed to get darker and darker with every three feet they moved forward. But as for the non-human member of the caravan,

"Can you see anything, Athena?" asked Cody in a whisper.

"I see everything," said Athena.

"Hey, the centaurs gave me a lantern we can use," said Ryu.

"We might end up attracting Cerberus," said Estevan.

"Hey, if Athena can see through this eternal darkness, then I'm gonna say its a safe bet that Cerberus is able to as well," said Ryu.

"Good, point," said Estevan.

With that, Ryu lit the lantern and raised it.

"Now we'll all be able to see," said Ryu proudly.

They walked and walked and walked, being ever so vigilant, keeping an eye out for the multi-headed hellhound that they knew was lurking in the shadows, waiting to strike, possibly watching the caravan at that moment, biding his time.

"Athena, can you smell Cerberus?" Estevan whispered to his companion.

"I smell something, that's for sure. But the stink is all over the cave, I cant log it down," Athena explained.

"Oh boy."

Estevan let out a worried sigh as he looked the dark enviorment around him, knowing a demon of an animal was in waiting in the deep, dark caverns. A little ways later, they noticed something. A bright glow coming from somewhere ahead of them. The excitment grew in the caravan as their steps got faster, not wanting to see what was making the glow ahead of them, though they were all pretty sure on what it was. They moved faster and faster until they came to the part of the cave the glow had eminated from. And then they saw it, the golden cup.

"Its so...pretty," said Sabrina.

"Yeah..., I want to touch it," said Jesse as he was about to take a step forward.

But Estevan stuck his arm out in front of Jesse to stop him.

"Hey, what gives?"

"It might be dangerous, Jesse. So I'll go first. Watch my back." Estevan slowly walked forward to the stone structure the golden cup rested on top of.

Inbetween steps, Estevan looked around. He knew that somewhere in this cave, there was still a multi-headed monster of a dog waiting to sink its teeth into Estevan and his friends. Estevan sucked in a deep breath, then let it out before walking the final steps to the golden cup. Then he slowly reached out his hand and grabbed the golden cup. But he waited a few seconds before taking it off it's mantle. Obviously, he has seen "Raiders Of The Lost Ark" before. But nothing like that ended up happening as he took the golden cup off it's stand. He looked to his colleagues and gave them a thumbs up and they all responded with quiet cheers. Estevan's cheerful mood was short lived as his expression turned to sheer fear and terror as he saw a dark, shape running towards his comrades. Athena's ears also picked up the footsteps of the approaching creature and looked around to see that it was the three headed devil dog, Cerberus.

"LOOK OUT!" Estevan and Athena shouted together.

Everyone jumped and ran out of the way of the charging hellhound. Cerberus spun around when it realized it missed it's intended prey. All three heads snarled at the members of the caravan as they surrounded him. Some of the warriors poked and prodded their weapons at the Cerberus creature, but it seemed unphased as it shook around like a mad bull. But then it stopped for just a moment when it saw that one of the intruders was holding the 'special' item Cerberus's masters told it to guard. This would surely make it's masters angry and if they were angry, Cerberus was angry! All three heads let out loud howls that echoed through the caverns. The howls were so loud, they forced the caravan to cover their ears. Then Cerberus ran towards Estevan, gowling all the way. Estevan was ready as he swung one of his exile blades in one hand, while he held the golden cup in the other. The blade slashed across the face of Cerberus's middle head. But that didn't stop Cerberus who just kept coming. Sabrina, Ryu, and Jesse ran to aid their friend locked in combat. Sabrina swung her nemesis whip while Ryu swung his Hades claws from a small distance at the demon dog. Cerberus turned to the direction the assualt was coming from and used it's heads to roll and throw boulders at these foes. Jesse used his war hammer to smash as many of the rocks as he could, but he ultimately ended up having to duck down to avoid the flying rocks. Cody and Athena ran up behind the demon dog, with Cody swinging his sword, while Athena thrusts her spear forward. Cerberus spun around, slamming one of it's heads into Cody's stomach, knocking the wind out of him as he went flying.

"CODY!" Sabrina shouted in concern for her brother.

Estevan and been running to try and join the combat after placing the golden cup out of the way, but when he saw Cody go flying through the air just to slam into one of the cave walls, he stopped and stared at the horrible sight. Meanwhile, Athena was struggling to keep possesion of her weapons, as two of Cerberus's heads had wrapped their mouths around Athena's spear and shield and tried to tug them out of her hands.

"Talk about a game of tug of war," said Ryu.

But no one paid attention, as both Estevan and Sabrina ran forward to assist Athena. Estevan ran up to the free head of the demon canine and started slashing and stabbing his exile blades at the beast's head. Meanwhile, Sabrina whiped across the back of the demon dog, wanting it to feel as much pain as possible for what it did to her brother. Athena wasn't having as much success, for Cerberus had managed to rip the shield from her hand and tossed it aside. But this allowed her to use both hands to pull her spear free from Cerberus's maw. Cerberus quickly spun around and used it's girth to knock Sabrina off her feet, then Cerberus spun back to Estevan and Athena and started snapping it's drooling, foaming jaws at the combatants. Athena thrusts her spear forward several times, but she only got two of those hits, as Cerberus managed to dodge most of the attacks with surprising speed. Ryu dug his Hades claws into the ground and used them to slingshot himself onto Cerberus's back. This was followed with Ryu digging his Hades claws into Cerebus's back. This did not last long, as Cerberus violently shook around until Ryu went rolling off Cerberus's back and onto the ground made of stone. Unfortunately, Cerberus stepped over Ryu, trapping him underneath the great beast.

"Help, help! Get me out from underneath this fat ass thing before it decides to sit, or roll over and make me play dead without playing!"

Jesse (still ducked down), approached the thrasing devil dog. When he thought he was close enough, he stood up straight and lifted his hammer up and slammed it onto the upper back of Cerberus. Then Jesse brought his hammer up again, then slammed the war hammer into Cerberus's ribs. Cerberus limped away as it tried to get it's footing back after taking two hard blows. Estevan and Sabrina took the oppertunity to grab Ryu and pull him out from underneath Cerberus.

After they pulled Ryu up, Sabrina said, "Are you okay?"

Estevan added, "I hope so, we need all the help we can to take down that son of a bitch."

"No," Ryu responded.

"No? What do you mean no?" asked Estevan.

"He's not a son of a bitch. I got a good enough look while I was down there."

"You...you mean...?" Estevan had a hard time getting over the idea.

"You mean, Cerebus is a bitch?" asked Sabrina.

"Oh yeah? Well so am I," said Athena after she heard the conversation.

She ran forward and stabbed her spear into Cerberus's chest. Cerberus rushed forward with the intent to flatten Athena, but Cody sprang into the scene and got Athena out of the way and managed to snag back her spear that was still impailed in the hellhound's chest. Estevan rushed forward to check on the two of them.

"Athena are you okay?"

"I'm fine Estevan. It didn't even touch me, thanks to Cody."

"Good, good. How about you Cody, how do you feel?"

Cody stared contemptly at Cerebus.

"Cody, how fo you feel?"

"Pissed off and ready for round two."

And with that, Cody grabbed his sword and swung at Cerberus's upper leg. Then he stabbed it into Cerberus's side. Then he swung his sword across Cerberus's body a few more times, leaving sveral deep, blood squirting cuts. Then Jesse swung his war hammer across the face of one of Cerberus's heads, dislocating the lower jaw. Estevan swung his exile blades around and let them cut across Cerberus's torso. Athena drove her spear into Cerberus's body, followed by Sabrina and Ryu swinging their weapons slashing across Cerberus's body. Then finally, Cody swung his sword down and cut off one of Cerberus's heads. Cerberus colapsed to the ground. After that, everyone breathed a sigh of relief, Cody even dropping in a sit down position. Everyone took a moment to catch their breath.

"Man...I cant believe that just happened," said Ryu.

"I cant believe we actually managed to pull all that off," said Sabrina.

"Well...when you set your...mind to it...you can accomplish anything," said Estevan.

"He's right you guys. We did it," said Jesse.

Ryu let out a weak, but sincre celebratory "WHOOP!"

Everybody let out weak laughs.

"It's good thing you came in with that hammer, Jesse," said Estevan, giving the hammer holding warrior a thumbs up.

"Yeah, seriously. If it weren't for you, I probably be a pancake on Poochy's ass," said Ryu.

No one saw Cerberus's middle head stirring until it was too late. Cerberus sprang forward and snatched Jesse up in her jaws. Everyone sprang up and used their weapons on Ceberus at the same time. Cerberus shook Jesse in the air until, Estevan landed on the head that held Jesse and dug both of his exile blades into the top of that head. Then Athena drove her spear through one side of the last head and out the other side, killing the beast. But despite the monster's death, Cody kept stabbing his sword into into the monster until he was tired, then he left the sword stuck in Ceberus's dead body. Then Cody crawled over to where Jesse laid and pushed everybody else out of the way.

"Jesse, Jesse come on. Please, speak to me Jesse. Jesse. Please talk to me big brother. Talk to me, please! PLEASE! Jesse, I love you!"

Jesse reached out his hand to touch his brother's, but he stopped as he felt the life leave his body. Then his arm and head dropped. Ryu and Estevan put their arms around Sabrina to comfort her as she cried. Athena stood by herself, chanting a prayer. Cody looked over his brother's dead body as he let tears fall from his eyes onto Jesse's corps. Cody let out his sad sorrow in a loud bawl. Then he growled and screamed in anger as he got up to his feet and grabbed his sword out of Cerberus's body and started stabbing into the dead carcass of the hellhound ocer and over again.

"DIE, DIE, DIE! DIE YOU BITCH! DIEEEEEEEE!"

Ryu, Estevan and Athena rushed over and wrestled to get the sword out of Cody's hands. But even after they took it from him, Cody still continued stabbing down like he still had it. Estevan got in front of his friend and held his arms to try and stop his friend.

"Cody,-Cody look at me. Cody look-Cody, it's okay. It's gonna be alright."

Cody stopped stabbing, but dropped his head on Estevan's shoulder as he cried. Estevan wrapped his arms around Cody to hug him, as he cried with his friend. Sabrina slowly made her way over to the two men and wrapped her arms around them both and cried, as did Ryu and Athena. It is hard to tell how long they all cried, but when it was over, Cody and Sabrina were sitting next to their brother's body. A few moments were spent in silence, as everyone tried to get themselves together.

"So..."

Everyone looked. It was Cody's voice.

"...what do we do with his body?"

Everybody looked at each other, not sure what to do.

"I know what to do," said Sabrina.

"Ryu, Estevan, bring Jesse's body outside."

They did as Sabrina asked and picked up Jesse's body, while Cody grabbed Jesse's war hammer. When they were outside, Sabrina told them what to do next.

"Put him down for now. Gather up tree branches, and wood of all kinds. Athena, can you give eulogy?"

"Yes, Sabrina."

"Good, we'll need you to."

And with that everybody gathered up wood until Sabrina said it was enough.

"Put Jesse on the wood pile."

Estevan and Cody did as Sabrina said. Then she pulled out her fire bow and an arrow.

"You may begin, Athena," said Sabrina before she shot the flaming arrow at the wood pile, setting it a blaze.

As Athena spoke her eulogy, everyone else stared at the image of Jesse's burning corps, with fond memories of their fallen comrade ran through their minds. Finally, when it was all over, it came time to decide what would be done with Jesse's weapon.

"We cant take it with us. It'll slow us down," said Estevan.

"Someone should return it to Eldimore," said Ryu.

"I'll do it," said Sabrina.

"I'm going with her," said Cody.

"Wait, no your not," said Estevan.

"What, why?" asked a slightly annoyed Cody.

"We need your sword. It's to great of a weapon to lose," Estevan explained.

"Well, you can have my sword. I cant let my sister go out there alone, especially after what happened to Jesse," said Cody as he started removing his sword from it's holster.

"We also need someone big and strong like you to weild it," said Estevan as he put his hand over Cody's to stop him.

"Cody, please. We need you. What do you think Jesse would do if he were here right now?" said Estevan.

Cody looked away, but answered.

"He would do what was best for the group."

"Go, Cody, I'll be okay,' said Sabrina as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Cody hugged his sister in a warm embrace.

"I love you, Sabrina."

"I love you to Code man."

They gave each other smiles before hugging again.

"Okay, I'll go with you guys. But I still want someone watching Sabrina's back."

"I'll go with her," Athena offered.

Estevan looked to her and smiled.

"Thanks a lot, Athena."

She nodded to him and they shared a kiss. Then Sabrina and Athena started heading back for Eldimore, but Estevan stopped them. They looked back to him. He pulled out the golden cup and tossed it to the female duo.

"Better take that with you. Give the centaurs something to be happy about."

They nodded and Estevan gave them a thumbs up before walking over to Ryu's side.

"Oka, Ryu, where to next?" Estevan asked.

"Our final resting place according to this map," Ryu responded.

"What?" asked a confused Estevan.

"It says here, the closes place that we have to go to next is,...'gulp'...Medusa's garden."

**MEANWHILE**

In the brush of the jungle, there is a lake. And at the lake right now, sticking it's head in looking for fish to eat is a monster not of this land. In the land he comes from he is a hero to some, an enemy to others. In his world, he has been given the appropriate title of "King of the monsters". This is the beast known all across Earth as Godzilla. He popped his head out of the lake and looked around. For some reason he felt danger. Not for himself, but the humans he had taken upon himself to protect.

Godzilla followed his senses which took him to the edge of a clearing where he saw the human girl and the half human, half animal girl were being chased by a 50 foot tall cyclops and it was gaining on them. The fully human girl tripped and fell. The anthramorph ran to aid her fallen comrade, but that left them open to the cyclops catching up and getting ready to devour them. But the three were suddenly covered by a shadow of a much bigger creature. They looked up to see Godzilla standing over them. The cyclops's one eye went wide with fear. Godzilla snarled at the pathetic bully before lifting up his mighty foot and stepping on the cyclops, squashing it like a pancake.

The two girls could only stare in amazment at what had just happened. Godzilla looked down at the two girls and gave them a reassuring nod. Then he senses kicked in again. The other humans were in need of his help. He took off in the direction his senses told him to go. Godzilla would spread his brand of fury all over the island if he had to, so as to satisfy his desires.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh...HEY, GODZILLA'S BACK! Look, the reason I killed off that character is because, frankly I was getting tired of writing for so many characters. I thought I could pull it off, but these characters are sooooo underdevelopted. I killed off Athena's mother much earlier in the story for this same reason, well...and also to set up her romance with Estevan. I dont know, am I doing good with my characters? I really wish someone would tell me in either a review or a private message. Or do you even care whether these characters have good development, or not and only care about the story and plot? Please let me know that, along with your other opinions on this story in a review. Anyways, I swear, I will not kill off anymore characters, regardless of if you care about them, or not. Also, eventhough it may not seem necessary to reintroduce Godzilla in this chapter, I kind of felt like I had to. After all, it is called, "GODZILLA On Mythology Island". Also, I'll try to keep my chapters more consistant in terms of length. No more 9'000 plus words (referring to Chapter 19). I'll make sure the chapters from no on are under that. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff, signing off.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

It was a long trek to the next location on the map. Just because it is the closest doesn't mean it is conveniently close. The caravan had been reduced to a trio, but the remaining warrior tried not to let that get to them, eventhough they were extremely nervous. They were about to come face to face with an evil even more dangerous then the hellhound, Cerberus, which they had faced already. But with these next challenge brought on by the snake lady with the eyes of stone, they had a much slimer chance of making it out alive. But still, they had to do it. All their hopes of getting off this island of myth counted on the success of this quest. But it was especially difficult for Cody. Besides seeing movies and tv shows with the mythological creature, he's also read about the myth of the gorgon beast. He knew what the consiquences would be if he looked difrectly into Medusa's eyes. He would never leave her garden. The thought just made him tremble. First, he loses his older brother and now he faces the possibility of having to live the rest of his life frozen in one place, one position as a statue. Oh yes, the stakes at hand were well placed in Cody's mind. Although he was in fact afriad, he still continued on with his friends, for his loyalty to them is much stronger than any fears going through him.

"Ryu, what are we looking for in that garden again?" asked Cody.

Ryu looked at the map and read the name of the treasure.

"The ruby of infinite sight."

"Huh?" Cody and Estevan said at the same time in confused unison.

"Well, that's what it says here," said Ryu as he held the map out for his friends to see.

They didn't really look, but stared off thoughtfully.

"Well anyways, that's what it says," said Ryu.

"Come on guys. We have to keep going," said Estevan.

Everybody started walking again, but secretly, Ryu was feeling just as much fear of the upcoming test. He had been fighting with his fear ever since he and his friends got on the island, but he mad made a decsion not to let his fear get the better of him, as it almost cost him and his friends their lives in a conflict with a pack of chimeras. Even Estevan was feeling great concern at the inevitable and seemingly unwinable fight coming. So eventhough all three men had a lot on their mind that they wanted to let out, they barely said anything the entire way there, except for a few snippets. Then the time finally came for them to face their fears. For they were standing just outside the entrance to the garden of Medusa. From what the trio could tell, one long bush wall surrounded the whole garden, with only one opening.

"So...,guess this is it," said Estevan.

"Uh-huh," Cody and Ryu said at the same time.

They hesitated for a little bit before taking the first step into the proverbial danger zone. As soon as they stepped in, the first thing they noticed about the garden was all the decrative statues, most of which were centaurs. The sight of these stone beings frightened the three warriors very much.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that these statues werent exactly sculpted," said Cody as he reached out his finger and touched the nose of one of the stone centaurs.

"Dont think to hard about, Cody. Try to get it out of your head. The last thing we need is one of us getting cold feet, or butterflies in the stomach," said Estevan, despite feeling a but of those butterflies.

Yeah, Estevan's right, Cody thought to himself. Cant let these things get to me when we got a job to do. Cody did his best to shake away his growing nerves.

"So where do you think the ruby is?" Cody asked his friends.

"I'll wager that it is probably right in the middle of the garden," said Estevan.

"Oh that's great. That's great especially because in that amount of time, we could come face to face with Ms. Snake hair and she'd make it so we'd be stuck in this garden of the damned forever," said Ryu.

"Sshh," Estevan let out as he put his finger to the lip.

"Listen."

The sound of a rattlesnake rattle could be heard from somewhere nearby.

"Do you hear that?" asked Estevan.

Both of his frightened friends nodded their heads as their teeth started chattering.

"Silence those teeth. You wanna become garden ornaments?" said Estevan.

Cody and Ryu tried their best to quiet themselves. Estevan gave them a look that erradiated courage and confidence. Cody and Ryu took a good long look and decided that if he could keep his cool in this situation, then so could they. Estevan's next look was directed at Cody, who knew exactly what Estevan had in mind. The sound of a beast slithering around could be heard coming in their direction. Too bad we dont have Athena's super ears, then we would be able to pick up which direction the slithering and rattling is coming from, Estevan thought in his head. Regardless, Estevan listened carefully to try and pick up what direction the sounds were coming from. When he did, he waved his friends over and they took refuge behind some bushes and plants. Estevan took out on of his exile blades and used it to see the reflection of the area beyond his hiding place. The sounds of slither and rattle continued to get closer and closer and louder and louder. And then their she was. The snake-like gorgon hide slithered out from behind a bush path that led into the area Estevan, Cody and Ryu were hiding. Ryu could tell by how loud the sounds were that Medusa was coming into their area. He started trembling in fear, but he felt Cody's comforting hand on his shoulder, which calmed him... only a little. Estevan watched in his blade as Medusa looked around as if to admire not just her garden, but the stone decorations on display throughout. Estevan looked over to Cody to make sure he knew what to do. Cody confirmed with a slight nod as he lifted his sword up and picked up a small rock. Estevan resumed his viewing of the she beast from the safety of her reflection in his blade. The disgusting beast just slithered around like it didn't even care of the evil it spreads, of the poor creatures that she trapped in an eternal slumber of stone. Then a small canary came flying down to the garden. Unfortunately, it perched itself on the branch of a plant...not more then two feet in front of Medusa. The small bird looked up at Medusa, Medusa looked down at the canary and her eyes started to glow green. In a half of a second, the bird was compltely stone. The weight of the bird's stone body made it slide off the branch and onto the ground, making it break into several peices. Estevan saw all this go down and let out a very nervous gulp. Medusa, the fowl beast that she was let out an evil cackle, or as close to a cackle as her half functioning vocal cords could get to. She seemed to enjoy the misery she could bring to other living creatures. Estevan realized this and it angered him greatly. How could such a creature be allowed to exsist? One that delights so much in taking life away from others. Estevan looked to Cody and gave a slight nod, indicating that the time to strike was now. Cody nodded and then threw the rock, off into the distance. The rock's landing made a loud thud, which was picked up by the ears of Medusa. She started slithering in the direction the thud came from, looking around her as she approached. Estevan saw this from the reflection of his blade and grew worried. What if she sees us, Estevan thought to himself. He pushed himself up more aginst the object his was hiding behind, hoping the others would do the same and that Medusa would not see them. Indeed, Cody and Ryu were pressed up against the side of their hiding place as much as they could press. All three men held their breaths as Medusa slithered by them. She was still looking around in every direction as she pushed on with her investigation. Luckily for the trio, Medusa slithered right by them, unable to see them in their hiding places. As Medusa passed by them, Cody looked to Estevan, who in turn looked to him and nodded. Cody slowly started creeping up behind the gorgon known as Medusa. He raised his sword as he was preparing to swing it. But,... while he wasn't looking, his foot struck a small statue and knocked it over. Cody paniced as Medusa started to turn around. He looked away as he swung his sword. What he heard was the sound of steel meeting scaly skin along with a pain filled screech, blood spirting up and both a head and body falling to the ground. Cody opened one eye, then another at the sight of the headless half snake, half human body. Ryu walked up to Cody's side and stared as well. Their eyes were falling on Medusa's head as Ryu said, "Wow,...that was a lot easier then I thought it would be."

"Dont stare at the head you fools. It can still turn you into stone!" Estevan screamed as he ran forward and kicked the decapitated head underneath a brush of bushes.

Then Cody and Ryu showed their appriceation.

"Thanks, Estevan, that was a close one," said Cody.

"Yeah, I guess we just had a dumb ass moment," Ryu added.

"We all have those moments, Ryu. Mine was before we left on the ship and I forgot to pack clean underpants. Because that... what just happened scared the shit out of me," said Estevan.

All three men shared a laugh at the joke, before Estevan went back to being serious.

"But seriously, that almost cost you your life, dont do it again. Okay, now that the hard part is over, we should start looking for the ruby. Let's start in the middle as was originally suggested, but keep your eyes peeled in case it ends up being on the way."

"Yes. sir." said Cody and Ryu.

They started walking around looking for the middle of the garden, while also keeping their eyes out for the ruby as they went on their way. It seemed to take a long time, but they finally found it, the middle of the garden. And sure enough, there in the middle, on a perch in front of some small temple was the ruby of infinite sight. It was rather big for a ruby, just a little bit bigger then a football.

"Okay, now I kind of understand the centaurs risking so much for this thing," said Cody.

"True that, forget dogs, if diamonds are a woman's best friend, then rubies are a man's," said Ryu.

But then, suddenly there it was. The sound of a rattlesnake rattle and approacing slithering. All three men had looks of fear and disbelief.

"No,...no,...it's impossible," said Cody.

"It cant be. I- It just cant be," said Ryu.

"Quick, hide you guys. Hide," said Estevan as he started looking for a place to hide.

Soon all three men found a place to hide and just to be safe, they shut their eyes. The slithering sound came closer and closer to their area until whatever it was that was making that sound was right there in the area. But it continued on it's way, passing the three warriors by. Estevan opened his eyes and pulled out on of his blades and used the reflective top to see where that creature was going, Cody did the same with his sword so he and Ryu could see. They were all flabbergasted and terrified at the sight of a supposedly back from the dead Medusa.

"Th... This just cant be," said a trembling Cody to an equally trembling Ryu.

But before, he could answer, there was the sound of slithering coming from a different area. Estevan used his blade to see a second Medusa slithering towards the one they had just seen. All three men had to keep themseleves from colapsing at the sight of not one, but two snake beasts from the depths of Tartarus.

"Cody?"

"Yes, Ryu?"

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I'm afriad so. I cant believe it, there's two of them."

"Uh...actually, you should look closer into the reflection." Cody did as Ryu suggested and realized that a third Medusa like monster had come from the other side of the area.

"How many could there possibly be?" Cody asked.

"I dont know and I dont wanna find out. I say we get out of here," said Ryu.

But before anyone could do anything, an ear shattering screech of distress and anger peirced the air, coming from where Cody had killed the first Medusa creature. The three gorgon creatures looked as a fourth monster came slithering in, holding something in her hands. She showed it to the other three and it ended up being the decapitated head of the creature from before. They all four raised their heads and let out distress calls. Then the sound of slithering could be heard all around, as hundreds of Medusas came slithering into the area and gathered around the small temple. Through the reflection of their blades, Estevan, Cody and Ryu saw a Medusa like creature even bigger then the rest and while they were all blue in color, this bigger creature was green.

"Hey, guys," Estevan whispered.

"What Estevan?" asked an obviously trembling Cody.

"I think I've got it figured out," said Estevan.

"Got what figured out?" asked an equally trembling Ryu.

"Why it appears that there is more then one Medusa," Estevan explained.

"Oh, really? That actually could use some explaining. Go ahead, Estevan," said Cody.

"Alright, here it is. I dont think they are all Medusas."

"Huh?" asked both Cody and Ryu.

"I think that only the big one is the true Medusa and the rest are just her gorgon servants."

"Well that's fascinating and all , but how does that help us in this situation? We're stuck hiding in a garden full of viscous monsters who can literally kill us just by looking at us and right now they're all gathered around the thing we came here to swipe. Pretty soon they're gonna start looking around for whoever killed their sister and eventually they'll find' em. So just what are we suppose to do?" said Ryu.

"I dont know about you guys, but I'm all for leav..."

Cody was interrupted by a loud roar ringing through the air. Everyone looked in the direction it came from and saw the mighty Godzilla stomping through the garden, looking for his fellow outsiders in the humans.

"Oh, no," said Cody.

"What is he doing here?" asked Estevan.

"He must've followed us," said a very distressed Ryu.

"And now the gorgons are about to make him into their newest garden decoration," said Cody.

"What do we do?" asked Estevan.

"There's only one thing we can do," said Ryu.

Both Cody and Estevan looked at Ryu.

"I know you're not gonna like it, but I think the best chance we have is to take advantage of the fact that all these snake women are turning all their attention to Godzilla and get the ruby. I know it may seem cruel to take advantage of Godzilla's misfortunes, but this may be the only chance we get."

"Ryu, how could you...?"

"No Cody, Ryu's right."

"Estevan?"

"Godzilla came here to see to our safety. And to an extension, he can help us to get safely off this island with his sacrifice here. If we dont do this now, Godzilla will have given his life truly for nothing. Cody, please tell me you understand."

Cody thought for a moment, but he eventually nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, at the sight of the usually intimidating Godzilla, Medusa called her gorgon desciples around her and they started coming in closer and closer as if pressing their bodies together for some sort of satanic orgy. As they got closer together, it looked as if their bodies were becoming one big mass of living being and it got bigger and bigger. Godzilla watched the sight in confusion.

"Okay guys, this is our chance! Let's go," said Estevan, not even bothering to whisper.

All three men ran as fast as they could to the stand that held the ruby of infinant sight. Estevan grabbed the ruby and started running away. Meanwhile, the mass of living being started taking shape into a giant Medusa. Then Medusa looked straight at Godzilla as her eyes started glowing green. And then, slowly the stone consumed Godzilla's body until he was just a statue the size of a skyscraper. The three warriors turned back and looked at the soul crushing sight of Godzilla trapped in an eternal state of frozen slumber as a piece of stone. Tears fell from all three men's eyes.

"I...it cant be," said Estevan as he dropped to his knees.

"It's not possible," said Cody as he started to cry openly.

Even Ryu who had in the past cursed Godzilla's name was horrified to see The King of monsters defeated so easily. But still, it was there right in front of their eyes.

"Godzilla...I'm so sorry. How could I have been so heartless to your situation? Godzilla, why?!" Estevan screamed, while the other two just cried.

Medusa just admired her new handy work, while also trying to figure out where this new piece would fit in her garden. Every second spent with the three looking at the heart breaking visual had them all on their knees pouring their souls out through their tears. But then, Estevan got an idea. An epiphany of sorts. One that he prayed would work as he looked down at the ruby in his hands. He pulled hard on the ruby and surprise, surprise, it divided into two pieces with ease. Estevan wasted no words as he ran towards the statue that was once Godzilla.

"Estevan, come back! Estevan!" Cody called out.

"Estevan, where are you going? Get back here!" Ryu called out.

But he ignored them, so they ran after him. Estevan reached the base of Godzilla's foot and started climbing. He climbed with all his might, determined to reach the top of Godzilla's head. Meanwhile, Cody and Ryu had made it to Godzilla's foot and looked up to see Estevan climbing up his leg.

"What does he think he's doing?" asked Ryu.

"I dont know, but I'm going after him. You go find some place to hide," said Cody.

"Here takes these, they may help you in your climb," said Ryu as he handed Cody his Hades claws.

"Thank you my friend. Take my sword to defend yourself," said Cody as he handed Ryu his sword.

Then he began his climb after Estevan. Meanwhile, Estevan had decided to use his exile blades to help himsekf climb up faster, which proved to be a wise decsion as he was only minutes away from the top of Godzilla's head. Cody was rushing to catch up with his friend, but he did not get to Estevan before he got to the top of Godzilla's head. He held the two ruby pieces in his hands and started walking. Meanwhile, Medusa had come to the conclusion that this new statue didn't fit in anywhere around her garden. So she decided the best thing to do was smash it into pieces. Meanwhile, with the added aid of the Hades claws, Cody made it to the top of Godzilla's head and caught up with Estevan.

"Hey, Estevan stop!"

"Ah, Cody good. I need your help."

"You need psychological help, that's what you need. What the hell do you think you're doing climbing up here?"

"I have an idea. But I need your help to exicute it."

"Forget it, I dont know what possesed you to climb up here, but we're going..."

"Cody, look!"

Estevan held out the two ruby pieces for Cody to see.

"Aw great, you broke it."

"No! Listen! pay attention! It becomes two pieces naturally. I know it sounds crazy, but I think it may be the only thing that can save Godzilla. So I need you to help me with this, please."

Cody thought about it for a moment and came to the conclusion that if there is anyway to help Godzilla, they should.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" asked Cody.

Estevan handed him one of the ruby pieces and explained his plan.

"Take your piece over to Godzilla's right eye while I take mine to his left eye. Then when I give you the signal, place the piece on Godzilla's eye."

"Um...okay, it's your plan."

The two went over to the seperate eyes, while Medusa was approaching to break the Godzilla statue down. The two young men were in position holding their ruby pieces in position.

"Are you ready Cody?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay and...NOW!"

The two men placed their ruby pieces on Godzilla's eyes at the exact same time. Suddenly, there was a bright red glow coming from the eyes as the ground started to rumble. Then there was a crack in the stone, followed by several more.

"Estevan, what are we gonna do?!" asked Cody as he tried to keep from falling off Godzilla's head.

"Grab onto me!" said Estevan.

Cody clumsily walked over to Estevan and grabbed a whole of him. Then Estevan got out one of his exile blades and swung it down. The chain wrapped around Godzilla's hand. Then Cody realized what Estevan was planning to do.

"No, no, no, no, nooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Estevan swung down, keeping a firm grip on Cody while letting out a Tarzan yell. They managed to land safely on the ground. But then Estevan felt Cody's hands wrap around his throat.

"If you ever do that again, I'm gonna murderize ya!"

"Point taken. Now please let go."

Cody did as Estevan asked, then they started running as huge slabs of stone fell from Godzilla's body. When it was over, Godzilla was no longer a statue. No, The King of monsters was back. And he was extremely pissed off. The rubies in his eyes kept him protected from Medusa's gaze. For the first time in her life, Medusa would actually have to stand up to something that couldn't be affected by her stone stare. Thia made Medusa very afriad. But she didn't dare to show it. She rushed forward at Godzilla, but he caught her in his hands and threw her to the ground. She got up, but Godzilla stepped on her tail and bit into her neck and ripped off a piece if flesh. Medusa put her fists together and slammed them into Godzilla's face and pushed him back, making him step off of her tail. Then she quickly wrapped her snake-like body around Godzilla's body and squeezed tight, like an anaconda. Then Medusa swung her fists violently across Godzilla's face several times, trying to inflict as much pain as possible. This did not last very long, as Godzilla brought up his hands and caught Medusa's fists. Then Godzilla slammed his head into Medusa's and let go of her hands so he could dig his claws into her chest. He pulled them back out and then fired his atomic blast into Medusa's face. The pain made Medusa release her snake-like body's grip on Godzilla's dinosaur-like body. She swung the rattlesnake rattle on her tail across Godzilla's face a few times, but he kept marching forward. Medusa screeched her protest, but this was met with Godzilla kicking her in the chest. Then he swung both of his fists across Medusa's face in a right, left combo. Medusa uppercutted Godzilla, but he responded by slashing his right hand claws across her face. Godzila grabbed Medusa, lifted her in the air and slammed her body down on the ground. Then he proceeded to stomp on her again and again for a minute and a half. Then he lifted her up and stuck one of his claws in her left eye and gouged it out. Medusa screeched out in pain while Godzilla just stared at the eyeball stuck on his finger. Then Godzilla did something truly evil in nature for what Medusa did to him. He held the finger her eyeball was on in front of her remaining eye for her to see. Then Godzilla smacked his tail across Medusa's face. Then he rushed forward and bit down on a part of Medusa's face and then bit that part of her face off. Godzilla spat it back at her. While she was screaming from pain, despair and fear, Godzilla grabbed her tial and swung her up in the air and slammed her body back down. Then he did it again. Then he did it agian and again and again before letting her go. Then he fired his atomic blast across her body and across half her garden to add insult to injury. Then he lifted up his mighty foot and slammed it down on Medusa's head three times before it splattered under his foot's weight. Godzilla looked down and saw that Medusa, Queen of the gorgons was dead at the feet of The King of the monsters. Then Godzilla lifted his head up in the air and roared in victory. Godzilla looked around for the humans he had come to protect in the first place. He found them just outside the garden, panting like they had just ran a marathon. Godzilla's eyes stopped glowing and the ruby pieces fell out of his eyes. But he caught them in his hands. He looked down at them then back at the humans and then started walking towards them.

Meanwhile, as the men were catching their breath, Ryu spoke.

"Hey, guys, I think we got company."

He pointed and the others followed the direction he was pointing and saw Godzilla stomping towards them. They all stood in anticipation as Godzilla bent down to get face to face with them. Then Godzila dropped the ruby pieces down in front of Estevan. Estevan stared in shock at the ruby pieces, then up at Godzilla, who appeared to be smiling. Estevan returned his smile and picked up the ruby pieces and put them back together. Then he put the ruby in his pack and walked up to Godzilla and started petting his cold and bumpy snout. Cody came forward and did the same. Ryu stared in confusion.

"Why,...why is Godzilla being so cool and helping us?"

"It must be the island doing it to him Ryu. I think that being here so long has effected him and even us in some way. Think of it, would you have believed a few days ago that we could do everything we've done since coming to this island?"

"I think Cody is right. Somehow this island must bring out the best in it's vistors or something like that. It must be some kind of magic that brings out special abilities and emotions, or something."

Godzilla stood up straight, still smiling.

"You know something, I think we should take Godzilla with us to our next destination," said Estevan.

"Our next destination?" asked a confused Ryu.

"Why not? We have enough time today for one more run and he helped us so much here. So how about it?" said Estevan.

"Yes, yes, I think that's a great idea," said Cody.

"You do realize this is THE Godzilla, right?" asked Ryu.

"Would you forget about that crap he did back in our world while we're trapped in this one?! It's obvious he wants to help us now and I think he will help us a great deal, so I say he comes," said Estevan.

"I second that," said Cody.

Ryu growled in frustration before saying, "Even is we agree to let Godzilla tag along, how do we know he'll follow us?"

Estevan and Cody just stared at him.

"You're right, dumb question. Especially after he found us all those times before."

Cody and Estevan smiled up at Godzilla before looking down at the map with Ryu.

"Oh, this next one should be easier to handle with Godzilla by our side," said Estevan.

Then they started walking off to finish their quest for the day, with their newest and greatest ally, Godzilla close behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Did I cheat on this one? Yes, in more ways than one. Having something special to protect Godzilla's eyes and having a bunch of gorgons form into one giant Medusa were the only ways I could think of to logically be able to have these two fight each other. Did I rush this a little? Yes. I think you can kind of tell because honestly, I felt several cringes when trying to complete this chapter. I dont know if it's because I'm suffering from writer's block, or burnout, or what. But in any case, here it is, Chapter 22. Now for this chapter, I got 2 inspirations. 1. The idea of Medusa having gorgon servants comes from the God of War games. 2. The Medusa desgin I imagine when I was writng this was the design from the original "Clash of The Titans". Side note, to whoever asked me to use a non-Greek mythological creature, I usually aim to please, but I'm gonna have to say, "No" on this one. If you look in the summuary, it says monsters of Greek mythology. Maybe I should of called this story, "Godzilla On Greek Mythology Island". But then it wouldn't sound as cool, not in my opinion. So I'm sorry, it's a no, but I hope I keep you entertained anyways. Be sure to leave a review. I think I'm gonna take a small break only for a little bit to get re-enrgized. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff, signing off. <strong>


	23. Chapter 23

It was very quiet in the halls of the Eldimore Inn. The rooms were not that different, as we find the two female warriors Sabrina Bratsch and Athena sitting in quiet. Athena sitting at the window, Sabrina on the bed. Several things were going through their heads, most of them wondering if the guys were alright. Neither one of them wanted to say anything, fore they feared they would upset each other. So they tried as hard as they could not to think about it. One think they both thought about was the delighted reaction the centaur ruler had when they returned with the golden cup from Cerberus's cave. They also started thinking about when they were on their way back to Eldimore.

Shortly after separating from the men, they were attacked by a cyclops. It chased them for several minutes before Sabrina tripped and fell. Athena had ran back to assist Sabrina, but by the time she got to her fallen friend, so did the cyclops. So Athena stood in a fighting stance, ready to defend Sabrina and herself. But then she had heard the sounds of heavy footsteps that shook the ground, followed by a huge shadow falling over her, Sabrina and the cyclops. They all looked to see the great Godzilla standing over them. Godzilla had set his sights on the cyclops. Godzilla declared his might with a loud roar before squishing the cyclops under his foot. After words he stared down at the girls who stared right back in shock and amazement. Godzilla nodded to them as if to let them know he did what he had done just for the purpose of protecting them. Then he took off in the direction the men had went.

Now their thoughts were back on the guys. The girls would've liked to have gone back out after them, but they didn't get to look at the map, so they had no idea where the Estevan, Cody and Ryu could've gone. Finally, Sabrina couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Athena?"

The wolf warrior looked to Sabrina who was still sitting on her bed with her knees up to her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Yes Sabrina, my friend?"

"Do you think Cody and the others are all right?"

Athena knew that was the question that was coming, but didn't want to have to answer it.

"Of course they are Sabrina. I know they're okay. They're to good of warriors."

Despite the upbeatness in her voice, doubt still lingered in the back of her mind, but she dare not let her friend know it.

"I was thinking that too. But..., ever since..., what happened to Jesse..."

Sabrina choked up and started shedding tears. Athena walked away from the window and over to Sabrina's bed and sat down beside her.

"I know..., I know it hurts Sabrina. Think of the way I felt when..., my mother died. I know it's hard, wondering how other people are when you're not there with them, especially after losing someone else so close to you that you thought was untouchable."

Athena put her arm around Sabrina's shoulders.

"But you got to remember one thing."

Sabrina looked up at Athena.

"What's that?"

"You cant walk around thinking that the people left in your life that you love will end up like the one who had a bitter ending. You have to believe in the people that are still out there. You have to believe that when the sun rises, they will rise with it, that they'll come home to you and you'll be happy together again. None of that rings truer on this island of the damned. If the warrior is completely confident in his mind, body, heart and spirit and if you are too, then they will come back and we will see our friends again."

Sabrina let the anthropomorph's words sink in.

"And don't forget..."

Athena looked at her friend.

"...Godzilla is still out there to watch out for them."

"After what you and the others had described that monster to my mom and I, I just cannot believe how good hearted the beast has turned out to be since we've been on this island together."

"I know, I know, it's so weird. I've never once heard of Godzilla ever acting like this. We can keep speculating on the reason why, but in the end, we'll probably never know the true reason why Godzilla seems to have grown a heart if gold. All we can do is just appreciate it and hope Godzilla doesn't do a huge about-face."

Athena looked at Sabrina confused.

"About face? What about Godzilla's face?"

Sabrina giggled a little, but she shrugged it off and said, "Never mind, I'll explain it to ya later. Right now, how about a game of chess?"

Athena's eyes went wide.

"Chess?! Now you're talking!"

Athena threw he arms up in excitement, but the shift in balance almost made Athena slip off the edge of the bed. Luckily, Sabrina caught one of Athena's arms and helped pull her back onto the bed. Then the two shared a laugh. But just outside their door, a set of centaur eyes watched them. These eyes belong to the centaur known as Komoto. He watched them with deep desire and lust. He felt both so much that he could barely control himself. He almost went bursting into the women's room, but was stopped by another centaur.

"No brother Komoto, not yet. We must wait for orders."

Komoto released himself from the other centaur's grip, but knew he was right.

"Yes brother David, yes. I'll wait, only until he says it's time."

**MEANWHILE: **

"So now are you happy that Godzilla stuck around?" Estevan asked Ryu.

"Okay, okay, geeze, you don't have to keep rubbing it in," said Ryu.

"I'm sorry, but I kind of feel like I have to. It's so much easier getting around now," said Estevan .

"You know, I'm gonna go ahead and agree with Estevan and add that this beats walking and running all the way there by a long shot," Cody chimed in.

The three men then looked out at the amazing sight from Godzilla's hand that held them carefully while Godzilla was walking to the next place they had to go.

"How does Godzilla know where we have to go?" asked Ryu.

"Simple," said Estevan as he looked at the map.

"Watch this," he added as he set the map aside and looked up to Godzilla's head.

"Hey, G-Man," Estevan shouted up to Godzilla.

The Kaiju King looked down at Estevan, who was pointing out to a different direction.

"That way."

It didn't take Godzilla long to figure out that this was the way the human wanted to go, despite not being able to understand the human's vocalizations. But he did have strong senses that told him about the living beings around him. So Godzilla started walking in the direction Estevan had been pointing.

"See?" said a grinning Estevan.

"Oh, brother," moaned Ryu.

"Oh come on, Ryu. Why cant you just be happy about this? With Godzilla by our side, getting the centaurs' stuff back is gonna be a piece of cake. Then we'll be able to leave this stinkin' island," said Cody.

"Why cant I be happy about Godzilla? Have him repeatedly attack your country, your people, your culture, then come back and ask me that!" Ryu yelled at Cody.

"Stop it, both of you! For our sakes, animals like Godzilla are sensitive to emotions. If he feels your anger at him, it'll start to make him uncomfortable, then he'll make us uncomfortable. If you get my meaning," said Estevan.

They all looked up at Godzilla, who had a small uncomfortable snarl on his face as he grunted a little.

"Fine, whatever," said Ryu.

Despite what everybody has been saying and despite Godzilla's apparent face turn, Ryu still despised the ever so infamous kaiju for all the pain and misery he's caused to the world and especially Japan. The rest of the journey was spent in silence, with the three men sitting in Godzilla's hand, while Godzilla himself kept walking to the next location. They stopped when they came to the edge of a gully.

"Well this is it," said Ryu as he looked down at the map.

"Harpy's' gully," he added.

"Not hard to guess what we'll have to put up with here," said Cody.

"Yeah, no kidding. But again, with Godzilla here, it shouldn't be to hard," said Estevan.

Ryu rolled his eyes and said, "Oh will you two shut up about Godzilla?! We could just as easily take these flying bitches from Hell without Godzilla!"

"Wouldn't they technically be from Tatarus?" asked Cody.

Ryu rolled his eyes again and walked away. Cody looked at Estevan in a confused kind of way. Estevan just shrugged. Then the two followed Ryu to the edge of the gully. When they saw how far down it went, they all grew concerned.

"Can we make it down this?" asked Ryu.

"It'll take time," Estevan replied.

"I'm not too sure we can. It seems pretty steep," said Cody.

But then the shadow of Godzilla came over the three, as he jumped over them and down into the gully. He turned around and put up his hand for the three to jump on. They did so and Godzilla set them down gently at the bottom of the gully.

"Well here we are," said Cody.

"Whoop-de-doo," Ryu responded.

"So what are we looking for in this place again?" asked Cody.

"According to the map, its just a treasure chest," said Estevan.

"Argh me maties. Then let us go treasure hunting lads. C'mon you bunch of scally wagin' land lobbers. Let's find us a mighty dandy treasure," said Cody in a pirate accent.

Estevan and even Ryu started laughing. They started looking up and down for the treasure chest. But they couldn't seem to be able to find it. Then again, its not like they expected to find it right away though. It was a big gully and if history has taught the warriors anything, treasure hunts have never been easy. They looked around, moved rocks around looking for the chest, but it just didn't seem to be around.

"It's too bad Godzilla doesn't know what we're looking for. He'd probably be able to find it faster then we could," said Cody.

"I'm surprised we haven't seen any harpies yet," said Estevan.

"Well we have Godzilla with us, would you rush out to face that?" said Cody.

"Good point," said Estevan.

"You know something Cody, Godzilla doesn't know what we're looking for because he's just a big, dumb animal. So deal with it," said a frustrated Ryu.

But then Godzilla bent down and smacked away a few boulders, revealing the treasure chest underneath. Cody and Estevan looked at Ryu with big old smirks.

"You know what, shut up. That was just dumb luck," said Ryu.

They walked over to the chest and examined it a little. Godzilla bent down so he could see it better too.

"Way to go, G-Man," said Cody before hugging the end of Godzilla's snout.

Then all three men grabbed the chest, but it was still stuck tight in between two boulders. They pulled it a little harder, but still nothing happened.

"You know, I just thought of something," said Cody.

"I hope it didn't hurt much," said Ryu.

Both he and Estevan laughed, while Cody just stood there waiting for them to stop.

"Anyways, why don't we just all hop in Godzilla's hand, or on his head, or back and high-tail it off this island?" said Cody.

"A nice thought Cody, there's just on problem. There's a sea monster out there called The Kraken. If Godzilla ends up coming face to face with this that monster, do you really wanna be in Godzilla's hand, or on his head if and when that happens?" said Estevan.

"Damn it, Estevan, why do you have to use logic?" asked Cody.

"Because in this case, logic will be the thing that saves our lives. Now come help us with this chest. We'll give it one more pull, together now."

The three grabbed the chest one more time and pulled with all their might. This time, it finally came unhinged from in between the rocks. But there was no time to celebrate, fore almost immediately after that, a bunch of harpies appeared from seemingly out of nowhere and flew all around the three men and Godzilla. They were black in color, had bat-like wings in place of arms, bird-like legs and talons, along with very human heads and bodies. They all had long black hair, glowing red eyes and vampire-like fangs. They flew all over the place, screeching in protest of the caravan taking the chest. Those that flew by the men and Godzilla tried to scratch at them with their talons. The three pulled out their weapons, readying for the fight.

Godzilla caught a harpy in his mouth as it flew by, and shook his head around, sinking his teeth deeper into the bout out of hell before swallowing it. He caught another one in his hand and bit it's head off before just dropping the body. Cody swung his sword, slicing a harpy flying right at him in half. Estevan jumped to the top of a boulder and threw one of his exile blades up in the air. It stabbed into the chest of a harpy, then Estevan pulled the chain his blade was attached to, forcing the blade out of the harpy's chest and letting the blood fly out of her open wound as she fell dead. Cody ran out into the open, swinging his sword whenever a harpy got too close to him. Ryu threw his Hades caws up in the air, latching them onto two different harpies. Then Ryu swung the two chains of his weapons together, smacking the two harpies together. Then he jumped onto one of the walls of the gully and climbed up it a little bit, before jump off and landing his feet onto the backs of two harpies. Then Ryu dug his Hades claws into the back of their heads, killing them.

For a moment, he was falling, but before he hit the ground, Godzilla stuck his hand out and caught Ryu. Before Ryu could react, Godzilla placed him at the top of his head. Ryu looked around for a moment before figuring out what was going on.

"Okay, I see your strategy. Alright, but just this once."

Ryu stood up on Godzilla's head and started swinging his Hades claws around, taking down random harpies, while Godzilla caught and crushed harpies in his hands and swung his tail around, smacking down harpies as he swung.

Meanwhile, Estevan swung one of his blades out by it's chain out, slicing through a harpy. Then he swung both of his blades around in the air, cutting down several more harpies. While he was doing this, two harpies on different sides were aiming right for Estevan. He looked and saw them coming and front flipped off the rock and onto the ground, leaving the two harpies to run into each other. Estevan looked back to see this and smiled to himself. When he turned back around, a harpy slammed it's talons down on his chest and knocked him off his feet. The harpy shoved her face up close to Estevan's face and hissed loudly before trying to bite down on his head, but he held her away with one hand, while he used his other to stab one of his exile blades through the harpy's lower jaw and up into her skull. Estevan got back to his feet and looked at the dead harpy hanging from his blade.

"Sorry honey, but I don't kiss on the first date."

Then Estevan kicked the carcass away, then kicked back to hit a harpy trying to sneak up behind him.

Meanwhile, Cody cut down a harpy coming up on his right, then turned and cut down a harpy on his left. Then he swung his sword up and sliced through a harpy trying to grab him with her talons. Then Cody jumped up, spun around and sliced through three more harpies. It seemed like Cody had the advantage, but this changed when a harpy snuck up behind him and kicked him in the back of the head. Cody tried to turn and swing his sword, but the harpy had already flown away. Another harpy came up from behind Cody and knocked the sword out of his hands. Then another harpy grabbed Cody by his shoulders with her talons and lifted him off the ground and up into the air. Cody struggled to get free, but the harpy's sharp talons dug to deep into his shoulders. Cody couldn't shake himself free. So Cody reached to his belt and pulled out his Rambo knife, then he stabbed it into one of the harpy's legs. The she beast screeched in pain as she let go of Cody's shoulders. Cody dropped to the ground with a small thud. When he got up, he saw a harpy flying right at him. So he rolled out of the way. Another one flew right at him, jaws open, ready to bite. Cody reacted by swinging his leg out and round house kicking the harpy in the face, stopping her momentum. Cody followed up by jumping up in the air, spinning around and kicking the back of the harpy's head, knocking her down. Cody followed by stabbing his knife into the back of the harpy's head, killing her instantly. He looked to see the harpy he had stabbed in the leg before, flying straight at him. Cody stood his ground.

"You may be a bitch out of hell, but you have no idea who you're dealing with."

The harpy screeched as her speed increased. But still, Cody stood firm.

"I AM A MAN!"

When she was close enough, Cody swung his fist forward, smacking it into the harpy's lower jaw. The harpy fell to the ground, unconscious. Cody ran to where he dropped his sword and picked it up before looking back to the harpy and saying,

"And don't you forget it."

Meanwhile, Ryu was making good progress with his Hades claws against the harpies, while still standing atop Godzilla's head. But this changed when a harpy smacked him in the back, putting him off balance. Then another harpy came from a different direction and smacked into him, sending him sliding down Godzilla's back in between his back spikes. On the way down, Ryu uses his weapons to help re-balance himself on his feet. He slid down Godzilla's back onto his tail. As he was going down, Ryu yelled, "YABA-DABA-DOOOOO!"

Ryu slid off Godzilla's tail into the air and landed safely on the ground. Cody saw all this take place and ran up to Ryu, slicing down a harpy as he ran.

"Did you seriously just say what I think you said while sliding down Godzilla's tail?"

"More, or less."

"Dude, you have lived. Seriously, you have lived!"

But Cody and Ryu's moment was interrupted by a harpy flying up behind Ryu.

"Ryu, look out!" Cody cried.

Ryu ducked down, allowing Cody to take down the harpy with his sword. But this left him vulnerable for another harpy to fly up behind Cody and rake it's talons across Cody's back. Cody screamed in pain. Ryu used both of his Hades claws catch the harpy and slam her into the ground, then swing her away. Another harpy flew up to the two, but one of Estevan's exile blades went flying into her chest. Estevan came zipping up to the harpy on the chain of the exile blade. Then Estevan stabbed the other exile blade into the side of her head, killing her. The dead harpy dropped to the ground, taking Estevan with it, but he landed safely on his feet. Estevan ran up to a harpy and slammed his knee into her stomach. Then he swung his right exile blade upward, slicing a big wound into her body. He then swung the left blade across her stomach. Then he lifted both the blades of exile and cut down what was left of the harpy. Then Estevan quickly ran over to his friends to check up on Cody's condition.

"Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine, Estevan. Just so long as I get some medical attention when we get back to Eldimore."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure, Ryu."

"Hey guys, look."

Estevan pointed up at Godzilla. Cody and Ryu gazed up as Godzilla's back spikes started to glow. Then Godzilla's mouth started glowing, followed by Godzilla's atomic blast shotgunning out of his mouth and taking out several of the harpies. Those that weren't sent to a fiery grave, flew away in fear. But Godzilla managed to snag a final harpy in his mouth. He shook it around before swinging his head to his right and letting the harpy fly from his mouth and smashing through a rock. Then Godzilla lifted his head and roared in victory. The three men looked in aw at the marvelous sight that was Godzilla.

"He sure does know how to steal the show," said Cody.

"Yeah, he does," Ryu agreed.

"You mean you're cool with Godzilla now?" asked Estevan.

Ryu caught himself. "

Well hey ugh...I didn't say that. I mean..."

"Oh come on, we both saw your Flintstones stunt off his tail," said Estevan.

"Come on Ryu. Now, there's no harm in making up..."

"Shut up! Okay, he came in handy, but I still haven't forgiven him for what he did. Alright, now let's go!" said Ryu.

"Okay, let's make like a tree and get the fuck out of here," said Estevan.

Godzilla scooped the treasure chest up in one hand, while the guys climbed up onto Godzilla's other hand. Then Estevan led Godzilla to the entrance to Eldimore. The centaurs stared in shock and amazement at the sight of Godzilla. They were even more shock to see the great kaiju king bend down and release the human males and their treasure chest from his hands. Estevan walked up to the centaur guards and spoke.

"Telvak sent for these."

He showed them the red ruby and pointed to the chest.

"Yes, Sir. Right away," said one of the centaurs.

They quickly went to work at moving the boulder out from in front of the cave entrance. Godzilla sniffed the air a few times, then started to growl. Everyone grew uneasy, especially the centaurs.

"Why is he growling like that? It sounds like he wants to rip something apart," said one of the centaurs.

Ryu got a thought in his head and shared it with everyone else.

"I'll bet it's the dragon guard."

Cody heard this and ran up to Godzilla and hugged his snout.

"Easy big guy, easy. We don't need you, our newest friend going off and scaring our other newest friends. So please calm down, please?"

Godzilla started to control himself, sensing he was making his new allies uneasy. Godzilla stood up straight and started to leave.

"So we'll see you tomorrow?" Estevan called out.

Godzilla looked back to him and nodded, then started walking again.

"Did he just understand you?" asked Cody.

"I..., I don't know. I mean..., I guess so," Estevan replied.

Ryu looked to the centaurs and said, "Hey, two of you carry the chest along, how about it?"

Two centaurs stepped forward and grabbed sides of the chest and brought it along, behind the returning warriors.

**MEANWHILE: **

Sabrina and Athena were locked in complete concentration. The task at hand was a hard one for both of them. They had spent countless hours trying to reach the eventual goal. Now it was all in Athena's hands and she took advantage with a single move.

"Checkmate."

Sabrina grabbed the sides of her head and yelled, "Damn it! That's nine games in a row!"

"Wanna play another game and make me a perfect ten?" asked the cocky wolf warrior.

But before she could get an answer, there was a knock at their door.

"Come in," said Sabrina.

Luther came rushing in.

"Friends, Sabrina and Athena, you're male companions have returned, with two of the treasures. They are in the city square. We must go and meet them. Come on now, come, come!"

Sabrina and Athena hurried up to their feet and followed Luther out the door, out of the inn and out to the square. We see here that there are already hundreds of centaurs gathered around the returning heroes and celebrating their success. But Hector, Gunther and Luther broke the two ladies through the crowd.

"CODY!" Sabrina called.

"ESTEVAN!" Athena called.

Then they hurried over and hugged them.

"What the hell?" asked Ryu.

Then both Sabrina and Athena hugged him.

"Never mind."

Telvak made his way through the crowd and walked up to Estevan and shook his hand.

"This is truly a great day, a great day indeed. It does an old heart good to see artifacts belonging to the centaur people returned to where they belong. I am truly grateful to you brave warriors, as is the whole centaur population."

"Don't thank us just yet, Telvak, we still got a few more things to grab tomorrow," said Estevan.

"You should all still be very proud of yourselves. You fought through some of the hardest obstacles, including losing one of your brothers in arms and you brought us these," said Telvak as he held out the golden cup and pointed to the ruby of infinite sight and the treasure chest.

Then all of the caravan had somber looks on their faces.

"I am truly sorry for your loss of your friend. We shall have a big celebration tonight in his honor."

"No, no, no thank you Telvak. I think I speak for all of us when I say, we just wanna get some rest for the journey we have ahead of us tomorrow," said Estevan.

"Very well. Luther, Hector, escort these fine warriors back to the inn," said Telvak.

"As you wish my lord," said Hector.

So the group started to head back for the inn, while talking amongst themselves.

"Cody I was so worried about you. I was worried about all of you," said Sabrina.

"Well you shouldn't have been worried. Sure we hit a few rough patches, but we came through it all right with the help of our new friend," said Cody.

"New friend?" Athena inquired.

"Wait 'til you hear this," said Estevan.

As they walked on, they talked about everything that happened from the Medusa garden, to the harpy gully and Godzilla basically becoming another member of the caravan.

"Wow, Godzilla?! asked Sabrina.

"I cant say as though I'm surprised. He did save us from a cyclops that chased us shortly after you left," said Athena.

Estevan turned to her in surprise.

"You were attacked by a cyclops?!"

"Yes, Estevan, a cyclops chased us. But before he could do any harm to us, Godzilla crushed the one eyed demon under his foot. Then I guess he went off to find you," said Athena.

"Wow, that Godzilla is really turning out to be a regular fellow," said Estevan.

"I must agree with your statement. So far he seems to be almost nothing like what you described him to be before. I feel rather confident now that we have this king of the beasts on our side," said Athena.

Ryu glared and started to say something.

"Keep it to yourself, Ryu," said Estevan.

Ryu just stomped away.

"Oh, Cody, I cant believe you guys were stupid enough to try and take on Medusa," said Sabrina.

"Hey, it all worked out in the end," Cody replied.

"I guess so, but still. I don't want anything happening to you, or Estevan and Ryu."

"It wont Sabrina, it wont. We wont let it and neither will Godzilla."

"You're right, Cody. No more worrying for me. Right now is a happy moment. We're closer to getting home then we were before."

"Yes, this is truly a happy moment and it's put me in a good mood," said Athena as she looked to Estevan.

He saw she was giving him a very seductive look.

"An extremely good mood, Estevan," said Athena.

He smiled a little bit as he held Athena in his arms.

"Uh, Sabrina would you like to sleep in mine and Cody's room tonight?" asked Ryu. "Sure, I'll take Jesse's old bed," said Sabrina.

"Sounds good to me. You guys all go off to sleep, I'm gonna go get my wounds checked out very quick and then I'll come right back. Goodnight you guys. Estevan and Athena..., have fun," said Cody.

And with that everyone went to their own rooms for the night.

**I hope it shows in the context, but I had a whole lot of fun writing this chapter. I haven't had this much fun writing a chapter since I first started writing this story. It really gave me a good feeling. And for those of you who may be thinking it to yourselves, I'll say right now. Yes, I used Linkara's "I AM A MAN" punch in this chapter. Please remember to leave a review after reading. I always love them. Until the next chapter is up, I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff saying, "I AM A MAN!" **


	24. Chapter 24

It was the next morning and the caravan was already out on the road again. They were following Ryu's directions that he was getting from reading the map. Cody took this time to walk up to Estevan and chat with him.

"So... tell me how it went last night."

"What are you talking about, Cody?" asked Estevan.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about. I mean, how did it go between you and Athena?"

"What?! I'm not gonna talk to you about that. Why the hell would you ask me about that?!"

"Oh come on. From what I've experienced, friends and social circles always chit chat about this kind of stuff with each other."

"They do?"

"Sure. What you don't think Athena isn't talking about the same thing with Sabrina right now? Just look at them."

Cody points up to Athena and Sabrina.

It did indeed look like they were talking.

"Well if she's looking for dirty details, she wont get any."

"Huh?"

"Nothing happened last night."

"HUH?!"

"Yeah, when I went in the room and laid down, I fell asleep almost immediately."

"HUUUUUH?!"

"Dude, I spent all day yesterday fighting demonic dogs and snake women, even if I had wanted to, I was too exhausted to. Besides I'd like for me and Athena to get to know each other a little bit more as people be for we get to know each other as..., you know, animals."

Cody nodded in agreement.

"Fair enough."

They walked on for a little bit before Sabrina asked, "So Ryu, where are with off to now to get what?"

Ryu looked at the name on the map.

"Oh shit."

"What is it, Ryu?" asked Athena.

"It says her we're looking for the bronze shield of strength. But we have to look on..., the Hydra river."

Everyone froze and had shocked looks on their faces. All that is except Athena and Estevan. While Athena was from another world and her calm was understanding, Estevan was just as big a shock with his calmness as the actual news of the possibility of fighting the Hydra.

"What the hell are you all smiles about, Estevan?" asked Sabrina.

"Just wait for it," Estevan responded.

A few seconds went by and nothing happened.

"Wait for what Estev..."

"Just wait, Sabrina, please."

They listened again, this time they heard something. First it was the ground rumbling, then they heard branches from the trees rustling around and then snapping. Then the caravan saw the form of Godzilla breaking through the trees. He looked down at the caravan and greeted them with a low roar. Most of them were happy to see Godzilla and showed it with smiles. While Ryu was for once happy to have Godzilla come along, he still didn't smile with his friends, wanting the monster to feel his dissatisfaction with him. But Godzilla didn't even notice Ryu's glare as he bent down and let Cody hug his snout and scratch it a little.

"Man am I glad to see you. We really need you today, Boy. Um..., no it doesn't feel right talking to Godzilla like that. Well, we still need ya and are happy to see ya," said Cody.

"I never thought I'd say that I'm extremely happy to see Godzilla," said Sabrina.

"Let's hope that's a feeling we'll be able to take back with us once we all get back home," said Estevan.

"Come along fellow warriors. Let's not put off the mission any longer then we absolutely have to," said Athena.

"Dido," Ryu concurred.

As the caravan walked on with Godzilla, Athena started talking.

"So Ryu, does that map say exactly where this bronze shield is, or are we going to have to dragging all over the damn river for it?"

"Well the good news is that the map says exactly where it is. The bad news is, it's actually inside the body of The Hydra."

"Oh that's just great, now we gotta go and play surgeon with The Hydra before he starts playing with his food," said Cody.

"We wont have to if Godzilla decides he wants to play wrestling with The Hydra. Besides, we still got our weapons. So me personally, I wouldn't worry too much about it," said Estevan.

They walked on for a little bit, until they came to the edge of the river.

"This is the place guys. There's no other rivers on the map," said Ryu after looking over the map.

"Alright, now let's get ready to start looking over the river," said Estevan.

"Hey guys, over there," Athena said as she pointed.

They looked to see a partially destroyed wooden raft.

"Looks like somebody already tried this river trip to Hell once before," said Cody.

"Probably some of the centaur warriors they had sent out before," said Sabrina.

"Well this should be easy, we'll grab that raft and make some repairs to it and then use it to search for The Hydra," said Estevan.

"We're gonna use a dinky raft to go up against a giant monster?" asked Ryu.

"Hello, we have the king of all giant monsters on our side, remember, Ryu?" said Estevan as he pointed up at Godzilla.

"Right, right, my mistake," said Ryu.

"Let's get to work," said Estevan.

They grabbed up the raft and then cut down a

few trees and fashioned them to match the logs that made up the raft. Then the

team fashioned them together to finish the repairs on the raft. Then they

launched it out onto the river. Godzilla walked along the side of the river,

watching the team with a protective eye. "So how do we get The Hydra to show up, or figure out where it is?" asked Ryu.

"HYDRA!" Cody yelled at the top of his lungs, scaring everybody else and almost sending Ryu leaping off the raft, but Athena caught him.

Sabrina turned to her brother.

"Thanks, Cody! I may never have the hiccups again..." Sabrina's angry rant was interrupted by a serpentine head popping out of the water, right next to the raft and roaring down in the caravan's faces, scaring them silly.

Godzilla saw all this from the shore as it was transpiring. The serpent-like monster looked down at his potential victims and roared down at them in hopes of installing more fear into them. This particular beast like it best when he scared his prey to death before devouring them. The roaring continued for a little bit before the monster decided to pick off it's first victim. The serpent sprung down at Athena, it's jaws wide open. But Athena raised her shield, which got caught in the monster's mouth. The beast tried to shake the shield loose from Athena's grip, but Estevan and Sabrina grabbed onto the shield to help Athena get control of the struggle. Ryu threw one of his Hades claws at the side of the monster's head and made it release the shield. The monster raised it's head and roared. Godzilla had started walking through the river to try and get to his human companions and help them. The serpent struck down again at Athena, but she thrusts her spear forward and it ends up stabbing into the top of the monster's mouth. Then Athena took the spear out of the serpent's mouth and slashed it across its neck and then swung the spear around, slashing the other end of the spear across the serpent's face. Then Sabrina stepped forward and started swinging her electric nemesis whip across the monster's face. Estevan followed up by swinging his exile blades across the side of the monster's face.

Godzilla stopped and observed the humans protecting themselves surprisingly well from their serpentine foe. Ryu swung his Hades claws up and caught the back of the serpent's head. Ryu tried to keep control of the head, Sabrina coming up and grabbing a hold of the chains attached to the claws to try and assist Ryu. Cody whispered in Athena's ear, to which she nodded her head in agreement at what Cody's plan was.

"Estevan," Athena called.

"What's up?"

"Lend us your shoulders."

"Um... okay."

Cody and Athena ran forward, jumped up onto Estevan's shoulders, pushed off of them and landed on the serpent's head. Then Cody and Athena stabbed their weapons into the top of the serpent's head, killing it. The head splashed into the water as it fell. Cody and Athena jumped off the monster's head and back onto the raft.

"Well, that wasn't so hard," said Athena.

"It's not over yet," said Estevan.

She looked at him in confusion.

"What?" asked Athena.

But then, a second serpentine head broke through the water on the other side of the raft and roared down at the warriors. Before any of the caravan could react, a second serpent head rose up next to the already risen head. Then a head appeared on another side of the raft, followed by a head appearing on the opposite side.

"Okay, there's no doubt about it now. We've found The Hydra," said Cody.

Godzilla roared in protest as he started moving toward the raft again. The four Hydra heads looked over at the approaching foe and roared. Then a fifth Hydra head appeared in front of Godzilla and hissed at him, demanding he stay away. Godzilla responded by punching this Hydra head in the face and roaring his defiance. The Hydra head roared back and tried to bite Godzilla. But Godzilla dodged back and swung his claws at the Hydra head's face. But The Hydra dodged back and roared in anger. Then Godzilla snapped his jaws at the Hydra head, but it dodged back again. Then the two tried circling each other before charging forward. The Hydra head smacked into Godzilla's chest, but Godzilla caught the head and held it in one hand while he used the other one to punch the Hydra head. The Hydra head raised itself in the air and roared in annoyed anger before rushing forward, its jaws open to strike at Godzilla. But Godzilla stopped it by swinging his claws forward and slashing them across the Hydra head's jaws, squirting out blood from the wound. Then Godzilla fired his atomic blast, destroying the head and sending the bloody pieces flying everywhere. But this wasn't the end, as seven more Hydra heads came up and started attacking Godzilla. They all started snapping their jaws at Godzilla either trying to scare him into making a mistake, or actually trying to bite into his flesh. But Godzilla held these hungry creatures back by swinging his claws at them, or snapping back at them, refusing to be intimidated. But the opposing forces were to much for just one monster to handle, even if that monster is Godzilla. The first head that broke through bit into Godzilla's left forearm, while the second bit into Godzilla's left bicep. then another Hydra head bit into Godzilla's right forearm, while another bit into Godzilla's neck. The remaining three heads started slamming their heads into Godzilla's chest and head, or biting off pieces of flesh.

Meanwhile, the caravan on the raft was working double time to keep their raft afloat, as well as protecting their lives. Estevan kept swinging his exile blades up at one Hydra head, desperately trying to keep the snapping and roaring head held back. Some of the swings hit their target and others did not. Finally, after Estevan missed with a wild swing, the Hydra head duck underneath and went charging at Estevan. Estevan jumped out of the way just in time to miss the Hydra's closing jaws. Estevan ran back up to the Hydra head and stabbed one of his blades into its left eye. The Hydra head shot up and screeched in pain. Then it stared down at Estevan and glared at him. Before it could try and strike at Estevan again, a flaming arrow came flying into the Hydra head's neck. Estevan looked behind him to see Sabrina preparing another flaming arrow.

"Thanks for the assist,

Sabrina."

"No problem, Estevan. That's what friends are for."

Then Sabrina shot the arrow into the side of the Hydra head. Then Sabrina got out another arrow and shot it into the Hydra head's right eye, blinding it.

"My turn," said Estevan.

He swung his exile blades around the Hydra head's neck and then swung onto the back of the Hydra head's neck. Then he quickly ran up onto the top of the Hydra head and stabbed both of his exile blades into the top of the Hydra head's skull. As the head fell, Estevan jumped back up onto the raft. Meanwhile, Cody was holding back a Hydra head as best as he could with his Olympus sword. The Hydra head rushed at Cody and snapped his jaws at the man. But Cody dodged back and then rushed forward, swinging his sword. But the Hydra head dodged back away from the great blade. Then the Hydra head rushed forward again, snapping its jaws several times at Cody, while Cody did his best to both dodge the snapping and swing his sword at the Hydra head's face. This went on for several seconds before the Hydra head caught the blade of Cody's sword in it's mouth. Cody didn't let this stop him, as he sliced his sword across the inside of the Hydra head's mouth, squirting out blood from the wound. Then Cody sliced his sword across the Hydra head's neck, squirting out more blood. Then one of Sabrina's flaming arrows came flying into the Hydra head's neck, followed by another one. Then Cody looked to his sister and gave her a thumbs up.

"Way to go, little sister!"

"Don't take your eyes off the target just yet, big brother!"

"Right."

Cody looked up at the Hydra head and then jumped up and spun around in the air, slicing the Hydra head off from the serpentine neck. Meanwhile, Athena was watching carefully, examining the Hydra head that was eying her. Athena, careful to keep her eye on the Hydra head, dropped her shield and held her destiny spear in both hands. Athena snarled at the Hydra head and glared, challenging the Hydra head to make the first move. The Hydra grew angry at Athena's defiance and let out a loud roar before charging down at Athena. Athena dodged out of the way as the Hydra head snapped its jaws. Athena tried to stab at the Hydra head, but it maneuvered out of the spear's path, then batted it away with its skull. Then the Hydra head charged at Athena and snapped several times at her. Athena just barely managed to dodge the attacks. But she could not dodge the Hydra head smacking the top of its skull into her body, knocking Athena off her feet. The Hydra head glared down at Athena in satisfaction at making its prey more vulnerable. Just as it was about to charge at the downed wolf warrior, four flaming arrows were shot into the side of the Hydra head by Sabrina. Sabrina then quickly came over to Athena's side and helped her up.

"Thank you very much my sister in arms. You sure have a habit of stepping in at the right time."

" I've always had a talent for stepping in the middle of things, even when I'm not wanted. Just lucky I guess."

The two sisters in arms were interrupted by the anguishing roars of the Hydra head.

"It's time for me to put this over grown sea snake out of his misery."

"Go for it, Athena."

Athena took careful aim with her spear, holding out her left hand as a guide for where the spear would hit. When she got a perfect shot, Athena threw her spear javelin style. The spear pierced through the Hydra head's neck and out through the other side. It fell into the water dead. The victory celebration wasn't given time to start as the last Hydra head rocked the raft, knocking Sabrina and Athena off their feet. Athena quickly got back up and pulled her spear out of the downed Hydra head's neck before the raft was rocked again. Athena's shield and Sabrina's remaining arrows were knocked overboard into the river. The final Hydra head had its sights set on Sabrina, but before it could attack, Ryu's Hades claws came flying at the last Hydra head's face. Sabrina looked over at Ryu, who was rapidly swinging his weapons across the Hydra head's face and neck.

"Well look at this, Ryu playing the big, bad, knight in shining armor. You gonna be my Prince Charming and rescue me?" said Sabrina.

"Screw that! You want rescuing, you get to work too," said Ryu.

"Just what I was thinking Moe," said Sabrina.

"My hair does not look that much like his!" Ryu shouted in protest.

"Yes it does," said Cody.

Then Sabrina brought out her nemesis whip and started whipping it across the Hydra head's exterior. Ryu continued with his Hades claws alongside Sabrina and her nemesis whip. Then Ryu used his claws to spring up onto the Hydra head's face and then drove them into the top of its skull, while Sabrina whipped her nemesis whip into the Hydra head's mouth. The combined might of these attacks took it down. After the head splashed into the water, Ryu swam back to the raft and got helped back in by Athena and Estevan.

"We did it," said Cody.

"Yeah..., I guess... we did, didn't we?" said Ryu as he tried to catch his breath.

Then he looked off to the side.

"What about him?" asked Ryu as he pointed.

The caravan looked to see that Godzilla still had his hands full with the seven Hydra heads.

"He's in trouble. We've gotta figure out a way to help him, then get over there and do it. Anybody got any ideas?" said Cody.

But Godzilla was not just going stand there and wait to be rescued. Godzilla struggled harder and harder to get out if the grips of the jaws of the four Hydra heads until he finally got his right arm free of the Hydra head that had been biting down on it, though the Hydra's sharp teeth left bleeding scratches on Godzilla's forearm. Godzilla went on the offensive by stabbing his right hand claws several times into the neck of the Hydra head that had been biting his right arm. Then Godzilla bit down on the back of that Hydra head's neck and ripped off a piece of flesh. Then Godzilla used his free hand to grab the Hydra head that had been biting his left forearm. Godzilla bit down on the Hydra head's neck and ripped off a chunk of flesh before throwing the head at one of the free heads. Then Godzilla grabbed the head that had been biting on his throat and then slammed his head into that Hydra head. Then Godzilla let go just so he could stab his claws into the Hydra head's neck. Then Godzilla fired his atomic blast at that Hydra head, blowing it into several pieces before letting it drop into the bloody water around Godzilla. Two Hydra heads charged at Godzilla, but they were met with Godzilla's atomic blast, which rocked them down into the water. The head that had been biting on Godzilla's left bicep was grabbed by its neck and ripped off of Godzilla's bicep. The head that had been biting down on Godzilla's right forearm tried to sneak attack Godzilla, but he caught it by the throat. First Godzilla fired his atomic blast at the head he held in his left hand, blowing it to pieces, then he fired his atomic blast at the head he held in his right hand. The seventh and final head charged at Godzilla, but Godzilla charged right back. The two beasts slammed the top of their heads together. The Hydra head recovered first and wrapped itself around Godzilla's body and neck, then squeezed like an anaconda. Then Godzilla's spikes started glowing bright blue before it went spreading through his body for a nuclear pulse that ripped the serpentine neck of the Hydra head apart. The Hydra heads that were still alive started pulling back from Godzilla. But he spotted them pulling away and fired his atomic blast at them. He caught a few, but the others got away.

"It looks like Godzilla's got them on the run," said Estevan.

But then suddenly a Hydra head even bigger then the ones already seen popped out of the water next to the raft and roared right at Godzilla. Before any of the caravan could react, a previously unseen Hydra head came up from underneath the raft and capsized it and smashed it into pieces. The caravan got control of their situation and swam to the floating debris and laid upon the pieces so that they may catch their breath. They looked back at the giant Hydra head that continuously roared at Godzilla in challenge. Then the caravan saw a sight that shocked them beyond comprehension. The first Hydra head that they thought they had killed was lifting itself out of the water and was completely healed. Then five more of the Hydra heads rose up out of the water completely healed.

"What the hell is going on?! Why are those heads healing themselves?!" asked Sabrina.

"They're not healing themselves, that big head is healing them. I think it is the power source of the other heads' healing abilities," said Estevan.

"So we've gotta find a way to destroy that particular head?" asked Cody.

"Not us, I'm afraid Godzilla's gonna have to do this one on his own. Swim for shore and bring along whichever weapons you can find and carry along," said Estevan.

And with that, they grabbed whatever they could and started swimming for the shoreline. Meanwhile, Godzilla finally answered The Hydra's roars of challenge in the form of an atomic blast that hit several of the Hydra heads. The Hydra started swimming towards Godzilla, then started biting at him with all of its heads. Godzilla tried to fend them off by swinging his claws at them, but most of them managed to avoid the claws and bite into Godzilla's body and rip off small chunks of flesh. Godzilla spun around, smacking his tail across the many heads of The Hydra. The biggest head charged forward and smacked itself across Godzilla's face like it were a fist or club. Godzilla fired his atomic blast at the head, but it ducked the blast and bit into Godzilla's chest while the other heads bit into several different places on Godzilla's body. Godzilla grabbed one head and bit into its neck, then he grabbed another head and smashed it into the head he already held. Then Godzilla grabbed the big head and ripped it off his chest. Then he stabbed his right hand claws into the Hydra head's lower jaw. Then Godzilla fired his atomic blast across the many Hydra heads. Then he grabbed one of the Hydra heads and used all of his strength to rip it off the main body. Then just to be safe he ripped off the other dead heads before they could regenerate. The six remaining small heads bit into Godzilla's limbs then lifted him into the air. Then the biggest Hydra head struck his teeth into Godzilla's chest three times before the small Hydra head let go of Godzilla and let him fall. Before Godzilla got a chance to hit the water, the big Hydra head smacked into Godzilla's body sending him flying back up in the air and letting him fall into the water.

Meanwhile, the caravan had managed to get to the shoreline.

"Is everybody okay? Is everybody all right?" asked Estevan.

"I'd say that's a big ten four on my part," said Sabrina.

"I'm good," said Ryu.

"I'm okay," said Cody.

"How about you, Athena? Are you okay?" asked Estevan.

"I'm fine, Estevan, thank you for asking," said Athena.

"Well I don't want anything to happen to you. 'Cause you mean the world to me," said Estevan as he took Athena's hands in his own.

She smiled along with him and said, "Oh, Estevan you say the nicest things."

"Um... sorry to break up the tender moment..." Cody interjected.

They looked over at him.

"...but I see that we only lost two weapons in the raft catastrophe while managing to keep most of the others, which is actually a cool call. But what isn't is that i looked over and Godzilla's not doing so hot against The Hydra."

The caravan looked over at the battle zone and saw Godzilla laying in the bloody water while the Hydra heads were biting at him.

"Do you think he's...?" Sabrina started to say.

"No, he's tail's still whipping around. See?" said Ryu.

"We gotta do something," said Estevan.

But at that moment, Godzilla sprung up from the water and fired his atomic blast at The Hydra. Then he ripped off one of the heads, sliced another up with his claws and tied two other heads together then bit into the neck of the big Hydra head. The Hydra head shook Godzilla off as best he could, but Godzilla came back again and bit into the Hydra head's neck and sank his claws into the neck and started pulling The Hydra towards the shoreline. The Hydra head desperately shook Godzilla off and then bit into his neck. Godzilla ripped him off then fired his atomic blast down its throat. The atomic blast made The Hydra's whole body explode into a million bloody pieces. Godzilla lifted his head into the air and tried to roar. But he was so tired that he instead fell onto his back, then went to sleep. The caravan started cheering for their hero's victory. But they were interrupted when a bronze shield fell in front of them. They looked at it for a moment, then to each other and smiled before they continued cheering.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me just say that this was a difficult chapter to write. It was still fun, but I had a hard time writing the fight scenes with The Hydra. But it was worth it. Now I get to say that I posted four chapters in 1 month. And if not, I know it was at least 3. Please remember to leave a review after reading this chapter. Also, big shout out to Godzillafan1 for pointing out my spelling errors in the last chapter, giving me time to fix them. If there are still a few errors that I missed, shoot me. REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS! I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff, signing off. <strong>

**P.S. The Hydra design I used was based off the design from the first God of War video game. Also for those God of War fans out there, I hope you find the way I use the God of War weapons in this story accurate. I admit, I haven't gotten past the first game yet, these weapons were just suggested to me by a friend.**


	25. Chapter 25

The caravan joyfully walked along the path in the forest, almost skipping along as Estevan held the bronze shield up in the air.

"Wow, I cant believe we actually pulled through that," said Cody.

"We couldn't have done it without Godzilla," said Sabrina.

Ryu's footsteps slowed a little as he thought about what Sabrina just said.

"Yeah, I... I suppose so," said Ryu, feeling very conflicted.

"Yeah man, it was totally killer that we had Godzilla there to get our backs," said Cody.

"Shouldn't we have waited for him to wake up before we went after the next treasure on the list though?" said Athena.

"Nah, he deserves his sleep after what he went through. And besides, I got a small look at the map. It says that the next destination we have to go to is only two miles from the river. We've walked a mile already. Though the specifics about this next place is very vague. What does it say on that map about the next mission, Ryu?" said Estevan.

But Ryu was still distracted by the internal conflict he was feeling inside.

"Ryu?! The map, what does it say?!"

"Oh, uh- yeah. Sorry, Estevan," said Ryu, having been snapped back to reality.

Ryu looked down at the map.

"It says that we have to look all over this territory for something called the uh... The Manticore."

"The Manticore?" asked Cody in confusion as he looked to Sabrina.

She just shrugged, so everyone looked to Estevan.

"I've never heard of it,' said Estevan as he raised his hands defensively.

"Wow, that's a first," said Sabrina.

"According to the map, he never leaves this area in the red circle drawn here on the map," said Ryu.

"I'm surprised it would stay so close to the river where The Hydra lives," said Athena.

"Well there is a lake within its territory, maybe The Manticore feels that since it isn't obligated to walk down to the river to drink, therefore it's been able to live in harmony with The Hydra because its been given a second option for water that doesn't include conflict," said Ryu.

"Uh huuuuuuh..., so which way are we going?" asked Estevan.

Ryu looked at the map then pointed.

"That way."

Then they walked for a mile more. It was spent mostly in silence. They did stop once to listen to the sound of branches breaking and birds flying away, chirping as they flew.

"How big do you think it is?" asked Athena.

"With how many big bitches we've seen so far on this trip, at this moment, I hope it's only the size of an elephant," said Sabrina.

So they started walking again, unsure of what awaits them. They eventually came to a small clearing with trees surrounding as far as the eye could see.

"Well it says here that we're smack dab in the middle of The Manticore's territory," said Ryu as he pointed at the map.

"So then, where is it?" asked Sabrina.

"Well we heard tree branches snapping on our way here. So maybe he's stalking around in the trees in the surrounding area," said Ryu.

"That's just what I was thinking, Ryu," said Estevan.

"So what are we looking for from this thing again?" asked Cody.

"Uh, the Silver Gauntlet of courage. It says here that The Manticore carries it around with him," said Ryu.

"So then there's no getting around this thing. We'll have to face it head on," said Estevan.

"I'm afraid so," said Ryu.

They started walking again, but this time the mushy and muddy ground seemed like it was trying to suck in the feet of the warriors.

"Wow, this ground isn't exactly solid, is it?" said Cody.

The caravan walked until they were in the middle of open terrain, then they looked around.

"Where should we start?" asked Estevan.

Then Ryu saw something that gave him an idea.

"Hey guys, look over there," Ryu said as he pointed.

"What?" asked everyone as they looked where Ryu was pointing.

"You see that tree?" asked Ryu.

"Yeah," said Sabrina.

"It looks to be taller than the others. I think if I can climb it and look around, I might be able to spot The Manticore," said Ryu.

"Okay, but be careful Ryu. You never know what's out there, especially with this place," said Estevan.

"Don't think nothin' of it Cap'n," said Ryu in a Brooklyn accent before jogging off towards the tree.

Or as close to jogging as he could through the mushy ground. But he managed to get through it and climb the tree, then he started looking around for The Manticore. Meanwhile, Estevan looked to Cody and said, "Hey, Cody, while Ryu's bird watching, you wanna spare a little?"

Cody smiled before he said, "Yeah sure, Man. Let's do it."

Sabrina and Athena found a rock to sit on while they watch the two men engage in mock combat.

"You ready?" asked Estevan as he pulled out his exile blades.

Cody pulled out his Olympus blade before saying, "Ready."

Then they both let out battle cries before running at each other with their weapons raised. Estevan had to bring up his blades to block Cody's enormous sword. Estevan shoved the weapon back then swung his blades at Cody, who dodged the first few swings before using his sword to block the last few. Then Estevan tried to use his right leg to side kick Cody, but he dodged over the kick with a hand to feet somersault. Then Cody started swinging his sword at Estevan, who blocked every blow with his exile blades. Cody tried a roundhouse kick, but Estevan brought up his arm and blocked the kick before jumping up for a spin kick. Cody ducked under the kick, then swung his sword down at Estevan, who blocked the sword with both of his exile blades.

Meanwhile, Ryu was looking around at the surrounding trees to see if he could spot The Manticore. He couldn't have known that The Manticore's head would brake through the trees, right next to the tree Ryu was on. Ryu looked behind him, but nearly let go of the tree when he saw The Manticore open his mouth and let out a loud roar. The others looked up in horror when they saw the lion-like head of The Manticore next to the tree Ryu was hanging onto for dear life.

"Oh my gosh, Ryu!" Sabrina shouted.

"Ryu!" Cody screamed.

The MAnticore tried to grab Ryu in its mouth, but it only got branch as Ryu jumped down to a lower branch.

"It almost got him," said a very worried Cody.

Estevan ran a little bit toward The Manticore before stopping to yell, "Ryu, jump! ...JUMP! Come on, Ryu! Come on, come one!"

As The Manticore tried to snatch Ryu in his mouth again, Ryu jumped down to the ground below. Ryu yelled in pain and grabbed at his legs that were aching from the impact. Ryu ran very clumsily back to his friends.

"Everybody, get back!" said Estevan as he lifted his exile blades, ready for combat.

Then The Manticore revealed a shocking thing about itself as it stood up on its legs, revealing it was much taller then the trees. The Manticore had a lion's head and body along with bear claws and a scorpion tail. To top it all off, it had big dragon wings on its sides.

The Manticore started stomping toward the caravan with hunger in its eyes.

"He isn't gonna try and fight that thing is he?" asked Athena.

"I don't..." Cody couldn't finish from fear of The Manticore and his friend's safety.

Athena called out, "Estevan, wait! It's too big for you!"

But Estevan didn't listen as he swung his exile blades on their chains up into The Manticore's lower jaw. The Monticore briefly stood up on its hind legs and revealed it could use its front legs and paws like arms and hands as he scratched at the spot where Estevan's blades hit. It was then that Estevan saw that when The Manticore stood up straight, it was almost as tall as Godzilla.

"Oh damn!" said Estevan as he started running with the others.

"Back to the river!" Estevan ordered.

The Manticore came back down on his front legs and started chasing after the caravan. The hunger it felt was like no other and it was hoping these morsels while small would help to satisfy its hunger. Ryu tripped while running and felt the pain still surging through his legs. Sabrina heard Ryu's screams and ran back to help him on his feet and continue running. It was rather hard for the caravan to run through the trees and brush, but The Manticore managed by literally running through the trees, either smashing them into several pieces, or knocking them over. The Manticore was going to do everything he could to satisfy his hunger. The caravan ran until they heard something breaking through the trees in front of them. They looked to see Godzilla breaking through the trees. The caravan breathed a collective sigh of relief. But then they were brought back to reality at the sound of The Manticore's roar. They looked back to see the mythical creature breaking through the trees behind them. The Manticore stopped in shock when it saw Godzilla staring at it.

"We best get out of the way. You don't want to be inbetween these two bulls when they charge each other," said Cody.

"Agreed," everyone else said before they ran off into the trees.

The Manticore recovered from its shock and snarled at Godzilla. It's been a long time since The Manticore had seen a beast equal to his size. But now it was considering the meal this beast would make if he could kill it. The Manticore let out a battle roar before he charged at Godzilla. He leaped into the air and at Godzilla. But he was met by Godzilla's swinging tail, sending The Manticore sliding across the ground. Godzilla roared in a way that almost made is seem like Godzilla was laughing at The Manticore. The monster got up on two legs and leaped at Godzilla, digging his claws into Godzilla's arms, while Godzilla grabbed The Manticore's upper legs and then bit into The Manticore's neck. The Manticore stabbed its tail stinger into Godzilla's body several times, expelling poison as he did. Godzilla eventually shoved The Manticore back, then slammed his shoulder into The Manticore's body, knocking him to the ground. The Manticore looked up at Godzilla and roared in defiance, which Godzilla responded to with a roar of his own. Then The Manticore reached up and swung a pair of his claws across Godzilla's face before stabbing his tail stinger into Godzilla's body several more times.

Meanwhile, the caravan watched all this transpire from a safe distance deep in the jungle.

"Estevan we have to do something to help Godzilla," said Sabrina.

"I'm afraid that's quite impossible Sabrina. I took that thing on myself and my weapons didn't even slow it down. I'm afraid with how big that thing is our weapons are useless against it. I'm sorry, but this is a fight Godzilla will have to fight without our help. All we can do is pray for his victory," said Estevan.

Meanwhile, Godzilla and The Manticore were trying to slash at each others faces with their claws. The Manticore clearly had the better advantage with his bear-like claws that caused even greater bleeding wounds than Godzilla's own claws. The Manticore then batted Godzilla's arms away and bit into Godzilla's chest. Godzilla grabbed The Manticore's neck and started shaking his body and The Manticore's around, trying to shake him loose. Godzilla drove his knee into The Manticore's body, making it release its bite. But then it lunged forward and bit again, this time into Godzilla's neck. Godzilla quickly reacted by slamming his fists into The Manticore's chest several times before turning it into just stabbing his claws into his chest. Then Godzilla flung his arms up, biting away The Manticore, thus making him release his bite. Godzilla kicked his foot into The Manticore's lower jaw, then kicked his foot across the mythical beast's face. The Manticore launched itself forward and bit into Godzilla's right arm. Godzilla shook The Manticore around until his arm slipped out of the Manticore's mouth, then Godzilla delivered an uppercut to The Manticore's lower jaw, making it stumble back a little. But the beast regained its senses and lunged forward at Godzilla, swinging his paw across Godzilla's face as he came at the monster king. The Manticore wrapped its upper lags around Godzilla's neck to try and keep him under control. Godzilla stabbed his left hand claws into The Manticore's side before using his great strength to lift The Manticore up into the air and ran until he lost his footing, falling forward on top of The Manticore. Godzilla struggled back up to his feet and looked down at his fallen foe. He didn't notice The Manticore's scorpion tail spring up and stab its stinger into his chest. Godzilla stumbled away as he screeched in pain. The Manticore got back up and rammed its body into Godzilla's. Then The Manticore stepped back a little so he could leap forward and ram his head into Godzilla's chest. Godzilla spun around, smacking his tail into the side of The Manticore's body. The Manticore responded by stabbing his stinger into Godzilla's ribs several times. Then The Manticore flapped its wings until it was high up above Godzilla's head. Then The Manticore stopped flapping so that it could drop down, paws stretched out in front of him into Godzilla, tackling him to the ground. The two titans wrestled and rolled around on the ground with their upper appendages wrapped around each other as they tried to get the advantage. Then finally, they rolled off in different directions, allowing them both the opportunity to get back to their feet. Then the two monsters stomped towards each other and slammed into each other, knocking them back a few inches. Then The Manticore opened its mouth and lunged for Godzilla's face. But Godzilla brought his hands up and grabbed the top and bottom of The Manticore's mouth and struggled to keep it back away from his face. As Godzilla used his great strength to hold The Manticore back, the mythical monster rapidly stabbed its stinger into the sides of Godzilla's neck, his shoulders and the top of his head. Godzilla kicked his foot into The Manticore's stomach, knocking him away. Godzilla hurried forward and slashed his right hand claws across The Manticore's face. Then Godzilla fired his atomic blast across the front of The Manticore's body. The resulting explosion sent The Manticore crashing onto its back. But it was quick to get back up. It tried to charge at Godzilla, but again The Apex Kaiju fired his atomic blast, sending The Manticore stumbling back. Not knowing what else to do, The Manticore started flapping its wings so that it mat attack Godzilla from the air again. But Godzilla was quick to act as he ran forward and grabbed The Manticore's head with one hand while he used the other to punch into The Manticore's lower jaw. Then Godzilla forced The Manticore back down to the ground. Then Godzilla grabbed The Manticore's left wing and started pulling on it with all his might. The Manticore desperately tried to make Godzilla let go by stabbing his stinger into Godzilla's body repeatedly, draining venomous poison into The Kaiju King's body. But it was all for not as Godzilla eventually tore The Manticore's wing off. The Manticore screeched in pain and agony as it stumbled back. Godzilla didn't let up as he dropped the wing and used his atomic breath to blast the other wing into small crisps. The Manticore was suddenly very afraid, but it dare not let its opponent know this. So despite its pain and fear, The Manticore charged at Godzilla. Godzilla in turn charged forward and ducked down underneath The Manticore's body, then stood up straight, back dropping The Manticore up in the air and letting him fall back down. While it was down, Godzilla ran up and grabbed The Manticore's tail and ripped it off. Godzilla swung it up in the air a few times before throwing it down in font of The Manticore's face. The Manticore charged forward, slashing his claws across Godzilla's face. But Godzilla slammed his right fist up into The Manticore's jaw for an uppercut, stunning the beast for a little bit. Godzilla brought up his foot and kicked it across The Manticore's face. Then Godzilla spun around, slapping his tail across The Manticore's face. Then Godzilla grabbed his upper legs and pulled them down so he could bite deep down into The Manticore's neck. As his bite got deeper and deeper, blood started spurting out in huge globs and streams. The Manticore tried to wrestle out, but Godzilla was so desperate right now due to the poison running through his veins kicking in that he put all the strength he could into the bite until finally after all the struggling, jerking around and blood loss, Godzilla bit through The Manticore's bone and veins. Godzilla stumbled off to the side and let The Manticore's body fall forward to the ground lifeless. Godzilla looked down at the body of his fallen foe as his human companions cheered his victory.

Godzilla tried to lift his head and roar, but instead he felt woozy and started to stumble around. Godzilla turned away and started walking off.

"Where's Godzilla going?" asked Athena.

"The poison must be kicking in," said Estevan.

"Oh gosh, shouldn't we try to help him?" asked Athena.

"Nah, Godzilla will be just fine," said Cody.

" But...," Athena started to say.

But Estevan came in with, "He's right Athena. Godzilla can heal himself from just about anything."

"How is that possible?"

"We don't know. But in 2002, we thought the world had gotten rid of Godzilla by blowing him up from the inside out," said Estevan.

"But a few months later... we don't know how it was possible... a small sample must have survived, because a few months later a new Godzilla was stomping around again," said Cody.

"The Japanese Government took some DNA samples from the new one and compared them to ones taken from the Godzilla of before. They were an absolute perfect match. It was almost like it was the exact same Godzilla. Basically, it's like Godzilla is invincible," said Estevan.

"By the gods!" said a stunned Athena.

"Yeah, yeah listen. The map said the gauntlet was somewhere on The Manticore's body, now let's go scavenging," said Ryu.

"Ryu's right, let's get going and pick this thing up," said Estevan.

They ran over to the monster's body and started examining and prodding around for the silver gauntlet of courage. After searching for a long, long time until finally Sabrina called out from The Manticore's mouth, "I got it!"

They all ran over to the mouth and watched as Sabrina climbed her way out.

"Did you seriously just go into that things mouth?" asked Ryu.

"Yeah, but it was worth it, look," said Sabrina as she held out the gauntlet.

She walked up and handed it to Estevan.

"Way to go my main female homie," said Estevan as he and Sabrina high fived.

"So what do we do now?" asked Ryu.

"Yeah, do we go after the next treasure or wait until tomorrow?" said Cody.

Estevan thought about it for a moment as the others looked to him for his decision.

"Well the sun's going down..." Estevan looks at the map "...and there's only one treasure left and I'm pretty sure Godzilla's gonna need at least a night to dispel the poison in his veins. So I say we head back to Eldimore now and get a good night sleep. Who's with me?"

The others whispered amongst themselves before Cody spoke.

"We're with you Captain Estevan."

Everyone else nodded and talked at the same time, voicing their approval. So they hurried back to Eldimore. When they got there, they went to Telvak's palace and gave him the gauntlet and shield.

"This is magnificent, absolutely magnificent!" said a very happy Telvak.

"We appreciate your approval oh mighty one. I hope you aren't to upset that we lost a few of your weapons today," said Estevan.

"Not at all, dear boy. In fact I'm just happy you got back in as good of shape you did since most of our own warriors never came back," said Telvak.

"Uh huh, well if you'll excuse us great lord of the centaurs, we'll retire for the night," said Estevan.

"As you wish. May I bid you good luck on your mission tomorrow, for it will be your toughest yet," said Telvak.

The caravan bowed respectfully before walking off. Telvak gave a hand signal until to Hector and Gunther to escort the brave warriors. As they group walked, they started to notice a few things.

"Is it just me, or does this place not smell as bad as before?" asked Athena.

"Not only that, it seems like it's not as gloomy as before," said Sabrina.

"Yeah and some of the old buildings look like they're in better shape then what they were before," said Ryu.

"Not only that, but it seems like everyone is actually working and putting in effort to things, which explains the repairs," said Cody.

"Well why not? You've brought so much hope that has been missing from this place for such a long time with your returning our most prized and sacred treasures," said Hector.

"We inspired them to do this?" asked Estevan.

"Absolutely, you've returned some of our symbols of hope and therefore have restored some hope. We may not have as much because of the loss of our females, but this is a step in the right direction," said Gunther.

"Wow," said Estevan at the thought.

Athena came over to Estevan and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a celebratory kiss, which he returned with a kiss of his own.

"Hey love birds, let's move it please. I wanna go lay down and pass out until tomorrow when we go in for suicide," said Ryu.

"You know what Ryu, first of all shut up and quit ruining there good time. Second, why do you have to be so negative about our situation tomorrow?" said Cody.

"Why? Oh I'll tell you why. Because I looked at the map and tomorrow... we have to go to the Cyclopes's temple for the golden fleece," said Ryu.

Everyone was quiet for a little bit, thinking about what they may and probably will have to face tomorrow. But Sabrina had a smile on her face.

"I have just one word for you hobos."

Everyone turned their attention to Sabrina.

"Godzilla."

Everyone nodded in agreement and walked back to the inn.

"Good night my friends," said Hector.

"May your mission be a successful one and one watched over by the gods," said Gunther.

The caravan smiled at their centurion friends before going off into their rooms.

"They're a great bunch of people aren't they?" asked Hector.

"Yes they are, I only hope they don't have to endure what all of the other visitors had to," said Gunther.

"I don't think they'll have to. I mean look at how many good things they've done for our people. After all that and what they'll have to endure tomorrow, they wont even be touched," said Hector.

"Maybe, but just in case we must be ready to defend them, agreed?" said Gunther.

"Yes, I already went over it with my son and we will be their to defend them, should it come to that," said Hector.

"Splendid, shall we grab a bite to eat before we turn in for the night?" said Gunther.

"We shall," said Hector.

And with that the two centaurs walked off to enjoy themselves. Meanwhile, Estevan sat in bed with Athena who were discussing a few things.

"Oh Estevan, isn't it fantastic? Soon we'll have completed our final quest and will be able to get off this island and go home. Hopefully we will be able to leave the memories of this place behind when we do sail away."

"Hey it wasn't all bad, Athena. After all, we met here and this is where we learned that Godzilla is a sentient being. Plus I got to do things I couldn't even dream of doing before. Me and our friends. So some good came out of it."

"I suppose, but still it will be great to get off the island and get back to our old lives."

"Yeah but... our old lives didn't have each other in them."

"Oh...oh yeah."

"Look Athena, I need to ask you something very important."

"Okay, I'm listening. What is it, darling?"

"Well...have you thought about what happens after we leave the island?"

"What do you mean, Estevan?"

"Well if we get off and go through the portal, will we end up going through to the same dimension. Will we go through together?"

"Oh... well... I don't know. I mean, we do have our own lives to live. Then again, after I left my village, my mother was my life and she's... gone now."

"So come back with me."

"What? Estevan..."

"Please Athena, look, we love each other. I don't have anyone like you back home. Sure when we started with each other, the guys looked at us weird, but they eventually warmed up to it and I'm sure my family will too. Please, Athena, I can't live without you. I love you."

Athena was taken aback by Estevan's words, so she had a ruff time thinking of what to say.

"I... I love you too, Estevan."

Athena kissed Estevan intimately.

"But...I..."

"But what?"

"It's just that... I don't know. Well... does everybody in your world look like you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Do all the people in your world look basically like you and your friends?"

Estevan finally understood.

"Oh... well...yeah, but it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is our love. Nobody would have to know about you. It could be a secret. We could get a house in a secluded area and be happy away from everybody else."

"Estevan, I couldn't do that to you. You have a life..." "

I'd gladly give it up for you, Athena."

"But what about your friends?"

"They'll help us, I know they will. Cody is my best friend, his sister is awesome as you know and Ryu is a stand up guy despite his stuck up attitude toward Godzilla. So please, I'm begging you, Athena, come home with me."

"Estevan..."

"Please?"

Athena thought about it for a while, stuttering as she thought.

"I...uh- um... Uh... o-o-o...kay."

Estevan's eyes lit up and a smile crossed his face.

"Okay?"

"Okay!"

Athena smiled back to Estevan.

"You promise?"

"I... I promise."

"Oh thank, God!"

Estevan hugged Athena to him, not seeing the conflict on her face. But when he pulled back from the hug, she did her best to mask it. Estevan gave Athena a quick kiss before saying, "Good night, my beauty queen."

"Good night," Athena responded.

And so the two drifted off to sleep. Estevan felt like he was on cloud 9, while Athena was feeling extremely conflicted deep down in her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here it is the next chapter. Sorry if it feels like it took longer then the last few have. I admit I went through a little bit of an emotional breakdown. But you don't wanna hear about that, you wanna hear about the story. First of all, I hope this chapter answered some of your questions Godzillafan1 and I will say this story is 4 or 5 chapters away from being finished. So I'm very excited with the idea of doing the next few chapters. Please remember to leave a review after finishing reading this chapter. I'm The Guy Who likes To Write Stuff, signing off.<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

"Say, where's that overgrown lizard? We've been waiting here for him for over an hour," said Ryu.

Estevan had a disappointed look on his face.

"I was hoping he'd be better by now. But I guess he's still recovering from the poison. We'll have to start without him," said Estevan.

Athena walked up to Estevan and said to him, "But if we start without him..."

"Athena, don't worry. I'm sure Godzilla will be able to find us like all the other times," said Estevan.

"Okay," said Athena.

"Alright then," said Estevan before he kissed Athena.

"Let's move out," Estevan called to the other members of the caravan.

The others did as Estevan said and started walking.

"Hey Ryu, how are your legs doing today?" asked Sabrina.

"They're still a little sore, but they wont be an obstacle in completing today's mission. After we finish this task today, we're all going home. I'm ready for this and nothings gonna stop me from doing what I have to do," said Ryu.

"Good to know," Sabrina replied.

"Where do we go from here Ryu?" asked Estevan.

Ryu looked at the map for the next location.

"We have to walk around these mountains and volcanoes and head east through the jungle until we reach the temple. By the way, this may seems obvious, but we're more then likely to run into more then a few cyclopes even before we reach the temple," said Ryu.

"Well that's a risk we'll have to take. This is it guys. One more time and we can leave this island and move on with our lives. So let's move out," said Estevan.

"There's a passage through the mountains that will make it faster for us then just going around the mountains," said Ryu.

"Sounds like a plan," said Estevan.

So everybody started walking. It was a long and hard trek through the mountain path, but they had to take it. Along the way, Cody was stopped by Ryu.

"Cody, hold up for a moment," said Ryu.

Cody looked over to his friend.

"What's up, Ryu?"

"Well...this is gonna be our last mission whether we survive, or not."

"Yeah, you coming to a point?"

"Well... if we do make it out of this alive..., I was wondering to myself, where will this leave Estevan?"

"You said what?"

"Well I'm worried about him. He's gotten very close to Athena. But if we mange to finish this quest and the time comes leave the island and go through the portal home, well... there's no guarantee that she's gonna choose to go through the same one as us. I mean she has her own life to live and I'm afraid that if she chooses to go and live it, she may end up hurting Estevan and I don't want to see that happen."

"Hey man, you got nothing to worry about. I talked to Estevan this morning when we woke up. He said everything is cool and he and Athena are gonna live together."

"Yeah? Really?"

"That's what he said."

"Hey, I could move in high heels faster then you two slow-mos. Let's hustle boys," said Sabrina.

Cody and Ryu hurried to catch up with the rest of the group. As the group walked through the mountain path, several of the creatures crawling around the dark areas staring, but never attacking the caravan. It was as if they knew this cluster of warriors were doing something important and dare not get in their way. The same with the creatures that flew over the warriors' heads. Despite feeling nervous, the caravan showed not a speck of fear as they walked through the mountain passage that would take them to the east side of the island where the temple of the Cyclopes was... and where either sure victory or utter and painful defeat awaited them. After nearly an hour of walking through the path, the caravan were at the end of the path looking down at the jungle that awaited them before they could get to the Cyclopes temple. No one said a word as they made their way down the mountain side and down to the jungle grounds and then started walking.

"Ryu, which way do we go now?" asked Estevan.

Ryu looked down at the map in his hands for a few seconds before he pointed.

"That way."

Everyone started walking in the direction Ryu was pointing. They walked for miles and miles and even hours among hours. But soon it started to pay off. First signs came in the form of footprints made by Cyclopes. Then as they walked further along, not only did they find even more footprints, but they also saw a few Cyclopes. At first sight of these beastly creatures, the caravan members took refuge under a cluster of bushes.

"Wow... it's been a while since we've seen this evil things. You forget how incredibly ugly they are," Cody whispered.

"Speak for yourself," Athena and Sabrina whispered at the same time.

"Pipe down guys. We can't let this things see us, or hear us. We can't let them know in anyway that we're here," said Estevan.

Cody crawled over to Estevan's side.

"What do you think, Estevan? How are we gonna get past them?"

"I don't know, Cody. But I'll think of something."

"Hey guys."

It was Ryu calling.

"Follow me, I've got an idea."

Everyone followed Ryu out from underneath the bushes and started walking in a crouched position so as not to be detected. Ryu led them to the base of a tree.

"Alright, Ryu, what is this idea of yours?" asked Estevan.

"Look up," said Ryu as he pointed.

Everyone did as he said.

"I'll bet we could go over their heads by walking from branch to branch from tree to tree," said Ryu.

Athena smiled.

"That's brilliant, Ryu. Way to go," said Athena.

"Wait, wont the noise of the branches shaking around make them look up?" asked Sabrina.

"Well those branches look nice and thick, like they don't have a whole lot of give in them. So I don't think that should be a problem," said Cody.

"If it were, I would've picked up on it before and never would've suggested this plan," said Ryu.

"Well it sounds good to me. What's the group's vote on this?" asked Estevan.

"I say we go for it," said Cody.

"We don't have any other options open to us," said Athena.

"Ah what the hell, I'll give it a shot," said Sabrina.

"Alright then, Ryu it's your plan. You lead the way," said Estevan.

Ryu had a thoughtful look on his face, fore he was wondering if this plan would really work. But he decided this wasn't the time to second guess. So Ryu rubbed his hands together then lightly jogged toward the tree trunk and then jumped onto it and started climbing up as fast as he could. Everyone looked up to see Ryu make it up to the high branches. Ryu looked down to his friends and gave them a thumbs up and smiled.

"Okay, who's next?" asked Estevan.

Athena wasted no words as she started climbing up after Ryu. Cody followed behind, who was then followed by Sabrina with Estevan bringing up the rear. Once everybody was up in the trees, they huddled together.

"This could work. Really, I think this could work," said Cody.

"I know, right?" said Ryu.

"Don't congratulate yourself just yet, Ryu. We still got to actually get to the temple and right now, you have the map and like I said before, this is your plan. So lead the way," said Estevan.

"Right," said Ryu.

He pulled out the map and looked it over before pointing.

"We've gotta go that way."

So everyone started moving. Like it was theorized, the branches didn't really have that much give in them, so it was actually easy to walk on them. The caravan were also able to balance themselves by holding onto branches above them. The branches were as long as they were thick, so it was pretty easy for the caravan to hop from one tree's branches to the other's. However, the brave human and anthropomorphic wolf warriors were still uneasy, fore just underneath them were the Cyclopes and the further they walked, the more seemed to be appearing. While they may be frightened by the great beasts of mythology, they refused to turn back because their presences meant that they were more then likely heading in the right direction. The direction that would take them closer to getting off the island and returning home. It seemed to take forever walking through the branches of the trees, although it was necessary unless the caravan actually wanted to take their chances with the mighty Cyclopes, which none of them really wanted to. I mean, who would? It seemed like they had been walking forever when the tree branches ended. They looked at the land in front of them. There was no trees, no grass. Just rough sand, large boulders and a huge temple in the middle of it all. Surprisingly, there weren't that many Cyclopes outside. Just three, or four sitting on the boulders.

"Pss, pss," Estevan called to everyone.

"Did someone spring a leak?" asked Cody, very smart aleckally.

"Come here, everybody," said Estevan.

Everyone came over to their leader who immediately whacked Cody in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" asked Cody.

"For being a doofus," said Estevan.

"Okay," said Cody, holding his hands up defensively.

"Okay, listen everybody. We don't have anymore trees to carry us over these one-eyed demons and it seems like these are the only four we have to worry about right now, so here's what I say we should do. We climb down these trees, duck low and get to the boulders so we can use them as cover as we make out way into the temple. What do you all think?" said Estevan.

"Well we really at this point don't have any choices, except to try and sneak into the temple like that. It's either that, or try to stroll in like we own the joint, which we all know is not gonna work at all," said Sabrina.

"She's right. We've have no other choice, except to turn back and none of us want to do that," said Cody.

"That's because that choice is no choice at all," said Athena.

"Then it's settled. Estevan, it looks like you got your answer," said Ryu.

"Alright, let's do it together guys. Let's do it for Mary Ann, for Jesse Bratsch, both of who fell to the forces of this damned island. For Hector, for Gunther, for Luthor our centurion friends and their people since they have to live in hiding from these beasts who killed their women folk and stole their prized treasures. And even for Godzilla, since he couldn't be here. Let's do it for all of them," said Estevan as he stuck out his fist.

Everyone else put their fists in and pressed them together, before they started making their way out of the trees. After climbing down from their wooden sanctuary, the group walked until they were at the jungle's edge. Cody looked back to see Sabrina had stopped just a few feet behind the group. Cody walked up to his sister and put his caring hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Sabrina?"

"Yeah... I guess so. I... I only wish... Jesse, or Godzilla were here with us right now."

Cody smiled to his little sister.

"Jesse is with us. He's in here."

Cody put his hand up to his heart.

"And Godzilla? He'll be here at anytime. I know he will. So don't worry about a thing. Come on, we got a job to do and we're gonna finish it. Believe it."

Cody led his sister up to the point the others were at and joined them in staring at the ugly beasts known as Cyclopes. They stood there watching and waiting for a good moment to make their way to the temple. All four Cyclopes looked up at the sky with bored expressions on their faces. Estevan made a signal with his hand and everybody started jogging as fast as they could while still ducking down low. They didn't stop until they got to the first boulder. They got onto the side where none of the Cyclopes could see them. Estevan held his finger to his lips as he shushed the others. He took a quick peek to see one of the Cyclopes gnawing on a giant bone. One of the other Cyclopes grabbed the bone away and started gnawing on it himself. The Cyclops who originally had the bone snarled his protest as he took back his bone and shoved the Cyclops who stole it from him. That Cyclops in turn punched the Cyclops with the bone in the face. He responded by swinging the bone across the other Cyclops's head as if he were swinging a club. He followed up by dropping the broken bone and tackling the other Cyclops to the ground, where the two struggled to get an advantage over the other. The other two Cyclopes watched the grudge match with looks of amusement on their faces.

"Now's our chance. Go, go, go!" said Estevan as he hurried his friends along.

They didn't stop until they got to the entrance of the temple. It was just a great big gap of an opening, big enough for even Godzilla to get through. Or at least something around his size. They walked into the opening at almost the exact same time like they were in unison. There were three different ways to go. The one in the middle led out to a big court yard that made up a big chunk of the temple's space. The paths on the left and right led to different parts of the temple's interior.

"Which way do we go?" asked Cody.

"Don't look at me, the map doesn't say anything past telling us how to actually get to the temple," said Ryu.

"Well we don't want to go out to the court yard. I smell a whole lot of Cyclopes in that direction," said Athena.

"Um..."

Estevan was thinking long and hard about what to do next... when he got an idea.

"I got it. Now I don't like it, but I think we would double our chances of finding the golden fleece is if we were to split up into two groups."

"Yeah, it could also double our chances of getting killed," said Ryu.

"Cut your bull shit, Ryu. He's is right, we would be more likely to find the golden fleece faster if we split into two teams. So be quiet fool," said Cody.

"You watched a lot of Mr. T videos before we left didn't you, Cody?" asked Sabrina.

Then Cody gave her a confused look before saying, "Whatchu talkin' about, Sabrina?"

She just shook her head as she said, "Apparently that's not all he watched."

"Be quiet, fool so that Estevan can explain his split up plan. What did you have in mind, Captain?" said Cody.

"Um... okay... Athena, you and Sabrina go down the left passage while me, Ryu and Cody go down the right path," said Estevan.

"Dynomite," said Cody.

"Okay, when we get back, no more 1980s television for you," Sabrina said to her brother.

Athena wrapped her arms around Estevan in a warm embrace before she said, "Please be safe, Estevan."

"I'll be safe if you be safe. I know how you are Ms. Warrior," said Estevan playfully.

After that, the two groups went their separate ways. Athena and Sabrina seemed to be moving down their hall the quickest since they had the least heaviest supplies and weapons. But they still had to stay quiet and hidden as was proven twenty eight minutes after they had started to turn a corner and felt the ground shaking and Athena pointed to her nose, indicating she could smell them coming. The two ran up to the side of the wall and pressed their bodies against the wall. They let three fifty foot tall Cyclopes walk past them down the hall. Athena looked to see if they were gone then she started walking away. Sabrina stopped her and said, "But those Cyclopes are heading toward Cody and the others."

"Relax, they can handle themselves against only three of those things. Plus I'm pretty sure they're going out to the courtyard where most of the other Cyclopes are. Okay?"

Sabrina was hesitant, but she knew they had a job to do. So she just nodded in agreement.

"Come one, let's get moving, the room holding the fleece has gotta be here somewhere," said Athena.

Then the two started to move as quickly as they could, as Athena continued to talk, "I mean seriously, we've must've gone I don't know how far and no doors, or openings, or not a."

Sabrina just laughed a little. The Cyclopes were indeed heading for the courtyard. But before the last one could step out, he heard a sound coming from down the right hallway. He decided to investigate. The sound he heard was the echo of Cody not looking where he was going and smacking into a piece of stone sticking out of the ground. Estevan and Ryu ran back to check up on their friend.

"Cody, why the hell weren't you paying attention to where you were going?" asked Estevan.

"I'm sorry, Estevan. It's just that... well I'm worried about Sabrina and Athena. I know I was in favor of your idea about covering more ground as two separate groups, but I'm starting to think it would've been safer for all of us if we'd stayed together as a group."

"Look, Cody I know how you feel, but we can't be second guessing at such an important moment as this. If any one of us has any kind of doubt in this mission, it could lead to missteps like what you just had and maybe even worse. Now come on, Cody. I have faith in my girl and your sister, you should too."

"Hey guys, over here!"

It was Ryu. He had walked a little further down the hall while Cody and Estevan were talking and was now waving his friends over. Estevan and Cody looked at each other before they ran over to Ryu.

"Talk to us, Ryu. What have you got?" said Cody.

"Just take a look for yourselves," said Ryu as he pointed.

What they saw was a huge door meant for a three hundred foot tall creature. They also saw a smaller door that was fashioned into the door for a fifty foot tall beast to walk through.

"Do you think this may be where they're holding the golden fleece?" asked Ryu.

"It's the only door we've seen down this hall so far, so it's worth checking out," said Estevan.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna get in?" asked Cody.

"Hmm... Hey, let's try crawling through the space under the door," said Ryu.

"Sure, let's do it," said Estevan.

The three walked up to the door and examined the crawl space under the door.

"Do you think we'll all be able to fit under there?" asked Estevan.

"We'll never know unless we try," said Cody.

"I'm ninety five percent sure we'll fit," said Ryu.

"Ninety five? Sounds good. Yeah, I can live with that. Let's make like a rock and roll," said Estevan.

As the three warriors crawled underneath the humongous door, Cody found it a little difficult to navigate his bulky weapon in the small space, while Estevan and Ryu were able to get their much smaller weapons through the crawlspace with no problem. When the three got through the crawlspace and to the other side of the door, what they saw stunned them silent. Pile and piles of gold, silver, diamonds and rubies galore.

"Oh my god," said Ryu.

"It's so beautiful," said Cody.

However, Estevan was the first to snap back to reality.

"Come one guys, we don't have time to ooh and ah at all this... gold. We need to find the fleece and get out of here," said Estevan.

"He's right, let's make like Scrooge McDuck and go swimming," said Cody before he ran toward the treasure pile and started digging around.

"Well don't just stand there guys, we need to find this thing and then meet up with the girls," said Cody.

Estevan and Ryu joined Cody as they walked around moving pieces of treasure around looking for the golden fleece. While Ryu is searching through the treasure piles, he grabs a diamond and looks at it like he is entranced.

"And who says diamonds are a woman's best friend?" asked Ryu.

Then he looks to see if either of the other two were watching, then he tried sliding the diamond into his pocket. He didn't notice Cody coming up until it was too late, as he slapped the diamond out of Ryu's hand.

"Ow! What the hell, Cody?!" said Ryu.

"Come on, Ryu. You know we have no time to grab shit for ourselves. We need to do this and do it fast. So fleece only, no extra stuff," said Cody.

"Alright, alright. I feel ya dog, I feel ya."

So the two of them went back to searching through the loot for the golden fleece. The search didn't last long, fore the smaller door opened to reveal a frustrated fifty foot Cyclops. It looked down at our heroes and its eye went wide with surprise. Then its expression turned into an angry snarl. The three men raised their weapons, ready to defend themselves. The Cyclops reached his right hand down toward the three, with the intent to grab them. But Cody hurried forward and used his sword to cut the Cyclops's hand clean off. The Cyclops pulled back the stump that use to be his hand and screeched in surprise and pain. Estevan followed up by swinging his exile blades up from their chains and across the right side of the Cyclops's face, leaving an opened wound that sprayed out blood. Ryu took his turn by throwing one of his Hades claws into the Cyclops's eye and then pulling it back, ripping out the eye, leaving the Cyclops blind. The Cyclops lifted its head as it howled in pain and stumbled around blindly. Estevan threw his exile blades into the Cyclops's chest, then Cody got up on the chains of the blades and ran on them until he was face to face with the Cyclops. Then he swung his sword and chopped off the Cyclops's head as he jumped off the chains that Estevan was pulling back to him. The headless body of the Cyclops fell to the ground dead.

"Estevan what do we do now?" asked Cody.

Estevan was in a panic right now, knowing it was most likely that more cyclops heard the dead one's cries and would be coming for them.

"I-I-I- I don't know," Estevan admitted.

But he didn't get a chance to say anything else as the dead Cyclops's two buddies from before had come to check on their companion. What they found made them howl and roar in anger. Three more Cyclopes came from the opposite direction and had the same reaction when they saw the dead one. They looked down at the three intruders and glared death gazes at the three.

"I don't think they're very happy with our handy work, Estevan," Ryu mumbled.

"I'm aware!" said a very distressed Estevan.

All five Cyclopes reached down at the same time, making the three warriors swing their weapons at fast speeds and full force. Although their mighty weapons left big marks on the hands, wrists and arms of the Cyclopes, the three warriors were eventually snatched up by their legs. The Cyclops that caught them shook the three around until they let go of their weapons, then it started walking toward the courtyard, with the other four Cyclops following close behind. Meanwhile, the girls weren't getting very far, fore the ground they walked was very uneven and was full of nasty bug-like creatures that seemed very hungry. But they were always scared away when they heard the sound of the footsteps from an approaching Cyclops.

"Hey, Athena, look at this," said Sabrina.

Athena heard her friend's call and walked over to take a look at what she found.

"It's a hole in the wall that leads out into the courtyard," Sabrina explained as she looked out.

Athena followed her friend's gaze and what she saw made her jaw drop. Their were hundreds and hundreds of Cyclopes all gorging on the flesh of things they had killed and brought back for everyone to feast on. But then the howl of one Cyclops rang out over the others and got them all to pay attention.

"Let's see what the commotion is all about," said Athena, who didn't wait for a response from her friend, but just started walking out into the courtyard.

"Athena..." Sabrina called to her friend, but it was no use.

Not knowing what else to do, Sabrina ran after her friend. When she caught up with Athena, they both ducked down and hurried over to a pile of stone blocks that were scattered all over the courtyard. They climbed up towards the top, but kept themselves hidden behind a block that they would be able to peek out from behind it. Most of the Cyclops had moved beyond the area Sabrina and Athena were in and walked up to the center of the yard. Sabrina and Athena's spirits fell when they saw a wounded Cyclops holding Estevan, Cody and Ryu by their legs.

"Oh no," said Sabrina as she felt tears filling her eyes.

Athena wrapped her arms around her friend to comfort her, but the wolf warrior's eyes were also filling with tears. In the center of the courtyard, there was an opening in the ground full of water. The Cyclops was taking the three to this spot.

"Put us down ya big ox!" Cody shouted defiantly.

But the Cyclops ignored as he and the crowd of Cyclopes that stared intently. On the sides of the water hole, they were three stone thrones that were occupied by Cyclopes that all had the same height of three hundred and eighty feet tall.

"Oh great, we're guests of the king...queen, uh... leader things," said Ryu.

The Cyclops sitting in the middle throne stood up and roared lightly to the Cyclops holding the three men, asking why he brought them before the leaders. The Cyclops responded and told the leaders about the fallen Cyclops that Estevan and the other two killed. The leaders all stared wide eyed before standing up from their thrones and letting out mournful howls, followed by a chorus of similar howls from the smaller Cyclopes.

"So do you think there's a chance they'll let us get out of this alive?" Cody asked.

Estevan looked around at all the angry snarls from the group of Cyclopes. Then he looked at the leaders, who of course had the biggest snarls of all.

"I'd say that's a big hell no, Cody," said Estevan.

The middle lead Cyclops grabbed the three warriors from his lackey and placed them in a cage that hung over the water hole.

"So do you think they're gonna drown us in their pool, or something?" asked a very nervous Estevan.

"I'm not sure. I don't think this is just a pool. I think it leads to some submerged caverns under the island that open out into the ocean," said Ryu.

The three head cyclopes walk over to some stone device that they started lifting and then pushed it back down, creating a shock wave in the water (think "Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest). The wait for a response was not a long one, as a huge monster sprung up from the water and let out a wicked screech.

"Oh my gosh, what the hell is that?!" Cody screamed, looking down at the monster below their cage.

"It's The Scylla!" Estevan shouted in fear.

Several tentacles slithered out of holes in The Scylla's chest that started reaching for the cage.

"Well gang, looks like it's a trip up to Mount Olympus to meet Zeus for us!" said a fear filled Ryu.

All the Cyclopes cheered, while Sabrina and Athena looked on in fear, filling extremely helpless.

"Athena, we have to help!" Sabrina cried to her friend.

"Yes, yes, Sabrina, I agree! But how?! There's nothing we can do!"

But Athena's words were drowned out by the roar of a beast, announcing it's entrance. Then The King of Monsters stomped into the courtyard. Godzilla had arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here it is. Sorry there wasn't much of an update last month. I was feeling physically ill for most of last month and honestly, I wasn't really into writing this story... which may or may not bleed through in this chapter since I practically had to put a gun to my head to force myself to write this chapter for most of last month. It may have also been from burn out since I wrote and posted 3 or 4 chapters the month before. It may have been from writers block since that can be happen. But another thing is I'm really more interested in writing another Godzilla story I started recently called, "GODZILLA 1: The Golden Shadow Lurking Over Monster Island", which you can tell is meant to be the first of a series. I highly recommend you go to my profile and look for that story. It may not seem like it from the prologue and first chapter, but I guarantee the story and the series as a whole will be better then this story, or any I wrote before. Sorry for feeling uninspired and for the fact that there probably wont be any big updates for this story this month either since they're are a few big things happening for me this month. There's the "Iron Man 3" movie, my stepsister's birthday on the 14th, my best friend's birthday on the 6th and my own birthday on the 15th. Please remember to leave a review after reading. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff, signing off. <strong>


	27. Chapter 27

Godzilla stomped into the yard and roared his defiance, wanting to let those who oppose him that he had every intention to make this his yard. All the cyclopes, even the three big ones looked in shock, disbelief and even fear at this powerful looking newcomer. Although they were amazed, the leaders refused to be intimidated. They commanded their subjects to attack the intruder. They were indeed afraid of Godzilla, but they were afraid of the Cyclops leaders even more. So they all let out battle cries as they reached for the stone blocks scattered all over the courtyard and started throwing them at Godzilla.

While they were doing this, Athena said to Sabrina, "I think we'd better get off this block pile."

"I think that's a damn good idea, Athena," Sabrina responded.

They started climbing down when they saw a Cyclops walking toward their pile.

"Oh no. MOVE, GIRL, MOVE!" Sabrina shouted as they started climbing down faster.

As the Cyclops stomped up to the pile, he spotted the girls climbing down from it. He snarled at them before reaching his hand out down.

"Sabrina jump!" Athena shouted.

The two leapt off the pile and crashed to the ground at the same time the Cyclops's hand smashed down on the block pile. Athena got up to her feet first and helped Sabrina to her feet. But then a shadow fell over them and they looked up to see the Cyclops glaring down at them. The Cyclops reached its hand down to grab the girls. But Sabrina wasn't having any of that, as she brought out her nemesis whip and swung it across the Cyclops's hand, shredding the skin on said hand. The Cyclops pulled its hand back and howled in pain as it stared at its shredded hand. Angrier then it already was, the Cyclops tried to stomp on the girls. But Athena pushed Sabrina out of harms way and rolled out of the way of the foot until she was under the Cyclops. Then she stabbed her destiny spear into the Cyclops's leg. The Cyclops once again howled in pain before ducking down and reaching out his other hand to try and grab Athena. But she dodged out of the way and stabbed her spear into the Cyclops's eye. The Cyclops stumbled away, holding its blinded eye as it howled. Sabrina ran to her friend's side.

"What do we do now?"

"Give it a minute, Sabrina. I'm sure Godzilla will provide us with an opportunity to get close enough to Estevan and the others so that we're able to help them."

Athena wasn't far off, fore as Godzilla was being pelted with stone blocks, he grew increasingly irritated and decided that he would clear a space the best way he knew how. Godzilla's back spikes began to glow their blueish glow, which caught the attention of some of the Cyclopes, while the rest kept throwing stone at Godzilla. Then the inside of Godzilla's mouth started to glow. One of the leaders realized what was about to happen and screamed for the smaller Cyclopes to run away. But it was too late, as Godzilla released his atomic blast, which ripped into the small Cyclopes and the ground, sending exploding fires and pieces of burned Cyclopes flying into the air. A few hundred Cyclopes were killed while the rest managed to flee into the temple. Godzilla shook his head around as he let out a few satisfied grunts and growls.

Then he noticed The Scylla reaching its tentacles up to grab a cage that held Estevan, Ryu and Cody. Godzilla's eyes widened in alarm as he hurried forward. But he was met by the right fist of one of the Cyclops leaders, who roared at Godzilla, demanding the respect a ruler is suppose to get. But there was only one king here, which Godzilla aimed to prove as he brought up his left foot to kick the Cyclops in his stomach, before swinging his tail around to smack into the upper torso of his one eyed foe. The Cyclops leader fell over on his side, making way for the other two Cyclops leaders to stomp forward. The Cyclops on Godzilla's left jumped up in the air, slamming his right fist into Godzilla's face as he came back down. The Cyclops on Godzilla's right kicked out its left hoof, making contact with Godzilla's right kneecap. Godzilla let out a short yelp as he grabbed his kneecap. But he didn't dwell on it long as he took a fighting stance before spinning around for a tail attack. But the Cyclops rolled under it and got back on its hooves, now facing Godzilla. The Apex Kaiju was quick to react as he rammed his right shoulder into the Cyclops's chest, knocking him over. Godzilla looked over at the other Cyclops that was trying to sneak up behind him.

Godzilla rushed to slam his left shoulder into this oncoming Cyclops. But this one did not fall over, instead it met Godzilla with a right uppercut, followed by its left fist swinging across Godzilla's face. The Atomic Saurian responded by slapping his open right hand across the Cyclops's face. He took a few steps back then ran forward, ramming his head into the Cyclops's sternum. Godzilla got the next move again by swinging his tail across the Cyclops's face, knocking him down. Godzilla didn't have time to celebrate, as the Cyclops that he tackles before slammed its body into Godzilla's body, knocking them both off their feet. Godzilla forced the Cyclops off of him as he worked his way up to his feet. But he didn't have time to get his footing as the first Cyclops's right hoof came crashing across Godzilla's face. Godzilla stumbled back a few feet before he got his footing back. He shook his head a little to get out the cobwebs, then he looked to see who he'd be fighting next. Two of the Cyclops leaders stomped up to Godzilla and attacked at the same time. The Cyclops on Godzilla's left slammed its right fist across Godzilla's lower jaw, while the other slammed its left fist into Godzilla's rib cage and followed up by driving its right knee into Godzilla's stomach. The Cyclops on Godzilla's left slammed it's left fist down on the top of Godzilla's head before driving its right knee into Godzilla's ribs.

Then both Cyclopes back up a few feet, then rushed forward, slamming their heads into Godzilla's chest, sinking their head horns deep in Godzilla's flesh. Godzilla screeched in pain, but was more angry then anything else. He slammed his left fist into the left Cyclops's stomach and then into its face. Then Godzilla sank his teeth into the other Cyclops's right shoulder, making it howl as blood squirted from the bitten area. Godzilla gained more leverage by grabbing the Cyclops's forearms and then used his incredible upper body strength to shove the Cyclops off its hooves and sent it crashing into the ground.

While all this was going on, Athena and Sabrina were watching, but then Athena looked out the corner of her eye and saw that The Scylla had the cage caught in its tentacles, also that the small Cyclopes had cleared out.

"Sabrina, while Godzilla's busy with these fowl creatures, we can rescue the boys Let's move it."

"Right."

The two ran toward the pool as fast as their legs would let them. Athena had a slight advantage from being part wolf, so she was able to run faster. But Sabrina did her absolute best to keep up with her anthropomorphic friend. They reached the end of the waterhole and then brought out their weapons. But The Scylla spotted them before they had a chance to do anything. Another tentacle emerged from one of the holes in The Scylla's body and slammed down on the ground Sabrina and Athena were standing on. Luckily, they both jumped out of the way in time.

Meanwhile, Godzilla tried to break off from his fight with the Cyclops leaders so he could help his human friends against The Scylla. But one of them ran up to him and started smashing its fists across Godzilla's face. Right, left. Left, right, a great deal of hard punches flew across Godzilla's facial structure with the soul intent to cave in Godzilla's head, or at the least give a concussion, or dislocate a jaw. This went on for a little bit before Godzilla caught the Cyclops's hands in his own and then ramed his head into the Cyclops's. Godzilla wasted no time in following up as he let loose a barrage of punches to the Cyclops's head, chest and stomach. The Kaiju King's punches were far more powerful then the Cyclops's punches had been and only seemed to get harder with every blow Godzilla plowed into the Cyclops. After a final right cross to the Cyclops's face, Godzilla unleashed his atomic blast upon the one eyed beast. The explosive force of the beam sent the Cyclops flying backwards, right through a section of the temple structure. Several pieces of the structure collapsed onto the Cyclops afterwords. Godzilla looked to see the Cyclops he had bitten in the shoulder was just getting up. Godzilla spun around, letting his tail smack into the Cyclops's legs and sending it crashing back down on its back. The Cyclops groaned as it tried a failed sit up. But it was put back down for sure when Godzilla slammed his right foot down on the Cyclops's face, knocking it out.

But Godzilla didn't get a chance to relax as the third Cyclops came up from behind and wrapped its right arm around Godzilla's neck and head for a headlock. Godzilla tried to shake and pull his head free, but he got the Cyclops's left fist plowed into his stomach for his troubles. The Cyclops pulled its fust back and then slammed it into Godzilla's stomach again. Then it pulled its fist back and then punched one more time into Godzilla's stomach before using to grab its right wrist and add more leverage to the headlock it had on Godzilla. The grip got tighter and tighter on Godzilla's neck, cutting off the air and oxygen and almost even crushing Godzilla's wind pipes. Godzilla's mind was racing for ideas and eventually it found one. Godzilla stabbed his right hand claws into the Cyclops's stomach. Although the pain was tremendous, the Cyclops did not release its headlock. Godzilla ripped his claws out of the Cyclops and stabbed them into its stomach again. This time the Cyclops yelped in pain. But it still refused to let go of its headlock. Godzilla pulled out his claws again and then stabbed them right back into the Cyclops's stomach. This time while the headlock wasn't completely released, the Cyclops did loosen it. Godzilla took advantage and dug his left hand claws into the Cyclops's upper back and scooped up its leg in his right hand. Then Godzilla lifted the Cyclops in the air and then took a few running steps forward before throwing the Cyclops into the air. The Cyclops leader landed on the leader that had just picked itself up out of the temple rubble. They both went crashing through another wall of the temple. Godzilla roared his demands for them to get back up, which they both complied to, having to help support each other onto their hooves. The two roared as they ran at Godzilla, their horns aimed to hit his chest. They never got close enough to use them, fore Godzilla released his atomic breath, which sent them flying through another part of the temple.

Godzilla saw his chance to go help his human friends against The Scylla. Godzilla stomped toward the waterhole and roared his demands for The Scylla to release Estevan, Ryu and Cody. Instead it screeched insulting remarks at Godzilla and sent several tentacles at Godzilla. Two wrapped around his legs, two more wrapped around his forearms, two more wrapped around his wrists and finally two tentacles took turns slapping across Godzilla's face. The Scylla seemed to mock Godzilla with laugh-like screeches. Godzilla's anger burned to new levels, which he let bleed through as he grabbed the tentacles that had their ends wrapped around his wrists and started pulling on them as hard as he could. He pulled and pulled until finally the tentacles snapped in two. The Scylla screamed in pain as it released its other tentacles from Godzilla's body and started swinging them across Godzilla's body. The Apex Kaiju stepped back to avoid the flailing tentacles. Then he unleashed his atomic blast, which tore through most of the tentacles, sending them flying through the air in pieces with globs of The Scylla's blood mixed in. The Scylla screeched in pain as it retracted what was left of those tentacles. Godzilla fired his breath weapon again, this time at The Scylla's head. The result was the beam shredding through part of The Scylla's head, sending more blood and body tissue pieces flying into the air. The Scylla started sinking back into the water as it also unwrapped its tentacles from around the cage, letting it drop.

It landed right on the edge of the waterhole and almost tipped right into the water. Athena ran up to the cage and grabbed hold of it and pulled it back with all her strength to keep it from falling in.

"Sabrina, get the door! Quickly, get the door!" Athena said through clenched teeth as she tried to keep the cage from falling into the water.

Sabrina ran to the door and used her nemesis whip to break the lock. She quickly swung the door opened and help Estevan, Cody and Ryu out of the cage. Then Athena let go of the cage and let it drop into the water. The caravan was one again and they celebrated with whoops and cheers as they all shared a group hug, during which Athena and Estevan shared a kiss. But then it was right back to business.

"Guys, we've seriously got to get back to finding the golden fleece so we can get out of here," said Estevan.

"Yes indeed. We're in full agreement there. But where do we start? This place has Cyclopes running all over it," said Sabrina.

"Ryu found a treasure closet. That's where we were looking when the Cyclopes grabbed us. I'd say that we should go back and keep looking," said Cody.

"But together right? No more splitting up?" asked Athena as she held Estevan's hand.

"No, Athena. Not this time," said Estevan.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" said Ryu.

They all started running for the entrance into the temple interior. But they stopped when they heard the roars of several Cyclopes. They looked up and around to see several of the smaller Cyclopes were standing on the roof of the temple. Godzilla looked up at these small nuisances and snarled. What do they want now, Godzilla thought in his head. He got his answer when they all started huking stone blocks at him. This again, Godzilla thought. While it did hurt, it was more like an annoying misqtuoe bite than anything else.

But this was a much bigger problem to the caravan as their progress toward the entrance was stunted due to them having to look around for any block that might land on them. Sabrina let out a small scream and dropped to her knees as one fell a few feet away from her. Cody and Ryu ran over and helped Sabrina to her feet. Estevan ran back over to them and spoke.

"I think the closer we get to the entrance, the better off we'll be. They're not actually aiming at us, so we should go as fast as we can."

Everybody started running, but they were stopped by a stone block landing right in front of them. Everyone let out surprised screams as they dropped to their knees. Everyone stared at the block for a little bit before they turned their stares to Estevan to show him their agitated looks.

"Oh, just keep going," said an obviously annoyed Estevan.

Godzilla looked down at his human companions and realized if they were caught in the crossfire, they could end up getting killed. Godzilla decided to end the block party with his atomic blast. Godzilla's beam tore through most of the Cyclopes and the roof they stood on, while the others that Godzilla let live were hurrying to get off the roof. The impact of Godzilla's breath destroying a good portion of the roof was felt as the temple shook and several stones that made up were shaken loose and falling. One nearly came down on the caravan as they were making for the treasure room.

"Whoa, that was a close one!" said Ryu.

"You can say that again," said Sabrina.

"Whoa, that was a close one," said Ryu.

Sabrina looked at Ryu and gave him a dark look, while he gave her a smirk. Well I guess it's better that he keeps a sense of humor during life, or death situations than him acting all crazy and shit, Sabrina thought to herself.

"There it is," said Estevan as he pointed to the treasure room.

The door had swung open when the temple had been shaking from Godzilla's breath.

Godzilla started walking toward the temple entrance to find the caravan, but he was stopped by the Cyclops leader with the bite on its right should tackling him.

Meanwhile, Estevan and the others were searching frantically for the golden fleece, even going as far as just tossing certain things out of the way like they weren't important in anyway. They were all determined to find this centaur treasure and get out of the Cyclops temple as fast as possible. Estevan was starting to get frustrated as he pushed and shoved gold and silver pieces out of the way, but still couldn't find the fleece. He knew they were under a time crunch since there was a good chance a Cyclops, or two, or more could come across them like last time. Estevan grabbed the sides of his head and growled in anger as his eyes widened to match his feeling.

"Hey guys, come here! Come here fast! I found it!" Cody called out.

Everyone came running to Cody, who was one one knee and holding one of the treasure chests open.

"It's in there?!" asked Estevan.

"See for yourself," said Cody as he opened the chest wide enough to see the shining gold fleece inside.

"Alright, big brother!" said Sabrina as she patted her brother on the shoulder and kissed him on the head.

"Way to go, Cody," said Estevan.

"Hey, I'm just that amazing... and modest too," said Cody as he slapped Estevan a high five.

"What do we do with the chest?" asked Ryu.

"Leave it, it'll just slow us down. Athena would you do the honors of transporting the golden fleece back to Eldimore?" said Estevan.

Athena nodded before she grabbed the fleece and folded it up.

"Alright great, now let's get out of here," said Estevan.

They ran out of the treasure room, but they didn't get much further, as three Cyclopes were blocking their paths. They snarled and howled and did everything they could to frighten the caravan. But they just stared at the Cyclopes in defiance. Estevan looked around and saw where they had been forced to drop their weapons before. Estevan ran over and grabbed his exile blades. Then Cody and Ryu ran over and grabbed their weapons as well. They ran back to Athena and Sabrina's side. They two girls had gotten out their weapons. The Cyclopes were confused and it showed on their faces.

"I know that right now the wheels are turning through your heads, wondering why we're not tripping all over ourselves. Well I'm gonna tell you why," said Estevan.

He took a few steps forward and then pointed one of his blades up at the Cyclopes.

"I got big news for you one eyed freaks. We ain't scared of you anymore. We saw how you got your asses handed to you by Godzilla and even then we're just sick and tired of being afraid of our own shadows on this fucking island, much less be afraid of you animals. So from here on out, you're not gonna get the old scared and frightened us. You're gonna get the new and improved, "we'll kick your asses and enjoy doing it" us! Guys, let's take these goat legs down!"

The caravan ran at the Cyclopes, weapons held high. Sabrina flung her nemesis whip across the face and chest of one of the Cyclopes and stopped only so she could run up closer and then started whipping it across the Cyclops's face and chest again. At some point, the Cyclops grabbed the whip and started pulling on it, making Sabrina fall off her feet. Cody came up behind the Cyclops and slashed his Olympus sword across the Cyclops's left leg, making it screech in pain and let go of the nemesis whip. Cody ran up to his sister and helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just really want this Cyclops to go down."

"I hear ya. Hey I got an idea!" Cody whispered his plan to his sister, to which she nodded her approval.

She tied the end of her whip to the handle of Cody's sword. Before they could put their plan into action, the Cyclops came stomping at them. It bent down to grab them, but Cody grabbed his sword and slashed it across the Cyclops's stomach, making it pull back from them. Cody and Sabrina both grabbed the whip and swung it around and around. The sword at the end went slicing into the Cyclops's chest several times until the Cyclops dropped dead. Sabrina jumped into her brother's arms and hugged him as she cheered.

"We did it! We did it! We did it!"

Cody returned her hug and exclaimed, "Yeah, we actually did, didn't we? Woo hoo!"

Meanwhile, Athena and Ryu stood on opposite sides of a Cyclopes, Athena to its left, Ryu to its right. Athena held her destiny spear steadily, as she tried to get closer to the Cyclops. But every time it would swipe its hand at her, making her step back. Ryu on the other hand, just went for the money shot, swinging one of his Hades claws at the chest of the Cyclops. The claw left three deep cuts in the Cyclops's chest, making the beast howl in pain. Athena took this opportunity to run forward and stab her spear into the Cyclops's left leg. The Cyclops turned to her and tried to step on the wolf warrior. But she rolled out of the way of the hoof. She then ran towards Ryu, stopped and hunched over. Ryu ran up to her, stepped onto her back and used the momentum to leap at the upper body of the Cyclops. Ryu swung his Hades claws in a right, left combo, the right claw going across the side of the Cyclops's face, while the left claw slashed across the Cyclops's chest. As Ryu fell back down to the ground, Athena was there to catch him in her arms.

"Oh, my big strong hero. You really know how to make a guy fall for you. You know that?" said Ryu.

"Ssh, don't tell Estevan," Athena responded.

She let Ryu back to his feet just as the Cyclops was about to swing both its fists down on the two of them. But then Athena grabbed her spear and stabbed it into the Cyclops's stomach. The one eyed monster pulled back, but then tried to slam its fists down again. But Athena was ready to stab the Cyclops in the stomach again. After this, the Cyclops got wise and stomped its hoof down on the ground, making it shake. Ryu and Athena lost their balance for a moment. But when they got it back, they saw the Cyclops running at them. The two quickly rolled in between the Cyclops's legs and back up to their feet. Ryu swung both of his Hades claws up into the shoulder blades of the Cyclops. Athena jumped up on one of the chains and ran up it until she was inches from the Cyclops. Then she jumped up in the air, spun around a little until the edge of her spear stabbed into the side of the Cyclops's head and broke out through the other side. The Cyclops fell to the ground dead. Athena walked up and pulled her spear out of the Cyclops's head and cleaned it for a little bit before jogging over to Ryu's side.

"Nicely done fellow warrior and friend. I believe the phrase is, that's what I'm talking about!" said Athena before she punched Ryu in the arm as a way to celebrate.

But she punched him a little too hard.

"Ow," said Ryu as he rubbed his arm.

"Oh, my bad, my bad," said Athena as she started rubbing Ryu's arms in a comforting way.

Now there was one Cyclops left and one warrior left to fight him. Estevan held his exile blades out at his sides as he stared intensely at the single eyed monster that was snarling back at him.

"You want me? Come and get me," Estevan said before spitting at the Cyclops.

This led to the Cyclops running at Estevan as it let out a battle roar. Estevan in turn, started running at the Cyclops as he let out a battle cry. When the two were only a few feet from each other when the Cyclops tried to slam his massive fists down on Estevan, who was able to leap out of the way in time. He leapt at the Cyclops's legs, which he slashed at with his blades as he past them. The attack on its legs made the Cyclops trip and fall face first to the ground. Estevan ran back to the Cyclops, his blades held above his head, ready to stab them into the Cyclops. But it was at this time that the one eyed beast had started to get back up and saw Estevan coming. The Cyclops let out a growl and swung out his left arm, smacking it into Estevan's body. His body went flying several feet off the ground and landed with a loud thud. Estevan looked up to see the Cyclops had gotten up to one knee. Estevan worked his way up to his feet and then swung his left blade up in the air by its chain. Then he swung the blade down on the Cyclops's chest. Then Estevan swung his right blade by its chain upward into the Cyclops's chest. This left two bleeding wounds in the mythical beast's chest. But this did not keep the monster from getting back up to its feet. Estevan kept his momentum going by spinning around with his blades swinging out at his sides by their chains. The blades left cuts in the Cyclops's chest, stomach and even in its arms and shoulders.

Then Estevan stopped spinning and then swung both blades upward, which left a cut one the left side of the Cyclops's face. The Cyclops cried out in frustration as it grabbed one of the blocks that fell out of place in the temple's wall and threw it at Estevan. The warrior ran as fast as possible to avoid the falling chunk of stone, which just barely missed him. The impact from the landing shook the ground and made Estevan fall off his feet. He got back up, but had to jump out of the way of the Cyclops's right fist that was coming down at him. Estevan didn't have time to rest because he had to jump out of the way of the Cyclops's other fist coming down at him. Estevan ran behind the Cyclops to avoid its right hoof coming down upon him. Estevan turned around and ran toward the Cyclops as he swung his left exile blade across the back of its right knee. The Cyclops fell to one knee in pain as it grabbed at its right knee. Estevan kept running until he was close enough to jump up on the Cyclops's leg, push off of it and towards the face of the Cyclops. As Estevan came down towards the Cyclops, he stabbed his right blade into the Cyclops's neck and his left blade into the side of the Cyclops's head. As Estevan stood on the top of the Cyclops's chest, staring into its eye, he said, "This is your big close up. Say cheese."

And then Estevan twisted both of his blades stabbed into the Cyclops before ripping them out of it and pushing off into a back flip off of the now dead creature's body. Estevan tried to land on his feet, but instead he skidded off his feet and fell on his backside. Estevan dropped his exile blades as he grabbed at his legs and screamed out in pain. But he had to quickly grab his blades and roll out of the way of the falling corpse of the Cyclops he just beat. He let go of his exile blades again and grabbed for his legs once more.

"Are you okay?!" Athena asked frantically as she and the others ran up to Estevan's side.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Estevan said as he held onto his legs.

Ryu and Athena dropped to their knees and started examining his legs.

"You sure, you're alright, bro? That looked like it was a pretty bad fall," said Cody.

"I'll admit, my legs hurt like Hell. But at the same time, there's no way in Hell I'm not walking out of this place," said Estevan.

"His legs don't appear to be broken," said Athena.

"No, but they are pretty trashed," said Ryu.

"Can he walk?" asked Cody.

"I'm gonna have to. We've got to get out of here and get back to Eldimore. Help me up, please, guys," said Estevan.

Ryu and Athena helped him to his feet. Estevan groaned in pain and hopped on one leg for a little bit before he started limp walking.

"You still got the golden fleece, Athena?"

"Right here, Estevan."

"Good. Make for the exit everybody," said Estevan.

Everybody started jogging lightly, so Estevan would still be able to keep up. Cody walked up to Estevan's side and asked, "Are you sure you can keep walking?"

"Athena didn't let her lingering shoulder injury stop her from doing what she had to do, Ryu didn't let his own legs stop him from doing what he had to do. So why should I let my injuries stop me when it really counts?"

Cody looked at his friend with admiration before patting him on the shoulder.

"Alright, Estevan, I'm behind you all the way. Let's get 'er done," said Cody before slapping Estevan a low five.

Then ran toward the entrance, only to stop a few feet away and watch several Cyclopes running for their lives.

"Godzilla sure leaves an impression, doesn't he?" asked Sabrina.

"Yeah. Maybe not the kind that someone wants when they're going to a party. But it's an impression," said Cody.

Once the walkway was clear, Estevan said, "Okay, move it, people. Move, move, move!"

The caravan went rushing out into the open space and started making for the trees.

"Sweet freedom!" Ryu cried out.

But this was cut off by Godzilla and the Cyclops he bit in the shoulder crashing through a one of the walls on the side of the temple exit. The whole caravan spun around, their hearts in their throats from the impact of those two crashing through the stone structure. The Cyclops was breathing very heavily and trying to stay conscious. Godzilla groaned and growled as he pushed himself back up onto his feet. He shook the rubble off of him and then looked around until he spotted the caravan.

"He makes as good of an exit as he does impression, huh?" asked Cody.

"Yup, but at this point, I'm really glad of it. Because without his BIG personality, we wouldn't have gotten out of there. No, we would've been eating by Scyllas and torn apart by Cyclopes. But instead of that, he was there for us," said Estevan.

"Yes he was. He really was," said Ryu.

Everyone looked to him as he spoke on. "I know I've been hard on him for the longest time. But I realize now just how better off we are with him here to watch over us. I still resent his actions in the past. But I'm truly thankful for his attitude and gestures to us here in the present," said Ryu.

"Way to go, Ryu. That's what I'm talking about," said Cody as he walked over and slapped Ryu a high five.

Then everyone looked to Godzilla and gave him grateful smiles. Godzilla was a being of both intelligence and senses. Those senses were at this moment feeling... love... and appreciation... for him! He couldn't believe it. After feeling nothing but hatred and resentment from every living thing around him, he finally felt something he'd been looking for, but was unable to due to the reputation of his ancestors. It was too much for Godzilla. A single tear came from his eye and ran down his snout. Then being caught up in the emotional moment, Godzilla lifted his head to the sky and let out a heart felt roar of gratitude.

Athena got caught up in the moment too and let out a wolf howl. The others lifted their heads to the sky and let out emotional yells, which was followed by another roar from Godzilla. After this the caravan looked up at Godzilla for a moment before they continued towards the trees. Godzilla started to walk after him, but he felt his left leg being held back.

He looked down to see the Cyclops holding onto his leg, following up by biting into it. Godzilla screeched in pain, then growled in annoyance before slamming his right foot down on the Cyclops's head, making it let go. Then Godzilla grabbed a piece of stone and slammed it down, crushing the Cyclops's skull. Then Godzilla lifted his head to the sky and roared in victory. He may be an intelligent and emotional creature, but still, nobody fucks with The King of the monsters!

* * *

><p><strong>I was originally going wait to post this chapter on my Birthday. But I posted early to use this part of the author's note to make an announcement. I'm sure that most of you know by now that many creature designs and plot devices are either inspired, or blatantly ripped off from a bunch of movies that had their special stop-motion effects done by a man named Ray Harryhausen, who has become an icon in the film industry who inspired the likes of Steven Spielberg, John Landis, George Lucas, James Rolfe and myself, among others. That's why I'm extremely sad to say that he passed away earlier today. BTW, the date that this chapter was posted is May 7th 2013 for those who come across it later. I would like to dedicate this chapter, no, this whole story to the memory of the icon that is Ray Harryhausen. He will be missed, but never forgotten. To you Mr. Harryhausen, you may be gone from this Earth, but you have left a legacy that will live on forever and ever. <strong>

**Now onto other things I'd like to say in this author's note. First off, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because I'll admit, I had a lot of fun writing this particular chapter. I think the reason I enjoyed this one over the other is because this one has way more action and WAY more GODZILLA. I'm sorry if some of you feel I'm to descriptive in the fight scenes. The reason for that is... I don't know if I've brought this up in other author's notes, but incase I didn't, I will now. When I read fights in published novels, I felt somewhat ripped off because they didn't go into enough detail in my opinion. Plus I like a bunch of other authors on this site I'm sure want the stories here to feel as much like movies as possible. Also, The Scylla in this story is based off the Scylla from the videogame, God of War. Another thing, the reason I blatantly say a monster is based off a design from a Harryhausen movie, or the God of War games is because with the Harryhausen movies, that is what I see Godzilla fighting when I imagine the chapters playing out in my head. As for God of War designs, those are suggestions from a friend. The same friend that suggested using weapons from the God of War videogames for the main characters to use. One last thing, this chapter was suppose to end with the caravan returning to Eldimore, but the chapter was running too long, so that will be its own chapter which unfortunately means that chapter will have a lot of filler and padding. So please bare with me when that chapter comes. Be sure to leave a review, whether it be positive, or constructive criticism. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff, signing off. **

**R.I.P. Ray Harryhausen June 29 1920-May 7 2013**


	28. Chapter 28

Estevan, Athena, Cody, Sabrina and Ryu all walked tall as they took their final steps to the entrance of the centaur city, Eldimore. They stopped a few feet in front of the centaurs that stood in front of the rock that hid the cave to Eldimore. Athena unfolded the golden fleece, after which the other three grabbed a hold and held it out in front of them. Dumb struck looks came across the centaurs' faces.

"We've got a special delivery for one, Lord Telvak, king of the centaurs," said Estevan who had a proud look on his face to match the other four's.

"Yes, sir," said one of the centaurs. They started to move the rock, but then they stopped to look at the four warriors with respect and admiration. After the centaurs moved the rock, the caravan made their way into the cave.

"Would you like an escort?" asked one of the centaur guards.

"That wont be necessary. Not this time," Estevan responded.

The centaur nodded as he said, "Very well."

The caravan proceeded into the cave. Afterwords, they crossed the bridge and came up to the dragon guard. The chained up fire breathing reptile-like beast looked down at the caravan and hissed in hunger. Sabrina leaned over towards Estevan and whispered, "Hey, Estevan, I know we're not scared of the Cyclopes anymore. But are we still afraid of this guard dog?"

"I don't know," Estevan responded.

"Hey, guys, I got this," said Cody while giving his friends a confident look.

Then he slowly started tip toeing towards the chain wheel. But this also meant Cody had to get a little closer to the dragon that was now eying him with hungry eyes. Then the dragon let out a few hisses before letting out a few small blasts of flames at Cody, making him move faster to the wall the chain wheel was hidden behind. Cody wasted no time in spinning the wheel until the side of the dragon's head was right up against the wall. Cody went up to the rest of the group and hurried them along.

"Come on, guys. Let's book it. Don't even look at the thing. Let's just get going. Come on."

Despite Cody's words, everyone, including Cody himself stared cautiously at the dragon, who stared right back in a very intimidating gaze. Once they were past the dragon, they all lightly jogged the rest of the way to Eldimore. Although Cody stopped and turned back to turn the second wheel and loosen the dragon's chain. After that, the dragon let out a few angry hisses before slowly dropping onto its belly and laying its head down to sleep.

"Guys?" said Ryu.

Everyone looked at him. He had a prideful smile on his face.

"We... We did it. I mean...we actually did it," said Ryu.

Everyone returned his smile.

"We certainly did, Ryu. We did it together. We couldn't have done it any other way than with each other. I was really proud to stand by your guys' side in combat," said Estevan.

"And we were happy to have you lead us, Estevan. Without your guidance and natural leadership skills, we probably wouldn't have gotten through it as well as we did," said Cody.

"True dat," said Sabrina.

Estevan looked around at his friends' reassuring smiles. Athena walked up and kissed him. After that, he put his arm around her and said, "Thank so much you guys. You say I'm a great leader, but in all honesty, I'd be lost without you all."

Everyone joined in a group hug. After that, they finished their walk to Eldimore. They were shocked to see the whole town looked almost as good as new and they also noticed that the fowl smell in the air was completely gone.

"It looks like they decided their work wasn't finished," said Ryu.

"I guess, man. Damn! This place looks great," said Cody.

"Not only does it look good, it smells pretty damn good too. And thank the maker! Now I don't have to stuff cloths in my nostrils anymore," said Athena.

That got a little laugh out of the group. They walked the streets of Eldimore holding the golden fleece high in the air. Those who saw them holding the fleece stopped and started cheering and applauding. As a crowd formed around the returning heroes, Luther broke through the crowd and ran up to the caravan.

"Friends, you got it! You got the golden fleece! That is remarkable, simply outstanding! This is one of the greatest days in the history of Eldimore!" Luther cheered gleefully.

Estevan walked up and placed his hand on Luther's shoulder.

"Thank you me friend. My team and I are happy to have brought such joy to you all."

They looked around at the crowd.

"I suggest we talk somewhere we can actually hear each other," said Athena.

"I second that notion. the inn is too far away. I'll take you all to my house," said Luther.

The group broke through the crowd and walked down to Luther's home. It was small, but it looked like it could sustain Luther and his father fine. Luther opened the door and led his friends inside.

"Wow, you and your dad live here?" asked Ryu.

"My dad believes in living within your means and to him that meant building a house big enough for a small family like ours," said Luther.

"Your dad built this house?" asked Cody.

"Me and him together, yes," said Luther.

"Well in that case. You guys have a pretty nice place," said Sabrina.

"Thank you. Most centaurs don't get it. Us living so small that is," said Luther.

"Don't pay no attention to those centaurs," said Estevan.

Just then Gunther and Hector walked in.

"Father, Gunther, look what our friends have brought back!" Luther yelled excitedly.

The two male centaurs looked at the golden fleece in amazement. They ran up and ran their hands up and down the fleece.

"You... you did it. You actually did it. You conquered the Cyclopes and their forces to retrieve our most valuable relics. This is truly a moment in time that shall be talked about again and again for... Zeus knows how long," said Hector.

"This is magnificent. Simply outstanding. You all should feel proud and if you don't now, you will once you turn this over to Telvak. Might we hurry down to his palace and show him your triumph?" said Gunther.

"Oh, hold on for a little bit, Gunther. We just went to Tartarus and back. I just want to sit down and relax my feet for a little bit," said Ryu as he sat down on a big wooden chair.

"I don't believe it, there's big ass chair here, but there weren't any at Telvak's table? It's almost like we're the victims of bad writing," said Ryu.

"Well at that time, his chairs were getting repaired," said Hector.

"Repaired? What happened?" asked Sabrina.

"They were used as weapons in a drunken brawl," said Gunther.

"You should know, you were part of it," said Hector, to which they shared a laugh.

"I hate to break this up. But Hector is right. We should really get going to Telvak's palace so we can give him the fleece and then tomorrow, we'll be going home," said Estevan.

"Oh man," groaned Ryu.

"Hey, hey, hey, none of that. You're twenty years old. So get the hell up, act like it and quit your bitching."

That got a small chuckle out of everyone. Ryu lightly smacked Cody who was the closes and said, "Shut up."

"I'm with Estevan on this one," said Sabrina.

"As am I," said Athena.

Ryu finally gave up.

"Okay, let's march off to see the wonderful wizard of Eldimore."

The group walked out the door where they were greeted by a crowd. As the group walked to the palace, the crowd followed them. They walked up to the palace doors, which were opened promptly by the guards when they saw the golden fleece. They walked through the palace halls and up to the throne room doors. The guards had the same reaction that the guards at the palace doors had, opening them at the sight of the fleece. They walked up to Telvak's throne. Estevan took a step forward and dropped down to one knee.

"Oh great and mighty lord of the centaurs. We have come before you to after three days of torturous missions, we have acquired the last of your treasure and now bring it before you."

Estevan signaled and Athena and Sabrina held up the golden fleece. Telvak stood up from his throne and walked down the set of steps that lifted his throne above the rest of the ground. He walked past Estevan and grabbed onto a part of the fleece. Sabrina and Athena let go of the fleece and let Telvak hold it.

"Thank you very much," Telvak said to the girls as he gazed at the golden fleece.

He then lifted it for all to see, which got a loud cheer from the centaurs.

"Today is a glorious day to be commemorated. We shall celebrate tonight!"

And celebrate they did as the group moved into a gigantic dinning hall where centaurs ate, drank, played music and some of the more drunk ones even ended up dancing. Great amounts of food were placed on the main table where Telvak sat with the caravan. Telvak had a big smile on his face as he held his cup.

"Isn't this great my friends?! You have brought a lot of hope to those who had lost it a long time ago. I'd like to thank you all very much," said Telvak.

"While we appreciate this party of yours. If you really want to thank us, you'll deliver that ship your promised us when we agreed to these quests," said Cody.

"Oh of course, I shall gratefully supply you a ship. Tomorrow Luther will lead you to the beach side cave where we hide our ships and then you can be on your way," said Telvak.

"We all thank you from the bottom of our hearts for the ship and everything you've done for us since we met several days ago," said Estevan.

"It will be great to get back home. I'll be able to try and get my son back," said Cody.

"I will be able to see all my family and friends again, at long last," said Sabrina.

"I'm gonna leave the fishing business and go back to school and learn to be a doctor," said Ryu.

"I'll just be happy to finally be home and it'll be even better with Athena there at my side to hold and love," said Estevan.

"Yeah about that, Estevan..." Athena started to say.

But Estevan looked deep into her eyes as he said, "I am so lucky to have found you. You've made my life so much better in the sort amount of time I've known you. I love you, Athena and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Athena looked away from Estevan's sure and hopeful eyes so that he could not see the uncertainty in her's. But then she looked back and faked a smile.

"It'll indeed be great to go home. We'll miss you guys but you must understand we have lives back where we came from," said Cody.

"Indeed I do understand. It is my pleasure to play as big a part as I am in sending you back to where you came from," said Telvak.

"Yeah and then I wont have to put up with hearing about, or looking at you anymore," said Komoto bitterly.

"Hey, I'm curious. What is that Komoto guy's problem?" Sabrina asked Hector.

"He thinks he is better then everybody else because at one point he was considered among our people to be the greatest warrior in the world," said Hector.

"Well he's also one of the biggest assholes in the world too," said Athena.

This got a big response from Estevan, Ryu, Cody and Sabrina, who all let out loud laughs.

"Did I say that right, Cody?" Athena asked.

"You did just fine, Athena. Just fine," Cody responded in between laughs.

Estevan wrapped his arm around Athena and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, Athena I love you so much. It's gonna be great building our life together," said Estevan.

"Yeah...sure. Of course, Estevan my love."

Athena hid her doubtful face from everyone as she thought about whether a future with Estevan in a world different from her's was a realistic possibility. A single tear escaped her eye. But she quickly wiped it away.

"But seriously, if Komoto is so great, why didn't he go after the treasures himself?" said Ryu.

"Who knows?" said Cody.

They ate and talked a long while before everyone grew tired and started returning home. Hector, Gunther and Luther walked the caravan back to the inn.

"Well, this is the last time we'll take this walk to the inn. Then we go to our rooms, sleep for the night, wake tomorrow and walk to the beach and hop on a ship and sail it home," said Cody.

"We are very happy for you," said Luther.

Hector put his arm around his son's shoulder and says, "We all are. Thank once again for returning some of our most valuable artifacts."

"You are most welcome. And thank you for everything you have done for us. I only wish we could do more, like find some female centaurs to help rebuild your race," said Estevan.

"Yes...it is true. Our race may die, but the hope you've installed in us may just make us go on a little longer than what we would have," said Gunther.

The centaurs and the caravan looked at each other a little longer before Estevan says, "Well goodnight, friends."

Then the caravan give respectful bows, as do the centaurs.

"Goodnight. Thank you one and all. May your journey home tomorrow be blessed by The Gods," said Hector.

The caravan all walked silently into the inn and towards their rooms. Before going in, everyone stared at each other.

"Goodnight, everyone. I'll see you in the morning when we meet our destiny," said Athena.

"Like she said. Goodnight everyone," said Estevan.

"Goodnight," the other three said in unison.

Then they all went into their rooms and settled in for the night.

**MEANWHILE: **

The Scylla swam through the underwater caverns hidden under the island as blood flowed out of her open wounds. Those blasts from Godzilla really opened her up, allowing this great amount of blood loss. The Scylla felt her eyes getting heavier, as well as the hold life had on her slipping away. She had lost too much blood. Death was inevitable. But it would not be by blood loss. Her flowing life liquid had attracted a bigger and even more terrifying creature into the caverns. The Scylla didn't even notice until it was too late. The other monster dug its claws into The Scylla's neck and kidneys before biting into its head and ripping a chunk of flesh and bone. The Scylla had just met its death and became food for...The Kraken.

* * *

><p><strong>You know how I had them standing at the table in chapter 19? I did that because for some dumb reason, I thought centaurs couldn't sit down. I knew they could lay down, but for some reason I thought they couldn't sit. I even had to google pictures of centaurs sitting. Isn't that sad? I claim I know more about Greek Mythology the most, yet don't even know whether one of its mythical creatures can sit, or not? Then again, I also named one of my main characters Athena without realizing that is the name of the Greek Goddess of love. Just because it's the mythology I know the most about, doesn't mean I'm super knowledgeable about it. But anyways, that was Chapter 28. Not super long like my last few chapters, or even that interesting. But again, I warned before this was just a filler chapter. I couldn't think of anything to make this chapter run to meet the 4000-plus words chapters I usually prefer. But I hope you take comfort in knowing that the last 3 chapters will be action packed. Yep, 3 more chapters and this story will be finished. Please leave a review after reading. BTW today (May 15th) is my BIRTHDAY!<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

_It was a sunny day, the summer breeze blew across Estevan's face as he sat back looking out at the ocean. He sat there on the beach just enjoying being alive and living in Western Washington. Yes it was wonderful, especially with the love of his life laying right next to him. Estevan looked down at the girl with long flowing black hair, tan skin and wearing a purple one piece swimsuit. She looked up at him and smiled. She sat up and then leaned her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. Estevan felt like the luckiest guy in the world. He went to kiss her, but stopped when he saw her face changing shape and growing fur to resemble a wolf. This startled him to the point he let out a scream. _

Estevan sat up, breathing very heavily as he squeezed the bed cover in his hands and sweet poured down his body. _It was just a dream. But what did it mean_? _Am I starting to question my love for Athena? Is it possible that I'm starting to be deterred by the fact that she's not human? _All these thoughts ran through Estevan's head. Despite this, he wanted to believe that he still loved Athena with all his heart. Estevan tried to place his hand on Athena's body, but it instead landed on the surface of the bed. Estevan felt around, but he wasn't touching Athena. He looked over and saw that she was gone. He looked to see that the door to the room was wide opened. He looked down at the floor and saw Athena's fur.

"It was like she was dragged out. Oh God!"

Estevan got out of his bed, ran out of the room and into the others' room.

"Cody, guys, Athena is go..."

Estevan saw a centaur pointing a curved sword at Ryu, who was on his back on the floor looking up at the towering mythical hybrid.

"Wha..."

Estevan felt an arm and closed fist club down on his upper back, driving him down to the ground. Estevan looked up to see a second centaur who was pointing a sword matching the other centaur's at him.

"Don't try and do anything foolish. Don't even try and get up. Just crawl over to your friend's side, right now."

Estevan nodded his head, then reluctantly crawled over to Ryu's side.

"Come on, come on, I haven't got all day."

When Estevan got next to Ryu, he leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Ryu, what's going on?"

"I don't know," Ryu responded.

"No talking! Both of you, shut up!"

"One question first. Who are you and what have you done with our friends?" said Estevan.

"Who we are isn't important. As for your two lady friends, don't worry about them. They'll be returned to you,...once Komoto, the others and then us are done getting our fill of them."

"Komoto? ...Fill of them? ...WHAT THE HELL IS KOMOTO DOING TO ATHENA AND SABRINA?!" Ryu screamed.

He got the hilt of a sword smacked across his face for his efforts. "Didn't my partner just say to shut up?"

"Calm down, Barris."

"No, Ryu's right. What are you bastards doing to our friends?" Estevan demanded.

"Only what we've done since the last seven groups of visitors came to this island."

"What?"

"Yeah, you see Komoto got the idea to take a few of the females who were already treated like lower lifeforms and get out our frustrations at not having females of our own."

"Oh my god," said Ryu.

"Yes, there have been a few times where the men have tried to interfere. So we got smart and decided to take care of you right away so you don't get in the way of us doing what we got to do."

"Yeah, once Komoto and the others are done, they're gonna come here and guard you so we can have are turn with those two fine pieces of meat of that belong to you."

"YOU MONSTERS!" Estevan yelled as he started to get up.

But then one of the centaur's pressed the blade of his sword against Estevan's neck.

"Don't lose your head over this."

Both centaurs laughed before the centaur holding the sword kicked Estevan in the stomach. Estevan hunched over in pain as he gagged and held his stomach.

"Estevan!" Ryu shouted as he crawled over to his side.

"Are you alright?" asked Ryu as he tried to attend to his friend.

"Ryu...where's Cody?" asked Estevan in between coughs.

"I don't know," Ryu confessed.

"Cody?" said one of the centaurs in confusion.

"Come to think of it, Barris, wasn't there one more male two legger?"

"Now," Estevan whispered to Ryu.

The two kicked the swords out of the centaurs' hands before they kipped-up to their feet. Estevan ran up to the centaur that clubbed him when he first entered the room, but was pushed back a little bit. Then the centaur swung his right fist at Estevan. But he ducked out of the way of the punch. Then the centaur swung his left fist, but again, Estevan dodged it. Estevan moved in, driving his right fist into the centaur stomach. Estevan then drove his right knee into the centaur's stomach. Despite being hunched over in pain, the centaur fought back by driving his elbow into Estevan's face. But Estevan came back with a right backhand blow, followed by a left punch to the side of the centaur's head. The centaur kicked its front right leg into Estevan's stomach, making him hunch over in pain and grab his stomach. The centaur clasped his hands together, raised them up over his head and slammed them down onto Estevan's back, knocking him off his feet.

Meanwhile, Ryu was having to avoid a flurry of punches from the centaur known as Barris. He would either spin and duck out of the way, or block the punches with his arms and even batted them away. No matter what Barris did, he couldn't get a single blow to connect with the slippery little pest of a two legger. Finally Ryu found and opening and swung his fist into Barris's face. Ryu used the same hand to deliver a martial arts chop into Barris's left shoulder. Then Ryu kicked his right foot into the centaur's stomach. Despite the pain, Barris fought through the pain and grabbed the sides of Ryu's head and then rammed his own head into it. Ryu was dazed by the headbutt, which allowed Barris to kick his front legs into Ryu's chest. This sent the young Japanese man flying into the wall, slumping to the ground afterwords. Ryu groaned as he looked up to see Barris's front hooves coming down towards him. Ryu reacted quickly, rolling under Barris's body to avoid the centaur's hooves. Ryu kicked his foot up into Barris's body before rolling out from underneath the centaur and getting back up to his feet. Ryu turned to his opponent and hit him with a spinning backhand punch before delivering a body kick. Barris grabbed his sword off the ground and swung it at Ryu. But he dodged it and hit Barris with a reverse roundhouse kick, making the centaur drop his sword. Ryu kept the momentum going by hitting Barris on the top of his head with a martial arts chop before jumping up for a three sixty spin kick into Barris's chest, knocking him to the ground.

Meanwhile, Estevan wasn't having as much luck as he was driven into the wall by his centaur foe, who also had his shoulder buried deep in Estevan's abdomen. The centaur followed up by hitting several punches into Estevan's face and abdomen before delivering a final uppercut to Estevan's jaw. Estevan spat out a tooth before slamming his left elbow into the centaur's chest and swinging his left fist up into his face. Then it was Estevan's turn to deliver several of his own punches into the centaur's face and abdomen. Left, right, left right, to the face, down to the abdomen and back up to the face. Estevan finished up with a left spinning back elbow to his opponent's face. Estevan went to using his feet with a spin kick to his foe's body. But the centaur wasn't done yet as he waited for a little bit, made Estevan think he was just about out. Then he punched Estevan right in the Adam's apple. Estevan grabbed his throat as he coughed and gagged from the blow. But then he felt the left hand of the centaur wrap around his throat. The centaur scooped his foe up for a gorilla press before dropping him onto one of the beds. Estevan rolled onto his back and kicked his foot up, smacking into the face of the centaur. Estevan got back up to his feet, still holding his throat. He looked to see his foe recovering, then jumped onto him, knocking the centaur down. The mythical horse creature shoved Estevan off of him while letting out groans of pain. Estevan got up to his feet first and then dropped an ax kick down on the upper back of the centaur. Then Estevan picked up a small dresser and slammed it down on his opponent, knocking him out.

Meanwhile, Ryu was just punching his downed opponent across the face. Then Ryu double chopped Barris's shoulders. Barris lowered his head, allowing Ryu the opportunity to execute a wrestling scissors kick to the back of Barris's head and neck.

"Ryu!" Estevan called as he ran over to Ryu's side and put a caring hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" asked Estevan.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. How about you, Estevan, you okay?" said Ryu.

Estevan rubbed his throat as he said, "My Adam's apple may have been turned into Adam's applesauce. But I'll deal with it for the time being."

The two took a moment to catch their breath, leaning on each other for support. The two looked at each other, reading each others' expressions before running to the window and looking down on the town.

"We've got to find them, Estevan!"

"I know, I know. But where do we start looking?! This town is huge!"

"We could go to the palace and get help from Telvak."

"That's too far away. We'd never get there before they do what they want to the girls."

"Who's to say they aren't doing it right now?!"

"Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn, oh DAMN! Why is this happening?! Where did they take our friends? Why does it have to happen to them?! Oh God, I can't help them!"

Estevan dropped to the ground as he buried his face in his knees and grabbed the sides of his head at the thought of what could be happening at that moment.

"Then maybe I can."

Ryu and Estevan looked to see a serious faced Cody standing in the doorway holding a broadsword.

"Cody, my God," said Ryu.

"Where were you?! Where were you when they took our friends away?!" Estevan berated.

"I woke up early and went out for a walk. That's when I saw them take Sabrina and Athena. I followed them and then came back here to get you guys. I would've been here sooner but I had to get some extra back up."

Cody moved out of the way to let Gunther, Hector and Luther in. Luther handed two broadswords to Estevan and Ryu.

"Cody...how..."

"There's no time for sitting and asking questions, Ryu! We gotta go save the girls right now!"

"Cody's right, we must not let our female companions down. Let us rush to their rescue," said Luther.

"Hear, hear!" said Gunther and Hector at the same time.

"Come on. I'll explain on the way," said Cody.

And with that, Estevan snapped back to his senses and got a look of EXTREME determination on his face as he hurried out the door after Cody and their centaur allies. Ryu brought up the rear of the group that ran out into the streets following Cody as he led them to the house where there female friends were being held.

"Hop on our backs. It'll be faster that way," said Gunther.

Cody nodded before he climbed onto the centaur's back. Ryu climbed onto Hector's back, while Estevan climbed onto Luther's back. Then the three centaurs started running, following the directions Cody gives them.

"Cody please, I need to know what happened," said Estevan.

"Alright, I was very anxious. Had a very restless sleep. So the second my eyes opened, I walked out of the room, out of the inn and onto the streets. I couldn't stop thinking about how exciting it was that we were suppose to leave today. On my way back to the inn, I spotted a group of thirty, or so centaurs walking toward the inn. I figured it was just a coincdence, that maybe they were just going back to their rooms. But then, I get in the inn, get onto our floor and I end up having to duck into an empty room because I spot them again, breaking into our rooms. I'm not sure, but I think it was Komoto himself who went into your room, Estevan and took Athena. He ordered the two guys to stay behind and wait for you to wake up while the rest of them took the girls to his house. I followed them to the house. At first I was freaking out, then... Turn left here! ...I calmed myself and tried to think of what to do. The palace was to far away, so I ran to Hector and Luther's house. After I told them all about, we ran back here to get you. And that led us to where we are now."

"Cody...are the girls..." Ryu hesitated.

"They hadn't started yet when I left the house. I only pray that they haven't started still," said Cody.

"Whether they have, or not, Komoto will die by my hands for even thinking of doing what he had in mind to Athena!" Estevan yelled before raising his sword up.

"Shouldn't we run to the armory and get our quest weapons?" asked Ryu.

"Too far away. We have no time for stops!" said Cody.

And with that, they continued their desperate approach to Komoto's house.

**MEANWHILE: **

Sabrina and Athena hung back to back on a wooden rack that their arms and legs were tied to. They stared as several centaurs stared at them with lustful eyes.

"I've had enough of this idiocy from you! It will be as it has been every other time we've done this. I will have my pick first and then you scum get your turns! IS THAT CLEAR?!" Komoto bellowed as he held his curved sword out at the other centaurs that had been pestering him.

They all held their hands up defensively as they backed away. They all knew how great a warrior Komoto was. They dare not try to lock him in combat, or defy his orders.

"Hey Athena?" Sabrina whispered.

"Yes, my sister in arms?" Athena whispered back.

"Are you scared and terrified beyond all belief?"

Athena hesitated as she thought about how to respond.

"Yeah a little bit." she confessed.

"Yourself?"

"Same,... but I dare not give these creeps the satisfaction of seeing fear on my face."

"I concur. Besides, our friends shall be barging in here to rescue us any minute."

"I highly doubt that my tools to be used for satisfaction. I left of few of my cohorts to keep them company. Except for them, nobody knows your here, which this will allow me and these fine gentlemen to do whatever we want with you objects," said Komoto as he stalked in front of Athena.

He reached his hand out and stroked it against the side of Athena's face. This did not last long, as the she-wolf snapped her teeth at his hands, making him pull it back. He had a slightly worried look on his face, but it slowly turned into a smile.

"You're a feisty little one. But I'll soon drain the fight out of you when I take your innocence," said Komoto.

"Jokes on you, glue foot. I have no innocence to take. Plus, you wouldn't even get the chance. It doesn't matter what you say, any second now, Estevan will come busting through that door, leading the charge to rescue us," said Athena.

"I hate to break it to you my chunk of meat, but even if he and those other two leggers tried to escape and make their way here, my two warriors would've cut out their hearts and shown them to the fools as they died."

Komoto looked to his fellow centaurs before saying, "Boys, I'm gonna start with this one. She's got a fire in her that I want to get into."

The other centaurs started laughing and whooping. Komoto reached out for Athena's clothing to rip it off. But he was stopped and the centaurs silenced by the sound of the front door being kicked down by Luther, who walked in with his front legs lifted in the air and Estevan Martinez on his back, sword raised in the air. Luther dropped down on his front legs before Estevan jumped off his back, flipping through the air before landing feet first to the ground and pointing his broadsword at the villainous centaurs.

"Release our friends from your sexual grasp you horrid creatures, or feel our wrath!" Estevan yelled.

Luther walked up to his side and raised his sword like his ally's. Then Gunther and Hector crashed through windows of the house, with Ryu and Cody on their backs. They got off the centaurs' backs and pointed their swords at the villains. Komoto removed his curved sword from its holster and pressed it against Athena's throat.

"Be careful two legger. You're gonna rile up your sex slave here. We wouldn't want her to lose her head over this, would we?" said Komoto.

All the other villainous centaurs removed their swords from their holsters and pointed them at Estevan and his allies. Estevan lightly clanked his sword against the blades of the centaurs before him.

"Now I don't know how you got past two of my best fighters while they were armed and managed to find those three goodie goods. But you're obviously outnumbered and outmatched. So I suggest that you not do anything to cost you and your friends their lives, put down your weapons and hold back while I get what I want out of your female friends here."

"You say you'll kill them, Komoto. But I don't think you'll really do it," said Estevan.

"And why is that?" asked Komoto.

"Because...you need them for your sick little charade that you plan to do, you sick bastard. So no matter how much you try to convince me otherwise, I'll know you're only bluffing," said Estevan.

The room grew silent as the stare down between Estevan and Komoto took place. They both gave each other intense looks, challenging each others' resolve and confidence. The whole room froze, watching the two, hanging on their staring contest, waiting to see what to do. The intense stares continued, neither Estevan, or Komoto showing any give. That is until a bead of sweat ran down Komoto's forehead. A confident smile crossed Estevan's face when he spotted the sweat drop.

"Okay, I'm bluffing," Komoto admitted as he lowered his sword from Athena's neck.

"Phew, for a second there I wasn't a hundred percent sure," said Estevan.

"WHAT?!" Komoto let out as his eyes went wide with shock and anger.

Estevan responded with a three sixty spin kick to the faces of several centaurs that were standing in front of him.

"KILL, KILL, KILL THEM ALL!" Komoto screamed to his followers.

They all raised their swords as they ran at Estevan and the others. The sounds of swords clanging together filled the room as both sides tried to get at each other with their weapons, or block their opponent's attack. Luther marched toward an enemy and they clashed their swords into each other. Luther made the next move as he smacked his left elbow into the evil centaur's face, as well as using his head to smack into the enemy's head. Then Luther smacked his right elbow into the centaur's face before kicking his left front leg into his foe's stomach. Then Luther swung his sword across the centaur's front legs, effectively taking him out of the fight for now. Komoto growled as he marched up to Luther and swung his sword at the younger centaur. Luckily, Luther was able to get his sword up to block the incoming blade.

"So, Luther, is the little boy ready to try and prove he is a big, strong man?" asked Komoto.

"Only one way to find out," said Luther before swinging his sword free of Luther's.

Then he tried a few times to swing his sword down on Komoto, but his sword deflected every single one of those strikes. Then he stood up on his hind legs and kicked his front legs into Luther's face. The young centaur was slightly taken aback, but was able to get himself together in time to block Komoto's incoming sword. Now it was Luther's turn to be on the defensive blocking several aggressive sword strikes from the veteran warrior.

Meanwhile, Ryu Roh was caught in the middle of a group of enemy centaurs, dodging their sword swings from all sides, either by spinning away to the side, ducking down, or using his own sword to block some of the enemy attacks. None of the attacking centaurs seemed to notice as Ryu was blocking all their attacks, he was maneuvering towards Athena and Sabrina. Finally, Ryu back flipped towards his tied up friends, kicking his feet into a centaur's chin as he did. Ryu turned to face the girls, but instead he got two rather big centaurs guarding them. Ryu smiled nervously.

"Can we talk about this?"

He got his answer in the form of the two swinging their swords at him from different angles. Ryu had to move fast enough to block those blows with his broadsword. But they continued swinging their swords trying to get in some sort of damage, but they were stumped by Ryu's unbelievably fast blocks with his sword. Then the swinging swords finally stopped as Ryu held his sword up to keep the centaurs' swords from coming down on him. Now it was a test of strength, which against two large centaurs is not a goods idea. Ryu had to think of something fast because he could feel his legs and arms buckling. Ryu kicked out both of his feet into the stomachs of the centaurs, dropping onto his back in doing so. Ryu kicked-up and swung his foot across the centaurs' faces a roundhouse kick, knocking them off their hooves. Ryu ran up to the girls as he said with a smile, "Did you miss me?"

"More than anything," said Athena who returned his smile.

"Right on. You ready to take these sickos?"

"I'm ready to make these wastes of flesh pay for what they tried to do to us," said Athena.

"Then hold still," said Ryu.

Then with a few swift swings of his sword, he cut off Sabrina and Athena's ropes.

"Yes, now vengeance will be mine!" Athena said excitedly.

Sabrina spotted her brother as he fended off a bunch of centaurs. While he used his sword to block the centaurs' swords with his own, Cody got the idea to pull out his Rambo knife and began stabbing them into the horse part of the centaurs' bodies. This seemed to be working, but three centaurs were trying to sneak up behind Cody. Sabrina saw this and started running, spinning, ducking and rolling through the fighting crowd to get to the three centaurs before they could get to her brother. Sabrina found a wooden chair being kicked across the floor. She grabbed it and then smashed it into the back of the heads of two of the centaurs. The other spun around, but was met by a super kick to the face by Sabrina.

"Cody!" Sabrina called out.

Her older brother spotted her and then rolled in between two centaurs to get to her. They spun to face him, but he knocked them silly with a spin kick to their faces before slashing their legs with his sword, making them drop to the floor in pain.

"Oh my gosh, Sabrina, are you okay?" said Cody.

Sabrina ran into her older brother's arms letting a few tears fall from her eyes.

'I am now." she replied.

"Great, now let's show these fuckers what happens when they try to mess with our family!" said Cody.

"Damn right!" Sabrina replied before the two leaped back into the fray.

Estevan met an approaching centaur with a three sixty spin kick to the face, knocking him to the ground. Athena spun out of the way of a centaur's sword, but got grabbed from behind by her shoulder. She spun around to face her foe, twisted his arm, making him let go, then unleashed a flurry of kicks into the centaur's abdomen. After eight kicks, Athena stopped and let the centaur hunch over in pain, only to have Athena kick her foot into his face. The centaur fell to the ground as he grabbed his face.

"You'd better get used to that if you plan on getting up, 'cause that's only the beginning," said Athena before she went off to find another centaur to fight.

Ryu got punched in the face so hard, he fell to the ground, but he instantly rolled back up to his feet and turned to face the centaur that had punched him. As that centaur walked up to him, Ryu hit him in the face with not one spin kick, but two spin kicks to the face. Ryu struck a quick fighting pose before kicking his foot up into the centaur's lower jaw two times, knocking some teeth out of his mouth and making him fall to the floor unconscious.

Meanwhile, the battle spilled out into the street as Estevan was thrown through one of the walls of the house. He rolled out onto the dirt streets and wrapped his arms around his body as he groaned in pain. Estevan forced himself up to his feet as he saw two different centaurs jump through the wall hole and start running towards him. Estevan ducked out of the way of one of the centaurs' sword and then swung his left foot up into the centaur's head for a roundhouse kick that knocked him down. Estevan turned to the other centaur, dodged his sword and spun his left leg around for a spin kick to the centaur's face, knocking him down like the previous centaur. Estevan caught sight of another centaur running up to him. When it was close enough, the centaur kicked out its front right leg at Estevan. But he managed to block it by batting the leg away with his hand. Then the centaur swung its sword at Estevan, but he dodged it by spinning off to the centaur's side. The centaur however turned to Estevan and caught him in the chest with his front left leg, making Estevan roll to the ground. Estevan looked up to see the centaur about to stab his sword into Estevan's chest. However he managed to kick his lest foot up into the centaur's face as he yelled, "Back off!"

Then Estevan kicked-up to his feet. He saw a centaur run out of the hole in the house's wall and headed for him. Estevan spun around for a little bit before slamming his foot into the centaur's chest. The force of this attack forced the centaur off his front legs, up into the air and sent him falling back first through the wooden porch of Komoto's house. Estevan caught two centaurs trying to sneak up behind him. He out maneuvered them with four back flips that brought him onto the house porch. The two centaurs were left staring. "I wish I could do that," said one of the dumb founded centaurs. Estevan looked behind him to see a centaur running at him, sword raised high. However, Estevan got the first move with a spinning back fist across the centaur's face. The mythical horse/man hybrid dropped his sword as he grabbed at his face. Estevan wrapped his right hand around the centaur's throat as he balled his left hand into a fist and punched it into the centaur's ribcage and stomach areas. The centaur swatted Estevan's right hand away then swung his left fist forward. Estevan ducked under the blow and got behind the centaur before executing a three sixty spin kick into the upper back of the centaur, sending him stumbling off the porch into another evil centaur.

The sounds of battle drew a crowd of onlooking centaurs who watched the battle in confusion not knowing who to root for as well as not wanting to get involved. Cody executed a reverse roundhouse kick across the face of a centaur that tried to run at him. The kick sent the centaur stumbling towards Sabrina, who grabbed the centaur's right arm and twisted it before using her right hand for a palm strike into the centaur's chest. Then she pulled him forward and drove her right knee into the centaur's abdomen several times before shoving him back and then delivering a left spin kick to the centaur's face. She then started back flipping towards another centaur she wished to fight. She stopped a few feet in front of the centaur and drove her foot into his stomach for a sidekick. The centaur grabbed his stomach as he gasped for air. But his gasps didn't last long as Gunther's blade penetrated through the now dead centaur's abdomen. Gunther gave Sabrina a thumbs up as she held her fists up ready to fight the next centaur.

"This is not the way I wanted to spend my morning," said Sabrina.

Meanwhile, Cody ran alongside Luther (who managed to break off from his struggle with Komoto) as three centaurs chased after them. The two stopped and turned to face their enemies when they were sure they were far enough from the main battle. They had planned to thin out the enemy numbers.

"Up and over?" Luther offered.

"Let's do it," Cody agreed enthusiastically.

Luther bent down a little so Cody could jump up onto his back. Then Luther stood up straight, moving fast so as to help Cody as he jumped up and corkscrewed through the air and landing behind the opposing centaurs. When they turned to face Cody, Luther ran in between two of them, swinging his fists back into their faces as he ran. Cody and Luther ran at their three foes, ready for a face to face fight. As Luther clashed his sword with one of the centaur's, Cody jumped up and kicked the other two in their chests. Luther smacked the sword out of his foe's hand with his own blade before swinging his left arm across his foe's neck for a clothesline. The centaur tried to get up, but was knocked back down when Luther kicked his front hooves into the centaur's chest. Two more centaurs ran up to the duo. Luther swung his sword across one's stomach, while Cody took out the other with a tornado kick. A sixth centaur tried to sneak attack Cody as he jumped at him, sword high in the air, ready to swing down on the human.

"Cody behind you!" Luther before chopping off two evil centaur's heads.

Cody ducked as Luther jumped over him towards the enemy. The centaur's eyes went wide with surprise before Luther's sword made contact with his body, slicing him in midair and killing him. One of the centaurs Cody had knocked down earlier started pushing himself back onto his feet.

"These guys don't know when to quit," said Cody.

"Shall we teach them why they should?" asked Luther.

"You're on," Cody replied.

The two ran on separate sides of the dazed centaur. He looked to his right to see Cody running at him, then he looked to his left to see Luther running at him.

"Uh oh," the centaur said just before Cody jumped up and kicked both of his feet into the side of the centaur's head at the same time that Luther stood up on his hind legs and kicked his front hooves into the other side of the centaur's head.

Meanwhile, Gunther swung his sword towards an adversary at the same time he swung his sword at Gunther. The two blades collided with each other, after which the sword wielders pushed up against each other, trying to use their strength to get an advantage over one another. Gunther made the next move, smacking his right elbow into the opposing centaur's face. The centaur followed up by smacking his left fist into Gunther's jaw for an uppercut. The punch dazed Gunther, but he was able to recover and get his sword up to block multiple swings of the centaur's sword. The opposing centaur stopped swinging his sword and started pressing it against Gunther's sword, bringing them back to where they were before. This time, Gunther broke up the struggle by kicking his opponent in the leg.

"Ow!" the centaur yelped as he reached one hand to his leg.

Then Gunther freed his sword from the strength struggle and stabbed it into the centaur's chest, killing him.

Meanwhile, Sabrina caught a glimpse of a centaur running up behind her. She swung her leg out behind her to kick the centaur in the face. Another centaur came up in front of her. But before he could do anything, Sabrina let out a bunch of rapid punches to the centaur's chest and abdomen. Athena came up behind Sabrina to hit the centaur she just kicked with a wooden support beam she had ripped off Komoto's house. This knocked the centaur down while two different centaurs came up from both her left and right.

"Sabrina heads up!"

Athena called as she spun around. Sabrina ducked as the end of the beam came flying at her, letting it smack into the two centaurs, knocking them off their feet. Athena looked to see a centaur coming up to her. Athena ran towards him, smacking the end of her wood beam into the centaur's face, taking him off his feet. He tried to get up but then he heard Athena say, "Stop..." the centaur looks up "...hammer time!"

Then Athena slammed the end of the wood beam down on the centaur, crushing him.

"Sabrina did I do that right?" Athena asked.

"Pretty much," said Sabrina before she slammed her fists across the back of a centaur's head.

Meanwhile, Estevan blocked a punch coming from a centaur, but was unable to block a second punch to his face. Estevan retaliated by grabbing the centaur and slamming his knee into the centaur's stomach. The centaur tried to follow up with a backhand punch, but Estevan ducked down and drove several quick jabs into the centaur's chest and abdomen. Then Estevan ducked down and used a spinning leg sweep to knock the centaur's front legs out from underneath him. Then Estevan stood up and swung his left fist for a Superman punch across the centaur's face. Then Estevan ran to the end of the porch, jumped over a rail and connected a flying kick to a centaur's chest. After Estevan landed on the ground he rolled around for a moment, groaning.

"Perhaps not the best thought out move...but it did what it was suppose to," Estevan said to himself.

Meanwhile, Sabrina duck under a centaur's punch before hitting him with a punch of her own. She tried for a back elbow, but the centaur caught her arm, grabbed her other arm and slammed his head into hers. Sabrina jumped up and kicked her feet into the centaur's abdomen. Sabrina kicked up to her feet, but a centaur came up behind her with his fists clasped together, slamming them down on the back of her head. A second centaur came up and they both started laying punches across Sabrina's face. They then stood up on their hind legs and kicked their front legs up into Sabrina's chest sending her flying through the air. When she landed, the three centaurs she had been fighting ran towards her.

"Hold on, Sabrina," Ryu said as he ran towards the centaurs.

He got in between them and started corkscrewing through the air, kicking his feet across their faces. He repeated jumping through the air, kicking them in the face over and over until they fell off their hooves unconscious. "Sabrina," Ryu said before he back flipped over to Sabrina's side.

"Are you alright?" Ryu asked as he helped Sabrina to her feet.

"These guys are taking it out of me. I'm tellin' ya, Ryu," she said after she was back on her feet.

"I know, it's hard to keep them down," Ryu replied.

Komoto watched in anger as his warriors were more, or less getting their asses handed to them by the two leggers.

"I have had enough of this!" Komoto growled before setting his eyes on Estevan.

Komoto grabbed one of his fallen soldiers' sword giving him some extra aid.

"You are mine!" Komoto said as he slowly approached the hated two legger.

Estevan manged to flip out of the way of Komoto's swinging blades. Estevan picked up his sword he had lost before. Everyone stopped to watch the two warriors circle each other.

"Estevan catch this," Gunther said as he tossed his sword to Estevan.

The human jumped up and caught the sword and then pointed it along with his own sword at Komoto.

"Let's see what you got," said Estevan.

"YOU CAN'T HANDLE WHAT I'VE GOT!" Komoto shouted.

Then the two ran at each other, screaming all the way. But the two never met. A hundred, or so armored centaurs ran in with different kinds of weapons, from swords to spears and so on. They focused their efforts on arresting Komoto and his men. While the surviving centaurs gave up instantly, Komoto broke through the crowd and ran for the outskirts of the city, with several centaur guards chasing after him. Estevan and the others looked to see Telvak walking through the crowd with Hector by his side. Once they were through, Luther ran up and hugged Hector as he cried, "Father!"

"I slipped away during the fighting and ran to the palace. Told Lord Telvak everything," said Hector.

Telvak walked up to Estevan at the same time the other members of the caravan approached him. Athena wrapped her arms around Estevan and the two shared a kiss. Then Estevan gave Telvak a serious look.

"Did you know anything about this? About Komoto's sick past? His dirty deeds done to innocent women who have visited this island?" asked an intense Estevan.

"No, there had been whispers. but I never believed them because of all that Komoto and his men had done for our people over the years. Words cannot describe how truly and deeply sorry I am. I cab assure, the misdeeds Komoto aimed at you and your followers does not reflect the feeling the entire centaur population feels about you. Is there anything we can do for you?" said Telvak.

"Just point us in the direction of where our ship is so we can get the hell off this damned island. I can't stand to be on it a second more," said Estevan.

"Very well. Luther."

Luther looked to Telvak, who gave him a hand signal. Luther nodded and embraced his father. "Good luck, son. I am extremely proud of you," Hector said to his son.

Gunther walked up and put a caring hand on Luther's shoulder.

"We both are. Now hurry," said Gunther.

Luther walked up to Estevan.

"I'm ready to escort you anytime you all are," said Luther.

"Now's as good of time as any," said Cody.

"Yeah, let's go. I don't wanna be here any longer then I have to," said Estevan.

"Very well follow me," said Luther.

As the group started walking, Athena and Sabrina looked back to Telvak. Then they looked to each other, reading the facial expressions then they walked up to Telvak. The others watched as they made their way to the centaur ruler.

"I would like to apologize for my flame's coldness to you. His heart is in the right place, believe me," said Athena.

"I know, I don't blame him for his anger. I just wish I could've done something to prevent this travesty," said Lord Telvak.

"I would also like to say that Sabrina and I hold no ill will to the centaur race, as I'm sure the others don't when it all comes down to it," Athena added.

"Your words are kind. I thank both of you gentle souls," said Telvak before giving a respectful bow, which the two women returned.

Then they returned to the group and the caravan continued their walk that would lead them to salvation...or certain doom.

* * *

><p><strong>Did I mention I enjoy martial arts? Well...okay, I enjoy movies and tv shows that have martial arts in them. I took karate lessons when I was like seven, or something, but that didn't last long. If anyone gets confused on what kind of moves I wrote about in this chapter, you can look them up on Wikipedia, or watch tutorials on You Tube. I recommend You Tube to find out what the difference between a wrestling scissors kick and a martial arts scissors kick is. Believe you, me there is a difference. Also if there are some fight parts that confuse you, I admit that I'm not very good at writing sword fights. For some damn reason I just can't get the hang of it. But I spent 4 days straight almost without break and 3 hour night sleeps trying to get this chapter ready. So to paraphrase Julian Smith, I WROTE THIS FOR YOU! I DID IT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! I cleaned it up in the editing process as much as I could. So please don't make to big a fuss if some of the fight scenes got under your skin. Oh, also I wanna take time out of this author's note to answer a question posed by Godzillafan1 since I am unable to respond directly to guest reviews. He asked if I would do a story based on the movie "The Last Dinosaur". My response is while I think it would be interesting, I have a schedule already planned out of what stories I plan to write and I won't break that schedule for anybody. Plus there is no section I could find on this site that would allow me to do that. Not one for the movie itself, or one specifically titles "dinosaurs". So while I hate to disappoint, the answer for the time being is no. But I hope you enjoy some of the other things I plan on writing. Be sure to leave a review after reading, whether it be positive, or constructive criticism. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff, signing off. 2 MORE CHAPTER PEOPLE! 2 MORE CHAPTERS AND THIS STORY IS OVER!<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

Komoto stopped running so he could catch his breath. He let out huge gasps and dropped to his knees, having ran all the way from Eldimore to the part of the tunnel that split to two different exits. The one going up and the other that went past the dragon guard. _The dragon guard. _The words stuck in Komoto's head. At that moment his psyche was so unstable from everything that just happened to him that he was only following the thoughts driven by anger and the one thought on his mind for both the two leggers and the town that ran him out was 'revenge'. Komoto decided that the best tool to carry out his vengeance was that dragon a few feet ahead of him chained to the wall. Komoto pushed himself up to his feet and started running to the dragon. He didn't stop until he saw the back of the dragon, his tail whipping around.

"Yes...with your help, I will see my enemies all crushed for their treachery," Komoto said before walking to the wheel that controlled the dragon's chain.

He twisted it until the dragon's head was scrapping the side of the wall. Komoto ran up to the side of the dragon and looked at it, trying to figure out how to get it free. The dragon looked down at the centaur with both hunger and hatred in its eyes. But Komoto ignored the monster's glare as he stared thoughtfully at the environment around the dragon. Then he noticed a ledge above the head of the dragon and a bunch of sharp pointed rocks pointing down from the top of the cave. This gave the evil centaur an idea. He ran over to the hidden second wheel and twisted it a little so that the dragon's head had a little room to move. Komoto peeked to make sure he had enough room to carry out his plan. Then Komoto started climbing up to the ledge above the dragon. He kept slipping and sliding since a body like his wasn't really meant for climbing. But he stuck it out and forced himself up until he was on top of the ledge. Komoto looked down as the dragon pulled on his shortened chain, trying to give himself the same space to move around that he had before. Komoto then looked up to the pointed rocks, looking for a big one hanging over the dragon's chain. He spotted one, then grabbed for a smaller pointed rock, breaking it off the top of the cave. Then Komoto aimed it at the rock hanging over the dragon's chain. Then he threw the small rock like a harpoon into the hanging rock. The impact smashed the smaller rock and broke the big one off its foundation and it fell down onto the dragon's chain, breaking it. The dragon moved its head around a little not knowing how to react to being freed. It had been restrained by that chain for so long it had just gotten so used to a restricted life. But now it was free...and it was hungry too. The dragon looked up at Komoto on the ledge.

"Perfect, now I just got to lure it back to Eldimore so that it can exact my revenge on those traitors who took the side of those retched two leggers. Well if they love those Hades spawns so much, they can die along side..." Komoto stopped talking when he realized that the dragon had turned its gaze to him.

The look in the reptilian beast's eyes sent a cold shiver running down his spine. The dragon let out a group of low but threatening hisses as its tongue flicked out like a hungry snake.

"Perhaps I should've thought this plan out a little better."

The dragon shot its head toward Komoto, snapping its jaws at the frightened centaur. Komoto dodged back away from the hungry monster. But he didn't have far to go, after walking backwards three feet he hit the wall. The dragon stretched its head up over the edge and tried pushing it closer to Komoto. Komoto tried to think fast, but his traumatizing panic was getting in the way of him thinking clearly as the dragon kept trying to stretch its head close enough to sink its teeth into Komoto. Then a thought of what to do came into Komoto's head and since he was in irrational mode so he went with that first thought. Komoto ran up to the end of the dragon's snout and then jumped onto it. He climbed up until he was able to run across the dragon's snout. The dragon pulled its head off the ledge and raised up to the roof of the cave. This sent Komoto rolling down the top of the dragon's head, then down the back of its neck and then onto the back. Komoto tried to get back to his feet, but the dragon started moving his body around, shaking Komoto off its back and sent him bouncing and rolling down the dragon's right front leg. Komoto hit a the ground with a loud 'SMACK!' that caused a great deal of the centaur a great deal of pain, causing him to let out a scream. Komoto tried to get back up, but every time he tried to put pressure on his legs, it hurt him and made him moan. But he soon forced himself to get back on his hooves when he heard the low growls of the dragon as its shadow fell upon him. He looked up to see the dragon staring down at him, looking as hungry as ever. Komoto started running/stumbling back towards Eldimore. But he was cut off by the dragon slamming its tail down and cutting off Komoto's intended path. Komoto ran away from the dragon's incoming foot and underneath the monster. He looked around realizing where he put himself and start freaking out even more, trying to figure out what to do now as the dragon's feet made the ground rumble and shake with every step. The dragon looked down to see Komoto run out from underneath him and head for the bridge over the lava. The dragon quickly went after him. As the chase went on down the cave path with the dragon in hot pursuit, Komoto started to cross the stone bridge just as the reptilian monster chasing him released a wave of flames from its mouth. Komoto pushed himself to run faster as the tips of the fire breath danced ever so closer to him as he crossed. The flames died when Komoto was only a few feet from reaching the other end of the bridge. When Komoto reached the end he looked back at the dragon who was now standing at the other end of the bridge. It looked down at the lava, then at the bridge that was too skinny for the dragon to walk across and then put those hungry eyes on Komoto and let out a hissing roar. The centaur wasted no word or thought as he ran further down the cave path until he could see the end where the opening was blocked by a large boulder. Komoto finally stopped to catch his breath as he sat down and placed one of his hands on his chest. After several seconds of heavy breathing, Komoto started letting out small laughs. Then he let them get louder, wanting to savior his recent triumph.

"You see?! Not even a fire breathing, scale covered demon can beat the might of Komoto, the greatest centaur warrior of them all. I AM INVINCABLE!" Komoto boasted as he lifted his fists up in the air.

Then he let out a loud laugh before walking up to the blocked exit of the cave.

"I got to find a way to get past this rock, 'cause I sure can't go back the way I came. Hmm...let's see what we can do here," said Komoto as he bent down and ran his hand across the end of the giant boulder that blocked his way out.

He noticed a few small pieces of rubble falling from where he brushed his hand.

"Ah, I've got an idea!" Komoto grabbed out his sword and started jamming it into the small crack in between the rock and the wall.

He kept it up, chipping away and away at small pieces of stone. He kept this up until finally a small ray of daylight shined into the cave. The satisfied smile on Komoto's face faded when he heard the hiss of the dragon echoing from the path he took to get to the end of the cave. He stared back at the path in disbelief as the cave started to shake and rumble.

"No...it's...it's not possible. The bridge was too skinny, it would've broken under the beast's girth. That is the only bridge across isn't it?! Of course it is, I know this! There's no way the dragon could get across. IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

But even as Komoto spoke, the dragon smashed its head through the roof of the cave that was getting too small for the dragon was it walked further. The dragon ducked its head down and spotted Komoto at the end of the cave.

"No..."

Komoto frantically stabbed his sword to chip away the stone.

"I gotta get out of here! I gotta get out of here! I gotta get out of here! I'm the greatest centaur warrior of all time! I don't deserve to die! I don't deserve to die! I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE! LET ME OUT!"

Komoto's sword slipped out of his hands and he started pounding on the rock as the hissing dragon came every so closer, forcing its way through the shrinking cave. As the dragon got closer to the fearful Komoto, it opened its hungry mouth, revealing all its huge, sharp teeth and giant, lizard-like tongue.

"NO! NO! NO!"

Komoto did his best to jump out of the way of the incoming dragon mouth that was sliding towards him. While he didn't get caught in the monster's mouth, he was pressed up against the cave wall and the dragon's snout. The end of said snout collided with the huge rock that blocked the opening, making it roll out of place, letting rays of sunshine into the cave. These rays got hold of the dragon's curiosity, making it slam its snout into the rock again, rolling it completely out of the way. It crushed two of the centaur guards outside and crushed one of the other centaur's legs, the last managing to get out of the way of the boulder without any injuries. When the bright light of outside hit the dragon's eyes, it shut them tight. The dragon gathered up all its strength and smashed its bigger body through the stone wall, making the exit hole bigger. The dragon looked around at the new world around it, squinting its eyes as it did so. It had been stuck in that cave so long it couldn't remember if it had started life outside the cave, or not. So this was a whole new world to it. Though its eyes were adjusting slowly, it was starting to see things, shapes, everything that made up the outside world. The two centaurs that had survived before had been crushed by the falling pieces of rock that were broken off the side of the volcano when the dragon broke through. The dragon sniffed the air and caught scent of several small beings not very far from where the dragon was. So the four legged beast took off after his intended meal.

Meanwhile, in the rubble left behind in the cave, Komoto crawled out from underneath the pieces of stone and got himself up to his feet. Despite the bloody wounds inflicted by the falling debris, Komoto was determined to go out like a warrior in the heat of battle. So he started dragging himself in the direction of the other cave entrance where the caravan would be.

**MEANWHILE: **

"Hey did you guys hear that?" asked Athena.

Everyone looked in the direction they heard what sounded like a wrecking ball smashing through a building.

"What the heck was that?" asked Sabrina.

"Luther, do your people have a construction crane that they forgot to tell us about?" asked Ryu.

"Con-struction crane?" asked a confused Luther before looking back in the direction the sound emanated from.

"Maybe we should keep moving," said Cody.

"Yeah before anything else happens to us," said Estevan.

The continuing walk had a slow start as everyone kept looking back in the direction the crash came from. As everyone continued their walk, Estevan and Athena who were walking side by side decided to take the time to talk to each other.

"Look, Athena...I got to admit something to you."

Athena looked to Estevan, giving him her undivided attention.

"What is it, my love?" "Well... This morning...before we came to rescue you and Sabrina, while I was still sleeping...I-I had a dream."

"A dream? What about?"

"I- I was back home where I live. I was laying on a beach...and I was with someone."

Estevan's breaths started to get heavier as he tried to bring himself to tell Athena the truth.

"I-it was a... It was a woman."

Athena's mood became somewhat concerned.

"And?"

It took Estevan a moment to gather up the will to finish telling of his dream as he sucked in a deep breath before letting it back out.

"And it wasn't you. It was...someone from my own species."

Athena felt like her heart was about to break, as was her spirit. But then she felt Estevan's hands grab her own.

"Please, Athena listen to me. It's true I had this dream and questioned what it could mean and what premonitions it might have been trying to convey for our future together. But any doubts the dream may, or may not have installed in me were swept away when I learned you were in danger. With how fast I was willing to come to you and protect you I could tell there is nothing that would tear away my love for you. I don't know why I had that dream. But we should treat it as such. Just a stupid dream, with no meaning what so ever. I want you to know, Athena that I will love you no matter what. Please believe me."

Estevan dropped to his knees, pleading to Athena. She however did not know what to do, how to respond, or react, or anything like that. Yes she had her own doubts and inflictions, but now to hear that Estevan was starting to have inflictions of his own told her that the destiny of their future together was unsure. It also doubled her inflictions because up to this point Estevan had always been so sure of how they would turn out together. But now that his faith, even his faith was shaken was more then a little upsetting.

"I love you, Athena. I always will."

She saw the emotion in his eyes and it tore her up inside. Despite her increased inflictions, with how Estevan was pouring his heart out to her, she couldn't bring herself to do anything she thought would hurt him emotionally.

"I love you too, Estevan."

A smile came across Estevan's face when he heard those words. He got up to his feet, shared a kiss with Athena and pulled her in for a hug. Then he looked down at her, holding her arms as he said, "Remember, you and I are one now and forever."

She slightly smiled at him. He returned the smile before they started walking again. They got a few feet further up the trail through the jungle before they heard the sound of giant footsteps crushing plant life.

"What's that?" asked an alarmed Sabrina.

She got her answer as one of the surviving Cyclops elders broke through the trees. It looked around until it spotted the caravan on the ground. Ever since the demolition of the Cyclops temple courtesy of Godzilla, The Cyclops elders have sent their remaining forces scouring the island for both Godzilla and the caravan for revenge. Now here The Cyclops leader was staring at the creatures it considered partially responsible for wiping out half its race and the damages done to its temple. Vengeance was within its grasp. All it had to do was reach out and take it.

"What is that thing doing here?" asked a frantic Cody.

"It must've been looking for us," said Sabrina.

"Now it's gonna have us for lunch," said Ryu in a fearful voice.

Luther was the only one who didn't seem to be afraid at the moment. He just stared at the Cyclops elder with anger and disgust. As Luther pulled out his sword and raised it at the Cyclops, he said, "Wretched, beast of filth! After what you put my people through, I'll take you on. Have at me!"

"Luther don't! He'll kill..." Cody was interrupted by the loud hisses of the dragon as well as the sound of the dragon walking across and crushing several trees as it made its way toward where they were.

The scent it had originally followed to this location was overtaken by the scent of a creature far bigger.

"It...its free," said Luther in shock as he stared at the dragon approaching.

"Oh shit, we're in for it now," said Ryu.

A positive came into Estevan's mind.

"Maybe not, Ryu."

"What do you mean?"

Estevan walked up his side and pointed to the dragon then the Cyclops elder.

"I think we can get them to fight each other."

Even as Estevan spoke these words, the two large titans of terror noticed each other and wasted no time trying to let each other know they were on enemy terrain, letting out howls and hisses to try and intimidate each other. However it became clear right away that neither of them were backing down. So the dragon decided to make the first move, charging at the Cyclops and biting into its left forearm. The Cyclops let out howls of anger and pain as it thrashed around trying to get its arm free of the dragon's jaws. But the reptilian beast only sank it's teeth in deeper. The two monsters walked around and around for a moment as the Cyclops kept trying to pull its arm out, while the dragon was trying to keep its grip on said arm. After they stopped spinning, the Cyclops started using its right hand to hammer fist into the side of the dragon's snout while also still trying to pull its left arm out of the dragon's mouth. After three hammer fists, the dragon's jaws loosened which allowed the Cyclops to pull its arm free. Then it lunged towards the dragon, wrapping its arms around the dragon's neck.

"This is our chance. While those two are busy fighting, we can get around them and escape," said Estevan.

"He is right, we must go. Come on," said Luther.

Everyone of them ran as fast as they could to flee the two monsters that were locked in combat at the moment. The Cyclops kept its grip on the dragon's neck for a moment, trying to keep control of the beast as it swung its head around trying to get free. But then the Cyclops shifted its body around for a headlock. As the Cyclops kept his right arm wrapped around the dragon's neck, it dug its left hand claws deep into the side of the dragon's snout, drawing blood. The dragon tried to get the claws out of his snout by swinging its head around, but the claws only sank deeper. The Cyclopes finally slammed the dragon's head into the ground. But the angry reptile's head shot back up into the air and hissed defiantly at the Cyclops, who followed up with an uppercut to the dragon's lower jaw. The dragon snapped at the Cyclops, but missed when the one eyed beast pulled back from the dragon's clamping mouth. Then the Cyclops swung its right fist at the dragon. Unfortunately he missed when the dragon pulled its head back before thrusting it forward and clamping down on the Cyclops's right forearm. The Cyclops used his free hand to grab at the side of the dragon's head. The two monsters tried to wrestle free from each others' grip without much success. This went on until finally the two ripped away from each other, leaving the Cyclops's arm shredded and bloody and bloody claw marks in the side of the dragon's head. The Cyclops tried to back away from the dragon, but the dragon kept lunging at the one eyed monster. The Cyclops finally got an opportunity to lung at the dragon and get it in a headlock and take its head down to the ground. Estevan looked back quickly to see the Cyclops first hammer fist the side of the dragon's snout, then directly punch into the side of its head.

"Wow he's really taking that dragon to school," Estevan whispered to himself.

He didn't have long to reflect and watch though as Cody ran back and started pulling Estevan along as he said, "Come on, come on. We can't just stand around, we gotta get moving so we can get to the ship and sail it back home!"

The two started running to catch up with the rest of the caravan as they hurried away from any possible danger. Meanwhile, the dragon slipped free of the Cyclops's grip and tried biting its foe. But the Cyclops backed away from the dragon's mouth. The dragon got its head off the ground and tried biting the Cyclops again, but still he missed. The Cyclops lunged forward as he grabbed and clawed at the dragon's head. The Cyclops even bit into the side of its foe's head. The two struggled with each other for a little bit, the dragon trying to get its head free, while the Cyclops tried to keep control of the dragon's head. The Cyclops slammed its fist down on the top of the dragon's head several times before the dragon forced the Cyclops's hands off its head. Then the dragon moved as fast as it could, lunging its head forward and biting into the cyclops's right shoulder. The Cyclops tried to get its shoulder free, but this time there was no making the dragon release its bite as its teeth sank in deeper. The dragon rushed forward making the Cyclops fall off its hooves and allowing the dragon to get on top of the one eyed monster, trapping it under the dragon's girth. The dragon released its bite on the shoulder, but only so it could try and bite into the Cyclops's throat. But the Cyclops kept swinging its arms around, swatting at the dragon's snout, making it as difficult as possible for the dragon. The dragon bit into the Cyclops's right forearm, but the Cyclops managed to slip it out before the bite grip got to tight.

Then the Cyclops reached up and grabbed the dragon by the throat. However the dragon easily got out of the grip of the Cyclops's hands and bit down into the Cyclops's own throat. The Cyclops let out desperate howls as it reached up and grabbed the sides of the dragon's head. But there was nothing that the Cyclops could do as the dragon sank its teeth deeper into the Cyclops's throat and then twisted its head around, snapping its one eyed opponent's neck and killing it. The Cyclops's arms fell to its sides and all emotion and other features left the single eye of the once mighty Cyclops. The dragon didn't bother letting out a victory roar, it just started feasting on the Cyclops's corpse. But then after only a few bites, it stopped, sniffing the air and discovering there were two other gigantic creatures not to far away. If the dragon could take these two down, it would mean more food for it. The dragon let out a few hisses before taking off and following the scent to its next intended prey.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright I know I said this chapter would be the second to last chapter and it was suppose to be and it was suppose to run longer. But I realized that if I kept going the chapter would've gone WAY longer then what I wanted, so I cut it down to match what I wanted. But I promise the next chapter will be the real second to last chapter. Yeah, this story is going longer then what I had originally wanted. Not by much, but still I originally wanted only 30 chapters, but oh well. Part of the reason is because of how many re-writes and re-plannings for the concept of the ending went through. And before anyone else brings it up, I'll be the first to admit, YES I basically lifted the whole fight of the dragon vs the Cyclops from the fight at the end of "The 7th Voyage of Sinbad". I was originally gonna do an originally choreographed fight. But for some reason I had a hard time coming up with how to write a fight between a dragon and a Cyclops. I thought and thought until finally I said, "I'll just re-do the fight from the movie". But even that turned out to be a bitch. It really was aggravating at times. No excuses, just letting you all know why I lifted the fight from the movie. Oh and if you're wondering why Cyclops is capitalized and dragon isn't, it's because my spellcheck automatically capitalizes the C in Cyclops. Go figure. Please be sure to leave a review after reading this chapter and thank you guys sooooooo much for making last month one of the most successful months I've ever had in terms of readership. I really appreciate it. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff, signing off. <strong>


	31. Chapter 31

Everyone was running as fast as they could, none of them daring to look back due to fear of what evil they may see in pursuit of them, hot on their heels. However, the physical requirements all this running demanded was getting to be too much for Estevan's body that was already banged up from the fight with the centaurs. Estevan couldn't take anymore. He's legs gave out from under him and he fell to the ground. Cody looked back to where he heard the thud come from. His eyes went wide with alarm when he saw Estevan struggling to get back to his feet. Cody turned to everyone else who was still running and shouted, "Hey, everybody, stop running for a moment! Estevan's down!"

They all stopped and looked back as Cody ran over to Estevan's side, followed by Athena.

"Estevan, what happened?" asked Cody.

"I was just running and then my legs- No, my whole body gave out on me. It's more then likely because of the injuries from that battle back in Eldimore," Estevan responded.

"Well do you think you'll be able to get back on your feet? We got to keep moving because those monsters could catch up to us at any moment."

"Cody, I want to keep going, but my body currently doesn't have it physically to keep going. I'm sorry, I just don't know what to tell you."

Athena had worried eyes as she turned to Cody and asked him, "What are we going to do now?"

Cody rubbed his chin as he tried to think of how to proceed. It wasn't a long wait as Cody snapped his fingers and got a bright look on his face.

"Hey, Luther, come over here would ya?" said Cody.

Luther walked over to him.

"How can I be of service, my friend?"

"Would you be willing to carry Estevan on your back?"

"Absolutely."

"Great, thank you very much. Athena, could you help me get Estevan up on his back?"

Athena responded to Cody's request with a nod. The two knelt down to help Estevan up as they got his arms across their shoulders, Cody talking them through it.

"Okay, come on, Estevan. We can do it. Easy, easy now. We're gonna get through this, you wait and see. Come on... Easy, Athena. Now just get a hold of his leg. Yeah, like that. Now just get him onto Luther's back, come on. One, two, three!"

Cody and Athena shook hands before hugging.

"Good job people. Now let's go," said Cody.

The group continued running through the jungle, even coming up to a very rough underbrush. As they ran through it, they could barely see in front of them due to the huge bushes, branches and leaves that made up the brush. But they did their absolute best to navigate their way through it all, their determination being their fuel. Still the brush wasn't making it easy for them. Aside from the branches and leaves swinging in their faces from the person in front pushing them aside as they past by, they also had a hard time finding their footing, Ryu and Luther even tripping a little. However, the caravan refused to let this small set back set the tone for the rest of their trek as they forced their way through and eventually out of the underbrush.

But what was waiting for them on the other side made Sabrina scream as the caravan found themselves right in front of five, howling, fifty foot tall Cyclopes. The hideous monsters looked down at the caravan and snarled in hatred. Two of them looked off in a different direction and let out a call. This signal attracted the final Cyclops leader who stomped into the area and bellowed as loud as possible.

"Oh great, now what are we suppose to do?" asked Ryu.

"Calm yourself, friend Ryu. From what I've experienced so far on this island, something always happens that saves us at the very last minute," said Athena.

Sure enough the familiar roar of The Apex Kaiju echoed through the air as Godzilla stomped into the area.

"See?" said Athena.

All eyes were now on the magnificent sight that was The King of monsters as he looked around at his surroundings, glaring at the Cyclopes before lifting his head to the sky and letting out another roar. Then he shifted his glare at the Cyclops leader, wanting the mythical creature to know it was in a danger zone right now. Then he looked down at the slave Cyclopes with the same glare of determination. All five of them remembered what it was like the day Godzilla all but destroyed their clan. It was terrifying then and coming across the same beast with even fewer resources was even more terrifying. Godzilla let out a snarling growl as he snapped his jaws at the Cyclopes, making them yelp in fear before taking off in the direction the caravan had just came from.

"Oh, fuck. INCOMING!" Cody yelled as the five Cyclopes ran towards them, not even seeing them, seeing past them to the path that would take them as far from Godzilla as they could get.

The rumbling of the ground from their hooves made it hard for the caravan to stay on their own feet, as did the giant Cyclopes running pass them. Ryu and Cody fell to their knees, while Sabrina had completely fallen to the ground from everything happening around her. The fear in her at that moment made her scrunch up into a ball. The ground rumbling, earth flying up off the ground and the giant monsters running all around her was too much as Sabrina let out a fear filled scream. After it was over and the Cyclopes had moved past the caravan, all those who had fallen got themselves back on their feet and brushed the dirt, leaves and twigs off of their persons. Cody ran to his sister side and helped her up.

"Are you all right, Sabrina?!" Cody asked frantically as he checked his sister for injuries.

Sabrina had a wide eyed look on her face as her body shivered and trembled.

"Oh my gosh, Sabrina, please speak to me. Sabrina, please come back to me," said Cody as he held his hands up to the sides of Sabrina's face.

He lightly patted his hand against her face as he let out with a half cry of, "Sabrina, wake up! Sabrina, please!"

Ryu ran over to Cody.

"Come on, we gotta move. We're not out of the woods yet," said Ryu.

His point was proven when the roars of both Godzilla and the Cyclops elder were heard and they started stomping towards each other.

"You see what I mean? We have to go right now!"

"But, Ryu, something is wrong with Sabrina," said Cody, a worried expression on his face as tears filled his eyes.

Ryu looked at Sabrina really closely.

"She's just slightly traumatized. It wont take Sabrina long to recover from this, trust me. Now come on, we have to make tracks. I'll help you move her," said Ryu.

Cody nodded before the two grabbed both of Sabrina's arms and led her out of harm's way.

Meanwhile, Luther stumbled on the uneven ground that just took a beating from the Cyclopes's hooves. He heard Estevan moaning on his back.

"You all right back there, Estevan?" Luther asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm a little shaken up I admit, but I'll live. I'm trying to get my body working right again so I wont be a burden to you," said Estevan.

"You're not a burden, my friend," said Luther.

Then he and everyone else heard the battle cries of Godzilla and the Cyclops leader.

"But I think we're all about to take on a very heavy burden," Luther added.

"Move it, everybody, we're about to be caught in the middle of a blood war!" Athena shouted as she tried to move fast out of the charging monsters' way, while also trying to make her way next to Luther.

Godzilla and the Cyclops slammed into each other and started grabbing and ripping with their hands and claws all over and into each others' body, trying to gain the early advantage. The two moved as fast as they possibly could despite their enormous bodies being slowed by how big they both were. The Cyclops grabbed, ripped and clawed at Godzilla's rib area, shoulder and the side of his neck, while Godzilla scratched his right hand claws across the Cyclops's lower back and his left hand claws under its arm pit. The two struggled for a little bit longer before shoving each other away and giving looks of determination and hatred. The Cyclops elder was fully dedicated to making Godzilla pay for wiping out a good chunk of his people and demolishing a third of the Cyclops temple. Any fear it may have had when it first saw The King of the monsters was replaced by rage. Godzilla however wasn't putting up with any attitude from this evil, one eyed beast who had tried to make a meal out of his human companions. Godzilla roared out loud, sounding the charge. The Cyclops responded with a roar of his own before the two ran at each other again.

Meanwhile the caravan had managed to get themselves a safe distance away and hidden under the low hanging branches of a big tree.

"Is everybody okay? Is everybody all right?" asked Estevan.

"I'm fine," said Luther as he looked back at his friend resting on his back and gave a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, my darling. Are you?" said Athena as she softly rubbed her hands on Estevan's shoulders.

"I'm much better then what I was before, my love. I'm glad you're doing good, Athena," said Estevan.

The two then kiss each other. On the other hand, Ryu and Cody were consulting Sabrina.

"Are you okay now, Sabrina? You're sure you're okay?" asked Cody.

"I'm better now, Cody, I swear. I was a little shaken up by what happened, but I'm fine now, I'm telling ya," said Sabrina.

"Oh thank God. If something happened to you, I'd never forgive myself. I love you so much, Sabrina," said Cody as he hugged his sister tightly.

He felt her arms around him still trembling a little. _So she's not one hundred percent okay with it yet. That's okay, at least she's better now, _Cody thought to himself. Ryu had a smile on his face from satisfaction that everybody was still in one piece and hanging in there. Then everyone turned their attention as Godzilla and The Cyclops stumbled around in circles with their arms around each other, again grabbing and clawing for leverage. Each monsters' struggle for advantage was aggressive as ever. But like last time, they couldn't seem to get the edge over the other. Seeing that this wrestling in circles was going nowhere, Godzilla kicked his right foot into the Cyclops's stomach before smacking his head into his foe's chest, making it walk back a few feet. The Cyclops caught itself and waved its hand at Godzilla defiantly as it snarled at him. Then The Cyclops grabbed a tree and tore it out of the ground before throwing it at Godzilla. But The Apex Kaiju counter with his atomic blast, destroying the tree in a blast of fire. The Cyclops grabbed two more trees, throwing one that was destroyed by Godzilla's atomic blast and then throwing the second, which hit Godzilla in the chest. The Cyclops grabbed a fourth tree and ran towards Godzilla. The Cyclops then proceeded to swing the tree into the side of Godzilla's head several times. On the last swing, The Cyclops used its free hand to grab the side of Godzilla's head to keep him still as The Cyclops shoved the tree into Godzilla's mouth. Godzilla grabbed The Cyclops close to him like they were about to kiss. Then Godzilla fired his atomic ray, but because of the tree in his mouth, it came out in a fiery explosion that blew up in both Godzilla and The Cyclops's face. Then Godzilla shoved The Cyclops away, giving them both time to recover. The Cyclops shook the cobwebs out of its head and stopped as much of the smoke from steaming from its face as possible. Godzilla on the other hand waited as his super regenerative powers healed his face.

Then the two monsters looked back at each other and let out growls of contempt. This time The Cyclops made the first move as it charged at Godzilla and wrapped its arms around Godzilla's neck. The Atomic Saurian shook with all his strength to break free of the lock of The Cyclops's arms around his neck. But instead The Cyclops started clubbing its right fist down on the back of Godzilla's head and neck. Godzilla slowly shifted his head until he was able to bite deep into The Cyclops's shoulder. The one eyed monster howled in pain as Godzilla sank his teeth deep into the beast's tissue. The pressure of the bite forced The Cyclops to release its lock. Godzilla released his bite and used his powerful strength to shove the Cyclops back several feet back. The Cyclops stumbled until finally it lost its footing and fell to the ground. Godzilla stomped up to The Cyclops as it tried to get back up to its feet. Godzilla slammed his foot into the chest of The Cyclops. The force of the attack made The Cyclops fall onto its back and roll away. Godzilla let out a roar meant to mock his one eyed foe.

"This is intense!" Estevan shouted from the sideline.

"Someone's feeling better," said Sabrina.

"That and just watching this fight gets me pumped and ready to go," said Estevan.

"Speaking of which, that may not be such a bad idea. While Godzilla keeps The Cyclops busy, we can get down to the beach," said Ryu.

"I think Ryu may have a good idea there. We should go now, while we have an opening," said Luther.

"Yes, yes, that sounds like a great idea. A really good plan indeed," said Athena.

"Then we all agree. Let's get the hell out of here," said Cody.

"Get moving, everybody," said Estevan as they all started walking.

But they were all stopped by the sounds of loud hissing and the brush from where they came from being crushed. They looked back to see the dragon stomping its way over the brush with blood smudged over the sides of its mouth, with one of the small Cyclopes that ran away earlier hanging from its mouth, now dead. Godzilla and The Cyclops stopped fighting and looked to where the dragon was coming from. The dragon's sense of smell was correct. There were indeed two other giant creatures not far from itself and now it was looking at both of them and the meat on their bodies. The dragon licked the sides of its mouth in hunger. If it could manage to take down these two meat bags, it would have enough food to feed it for who knows how long. After several decades of being fed small morsels and just barely getting by, the dragon was hellbent on enjoying the feast of a lifetime.

"How did the dragon catch up to us already?" asked Sabrina.

"It must've made sort work of The Cyclops," said Ryu.

"That's impossible. The Cyclopes are too powerful to get killed so fast like that by anyone, or anything. Aren't they?" said Cody.

"Not against this thing apparently," said Estevan.

"I've never seen this beast off its chain, so I don't really know what the dragon is capable of," said Luther.

"We're about to find out," said Estevan.

Godzilla stared at the new monster with annoyance. He was already in the middle of a fight and really didn't want to have to put up with a second at this moment in time. So Godzilla let a roar of warning, telling the dragon he didn't want to actually fight it and told it to stay away. The dragon responded with an insulting roar of its own, making its intentions to devour Godzilla and The Cyclops known loud and proud. Godzilla was slightly taken aback by the boldness of the dragon's intentions to make a meal out of him. But that shock quickly turned into anger. How dare this punk of a monster want to eat The Kaiju King? Godzilla would have none of this crap especially from some beast he didn't know at all. Godzilla let out a roar signaling a take no prisoners, all-out fight. So then The Cyclops took a stance like a cat getting ready to pounce as it looked from Godzilla to the dragon and back waiting for one, or both of them to make the first move. Godzilla took a fighting stance of his own, preparing for the rumble ahead. The dragon slowly made its way up to both of its foes, ready to fight them to the death. The dragon took three steps forward, Godzilla took two steps back and The Cyclops took only one step back. Then the dragon rushed forward as it stepped in between Godzilla and The Cyclops. Then the two legged monsters rushed at their four legged foe. The dragon spun around, smacking its head into Godzilla's side and smacking its tail into The Cyclops's side, knocking it off its feet. Godzilla stepped back from the dragon, then rushed forward and started grabbing at its head. But the dragon kept violently shaking its head around to keep from getting caught in Godzilla's grip. The dragon got its head away from its foe's hands then stood up on its hind legs and kicked its front feet into Godzilla's chest. Godzilla was knocked a few steps back, but he managed to find his footing and keep from falling back. Godzilla glared at his foe before charging at it. The dragon was ready though as it unleashed a wave of fire from its mouth that washed itself over Godzilla's head and chest. Godzilla screeched in pain at the immense heat. The dragon took advantage by rushing forward and slamming its head into Godzilla's chest, knocking him off his feet. It was at this point that The Cyclops rejoined the fight by jumping onto the dragon's back and started clawing at the back and sides of the dragon's head. The dragon violently shook around and walked around in a circle, trying to get The Cyclops off its back, but the one eyed monster would not let go and even started punching its right fist into the side of the dragon's head. Each punch stung the side of the dragon's head even more then the last blow. These punches became too painful to put up with any longer, so the dragon in an act of desperation pushed up on its hind legs then fell backwards, slamming the weight of its body onto The Cyclops. The dragon rolled off its fallen foe and back onto its feet. But the dragon didn't have a chance to relax as Godzilla came running, ramming its head into the dragon's side. The impact from the move sent the dragon rolling over the body of The Cyclops once more. After the dragon rolled off The Cyclops and back onto its feet, Godzilla started stomping up to face the dragon head on. But he stopped for a little bit and looked down at the groaning Cyclops. Godzilla then stomped his into The Cyclops's chest for good measure before continuing his march towards the dragon. The Cyclops tried to sit up a little bit, but then Godzilla returned to The Cyclops's side and kicked his foot into The cyclops's face, knocking him back down to the ground.

Meanwhile, as this was going on, the caravan stared in aw.

"Holy shit, dude. A fucking triple threat smack down between a dragon, a Cyclops and Godzilla. No words can truly convey how awesome this is!" said Cody.

"Well yeah, I grant you it's cool to watch and as much as I'd like to stay and watch, I say we take advantage of the fact that they're distracted and get around them and make our way to the place the centaurs keep their ships," said Sabrina.

"Sabrina's right, we must get out of here while we still can," said Athena.

"Agreed, let's go everybody," said Estevan.

Everyone was off to a slow start as they started walking away from the area, while also taking glances over their shoulders to look at the three way clash of the titans. But they only got a few feet away from where they were before a centaur leaped out from the jungle and landed in front of the caravan.

"Not so fast, two leggers," said the bruised and bloody centaur as he pointed his sword at the group.

"Aw man! What now?" said Ryu.

"Komoto!" Cody said with shock.

"Yes, the greatest warrior that ever lived on this island has once again graced you with his presence," said Komoto as he started stepping towards his enemies.

"Oh sure, the big and mighty warrior. The same one who led a group for years that grabbed woman and treated them like objects to take their lust out on!" Cody screamed at Komoto.

"Don't you go there with me, boy. You have no idea what we lost when our woman died out. So many years before the visitors started showing up unwelcomed to our island, we had to live without the touch..., the love..., the affection..., the body of a woman. I- No, we, the centaurs who were strong enough and willing enough to go out and take what we wanted deserved those women!" the perverted centaur retorted.

"NO! That's where you are wrong, Komoto!" Estevan said as he slipped off of Luther's back and onto his feet.

While he did stumble a little and Athena and Ryu walked over to help, Estevan held up his hand and gave them a look to stop, which they did. Then Estevan stepped up to Cody's side as he spat his words at Komoto.

"You didn't earn those women, Komoto. Do you know why? Because women are not just objects. You may have forgotten that since you lost your own woman all those years ago. But now you're going to get a reminder about the subject. They are to be treated completely as equals with one hundred percent of yours, or anyone's respect. They're living beings who walk on the same Earth and breath the same air as you, me, or any other male. The rest of your people understood that. Even after all those years, your people knew how important it was yo treat women right. That's why they shunned you and your little group when they found out about your retched secret. Because you revealed yourself to be more of a monster then those titans duking it out over there," said Estevan, the last part while pointing to the fight between Godzilla, The Cyclops and the dragon.

"Silence your tongue you ignorant root on two legs! And don't you dare spout words about my people! Here's the real truth of why they cast me out. You people, you scum of people turned them against me by becoming their heroes and getting back their precious treasures. Had they known about my group's doings before, they surely would've stuck by their hero's side and even joined me."

"That's not true, Komoto and you know it! Our people have always believed in honor and treating others equally, despite our urges. You forgot about that honor and led others down your dark, honorless path and that's reality," said Luther.

"Don't you lecture me, boy. This has nothing to do with you. right now all I want is to finally have that one on one battle me and the two legger there never got the chance to have,' said Komoto as he pointed at Estevan.

"Oh, yeah right. You wanna fight someone who's obviously not in the right physical condition for a fight, but isn't even armed," said Sabrina.

"No, I'll fight him. I've been itching to get some payback for what you tried to do to Sabrina and Athena!" said Estevan as he glared at Komoto.

"Whao, whao, whao! Hold the phone there for a minute, big, bad and ugly. I need to consult with Rocky Balboa here before he goes into any fight. Excuse us," said Cody before he took Estevan aside.

"Estevan, what the hell are you doing? You can't fight him. Not in your condition anyways."

"I can't just stand here and reject a challenge when the ass who issues it is in the way of our getting off the island."

"I don't care what your excuses are. You're not going up against this guy."

"Come on, Cody. I've got to fight this guy, or else he'll turn that sword on our friends. Now look, I'm the fish boat captain, you work for me, so I'll be deciding who's gonna do what. Now move so I can do what I gotta do."

"No, Estevan, I wont let you throw your life away and if you're gonna try and pull rank on me, I quit."

"You can't quit-"

"Well I just did! Now if you're worried about him keeping us from getting to the ship dock and going after the others, let me fight him. I can take this guy."

"No, I don't want you putting your life on the line if you don't have to and right now you don't. It's me he wants and I am better then what I was before, believe me. Besides, this is also personal. He was going to rape the love of my life!"

"Well he was going to do the same to my sister!"

"Look, Cody, I'm going to fight this guy and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Oh there's plenty I could do to stop you. But I would rather fight Komoto then you. Okay, look, Estevan. If you're so intent on fighting Komoto, then let's at least fight him together as a team. This way we can both avenge the attempt made at Athena and Sabrina, plus there's less of a chance of you getting hurt and we'll have more of a chance of beating him working together then in a one on one fight."

Estevan thought about it for a moment before he looked to Komoto.

"You want a fight, you'll get a fight. But since your holding a sword at me and in my current physical condition I probably wouldn't last very long, you're going to get two fighters for the price of one," said Estevan.

Then he and Cody slapped each other a low five.

"You two? Ha, it doesn't matter, I'll fight the whole lot of you. I am Komoto, the greatest fighter there is!"

Athena and Sabrina ran up to Cody and Estevan as they stretched out and did other preparations for their upcoming fight.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Athena.

"If we don't, he'll keep chasing us around with that sword of his. So we'd have to fight him sooner, or later. Plus nobody messes with my girl and lives," Estevan said, the last part with a smile and a wink to Athena.

"You do realize you're risking both your lives?" asked Athena.

"Cody knew this when he volunteered and he's a good fighter. Me, I wont let anything get in the way of our getting to the ship dock, no matter how many walls of wood and hits to the body I may have took during the fight. Plus, with the combined might of me and Cody, it's Komoto everybody should be worried for," said Estevan.

Then he hugged and kissed Athena. They both smiled to each other.

"Please come back to me in one piece," said Athena.

"Absolutely! Cody will make sure of that," said Estevan.

Meanwhile, Sabrina gave her older brother a big hug before looking up at him and asking, "Are you sure about this? It's gonna be very dangerous."

"Come on, Sabrina. You and me, we're Bratschs, we don't walk away from challenges."

Sabrina nodded, despite the concern still on her face.

"Okay... But please try to be a little careful. I love you, Cody."

"I love you too, Sabrina."

The two siblings hugged again before Cody walked up to Estevan's side.

"You ready for this, Cody?"

"As ready as I can possibly be."

"Well then let's get with it."

But before the two could start their approach towards Komoto, they heard Luther call out, "Wait, my friends!"

Cody and Estevan looked back to see Luther run up to them.

"Take my sword, so that you may have a weapon to match Komoto's," said Luther as he took out his sword and handed it to Estevan.

Estevan looked the broad sword he held in his hand up and down before holding it out to Cody.

"Here."

"No, man. You're the one with the handicap, so you're the one who gets the added leverage, Estevan."

"Fair enough,' said Estevan with a smile.

Then the two fighters made their way over towards Komoto. The twisted centaur held his sword out in front of him defensively.

"That glorified toothpick wont help you against me," Komoto laughed when he saw the sword Estevan held in his hands.

"Yeah? Well we'll see about that," said Estevan.

Then he looked back to the others.

"Stay back, don't try to help us," said Estevan.

"But, Estevan, what if you lose?" asked Ryu.

"We're not going to, Ryu. Our resolve is too strong. Besides, we have right on our side," said Cody.

Ryu still had an unsure look on his face, to which Cody and Estevan both flashed confident smiles.

"We will win, Ryu. I promise this to you," said Estevan.

"We both do," Cody added on.

Then they looked to Komoto who stood ready to fight with his sword in hand. Estevan leaned over and whispered to Cody, "You sneak over to his left and distract him while I try to get in close with the sword. But wait for my signal. You'll know it when you see it."

"Alright," Cody agreed.

Cody started walking out towards Komoto's left, leaving a wide gap between the two, while at the same time Estevan started walking towards Komoto, his sword stretched out in front of him. Komoto kept shifting his gaze from Estevan to Cody, waiting for one, or both of them to make the first move. He started to get a little more tense when he saw that Cody was thinning the gap between the two, inching his way ever so closer. When Estevan was only a few feet away from Komoto, he shifted his gaze to Cody, who was also switching stares from Komoto to Estevan. Estevan nodded to Cody, indicating it was time to spring into action. Cody caught the signal and nodded slightly to Estevan before faking a rush at Komoto. The alarmed centaur swing his sword at Cody, who stopped before even coming close to the blade. Then Estevan charged in as fast as he could, lifted his sword and swung it down towards Komoto. However, the centaur managed to glimpse the charging human and lifted his sword to block Estevan's attack.

Then Komoto used his superior strength to shove Estevan's sword back and made him stumble a little bit. Estevan got his footing back, but only had seconds to raise his sword and block Komoto's huge sword swinging down on him. Then Komoto furiously swung his sword in different ways to different areas, trying to slice right through Estevan's body. Luckily, Estevan managed to block every one of those swings with his own sword. But he was struggling with keeping up with Komoto's attacks. Getting thrown through a wall of wood doesn't just go away. After Komoto's volley of failed attacks, Estevan got a chance to catch a breath. But they were heavy breaths.

"Ha, you don't have the physical prowess to keep up with me in a fight. Why don't you make it easy on yourself and surrender? I promise I'll make your death and the deaths of your friends quick and painless. Well...except maybe when it comes to your furry friend. Her death will be slow and painful...right after I'm done with her that is."

Komoto's word infuriated Estevan to the point where he let out a battle cry of anger before running at Komoto and swinging his sword up at Komoto's head. But the cruel centaur simply blocked the blow with his own sword. Then it turned into a test of strength as Estevan pushed his sword upward, while Komoto pushed his sword down. Komoto was clearly the stronger of the two, easily inching the clashing swords closer and closer to Estevan and nearly making Estevan's shaky legs fall out from underneath him. Komoto smiled and laughed in Estevan's face the entire time. _I've gotta find a way out of this, _Estevan thought to himself. Then the idea came to him. Before his legs had a chance to give out on him, Estevan kicked his right foot into Komoto's body, knocking him back. Estevan tried to press his attack on the surprised centaur, running up to him and swinging his sword at Komoto's body. But the centaur managed to not only block the sword with his own, but forced the sword to the ground with his great strength before swinging his right hand out for a backhand punch across Estevan's face, the force of which knocked him off his feet. Estevan got his face out of the ground and rolled onto his back...only to see Komoto running at him, his sword held high with the intent to swing it down on him.

But then all of a sudden...Cody jumps out from left field, flying through the air and kicking his foot into the side of Komoto's face. The force and surprise of the attack made Komoto drop his sword. Cody stood in front of Komoto in a boxing stance. Cody pressed an assault with a right cross to Komoto's face followed by a left cross. Then Cody went to the body with five body shots in a right, left combo. These punches made Komoto slight hunch over in pain. Cody followed his body shots with a right uppercut to Komoto's jaw, knocking him up straight. Komoto quickly poked his thumb into one of Cody's eyes, temporarily blinding him. Then Komoto kicked his front hooves into Cody's chest, knocking him off his feet. Cody slowly sat up, holding his hand to his chest as he let out several coughs and tried to catch his breath. But he didn't have time to do so as Komoto grabbed him by the shirt and lifted Cody up off the ground. Then Komoto slammed his forehead into Cody's before hoisting Cody up over his head and letting him fly away through the air. Cody hit the ground extremely hard with a loud thud. Komoto pulled his sword out of the ground and began to approach the fallen Cody Bratsch. Estevan forced himself back to his feet and grabbed his sword before running as best he could after Komoto.

Meanwhile as Cody picked himself up off the ground and onto one knee, a shadow fell over him. He looked up to see Komoto standing over him, holding his sword up over his head, ready to swing it down on Cody for the killing blow.

"Cody, catch!" Estevan yelled as he tossed his sword over Komoto's head.

Komoto looked back at where Estevan's voice came from, distracting him and throwing off a lot of his momentum as he swung his sword down. The sword Estevan threw landed a few inches next to Cody, who picked it up and used it to block Komoto's sword. But since neither warrior had a good grip on their weapons, they snapped out of both fighter's hands. Estevan ran up and then jumped onto Komoto's back. Before the centaur could do anything, Estevan wrapped his arms around Komoto's neck and head for a sleeper hold. Komoto tried as best he could to shake Estevan off his back. But he was unsuccessful, plus he had other problems as Cody got to his feet and started slamming his fists into Komoto's rib and kidney areas for some very hard body shots. At first Komoto was reaching his hands back to try and grab Estevan, but when he started to feel the body shots, Komoto turned his attention to Cody and punched him in the face. Then he followed up with three more punches, the last one hitting Cody in the nose. Cody grabbed at his bleeding and broken nose not knowing what else to do since he never had his nose broken before. Komoto kicked both of his front hooves into Cody's chest, knocking him to the ground. Then Komoto reached up and grabbed at Estevan's arm that was wrapped around his neck. He kept pulling at it until his neck was free, then Komoto pulled hard enough to flip Estevan off his back and onto Cody. Komoto grabbed his sword off the ground and swung it down at his fallen foes. However, the two saw the blade coming and rolled away in separate directions.

Cody ended up being the one closes to the sword, so he picked it up and stood ready to face off against Komoto. The centaur ran up to Cody and began swinging his sword down at Cody. But the young man managed to handle his sword quite well this time, blocking everyone of Komoto's blows, refusing to let Komoto's height advantage be a factor. But then Cody tried to take advantage of being shorter and swinging his sword at Komoto's sides. Komoto urgently went from offensive to defensive trying to keep up with Cody's surprise attacks. Then Cody spun around, trying to cut into Komoto's side, but again his blow was blocked. Then Cody spun in the opposite direction as before trying to cut into Komoto's other side. But again his attack was blocked. Then the two swordsmen swung their swords at each other. The two blades collided in mid-swing. Estevan got up off the ground and spotted Komoto and Cody who were locked in sword play.

In fact, they were so into their battle that they didn't even noticed they had wandered away from the sidelines and onto the battlefield of the monsters. Estevan looked to the fight going on with the monsters. The dragon was smacking its tail into The Cyclops, making it stumble into Godzilla. The monster king caught the one eyed monster and smacked his hand across its face, sending it stumbling towards the dragon. Then both Godzilla and the dragon swung their tails into The Cyclops, dropping it to the ground. Then the dragon sank its teeth into Godzilla's right hand and started pulling on it. To avoid getting his hand torn off, Godzilla stomped along in the direction the dragon was pulling. Unfortunately, the dragon was pulling Godzilla right in the path of Cody and Komoto's sword duel.

"Cody!" Estevan screamed as he ran after the two swordsmen.

Estevan made a running jump into the air, driving his shoulder into Komoto's back, knocking the centaur forward on top of Cody. As Komoto tried to get back up, Estevan kicked him in the side of the head, knocking him back down. Then Estevan grabbed Cody and helped him back to his feet.

"What was the big idea of making my little pony fall on top of me?" asked an aggravated Cody.

"Never mind that now. We've really got to get back to the sidelines before we get trampled. Or did you not realize we're out in the ope-"

Estevan was interrupted by Komoto swinging his sword in between him and Cody. Komoto kept up his attack by swinging his sword first at Cody, then at Estevan. Cody ducked the incoming blade, while Estevan rolled under it, coming up next to Cody. Estevan picked up their sword and used it to block Komoto's incoming sword strikes. But while those two were busy with sword play, Cody felt the ground start to rumble. Then Komoto and Estevan started to feel it to and put not as much attention to their sword fight. Then a giant shadow fell over them as the dragon stomped back toward them, while dragging Godzilla by his right hand in the dragon's mouth. The dragon's tail swung up in the air just as it walked back to a point where its body hung above the three combatants.

"Oh, holy fuck!" Cody screamed in fear.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I should explain why it took so long to post this, but I'll save that for the next author's note. For now, I would like to quickly address something said by Godzillafan1 in his review, about the Cyclops leaders. If you recall at Chapter 27, I had Godzilla crush the head of one of the leaders, killing it. That means there were only two leaders before Chapter 30. Now AH HA, there is only one left. Also if I didn't make it clear in the last author's note, this chapter you just read was originally suppose to be half of the last chapter, but it would've been too long for what I wanted, so I decided to end it with the dragon and Cyclops fight. <strong>


	32. Chapter 32

Komoto tried to swing his sword, but it ended up hitting the side of the dragon's foot and got knocked out of Komoto's hand. He only had time to see the sword snap in two as the dragon's foot came down on it. Estevan and Cody both huddled close together as the ground shook from the monsters both stomping around. Komoto stumbled towards the screaming men and batted the sword out of Estevan's hand. It fell to the ground before being crushed by another of the dragon's feet. Komoto slammed his right fist into Estevan's ribcage before punching his left fist into Estevan's stomach. Then the centaur followed with a right body shot, then another left, then a right cross to the face. Then Komoto punched his left hand into Estevan's ribcage twice before grabbing onto his shoulders and slamming his head into Estevan's.

Then Komoto gave Estevan a right and left cross to the face. Cody stumbled to get his footing right despite the shaking ground. Then he kicked his right leg up and across Komoto's chest. The centaur wrapped his arms across his chest in the shape of an X. Cody then punched Komoto in the stomach, before laying a punch across Komoto's face. Then Estevan stepped forward to get his hands dirty as he started laying all kinds of hard knuckle punches across Komoto's body and face. Estevan was determined to make Komoto feel as bad as he felt physically at the moment, not letting up with his barrage of punches. However, with each hard and fast punch, Estevan was wearing himself out. His punches got slower and slower until finally he was just lightly pressing his fists against Komoto's body. As the ground started to shake from the monsters stomping even harder than before, Estevan felt like he was about to fall to the ground. Cody came over and used his body as a base to keep Estevan from falling over onto his side. But then Komoto kicked both his hooves forward into both men's chests, sending flying back. But then Komoto fell to his knees, unable to capitalize. The beating he took from Estevan really took a lot out of him and showed on his body from bruises from his stomach, ribcage and his face, which also had blood dripping off it from the nose and the side of the head. Komoto even coughed up a little blood from internal injuries.

The dragon pulled back a little bit more, still dragging Godzilla forward. As Estevan and Cody regained consciousness, they looked up and realized they were no longer under the dragon..., but Godzilla! The two struggled to get back to there feet, not helped by the ground still shaking from the monsters stomping around and the fact that both were both hurt very badly. However, despite the obstacles, the two got up to their feet. They looked to see that they weren't the only ones. Komoto was stumbling toward them, though at the moment he was just in between the dragon's head and Godzilla's right arm.

"He...he's still coming, Estevan," Cody yelled as loud as he could so he could be heard over the sounds being made by the fighting monsters.

"I know," Estevan responded.

"So what are we gonna do now?"

"Well first of all, let's get the hell out from under these blood lusting beasts and get back to the others!"

Estevan and Cody ran as fast as they could out behind Godzilla's left leg. Godzilla at the time decided to sacrifice his hand in order to escape the clutch of the dragon's jaws. So then with all his might, Godzilla pulled his right hand out of the dragon's closed mouth. Godzilla then grabbed his hand and looked down at it. His hand was shredded and bloody thanks to the dragon's sharp teeth. Godzilla glared at the dragon with intense anger and hatred before slashing his left hand claws across the top of the dragon's snout. The four legged reptilian beast screeched and shook its head around from the pain as blood flowed out of the claw marks left on its snout. The dragon hissed in defiance at Godzilla before ramming its head into Godzilla's chest, to which Godzilla wrapped his arms around the dragon's head. Meanwhile, Komoto ran after Cody and Estevan as fast as he could. Although he was hurt badly, Komoto had somewhat of an advantage having four legs and managed to come up right behind the two fleeing men. However the chase was interrupted when Estevan pulled Cody to the ground and Komoto dropped to the ground to avoid Godzilla's swinging tail which past over them and caused a huge passing breeze. Cody tried getting back up, but Estevan pushed him back down just as Godzilla's tail came swinging the opposite way.

Then Estevan, Cody and Komoto all got to their feet and continued running off the monsters' battlefield and back into the underbrush where the others had all been watching the whole thing go down. Estevan and Cody got back to safety away from the monsters and then hunched over as they tried to catch their breath. But when they stood up straight, they were smacked in the back of the head by Komoto's outstretched arms as he ran at them and knocked them down. Cody rolled back up to his feet and took a fighting stance, despite slightly stumbling around a little. Komoto ran up to Cody with an intent to take him down. But Komoto had to stop when Cody kicked his foot up at his head. Cody tried for another kick, but Komoto batted his foot away. Cody tried for another kick, which Komoto dodged away from before Cody swung his other leg around for an attempted spin kick to Komoto's stomach area. However, the centaur caught Cody's leg and swung him up in the air, letting him fly away and crash into the ground. Estevan saw this as he was getting himself up off the ground. He refused to let Cody go through this fight alone and seeing what just happened to him gave Estevan the drive to get back to his feet and charge at Komoto who was stalking towards the fallen form of Cody. Estevan ran up from behind the stalking centaur and slammed his right knee into Komoto's stomach. Then Estevan took a boxer's stance and then used his left fist to punch into Komoto's rubs, followed by a right punch to the ribs, then another left and another right. Estevan shifted his punches to Komoto's stomach with a left and right punch before moving to Komoto's face. Estevan got in two punches before Komoto caught Estevan's fists then slammed their foreheads together for a headbutt.

Then Komoto grabbed Estevan's shoulders before ramming his knee into Estevan's stomach, making him hunch over in pain. Komoto slammed his right fist into the side of Estevan's head, followed by Komoto's left fist. Then the centaur clasped his hands together and swung them down into Estevan's upper back, making him fall onto his hands and knees. Before Komoto could do anything else, Cody ran up and roundhouse kicked the side of Komoto's head. Cody then turned to his fallen friend and helped him back to his feet. But then Cody pushed Estevan behind him as Komoto ran at them, his fist pulled back, ready to swing forward. But Cody got the next move by swinging his right leg across Komoto's chest and then followed up with a left backhand punch. Then Cody kept up his momentum by kicking the back of Komoto's front legs before sending a spin kick into Komoto's stomach.

"Got you that time you slimy hearted fuck!" Cody yelled.

"My turn!" Estevan shouted as he ran into the fray.

He slammed his knee into Komoto's rib cage before Cody swung his fist across Komoto's face. Then Estevan used an uppercut punch on Komoto's lower jaw.

"Cody, duck!" Estevan ordered.

Cody did as Estevan said as he jumped up for a three sixty spin kick to Komoto's head. Before Komoto got a chance to breath, Cody ran up and smack his knee up into Komoto's lower jaw.

"Let's give the boy some support!" Cody yelled before hunching over.

"Huh?" a dazed and confused Komoto responded.

His answer came in the form of Estevan stepping onto Cody's back and jumping into the air. As Estevan fell back to Earth, he pulled his left fist back and then swung it down across Komoto's face. The battered centaur tried as best he could to keep from falling off his hooves, not wanting to show any kind of give or weakness to his foes. But his stubborn pride played into the two human's favor as Estevan grabbed Cody's hands and swung him around in the air, smacking his feet across Komoto's face. This time the centaur fell. Cody bent down to catch his breath as Estevan walked up to his side and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Do...you...think we put him down for good this time?" Cody asked. He got his answer as Komoto took him down with a running tackle. Komoto crawled on top of Cody and started landing punches into his face.

"You two legged freak of nature! Just die!"

Estevan ran up, slamming his knee into the side of Komoto's head, sending him rolling off of Cody.

"Come on, Cody, get up. We have to get back to the others and get off this island. Then we can go home," said Estevan as he tried to pull his friend up to his feet.

But his efforts were deterred by Komoto crawling up behind him and hitting him in the nether region, making him drop down. The first one to their feet was most likely to be the one to set the tone for and finish the fight.

Meanwhile, Sabrina and the others watched this brutal beat down of a fight take place before their very eyes. The sight was not a pretty one. In fact, it made everybody who was watching it cringe in horror and amazement at the street fight that unfolded. It even made some of them wanna break down in tears, because people they loved and cared for were locked in a combat that caused them to bruise and bleed and maybe even get internal damage from taking such a pounding. Plus they almost got squashed by giant monsters who were locked in their own battle. Among the onlookers that wanting to cry and morn for their loved ones was Sabrina Bratsch, who's brother was one of the fighters in the brawl and he like the other two fighters was laying on the ground, beaten half to death. Her heart sank even further when she saw that it was not her brother or his fighting partner who got to their feet first. It was instead their opponent, the evil centaur, Komoto who got to his feet and stood over his fallen foes. Standing behind Sabrina, who was also watching this fight with a loved one in the fight was Athena. Her lover was the other of the two humans that fought to try and take Komoto down. He had fallen when the centaur hit him with a low blow. Now he was up with full intent to continue hurting her man. The thought of this on top of the pain and danger already suffered to her lover was too much for Athena to take. She began to march past Sabrina with intentions to tear Komoto apart, despite Estevan telling her and everyone else to stay on the sideline. But Sabrina held her hand out in front of Athena to stop her as she said, "Wait a moment, Athena. Just wait for a little bit."

"Back off, Sabrina! I don't care what Cody and Estevan said. They're out there in the middle of two different kinds of danger, half dead and I can't bare the sight of it any longer! Somebody has to do something and if no one else is willing, than I'll do it!" Athena practically hissed before letting out a wolf growl and formed a snarl.

"Calm down, wolf warrior Princess. I agree that at this point, we have no choice but to get involved. But we have to do it subtlety," said Sabrina who was at that point trying to quickly figure out what she even meant by that.

Then her eyes lit up as it came to her.

"Very subtlety," Sabrina added.

Meanwhile, the dragon had gotten its head free of Godzilla's grasp and then snapped its jaws a few times, making Godzilla step back. The two dueling monsters roared at each other before Godzilla charged forward at the same time as the dragon stood up on its hind legs. The dragon let itself fall down onto Godzilla, who surprisingly managed to stay on his feet and used his unmeasurable strength to hold the body mass of the dragon. Godzilla tried as best as he could to wrap his arms around the bulky form of the dragon, who as the same time wrapped its front legs around Godzilla's body. The two scaly titans tried to force each other back with their power and prove they were the stronger of the pair. Godzilla had to take a few steps back to stay balanced, but then he forced the dragon back a few steps. The two roaring and waring monsters were interrupted when The Cyclops came running and slamming in between the them, forcing them to release each other. The Cyclops stood in between the two dazed reptilian creatures and snarled at them, refusing to be forgotten in this fight. The Cyclops heard the dragon hissing and swung his left fist out, backhanding the side of the dragon's snout. Then The Cyclops kicked one of its hooves into Godzilla's throat before turning its full attention on the dragon. The Cyclops clasped its hands together and slammed them down on the dragon's head, then swung them across its snout, then on top of the dragon's head again. The dragon shook its head around, roaring in pain before it unleashed a wave of fire from its mouth onto The Cyclops's body. The one eyed monster howled in pain and swung its arms around and spun around, trying to escape as the flames engulfed and burned its whole body. The flames stopped, but only so the dragon could ram its head into The Cyclops's chest and knock him backwards into Godzilla. The Apex Kaiju caught The Cyclops and shoved him back toward the dragon. The Cyclops got control of itself before it charged under the dragon and used its strength to push the fire breather onto its back. The Cyclops heard the roar of Godzilla and turned to face The Kaiju King. The two marched up to each other, but it was The Cyclops who got in the first move. The first several moves in fact as The Cyclops pounded at Godzilla's stomach and rib areas with four punches in a right, left combo. The Cyclops changed its target from Godzilla's body to his head, starting with a right cross punch.

Godzilla was slightly dazed from the blow, which blurred his vision. It barely got a chance to clear up before The Cyclops hit Godzilla in the face with a left cross. The one eyed monster finished the attack with some final right and left crosses, which resulted in blood and a couple of teeth flying out of Godzilla's mouth. Blood also trickled out of the end of his eye socket from being punched in the face so hard. The Cyclops bent down and charged forward, stabbing its head horn into Godzilla's lower chest. Godzilla screeched in pain before grabbing the sides of The Cyclops's head, keeping it from pulling its horn out. While it did hurt Godzilla keeping the horn in his body, he also knew this kept The Cyclops from executing certain kinds of attacks. Now all Godzilla needed to do was figure out what to do next. Then an idea sprang into Godzilla's head. Without thinking twice, Godzilla brought his knee up into The Cyclops's face. The impact made The Cyclops shoot up straight, the force of which broke the horn off its head. The Cyclops let out several wails, cries and screams of pain as it grabbed at the top of its head where its horn use to be. Godzilla pulled the horn out of his body and held it out for The Cyclops to see before throwing it away. The Cyclops gritted its teeth and glared at his scaly foe before running at him. Godzilla in turn ran at The Cyclops, resulting in the two crashing into each other. The two fightin' mad monsters were slightly taken a back from the run in, but both managed to get their footing before they could fall. Then they both reached out and wrapped their arms around each other and started tugging to bring one another to the ground, while at the same time trying to keep from slipping off their feet. Both of them got even more aggressive with their pulls and tugs while also trying to stretch out their arms more and tightened the grasp of their hands, so much so that they dug their claws into each others' skin and scales to try to get better grips on each other.

The wrestling match was interrupted when the dragon swung its tail into Godzilla and The Cyclops, making them both fall onto their sides. Both of them rolled onto their fronts and tried to push themselves off the ground. But the dragon was not about to let that happen, which it proved by pushing up on its hind legs and slamming down on The Cyclops's back, knocking back on its chest and stomach. Then the dragon turned to Godzilla and did the same thing, getting the same result of dropping Godzilla back onto his chest and stomach. The dragon felt so pleased with the outcome of its attack, that it turned to The Cyclops and stood up on its hind legs again and slammed its body down on the fallen, one eyed monster yet again, making The Cyclops screech in pain and frustration. Then the dragon turned to Godzilla as he tried to get up again. The dragon hurried itself onto its hind legs and dropped down on Godzilla, sending him back down before he could get too far up. The dragon then turned to The Cyclops and did the same drop attack before it could get up. The dragon turned to Godzilla and stood up on its hind legs again, feeling very comfortable with this so far effective attack. But this time, Godzilla was ready, as he rolled away before the dragon could drop down on him, leaving nothing but the dirt and plant life covered ground to meet its body. Godzilla stopped on his back and then turned his head to the dragon and released his atomic breath. The beam hit the side of the dragon's neck, resulting in an explosion of flames, chard flesh and splattering blood. The dragon let out screeches and whines of pain as it shot up into the air and dropped back down, rolling around in pain. Never before had it experienced any kind of searing pain as Godzilla's atomic breath had just brought upon it. Godzilla took the opportunity to get back up to his feet and raise his head to the sky and roared out with determination. Then Godzilla turned his head to the dragon who had just gotten back on its feet and roared at it, demanding the dragon stand down. But the dragon just hissed in defiance, which made Godzilla snarl in anger as he started stomping towards the dragon. But the beast let out a wall of fire from its mouth and it engulfed Godzilla. But the Monster King walked through the flames, despite the burning and charring. The dragon ceased its flames and stared in shock. Godzilla fired his atomic blast across the dragon's open mouth and moved it up to the top of the dragon's head. This resulted in a bigger explosion which sent flames, flesh, blood and even one of the dragon's head horns flying into the air before falling back down to Earth. More screeches of pain came from the dragon as its body started shuttering and trembling. That beam dealt out even more pain than the first one and destroyed more of the dragon's flesh.

It was at this time that The Cyclops slammed into the dragon and forced its arms under the dragon's body and proceeded to lift the dragon up onto its back. The Cyclops struggled to stay on its hooves while trying to balance the bulk of the dragon's body. The one eyed titan decided to relieve itself of the dragon's weight, slowly forcing it up a little higher before dropping it off to the side. The dragon landed with a loud thud onto the left side of its body. The Cyclops pressed its advantage by clasping its hands together and slammed them down on the dragon's ribs. Then The Cyclops balled up its fists before it started punching them into the dragon's ribs. The fire breather felt each blow as the fists just kept pounding and pounding into its ribs, each punch a little harder than the last. The dragon saw out of the corner of its eye Godzilla stomping towards it. Godzilla felt that he should take advantage of the fact that one of his opponents was down in a very bad way and getting pummeled by another of the combatants. As The Cyclops continued to smash its fists into the dragon's side, Godzilla walked up to the dragon's head and just seemed to be...smirking at the fallen monster. Then Godzilla lifted his foot up and proceeded to start stomping down on the dragon's head. Over and over again, Godzilla stomped his foot down, hoping he would crush the dragon's skull. Down and down and down he stomped. The constant weight of Godzilla's foot coming down on its skull made blood start to flow from various parts of the dragon's head. Said head started to move less and less from each blow. Godzilla stopped stomping and looked down to examine his seemingly beaten foe. Godzilla bent down closer to the head and started sniffing it and using his binocular vision to completely inspect the dragon's head. He caught the movement of the dragon's ears and eyelids slightly twitching. Then the dragon tried to lift its head a little. Godzilla stopped it by shooting his atomic breath down on the fallen dragon's head. Just like with every other blast of Godzilla's breath that hit the dragon's body, an explosion of fire, flesh and blood erupted from the side of the dragon's head. Godzilla snarled before firing his atomic breath down on the dragon's head yet again. This time he let the beam flow for a minute or so, wishing for this to be the attack that ended the dragon. The Cyclops had by this point stopped laying lunches into the dragon's side and watched as Godzilla rained his destructive breath down upon their common foe. Finally Godzilla ceased firing his explosive breath attack and stared down at the smoking head of the dragon. Scales and inner flesh had been burned off to the point where you could see the bone around the eye socket, now empty since the eye was burned away. The smell of smoke and chard flesh filled Godzilla's nostrils. He knew then that he had put the dragon down for good. Now...it was time...to end it.

Godzilla shifted his gaze to The Cyclops, who stared right back. The stare down didn't last long as both glaring monsters through their hands back, raised their heads to the sky and let out loud roars before they stomped towards each other. The Cyclops distracted its foe by kicking up a wave of dirt, messing with Godzilla's sight. The Cyclops got the first move, kicking its left hoof into Godzilla's stomach, followed by a right hand punch to the side of Godzilla's face. Godzilla swung his head forward as he released his atomic blast across The Cyclops's head and chest. The Cyclops stumbled back a little. Godzilla pressed forward and stabbed his right hand claws into The Cyclops's stomach area. Godzilla pulled his claws out, only to stab his other hand's set of claws into The Cyclops's stomach. He pulled his left hand claws out, but then stabbed his right hand claws back in again. Godzilla pulled out his claws and then again stabbed his other claws into The Cyclops's stomach. Each stab caused sever pain to spread from the one eyed monster's stomach and into the rest of his body. Each stab also caused more and more blood to spill and pour out of the stab wounds. When all the stabbing was done, Godzilla had blood covered all over his claws. But it wasn't enough for the now animalistic Godzilla, who was now going on his more basic instincts, 'fight', 'kill' and 'survive'. Godzilla stabbed both sets of his claws into The Cyclops's chest as he moved his head up to The Cyclops's and roared in its face as it howled in pain. Once Godzilla pulled his claws out of The Cyclops's chest, it started stumbling around from feeling dizzy and dazed, finding it hard to see right. This could be coming from the amount of blood The Cyclops has lost at Godzilla's claws. As The Cyclops started to stumble back, Godzilla marched up, slashed his right hand claws across The Cyclops's face and then spun around, smacking his tail across The Cyclops's upper body. This made The Cyclops fall backward. But it managed to roll back up to its hooves and then stumbled toward The Cyclops's stomach. Then Godzilla ducked down then sprung up, smacking his head into The Cyclops's lower jaw. As The Cyclops held onto its jaw in pain, Godzilla swung his tail across the back of The Cyclops's legs, making it fall onto its back with a loud thud, making the ground shake. The Cyclops moaned and groaned as it rocked from one side to the other as it wrapped its arms its body from the sheer pain it had been dealt by Godzilla. All of a sudden, Godzilla's atomic blast rained down on the body of The Cyclops, resulting in several explosions dancing across. The Cyclops rolled over onto its chest and stomach. Godzilla grabbed his fallen foe and started dragging the one eyed monster back up to its feet, never noticing it grab a tree out of the ground. Once The Cyclops was back up, it spun around and swung the tree into the side of Godzilla's head. Godzilla let out a roar of surprise and alarm as he stumbled back from the surprise attack. The Cyclops started to walk up to Godzilla, but he was forced back by Godzilla's atomic blast hitting The Cyclops in the face. Godzilla hurried forward and grabbed The Cyclops by the shoulder and pulled it forward as he stabbed his right hand claws into The Cyclops's throat. The one eyed monster gagged as it felt the pointed, sharp tips of its foe's claws bury deeper into its throat. Deeper and deeper Godzilla sank his claws into his opponent's throat as blood flowed out of the puncture wounds from the claw stabbed and The Cyclops's mouth. Then... FINISH HIM ... Godzilla ripped his claws out of The Cyclops's throat, bringing a trial of blood following the claws and dropping to the ground as The Cyclops spun away and dropped onto its chest and stomach. Godzilla walked up next to The Cyclops's head, lifted his foot up and stomped it down on the back of said head. Godzilla kept pressing and pressing and pressing until...he heard a satisfying crack from The Cyclops's skull... FATALITY.

Godzilla looked down at his dead foe to admire his handy work...but he didn't get a chance as the fire breath of the dragon came at him in full force, engulfing his body. The dragon then charged forward, slamming its body into Godzilla's. The Atomic Saurian caught his footing and tried to prepare himself for another assault. It came when the dragon bit down on Godzilla's right arm. He quickly pulled his arm out of the dragon's mouth, feeling his scales being shredded off by teeth. The dragon stood up on its hind legs and swung its front feet forward, slashing its claws across Godzilla's face before dropping back on all fours. The dragon rushed forward, biting into Godzilla's right shoulder and started shaking its head around, trying to rip off some of its opponent's flesh. It got its wish as Godzilla pulled away from the dragon's grip, allowing a small part of his flesh to get swallowed by the dragon. The giant fire breathing reptile charged forward, swung its front right foot claws across Godzilla's face, smack its tail across his face afterwords, before charging forward and biting into Godzilla's chest and forced him onto his back, continuing to rip its teeth into Godzilla's body. Godzilla tried as hard as he could to shake the dragon off his body, thrashing around and slapping his hands into the dragon's snout and trying to shove the dragon off of him while trying to sit up. But nothing Godzilla was doing was able to get the viscous beast off of him, as it kept sinking its teeth in deeper and deeper to Godzilla's chest. As the blood flowed from the bite wound and Godzilla felt a great deal of pain, The Apex Kaiju had to think fast of what to do to get out of this life or death situation. Then it came to him. Godzilla's bike spikes began to glow as did the inside of his mouth. The glows got brighter and brighter and brighter until...Godzilla released a nuclear pulse through his body, resulting in a mini-explosion that sent the dragon, chard and all flying back away from Godzilla, crashing into the ground. At first both monsters laid on the ground, smoke coming off their bodies, never moving, looking as if they were both dead. But then the two downed monsters stirred and let out groans of pain and agony as they both tried to push themselves back up to their feet to continue the fight. Both of them were halfway up, but then the dragon's legs gave out underneath it and it dropped back down. Godzilla on the other hand despite slipping a little and nearly falling into a split, Godzilla managed to get back on his feet, despite stumbling around a little afterwords. Then the dragon started to stumble back to its feet as Godzilla walked around and behind the dragon before reaching down and grabbing its tail. The dragon's remaining eye opened wide with panic when it felt Godzilla grab its tail. The King of monsters mustered all the strength in hos body that he could and lifted the dragon by its tail up into the air only to slam it back down to the ground. The earth shook and quaked under the weight of the dragon, who also let out a cry of pain. But Godzilla ignored the cries as he lifted the dragon up again and slammed it back down, resulting in the ground shaking again and the dragon once again crying in pain. Godzilla lifted the dragon up in the air and again dropped it back down. Godzilla repeated this one more time, resulting in the dragon going even higher in the air then the other times and got slammed down harder then before resulting in a bigger shake of the ground and the ground around the dragon's body cracking and breaking, making a crater around the dragon. Godzilla walked around to the dragon's left and then ran up, ramming his head into the dragon's body, knocking it on its side. Godzilla bent down, pressed his foot against the side of the dragon's body hard enough that his toe claws pierced the dragon's scaly flesh and drew blood, then Godzilla bit down as hard as he could on the dragon's neck like an alligator biting for prey. Godzilla teeth sank deep into the dragon's neck making blood spray out of the opened neck wounds and onto everything close by. The dragon screeched out in pain and alarm as wiggled around like a fish out of water or a worm on a hook trying to escape the jaws of The Kaiju King. But Godzilla just did his best to bite harder, sink his teeth deeper into his downed foe's neck and pressing his foot down harder on the dragon's body. His toe claws slid up and down and deeper into the dragon's body as it wiggled around, drawing even more blood. Godzilla loosened his bite only a little, only so that he could push further and make his bite deeper and harder on the neck, drawing more blood. The dragon's screeched got even louder as it raised its head looking up at the angry and monstrous form of Godzilla as if asking for mercy. But Godzilla has no mercy! Now that he felt his bite was deep enough and strong enough, Godzilla started pulling his head back with all his might, with absolute intentions to rip a giant chunk of flesh out of the dragon's neck. He pulled harder and harder and harder, even started thrashing his head around like the wild animal he was at that moment in time. And then after all the biting and pulling and thrashing with the cries from the dragon as it wiggled around...it happened. With a trail of blood flowing behind it and falling to the ground, a chunk of raw meat that was part of the dragon's neck was pulled off by the ferocious monster that was and is The King of the monsters, Godzilla. As the victorious beast began chewing on the flesh, he discovered he had actually gotten a small piece of bone as well. Godzilla just kept biting down, chewing up both the meat and the small bit of bone before swallowing it all down his throat. Then without hesitation, Godzilla bent down and took another bite of flesh out of the now dead dragon's neck, munching on and then swallowing it just as passionately as the first time. After all that, Godzilla finally looked down at his defeated enemy. The dragon was dead, there was no doubt about it. With his foot still pressed up against the dragon's side, Godzilla lifted his head to the sky, threw his arms back and let out a loud, echoing victory roar that also acted as a warning for other monsters nearby to beware of Godzilla's wrath.

Meanwhile, Estevan and Cody were on the ropes as both had been lifted off the ground by Komoto who had a hold of both of their throats, squeezing ever so hard, trying to choke the life out of them. The evil centaur had a demonic look in his eyes as he choked both of his enemies. But he was so busy with this that he never saw Ryu and Sabrina running up behind him with two long and thick tree branches. He didn't notice until the two swung the branches across Komoto's back and the back of his head. This resulted in the centaur dropping Cody and Estevan and falling to his knees, nearly passing out from the pain.

"Was that subtle enough?"

"Cut the chatter, Ryu," Sabrina said before she kicked her leg across Komoto's chest, making him gasp for air as he put his arms over his chest.

"Just help Luther get Cody and Estevan to safety," Sabrina finished.

Ryu nodded to her before grabbing Cody and dragging his body away from Komoto while Luther cradled Estevan in his arms while galloping away. Meanwhile, Sabrina released all her anger that she felt at what Komoto did to her brother and her friend in a kick that ended with the tip of Sabrina's foot colliding with Komoto's nose, breaking it and making blood leak out of his nostrils.

"AAAAAHHHHH" Komoto screamed as his body flew back to the ground and he grabbed at his busted nose.

As he had his head lowered, his hands grasping his broken nose and tried pushing back up to his hooves, Komoto didn't see Athena run up to him and then corkscrew through the air for a tornado kick to the back of Komoto's head. The injured centaur fell back to the ground. Athena shifted her gaze from the downed centaur to Ryu trying to get Estevan onto Luther's back where Cody already rested. She ran up and frantically said, "Estevan? Estevan, are you okay? Estevan, please tell me you're all right. Estevan, I'm begging you, speak to me. Estevan..."

"Athena, please!" Ryu shouted as he grabbed Athena's shoulders.

He then loosened his hands as he spoke, "Letting your emotions get the better of you isn't gonna help Estevan right now. I know you're worried about him. Hell, I'm worried about both him and Cody as well. But the most important thing right now is they're both alive and I think they'll be able to walk again when they wake up. The best thing we can do to help them right now is to stay calm and get them out of here and down to our big boat. Okay?"

"Okay," Athena agreed.

"Good girl," Ryu said before patting her on the back.

As he turned his attention to Estevan and Cody, Athena looked over at Komoto, her anger rose again as memories of her and Sabrina's abduction at Komoto's hands and the pain he put Estevan and Cody through ran through her head like a slide show over and over again until Athena could take no more. She let out a wolf howl before she ran up to Komoto and slashed a set of claws on her right hand across Komoto's face, making him cry out like a little bitch. Athena snarled and growled at the centaur, who tried to crawl away. Sabrina ran up and hugged Athena tightly.

"It's okay, Athena. It's okay."

Sabrina released her hug, but kept on e of her arms around Athena's shoulders as the two girls looked at each other, tears streaming from Athena's eyes and running down her face. Sabrina gave Athena a reassuring look, which made her smile.

"Come on you guys. We've still got a long way to go," said Ryu.

The two girls caught up with the boys and they started walking off. But they were stopped by the sound of Godzilla's roar ringing out over the jungle. They looked back and were both amazed and somewhat horrified by the sight they saw. Godzilla covered in his own blood and the blood of his dead opponents walked a few steps forward before taking the time to look at his handy work. Both the dragon and the last of The Cyclops elders laid in craters surrounded by their spilled blood. It seemed as though there wasn't a monster on the island that could stand up to the power of the one called Godzilla.

"L-let's go you guys. Quickly, before something else happens," said Sabrina, shivering from the sight of the carnage.

The group started taking slow steps, but Sabrina hurried them along, almost pushing Ryu and Athena forward, while Luther picked up the pace all by himself, while also trying to keep Estevan and Cody balanced on his back. Meanwhile, Komoto looked and saw the caravan as they ran away from him.

"No...no...NO! Y-y-you think you can get away from me? You think that I-I'm down and out for the count?!"

Komoto forced himself off the ground despite his pain.

"I am Komoto, the greatest, the most powerful warrior on the planet!"

Suddenly the ground started shaking a shadow fell over Komoto. The startled centaur looked behind him and scream in horror when he saw Godzilla, The King of the monsters towering over him and looking down directly at him. Godzilla knew that this being had tried to harm his human wards that he took it upon himself to protect. And he might try again if he had the chance. Godzilla could not allow this. Godzilla dropped his head down to the ground and snatched the screaming Komoto in his mouth and bit him in half before letting the Komoto halves travel down his throat and into his stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>WAS THAT GREAT?! WAS...THAT...GREAT?! Was that worth the wait? In all seriousness though, I know I've got a lot of explaining and apologizing to do. But one thing I will not apologize for is how into detail I go into on my fight scenes. I admit, I was worried about how I was writing my fight scenes and if I go to much into detail. So much so that I went to a website that give writing tips. It said that fight scenes are very hard to do, but the best thing to do is go into as much detail as you think you can in the moves in the fight and how they affect the character the moves are meant to hurt, which I was pretty much already doing. So no, I'm not sorry I go into so much detail in my hand to hand fights. I am sorry however for how poorly I write sword fights. I don't completely know why I'm having such a hard time with those. But I think probably part of the reason is that I don't know a whole lot about sword fighting except for something called a parry. But I have no idea what a parry is, only that it involves sword fighting in some form, or another. Another thing it might be is that I think deep down I feel people don't want a whole lot of detail when it at least comes to sword fights. Like in Star Wars 3: Revenge of The Sith. A great lightsaber fight between Anikan and Obi-Wan on the lava planet at the end of that one. But would people really want detail after tiny little detail described to them in oh say a novelization of the movie. I don't know. I'm sure they did do that and I just haven't tried to hunt it down. Maybe, I'll track down a novel version of Revenge of The Sith and read how they described the fight scene in said novel for research. But you don't want to hear about all that. No, you wanna know...WHAT THE HELL TOOK ME SO LONG?! A fair question, but easy to answer and I'm sorry if I seem somewhat aggravated. In order for me to write something, I have to want to write that specific something like chapters to this story. I can't force myself because if I do, or if anyone else tried to force me to, then it becomes kind of a chore and that makes me want to do it even less which may, or may not slow down the progress of the story even further. Also, you may have noticed I put up 2 chapters at the same time. Why'd I do dat?! Well...remember how Chapter 30 and 31 were originally suppose to be one chapter? Well, this chapter was suppose to be part of that same chapter. And while I was able to realize a cut off point the first time. The second time, I was unable to find a separation point until after I got done writing. So part of me got to thinking Chapter 31 and 32 were gonna be one chapter. Then when I was done and going through the editing process (which added to the wait), I decided to look for a separation point. I admit, the one I found wasn't very good, but I felt it was good enough. Also and I know some may be surprised, but I have a life off the internet. Yeah, I actually have a small resemblance of a personal life and right now, it's kind of going through a crisis. I've got to move out of my current house and into a new one. Yup, so there's that...and I think I don't need anymore then that. One more thing, despite having to move, I did take the time to go see Pacific Rim in theaters. Speaking of which, if you monster movie fans haven't seen it already, do yourselves a favor, STOP READING THIS, DROP EVERYTHING YOU'RE CURRENTLY DOING, GET YOUR ASSES DOWN TO THE CLOSES MOVIE THEATER AND GO SEE IT! IT IS SO FUCKING AWESOME! IT KICKS SO MUCH ASS AND IT WILL KICK YOUR ASS AS WELL! But in a good way...if there is a good way I mean. So yeah, that's pretty much the lot of it. Sorry this author's note was so long. I just felt I owed explanations and wanted to get some stuff off my chest. Well people, one more. Yes, just one more fucking chapter and this story is finished. It's gonna be another fight chapter, but moves the story along better then these last 2 have. I got to try and do that while also trying to top the fight played out in this and the last chapter. Not gonna be easy since the triple threat was so badass, don't you think? But I'll try. Until then, I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff saying, thank you for your patience and continuing support of this story and also asking, WAS THAT GREAT?! <strong>


	33. Chapter 33

Estevan's eyes slowly started to flutter open as he woke from being knocked unconcious during his fight with Komoto. While his eyes tried to adjust from dark to blurry to normal, Estevan discovered was he was moving, but not of his own will. He could tell he was moving by the wind blowing in his face as he moved. He could tell he wasn't moving of his own will because he couldn't feel his legs moving. Once his eyes were fully adjusted he saw that he was in a jungle, or a forest of some kind. Then he noticed that he and three other guys in front of him seemed to be riding on a horse back. But wait, what was this?

Maybe it was his eyes playing tricks on him, but Estevan couldn't help but notice that the man up front seemed to have his body attatched to the horse body. Then it all came back to Estevan. Where he was, who he was with and what had happened to him the past several days. After all that he realized he was riding a centaur, most likely his friend Luther and the man riding with him was probably his best friend Cody.

"L-l-Luther... Luther wait. Luther sto..."

Estevan tried to speak, but he was having a very difficult time. He reached over and grabbed Luther's shoulder and started shaking it a little. This got Luther's attention and made him slow down a little as he looked to see what was on his shoulder.

"Luther..."

"Yes, friend Estevan, what is it?"

"Stop running, stop running. Stop, Luther!"

Luther nodded in agrrement before slowing to a stop. After that, Estevan started to dismount from Luther's back. But he found he was having trouble getting down, losing his footing and nearly sliding off and falling on his side. The others were having trouble of their own, keeping up with the horse speed of Luther. Athena not as much as Ryu and Sabrina, which was why she was the first to see Estevan trying to get off Luther's back.

"Hold on," Athena said before she hurried over to aid Estevan.

At this point, Ryu and Sabrina caught up with the others and saw Athena trying to help Estevan off of Luther's back. Ryu ran over to assist.

"Okay, Athena, together now. Take it easy, Estevanm, take it easy. No, no, steady as it goes. That's it, there we go."

Ryu and Athena managed to help Estevan who was moaning and groaning in pain the whole time down, off Luther's back and got him safely on his feet. Estevan walked a few steps forward and looked around at his surroundings. Then he walked over to a small stream that was running by before the pain got to him and he starting lower to the ground to sit. Ryu and Athena grabbed Estevan's arms and shoulders in alarm and helped him slowly to the ground. Eestevan scooped up water from the stream which he wiped across his face, wiping away blood and sweat.

"Are you all right?" Athena asked as she sat down in next to Estevan.

"Yeah,...I guess. Did we get him? Komoto I mean, did we get him?" asked Estevan as he turned, which Athena did as well so they could sit facing each other. Athena smiled.

"Yeah, we did."

Estevan returned Athena's smile, his with more relief.

"I was so afraid I'd lose you. I-I knew you told us to stay back, but..."

"Hey, hey, Athena, you don't have to explain yourself. You guys did the right thing, getting involved when you did I mean. I actually think as weird as it sounds that somewhere in the back of my mind that even me and Cody together wouldn't be enough to stop him. We could certainily slow him down, but we couldn't completely stop him. So I'm glad you guys stepped in at the moment you did."

"I'm glad to hear you say that and that you're not mad. I just couldn't stand seeing you out there with that filthy beast's hand around your throat. He could've killed you...and I couldn't do that. I'd fight Hell for you."

Estevan held Athena's hand in his own.

"I truly believe you would my warrior princess. And I would do the same for you."

The two reveled in each other for a little bit before they embraced each other in a hug.

Meanwhile, Sabrina had been standing next to Luther and Ryu, watching it all happen when she heard Cody moaning and looked to see him moving a little bit.

"Oh my gosh, Cody! Ryu, help me get him down," said Sabrina.

They hurried to help slide Cody off of Luther's back and slowly lowered him to the ground. Sabrina lowered to Cody's level as he sat on the ground, still moaning some. She grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him a little as she said, "Cody.. Cody, wake up, big brother. Come on, Cody wake up, open your eyes."

Then finally Cody spoke.

"No, Mommy, I don't want to go to school. The other boys make fun of me."

This got an eye roll from Sabrina before she said in a more authority filled voice, "Wake up!" before flicking her brother on his broken nose.

"AAAAHHH!" Cody let out as his eyes shot open and he grabbed as his nose.

"Watch it will ya?! My nose is broken enough. I don't need it anymore broken by the likes of you. I don't even like it as broken as it is now. In fact, I don't like it broken at all," said Cody.

"Oh quit your complaining you big baby. Anyways your nose wouldn't have gotten broken in the first place if you hadn't have been playing Mr. Macho Number Two to Estevan's Mr. Macho Number One," said Sabrina as she walked over to the stream and scooped up some water to drink.

"We were only out there fighting Komoto to protect you and the others. Just like when you guys came in at the last second to protect us," said Cody as he walked up after his sister.

"I understand why you fought Komoto. But I still didn't like that you did. I was scared for both you and Estevan. His my friend and you're my brother. The thought of losing you because you were trying to protect me, let alone lose you at all...is to hard for me to think about. I love you, my knuckle headed brother."

"I love you too, Sabrina, my hot headed sister. That's the main reason I went out to fight. Komoto tried to...you know. Who's to say he wouldn't have tried to again? And as long as I have something to say about, no man, human, or otherwise will ever get that chance. You mean too much to me."

Sabrina broke down in tears as did Cody before the siblings hugged each other. Then Cody turned his attention the the stream, hunching down, removing his shirt, dunking it in the water and then using it to wipe away all traces of blood and sweat, leaving only the bruises left on his face. Then he walked over to the others as he rung out his shirt and put it back on. When Cody took his place in the circle of friends, Ryu was the first to speak.

"Sooooo, shouldn't we be moving on?"

"I'm for that," Estevan agreed.

"The beach is not to far from here. In fact it's just beyond those trees and bushes," said Luther pointed to the brush he spoke of.

Everyone looked to the direction he pointed.

"The stream runs out into the ocean," Luther explained further.

"Yes, I can see the ocean through the trees!" said Athena excidetly.

"Yes and there's the beach as well!" Ryu added.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" added a very hyped Cody.

Everyone moved as fast as they could through the brush that stood between them and the beach that would take them to where the centaurs kept their ships. As the caravan ran out onto the beach, everybody let out a laugh of pure joy as they danced and ran around on the beach, Ryu even dropping down back first into the soft beach sand and then kicking back up. Then he stopped and looked at something that caught his interest. Something...familiar.

Everyone else danced around a little longer before finally stopping and walking up to Luther.

"Okay, Looth man, where's the dock?" asked Estevan.

Luther pointed left as he said, "The sea side cave where we hide our fishing boats and ships is that way. Not very far though. Not very far at all."

"Then we haven't a moment to lose," said Estevan.

Everyone started walking in the direction the cave was suppose to be. All except Ryu, who was staring out at the beach. Sabrina was the first to notice.

"Hey, guys, stop for a moment. Ryu's frozen in place."

Everyone stopped at Sabrina's word and looked back to where there friend stood.

"Hey, Ryu, come on, dude. We're almost home," Cody called out.

But Ryu didn't move. Everyone gave each other worried looks. Then they walked to where Ryu was standing. They stopped a few feet behind him.

"Ryu man, come on. It's time for us to go," said Estevan.

Ryu turned to the rest of the caravan with a rather sad look on his face.

"You don't see it. Estevan, Cody, Sabrina..., you don't see it, do you?" asked Ryu.

"What are we suppose to see?" asked Sabrina.

Ryu stretched his arms out to his sides as he said, "This right here...is the very same beach where we made land on with Jesse after the storm that blew us here."

Estevan, Cody and Sabrina's eyes widened with shock as their jaws dropped.

"Y-you're...sure?" asked a stammering Estevan.

Ryu nodded before stepping off to the side as he pointed.

"Over there is the big rock Cody stood on as he called your name when we couldn't find you. And it's hard to make out, but you can just barely see the group of rocks where Sabrina found you, Estevan."

They all walked up to Ryu's side and looked. Cody recgonized the rock where he frantically called out for and searched for his captain and his friend, Estevan Martinez. Sabrina saw where she had found his body and called out for the others. Suddenly memories of their whole experince came to them. The storm that blew Estevan's yatch to the island along with Jesse, the same storm where they first saw Godzilla. The group coming back together on the island. Coming across the first cyclops and Estevan having to save Sabrina from it. Later that night when they saw both the fleeing Hippocampi and the flaming phoenix. The next day when they climbed the highest volcano, fought the giant roc bird who lived on it, discovered a boat floating toward one of the beaches and going out to that beach where they found and befriended Athena and her mother and when they discovered more cyclopes lived on the island then just one, including some nearly Godzilla's size, one of which fought a minotaur.

On that same day that seemed like the longest, they also trekked across a desert and nearly died at the claws of giant scorpions, but were saved by Godzilla. Then they remembered getting out of the desert and entering the temple where they fought living skeletons and lion statues, leading to a fight between Godzilla and a gigantic lion statue. Then when they walked back across the desert, how a giant serpent stopped them and tried to eat them. Cody fought bravely, but in the end, Athena's mother Mary Ann lost her life at the jaws of the serpent, which left Athena temporarily traumatized. But she found salvation and love in the brave young man named Estevan. Then the group discovered that Godzilla was intentionally trying to help them and that deep down he was good...just treated wrong by the world around him, which turned him into the monster everyone viewed him as.

Then came when they met the centaurs who gave them the tasks of collecting their treasures from across the island in exchange for a way off the island. This led to many encounters, including the one that took away the life of the eldest brother of Cody and Sabrina Bratsch, Jesse. These encounters included Cerebus, Maduesa, The Hydra and eventually a final showdown at The Cyclops temple, which was destroyed by Godzilla. Through out almost all those dangerous situations, Godzilla was there like a guardian angel looking out for the caravan. Then finally when it was over, the small obstacle of some evil perverted centaurs led by one named Komoto who stuck around even longer to make himself more of an obstacle as well as release a bigger one in the form of the dragon that had been meant to guard the centaur city, Eldimore were the caravan had also made new friends like Luther, his father Hector and their good friend Hector. Then finally the double battle between Godzilla, the dragon and the last of The Cyclops elders and the combined might of Cody and Estevan fighting Komoto until Sabrina led the others in a move to same them from losing their lives to the centaur that eventually fell to the jaws of The Mighty Godzilla.

And now here they were...back where it all began. The emotion from the flooding memories were too much for Estevan Martinez, Cody Bratsch, Sabrina Bratsch and Ryu Roh to handle. They embraced each other and freely cried out in anguish and let tears flow from their eyes and roll down their faces. Athena joined in the embrace and cried as well, also remembering her whole ordeal on the island as well and feeling the emotion run through her too. Luther hung back as his friends let out all their emotions through tears and cries. It seemed to go on and on forever, but the emotions and memories wouldn't come and just fade so easily.

After God knows how long, the group who had by this point dropped in a sitting position while still holding their embrace, finally got a hold of their selves and started to wipe away their tears. They gave each other looks that said flat out, 'I love you'. Then they all smiled and even chuckled a little. They got up and hugged each other again. The held out their arms for Luther to join, which he did graciously. They squeezed each other together hard before they let out deep breaths and broke their group hug, looking out at the beach for a little bit. Nobody wasted a word, Cody just looked at the others and motioned with his head to signal it was time to move on. Everyone started walking, all that was except Estevan who lingered a little, looking out at the beach.

Athena came back to his side, put her arm around his shoulder, to which he put his arm around her waist and the two shared a kiss before Athena led Estevan to the main group. They trekked across the sandy beach, leading them farther away from the area where the original caravan landed on the island. The walk took them towards what looked like a really big sea side rock. Luther stopped and pointed. "That's the cave there." Everyone's spirits rose higher then they had ever been.

"Yes, at long last! We're getting off this island and going back home!" Estevan shouted out loud, to which everybody cheered.

Then Estevan looked to Athena and grabbed her hand.

"And then we will finally be able to start our life together," he added.

"Uh...absolutely!" said Athena.

A big smile came over Estevan's face before he kissed Athena. Then he started walking with the rest of the crowd to begin their final approach to the cave. Athena lingered back a little, a look of uncertainty on her face that she didn't want Estevan and the others to see. But Cody caught a glimpse of it which made him shoot Athena a questioning look. She simply shrugged her shoulders before picking up the pace to keep up with the others. But she stopped when her ear twitched from a sound that was coming from the jungle.

"Hey, you guys stop for a minute!" Athena called to the group.

Everyone stopped and looked to where Athena was as she took a few steps in the direction of the jungle.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

The others looked at each other in confusion.

"Wolves have extra sensitive hearing, remember?" said Ryu.

"Oh," everyone else said at the same time.

"I'm starting to hear it too," Luther added as he put his hand to his ear.

Athena began sniffing the air.

"There's more then one...and they're coming this way," said Athena.

"Yes, yes, you're right, Athena," Luther confirmed.

This brought up alarm in the other members of the caravan.

"What should we do?" asked Sabrina.

"We should be running to the cave, to safety," said Ryu.

"Come on, everybody! Let's get moving!" said a very alarmed Estevan.

Everybody started to run except Luther and Athena. Cody noticed this and rolled his eyes.

"Come on you guys. We've gotta go!"

But Athena kept sniffing the air while Luther waited and watched.

"They...smell...like you, Luther. Except a little different," said Athena.

Luther's expression turned into confusion and curiosity.

"How are they...different?"

Luther's question was answered when Athena said, "They're here!"

Then several...female centaurs came crashing through the brush of the jungle and onto the beach. All members of the caravan stood in aw and watched as they females walked onto the sandy water side land. But non were more stunned then Luther, who thought for so many years that the females of his species had been wiped off the island. But here they stood in the many, approaching him. The female centaurs stopped a few feet in front of the caravan. They looked just as shocked to see the caravan as they were to see the female centaurs. While they were shocked to see humans and a anthropomorphic she wolf, most of them were staring in shock at Luther. The lady at the front of crowd walked up closer to the Luther and spoke.

"I am Gabrielle, princess and leader of this bunch here...what's left of it."

"Where are your men?" asked Luther.

The girl identified as Gabrielle looked to the ground as a sad expression came across her face.

"We don't have any men," said the centaur princess.

She then let out a sigh as she looked back up at Luther and added, "Not anymore."

Luther's head tilted to the side as he looked on in curiosity.

"What happened to them?" he asked.

"We live on the east side of the island. We've lived there our whole lives. We were getting ready to explore other parts of the island when..."

Gabrielle looked away as she fought back tears.

"...Until these gigantic one eyed monsters came and attacked us. They completely wiped out our men, who were trying to protect us."

"The Cyclopes," The members of the caravan said at the same time.

Gabrielle looked at them all.

"You know of these creatures?" asked Gabrielle.

"Ye...uh...they- they wiped out my people's women! A-a-a-and they chased my two legged friends all over the island before..."

"Before the one eyed beasts were killed off?" Gabrielle interjected.

"How did you know about that?"

"Well unfortunately for us, our village stood on land not too far from the temple of The...Cyclopes as called them. We wanted to flee, but every time we tried, we always ran into theses...Cyclopes. So we were forced to stay where we were. Sometimes they would march right into our village and cause mayhem and destruction. We were helpless. Then...just yesterday...we heard explosions coming from The Cyclopes' temple. Well, we sent out some scouts and they told us an even greater creature then the one eyed monsters had wiped out half of their population. maybe a little more than that. So we used that genocide as an opportunity to escape out into the rest of the island and see if we could find a safer home and maybe...some of our own..., preferably males."

Gabrielle blushed a little when she said that and sent a smile Luther's way. He blushed a little as well and gave a somewhat embarrassed smile. Ryu laughed a little before he pointed and said, "Looks like your luck is changing, Luther."

Luther looked back to his human friends, then to a smiling Athena, then to Gabrielle.

"You know what, Ryu, I think you're right. But it's not just my luck, but the luck of mine, soon to be our people," said Luther as he took Gabrielle's hands in his own.

"He just met this girl," Sabrina whispered to her brother.

"Oh leave him alone. He hasn't seen a girl of his species in Zeus knows how long," Cody responded.

Sabrina thought about it before nodding in agreement.

"Fair enough," she said.

Luther turned his full attention to Gabrielle, excitement flashing in his eyes.

"Oh, Gabrielle, beautiful princess of the people, I live in a city hidden in the mountains where we're safe from the dangers of this island. I formally invite you and your large family here to come back with me to the beautiful city of Eldimore to share in that sanctuary and live there with alongside my family so that we may become one bigger and stronger family and complete each other," said Luther.

Gabrielle looked to her subjects who all nodded eagerly in agreement. Gabrielle smiled to Luther.

"We most graciously accept your invitation. With this merging of our people, our order and balance will be restored in the centaur race. May we start right now?" said Gabrielle.

"What do you mean?" asked Luther.

Then Gabrielle slowly and gently pulled Luther's face closer to hers until their lips were locked in a kiss. This got a big applause from the female centaurs and the caravan, all of whom seemed genuinely happy that the centaur race would be whole again. After the two new lovers finished their kiss, Gabrielle said while looking into Luther's eyes, "I've been waiting to do that with a male for such a long time."

"Me too. Well..., with a female I mean," said Luther.

Everyone chuckled a little.

"Before we head back, my lady, I must help my two legged friends here return to there home. Then...we can return to ours..., my lady," said Luther.

She nodded in agreement, after which, Luther hurried over to his friends.

"So..., I guess this is it?"

"Indeed it is, Estevan. To you, my friends...and to your monster friend..., the one you call Godzilla, thank you...so very much! Because of him and you, The Cyclopes are gone and we are free to live our lives and once again, male and female centaurs will live together as one, big, happy family. I don't know if the centaur race will ever be able to repay you the way you truly deserve," said Luther.

"Well, you can give us a crash course on how to sail one of your ships the right way and we'll call it square," said Estevan.

"Done," Luther agreed.

"So to the cave of the ships then?" Cody suggested.

"Right this way," said Luther as he guided the caravan to the cave.

The female centaurs followed close behind. There was a small entrance in the side that took them to a little dock where several different ships rested. This got some looks of aw from the members of the caravan.

"Magnificent aren't they?" Luther gloated.

"Most impressive," Athena agreed.

"They're alright, but they ain't no love boat," said Cody.

Sabrina gave her brother a semi annoyed look.

"Again with the old TV?"

"Did I do that?" asked Cody in a nasally whine.

"No! No! There will be no Urkel references around me!" Sabrina shouted.

Meanwhile, Luther had walked up to Estevan and Athena who stood hand in hand looking at the ships.

"You are free to choose whichever one is to your liking," said Luther.

"Thanks..., we'll take that one since it's closest to the mouth if the cave," said Estevan as he pointed to the ship he was talking about.

"Oh that one. ...You can't have that one!" said Luther.

Everyone stared at him in confusion and shock.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," said Luther, a big smile on his face.

Everyone let out relieved laughter.

"Come with me, my friends. I'll show you how to sail your new ship," said Luther.

He did as he said he would in giving the humans and Athena a course in how to sail the ship. He tried to make it go by fast with mostly basic stuff and a few expert skills that were required in case they ran into trouble, like another storm, or something even worse. It wasn't really hard because Estevan and some of the others sailed ships for a living. But there were a few difficult differences to figure out. But after all the teaching and talking...it was time...to say goodbye. Luther stood in front of his two legged friends, tears forming in his eyes.

"So..."

Estevan couldn't think of what to say.

"It pains me greatly to see you go after coming to mean so much to the centaur people and me personally. But at the same time, I know you have your own lives to live in your own world. But that isn't gonna keep me from missing you," said Luther.

Estevan then spoke, "You mean a lot to us too, Luther. You were the first to befriend us and helped your people to trust us and us trust them. And in extension because of it, you afforded us an opportunity to go home. And now here we are finally doing it, despite the hardships we had to go through. Remember this, Luther, despite the fact we'll be worlds, or dimensions, or whatever apart, you will now and forever be our friend."

Luther looked around as his other two legged friends gave agreeing and reassuring nods. Then he shook hands with Estevan before sharing a hug with him. Then he went around getting hugs from the others, even getting kisses on the cheek from Athena and Sabrina. Then he got off the ship and stood on the dock, his arm wrapped around his new lover, Gabrielle. Estevan directed everyone to their stations, taking his place behind the wheel. And finally, the ship set sail. The centaurs all waved goodbye to the caravan who left such a big mark on this Mythology Island.

They returned the wave before returning to their duties. The ship sailed out of the cave and out into open waters. After the ship got several feet away, with the island a good distance behind them Estevan took a few relaxing breathes and took the time to look around at his friends, who were all also more relaxed. But then his eyes landed on Athena, who was leaning against the balcony, her arms stood on the top of said balcony to support her head as she stared back at the island.

"Hey, Cody," Estevan called.

Cody came over to his friend's side.

"What can I do for you, Estevan?"

"Could you take the wheel for a little bit? I need to go over and talk to Athena."

Cody placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Take all the time you need, Estevan." _I think he's gonna need a lot of time for what's coming to him, _Cody added, only in his thoughts.

"Thanks, Cody," Estevan said before walking towards Athena.

He came up alongside her and kissed her on the side of her face before tucking his hands under his chin and leaning against the balcony like Athena was.

"What are you thinking about?" Estevan asked.

"It's hard to believe that after spending such a long time on that island and going through so many dangerous adventures there. And now that we're finally leaving and the island is behind us...it's almost hard to believe," said Athena.

"I know, Athena my love, I know. It's sinking in hard to me somewhat too. But just think of it. Despite all the death defying bull shit we had to go through, it's finally going to pay off. Soon we will be on our way home...whenever that portal decides to open again...and then you and I can't start our life together and we can be happy," said Estevan before putting his arm around Athena.

However Athena's face was uncomfortable. Noticeably so. So noticeable, that Estevan had to say something.

"What's wrong, Athena?"

Athena let out a deep sigh as it looked like she was about to start crying.

"Estevan..."

"ESTEVAN!" Ryu called out, cutting off Athena.

Everyone looked at Ryu who was looking out over the balcony.

"There's something out there! Something big and coming this way! Really fast!"

Everyone ran over to the side where Ryu stood, except Cody who was still steering the ship.

"Where is it, Ryu?!" asked Estevan.

"Yeah, Ryu, where?" Sabrina added in.

"Out there, that way!" Ryu said as he pointed.

The others scanned the ocean's surface...and then they saw it!

**{Quick suggestion from the writer, go to You Tube and find the best monster movie music you can to listen to as you read this next part. Back to the story}**

It was still hiding under the water, but they could see the big lump and the waves it made as it moved. They all looked on in fear, not knowing what it was..but having a very good idea. Then suddenly, the waves became bigger and more violent as the giant creature broke through the water and up to the surface. Time seemed to slow down as the great, enormous monster's tentacles swung through the air, water dripping off its huge body, its arms covering its face before throwing them back as it lift its head in the air and let out an ever so terrifying roar. The gigantic claws on its hands were added to its intimidation factor, as did the fact that it looked like the monster had several crab-like legs and a long and thick tail that ended with a fish-like flipper, which rose up and splashed back down into the water the monster continued looking around and roaring, announcing its presence.

"Oh my God...it's...it's the...it's THE KRAKEN!" Estevan shouted in fear, making everyone else scream with an equal amount of terror.

**{Quick note from the writer, this is based on the 2010 version from the Clash of the Titans remake, but I added the tail from the original. Back to the story}**

These screams reached the ears of The Kraken, who turned his head to the direction from which it heard them. It saw the caravan's escape ship and let out a loud roar to let them know it had spotted them. Then it began to make its way towards the ship.

"Oh God, he's seen us and now he's gonna kill us! He's gonna kill us!" Sabrina screeched in fear as tears ran down her face.

"What do we do?" asked a very panicked Athena.

"I-I don't know!" Estevan admitted.

"You have to know, you're our leader!" Ryu said in between tears.

"W-w-well, maybe we should turn around and head back to the island for safety," Estevan suggested.

"That thing is moving way too fast for that! He'll catch us long before we ever get back to the isla..."

"You got any better suggestions, Ryu?! I'm doing the best I can!" Estevan belted out before he shoved Ryu away.

Everyone gave Estevan looks of shock, while Cody actually took action, abandoning his post at the wheel and getting in between Estevan and Ryu.

"Look I'm sorry, Ryu. I'm sorry, everybody, I'm sorry, okay? Right now, I'm just as scared as you all are right now," said Estevan.

The looks on everyone's faces matched. Looks of fear, sadness, panic and uncertainty all mixed into one. Estevan extended his hand to Ryu. He accepted the hand for an apologetic handshake. "I really am sorry, Ryu," Estevan said.

"Don't worry about it, Estevan," said Ryu.

They were interrupted by the roar of The Kraken, sounding closer then it did before.

"What we should worry about is getting as far away from that thing as fast as possible!" said Ryu.

"Agreed, let's move!" said Estevan as he ran for the wheel.

Everyone went to work getting the ship turned around, but when they did and started heading back towards the island, The Kraken was only a few yards behind them and gaining. Everyone looked back at the hideous brute of a monster, who let out low growls as if taunting the caravan, letting them know he was gonna catch them. Then as if to just instill more fear in them, The Kraken let out another loud roar and reached his hand forward, slapping it into the water, making a huge splash of a wave that rocked the caravan's ship. Everyone's heart was racing, their pulse pounding hard as they did everything they could think of to make the ship go faster. But unfortunately, The Kraken seemed to be able to walk faster on his twelve, or so crab legs then the ship could sail.

The Kraken's roars got louder with excitement as it was so close, it could smell the blood and the fear of the tiny creatures on board the ship. They were also able to smell him to, with a fishy body scent and terrible breath that The Kraken breathed down upon them as he pursued.

"Well, gang, I gotta say, after everything we went through on that damn island, I never thought we would go out like this. But it looks like it's gonna be that way!" said a trembling and very panicky Ryu.

Meanwhile, just when it seemed bleak and hopeless for the caravan on the ship out on the ocean, back on the island, trees from the jungle brush were being pushed aside and snapped away as the greatest of the beasts made his way out of the jungle and onto the beach. When the last of the trees were cleared out of the way, the beast revealed himself to be The Mighty One called Godzilla, The Undisputed King of The Monsters, who lifted his head into the air and let out a loud roar announcing his entrance.

**{Quick suggestion from the writer, after this part, go to You Tube and type in Godzilla Theme guitar cover from the user godzilla2damaxx and listen to it throughout this next part. It is so fucking metal/rocking. Or if you're not into rock and metal music, just listen to the original composition by Akira Ifukube. Just listen to Godzilla's theme as he makes his march. Now back to the story} **

By this point, all his wounds from his previous battle had all healed, although he still had some of the blood from it still on him Godzilla looked out and saw a ship being pursued by what looked like a giant monster, even when comparing to Godzilla. Godzilla's sixth sense told him that the tiny beings on that ship were his human companions and that they were in danger. Should that other monster catch them, they would surely be killed. This, Godzilla could not and would not allow, despite the size and viscous look of the beast that was chasing the ship. Godzilla knew no fear.

He proved this by sounding off with a even louder roar then before, challenging the monster that was The Kraken. This roar reached the ears of both the legendary sea monster and the caravan on the ship, who all looked to the beach and saw Godzilla marching his way out from the jungle's edge and onto the beach. When his feet stomped down onto the ground, it sent small clouds of sand flying into the air, a footprint left every time.

"It's Godzilla," said Cody as he watched with the others as Godzilla stomped towards the water.

"He must be coming to try and save us from The Kraken," said Sabrina.

"That's exactly what I was thinking, Sabrina," said Estevan.

"That could turn out bad for him," said Ryu.

"What do you mean?" Estevan asked as he and everyone else looked to Ryu.

"Well since that thing has gotten so close to the ship, I was able to get a good judge of his size. While Godzilla is quite huge himself, I'm afraid it would be the equivalent of a six foot man challenging an eight foot six man. I hate to say it, but I don't think Godzilla can win," said Ryu.

Everyone stood for a moment with shocked looks on their faces. The thought of some other monster being able to best Godzilla after seeing him in action against and defeating so many other monsters just seemed impossible. The thought was still sinking in when Estevan was forced to shake it away and get back to the task at hand.

"Regardless of what happens between the monsters, we still have our own safety to think about. Now everybody, get back to your posts and let's get our ship out of the way. Godzilla's getting closer!"

Everyone did as Estevan said, trying to steer the ship away from The Kraken, who had by this point giving up his pursuit of the ship and shifted his attention to the smaller monster stomping towards him. Though the beast was smaller then he was, The Kraken could tell by the way Godzilla walked towards him and the intense look on his face that the fact that The Kraken was much bigger then him meant nothing and that Godzilla had every intention to fight to the death. While this puzzled The Kraken, he was not at all intimidated by this new challenger. He had feasted on the bodies of creatures just as big as Godzilla was.

The Kraken threw his arms back, swung his tentacles high in the air and let out a loud roar, letting Godzilla know he didn't have the least amount of fear in him right now. Godzilla stopped as the roar sounded off. By this point, Godzilla's feet were submerged in the water. He was taken aback because up to this point, he had never come across a creature from the island that showed absolutely no traces of fear towards him, or demanded the attention The Kraken did. Godzilla could clearly see, he was HUGE! Besides being so much taller, The Kraken had huge mass to his body. Thick shoulders and long, muscular arms that ended with hands so big, that only one could engulf Godzilla's entire head. To make matters worse, those hands had long, sharp pointed claws on each finger.

Then there was The Kraken's four back tentacles that had sharp spikes protruding out of them. While Godzilla was not afraid, he had to admit it to himself that he was very nervous at having to fight The Kraken. But there is no way in Hell Godzilla would let these nerves keep him from taking on a foe, whatever size. Maybe it was the confidence he got from beating all the mythical monsters from before, or maybe it was his natural instincts to stand his ground against a challenger, but whatever the reason, Godzilla belted out his own loud roar before continuing to march towards The Kraken, who then started to march towards Godzilla. The two titans of terror stopped a few feet in front of each other and the stare down began. Godzilla quickly took his eye off The Kraken, only to make sure that the ship of the caravan had gotten a safe distance away, which it had. Then Godzilla turned his stare back to The Kraken, who stared right back with his completely black eyes. The Kraken let his confidence show with a big, toothy, evil grin on his face. Godzilla snorted like a bull, or rhino ready to charge. Then the two monsters let out roars in each others faces, signaling the beginning of the fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I decided to split this last chapter into 2 separate chapters after I went back and realized this one was way too damn long! <strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**{Final suggestion from the writer, after this part, just put on whatever music you feel is appopriate for battle music. Now back to the story.}**

Godzilla got in one more shorter roar before he slammed his body into The Kraken's, knocking the giant sea monster back a little. Then Godzilla turned so his shoulder was facing The Kraken and then rammed him again. Godzilla kept up his assault by smacking his open hand as far as he could reach into The Kraken's chest, followed by slapping his other hand into The Kraken's arm. The Kraken raised his head into the air and let out an annoyed roar before grabbing onto Godzilla's shoulders and squeezing ever so tightly to the point where his claws were digging under Godzilla's skin and deep into his body. Godzilla let out a loud and long screech of pain like he never had before. The Kraken grinned with delight at his foe's pain.

Wanting his smaller enemy to feel more pain, The Kraken slammed his head into Godzilla's, which resulted in a loud crackling sound, almost like thunder and lightning. The Kraken pulled his head back and slammed it into Godzilla's cranium a second time, resulting in another crackling sound. The Kraken pulled his head back one more time and swung it forward, into Godzilla's, which caused another crackle. Blood started to flow out of the top of Godzilla's head and down his snout and into his eye. The Kaiju King's vision was extremely blurry after those headbutts, even with some streaks of red fading in and out of his vision. The Kraken saw the glazed over look in Godzilla's eyes was starting to fade a little, meaning he was snapping out of it. The Kraken then threw Godzilla off to the side with all his strength. Godzilla hit the water hard, making a big splash fly into the air. The wounds on Godzilla's shoulders and head were all starting to heal, but it could take a long time since he was in the middle of a fight. As Godzilla started to push himself back up to his feet, he saw out of the corner of his eye that The Kraken had walked up to him and lifted one of its front legs to stab it down into Godzilla's body. Godzilla had a split second to roll out of the way of The Kraken's sharp pointed crab leg. After avoiding disaster, Godzilla got back up to his feet and turned his full attention back to The Kraken. Godzilla let out a battle roar before stomping back up to The Kraken.

The giant sea monster lifted his fist back for a huge punch, but before he could swing it, Godzilla swung his tail across The Kraken's face, making him stumble back a little bit. Godzilla rushed towards The Kraken while he was still getting back his full balance and let loose a volley of fast and furious bodyshots to The Kraken's rib and stomach area. Each of these mighty punches sounded like a boulder smacking into the side of a mountain, which is how it also felt. The punches to The Kraken's stomach and ribs sent great sensations of pain through his body. Godzilla may be smaller then The Kraken, but he still had strength that seem to come from The Gods themselves. The Kraken finally stopped Godzilla's punches by grabbing at Godzilla's fists with his left hand, while clubbing his right arm across Godzilla's shoulder, making Godzilla struggle to stay on his feet. The Kraken followed up by punching his left fist into Godzilla's ribcage, then several punches across Godzilla's face in a right/left cross combo. The pain of these punches was so eminence that they brought Godzilla down to one knee. But The Atomic Saurian got back up on both feet instantly.

Godzilla snorted his contempt before bringing his foot up and kicking it into The Kraken's chest. The Kraken let out a little moan of pain from the foot to his chest, but he didn't let the pain take his eye off the target, which at the moment was Godzilla, who leaped at The Kraken. He didn't get to far off the ground, but it was just enough for The Kraken to be able to catch him in his arms and then start squeezing for a bear hug. This did not last long however, as Godzilla's back spikes were digging into The Kraken's arms. Plus Godzilla bit down hard with that crocodile-like jaws grip on the side of The Kraken's neck, even drawing blood from his hard bite. He released his bear hug and let Godzilla drop into the water and land on his feet. Godzilla then smack his hand into The Kraken's chest. The Kraken swung his fist at Godzilla's head, but he ducked down, making the fist miss its target.

Then Godzilla punched two body shots to The Kraken's rib cage in a right, left combo. Then Godzilla stood back up straight and tricked The Kraken into trying to swing his other fist into Godzilla's face. But again, Godzilla ducked out of the fist's way and punched into The Kraken's rib cage. The Kraken roared in anger as he swung two of his tentacles forward and started smacking them across Godzilla's face and the back of his head over and over again. Each hit from the tentacles got a roar of pain from Godzilla as it felt like each swing of The Kraken's tentacles was strong enough to take Godzilla's head off. But luckily, it wasn't really and even more lucky, The Kraken ceased his tentacle attack and pulled them back. Godzilla took a little bit to recover from the attacks, shaking his head around, trying to get the cobwebs out. Then Godzilla turned his full attention back to The Kraken and stomped up to him. Godzilla wasted no time, swinging his knee into The Kraken's side, which like many of the attacks before sounded like stone smashing into stone.

The Kraken blocked out the pain as much as he could and swung his right hand claws across Godzilla's face. The claws cut deep wounds in the side of Godzilla's face, making blood splatter out of said wounds. Godzilla's screeches of pain were cut off when The Kraken swung his left hand claws across the back of Godzilla's head, drawing more blood. Godzilla struggled through the pain, but managed to overcome it and shove The Kraken back a little. Then Godzilla swung his tail into The Kraken's body. While this did hurt The Kraken, what he did to Godzilla next hurt a whole lot more. The Kraken dug one of his tentacles into the side of Godzilla's neck. Then the other three tentacles came stabbing into parts of Godzilla's body. The first stabbed into Godzilla's left shoulder, the second stabbed into Godzilla's right thigh and the third tentacle stabbed into Godzilla's left rib cage. Godzilla's shrieks sounded like music to The Kraken's ears. He kept up his assault, pulling two of his tentacles out of Godzilla's neck and shoulder and started slapping them across Godzilla's face. Each time the tentacles hit Godzilla's face, he let out a yelp of pain. After several seconds of several swings, The Kraken pulled his other tentacles out of Godzilla's body and wrapped them around Godzilla and lifted him up in the air, over The Kraken's head. Then he started smacking his free tentacles against Godzilla's body, getting more shrieks of pain, which made The Kraken smile with glee. Then The Kraken swung Godzilla down into the water and down on the ground below. Then The Kraken lifted Godzilla out of the water and back up over his head. The Kraken then proceeded smacking his free tentacles into Godzilla's body, which got more yelps and shrieks of pain out of the helpless kaiju.

After a few swings, The Kraken lifted his hands over his head and had his tentacles lower Godzilla's body into said hands. Godzilla moved his body around trying to get out of The Kraken's grip, but he was unable to before The Kraken threw him several feet away. Godzilla's body hit the water, making a big splash fly up into the air. Godzilla fought his way back up to his feet, despite the pain he was going through. Luckily, because of the distance The Kraken had to walk to get to Godzilla, he had enough time to get back on his feet. But he stayed hunched over to try and trick The Kraken. The mythical monster was indeed fooled by Godzilla's trickery, as was evident by the confident and sadistic smile on its face. He was reaching down to grab the back of his foe's head when Godzilla charged forward in an attempt to tackle The Kraken down. While the sea beast was rocked by the impact of Godzilla's shoulder and arm ramming into his abdomen, The Kraken's many legs were able to keep him from falling. Then The Kraken wrapped his left arm around Godzilla's neck for a standing front face lock. The Kraken used his free right hand to punch into Godzilla's side. Three powerful, booming punches that made Godzilla feel like his side was splitting apart. Then The Kraken opened up his right hand and started stabbing his claws into Godzilla side.

The sea monster was relentless in its assault, loving every second of his claws stabbing into Godzilla and each cry of pain Godzilla let out as The Kraken did it. It seemed like he wouldn't stop with his stabbing. Then finally, after so many stabs, The Kraken stopped and then wrapped his arms over Godzilla's back, around his waste and under his stomach. Then The Kraken flipped Godzilla up over his head and then dropped him down into the water and down head first onto the sea floor, somewhat like a power bomb. Godzilla tried to get up, but he was struggling...as was his regenerative powers. He had used up a great deal of power not only fighting The Kraken, but all the mythical creatures he had vanquished from the island. Unlike his own world where there was nuclear energy in abundance to recharge his power, here there was little to none. And it was at this point in time where all Godzilla's great battles and power draining fights he's had since coming to this strange place were finally starting to catch up with him. Which is not what he needed at this time, as The Kraken looked down at his fallen foe with a big evil grin on his face. Then he lifted his front left leg and then stabbed it down into Godzilla's stomach. The reaction from this attack was Godzilla's eyes shooting wide open and Godzilla letting out what was the loudest shriek he had ever unleashed.

It was so loud that it even got the attention of the fleeing caravan who were steering their ship further away from the battle.

"What was that?" asked Cody. Everyone looked toward the battle zone.

"Was that...Godzilla?" asked Sabrina.

"I think it was," said Estevan as he left the wheel and walked over with the others to look toward The Kraken as he stabbed his tentacles down into the water, an horrible smile etched across his face. When his tentacles came up out of the water, the jaws of each member of the caravan dropped and their eyes widened in horror as The Kraken's tentacles pulled Godzilla's body out of the water.

"Oh, no! Godzilla!" Sabrina cried out.

The tentacles weren't just wrapped around Godzilla's body, they had been stabbed into his stomach, chest and neck. The Kraken lifted Godzilla's body up to him so the two were face to face. Godzilla moaned as his eyes were trying to roll into the back of his head. He tried to lift up his hands, but they were engulfed by The Kraken's much larger hands. He then proceeded to start squeezing down on his opponent's hands, trying to crush them as he flashed a big smile as if to try and say, "You are beaten, I am your superior". Then The Kraken pulled his head back as he opened up his mouth and then charged forward as he bit down where Godzilla's neck and right shoulder joined. Godzilla's eyes shot wide open before rolling into the back of his head as blood squirted out from the spot The Kraken sank his teeth. Sabrina looked away while her brother held her as he also looked away.

"Godzilla's losing!" said Estevan in shock.

The Kraken tried to dig his teeth deeper into Godzilla's flesh before finally giving up and ripping them out of his shoulder wound. Then The Kraken lifted Godzilla high into the air before tossing him up into the air. Godzilla's body went flying farther and farther before finally hitting the water with a loud splash as water flew up high into the air. The Kraken lifted his head into the air as he unleashed a loud victory roar that echoed out over the body of water known as the ocean. But it was cut short when another, even bigger geyser of water spouted up into the air, accompanied by what sounded like an explosion going off. The Kraken stared for a little bit, unsure of what to think, or how to proceed. It couldn't figure out why an explosion would go off like how it just did. It stared, pondering and pondering until he decided it was of no real concern.

Then he looked to the caravan's ship. They all jumped at The Kraken's stare being turned to them. Then he installed more fear in them by letting out a roar before making his way towards their ship.

"Oh my gosh, he's coming. He's coming and he's gonna kill us," said a very frightened Ryu as he held his hands to the sides of his head.

Then suddenly, the earth started shaking, the ocean waves got bigger and more aggressive and the wind started howling and then a sound almost like a generator humming came over the natural sounds of nature.

"Where's that coming from?" asked Cody.

"Guys!" Athena called.

Everyone looked to see she had gone towards the front of the ship. Estevan took a quick look to see what The Kraken was doing. He had stopped dead in his tracks, gazing in wonder at everything that was going on around him. So then Estevan followed behind the others as they walked up to the front of the ship. Then they saw it. It looked...almost...like a window. Except for rather than being manufactured, it seemed like it was somehow organic. What was in this window?

"It looks like...New York city," said Sabrina.

"Then that means..."

Ryu couldn't finish what he was trying to say.

"It's the portal! Wa hoo! It's our ticket out of here!" said Cody.

"Finally...we're on our way home!" said Sabrina.

At first, Estevan was just speechless with a big smile on his face. But it turned into a look of confusion when he got a better look at the people walking the streets if the city. "Uh...guys." Everyone looked to Estevan .

"I really hate to say this...but it looks like those people are dressed like they're in the 1930s," said Estevan.

Everyone took a closer look.

"He's right, you guys. Estevan's right," said Sabrina.

"Oh, man. Right place, wrong time," said Cody.

"Look at the portal. It's doing something," said Ryu.

The image of New York faded. In its place was a forest full of giant dinosaurs like the Tyrannosaurus Rex, or the Ankylosaurus.

"It's traveling through time," Estevan realized.

It was then that the roar of The Kraken rang out. The caravan turned to see him moving towards their ship.

"Here he comes again!" said Cody.

"I guess all this razzle lost its dazzle as far as The Kraken is concerned," said Estevan.

"What do we do now?" asked Athena.

"Look, the portal is switching times again," said Sabrina.

Everyone looked and saw what seemed like a concert taking place. Cody instantly recognized the band on stage and it gave him hope.

"That's it! That's our time where we live!" Cody blurted out.

"How do you know?" asked Estevan.

"The band performing on stage is KISS and I can tell it's our time by the costumes they're wearing on stage and the design of the stage itself. We're that much closer to home, so let's go!" said Cody.

"You heard him, let's move! " Estevan shouted as he ran back to the wheel that steered the ship.

Everyone worked overtime to get the ship moving towards the portal that was their ticket back to their own world as fast as possible. Unfortunately, The Kraken was moving his body as fast as possible to catch up with the ship and while the ship was beginning to pick up speed and movie ever so closer to the portal, it seemed like it just wasn't moving fast enough.

"Estevan, according to my calculations, The Kraken's gonna catch up to us before we reach the portal," Ryu called out.

Beads of sweat poured down Estevan's worried face as he kept the ship heading straight for the portal, despite the seeming futility of it all. The Kraken's legs were moving faster then they ever had before and it was paying off for him.

"Estevan, he's caught up to us!" Sabrina screamed.

It was then that a giant shadow fell over the ship and Estevan turned and looked up to see The Kraken staring down on the caravan with an evil and intent grin on his face.

"What are we going to do?" Cody managed to blurt out before all desire for him to speak was taken away by the loud and taunting roar of The Kraken.

Everyone stared up at the triumphant sea monster, knowing that they were done for. If Godzilla, the former king of monsters couldn't beat The Kraken even after beating all the other beasts he had come across while on the island, how could they hope to stand up to this beast of an animal?

"Well, guys...it was an honor and a privilege knowing all of you. We gave it our best shot and almost prevailed. But I guess it just wasn't meant to be," said Estevan.

He walked over to Athena and wrapped his arms around her before continuing.

"But know that I did everything I could to lead you all out of this safely because you've all come to mean so much to me. You're like members of my family and...I love you all just like you were my family."

Moved by what their leader by default had said to them, everybody walked up and embraced him and each other in a group hug. The Kraken let out a final roar before he brought his tentacles down and started wrapping them around the ship. Everyone started to scream..., but they were interrupted, as was The Kraken wrapping his tentacles around the ship by a giant geyser of water spouting up out of the ocean and high into the air. As the flying burst of water fell back down to the body of water it came from, the clearing water revealed...what looked like a brand new and refreshed GODZILLA!

The rejuvenated Apex Kaiju let out a roar of triumph. All his wounds were gone, he moved his arms around and stomped his feet around like he hadn't just been in a fight, but was getting ready for one. His tail and arms were longer and...he seemed much bigger then he was before. While still not as big as The Kraken, he still looked like he could hold his own. Energy particles crackled up and down across his back spikes and in his eyes as he let out several more roars, letting The Kraken know he was back, pissed off and ready for round two. Time seemed to stand still and give Godzilla's reemergence its full attention.

Both The Kraken and the caravan stood in awe and disbelief at what they were seeing. A few minutes ago, Godzilla was as good as dead. Now here he was, back again and fully recharged, looking healthy as ever as if none of what The Kraken did to him had happened.

"I...I see it... But I still don't Believe it," said Cody.

"W-w-what happened? I don't understand. He was dead! But now here he stands. Is he truly the immortal God the natives of Otto Island made him out to be?" asked a shocked Ryu.

"I don't think so. We weren't the first humans to visit this land remember. Maybe a nuclear powered vessel came and was sunk by The Kraken, or something. But whatever the cause may be of Godzilla's resurrection, it's given us another chance. Once The Kraken starts fighting Godzilla, we're gonna man our stations and get this ship through the portal," said Estevan.

"How will you know when the time is truly right to make our move, Estevan?" asked Athena.

The newly confident captain looked into his girlfriend's eyes and said, "Just wait for my signal. I'll know when the time is right. Have faith, my love, my darling love, Athena."

She saw the glow in his eyes and expression, one that seemed to be gone ever since this morning. The hope in him soon filled up into Athena and gave her hope as well as she smiled as brightly at Estevan as he was to her.

"Okay, my sweet. I trust your judgment."

The two kissed passionately and stared into each others eyes for a bit before their gaze shifted back towards The Kraken and Godzilla who were now roaring at each other. While The Kraken was trying to be intimidating, his roars weren't as loud and viscous as before, fore he was confused and yes, even frightened by Godzilla's rise from the dead. He had felt the life threatening wounds open and the blood spill for himself because he was the one who did it all. So how could this then beaten creature rise back from the watery grave that he had just sent it to. Well, what The Kraken didn't realize was that Estevan's theory was indeed correct. A modern nuclear powered war sub had stumbled into the world and The Kraken forgot he had sunk it. But its power core was left in operation and Godzilla landed on top of it when The Kraken threw him that last time. And it was the result of that collision that the core exploded and released all of its power into Godzilla's body, re-energizing the kaiju king.

Now it was time for the next battle to begin. Godzilla could see that The Kraken was to stunned to move and wasn't making any effort to, so Godzilla waved his head in the air and let out a battle roar before he started marching towards The Kraken. He had little time to react to Godzilla's determined approach. While The Kraken was indeed stunned by his foe's revival, he wasn't about to let him see this. The Kraken let out a battle roar of his own and started to approach Godzilla, despite his roar lacking the same raw aggression it had before. Estevan waited patiently for The Kraken to get far enough from the ship to feel safe actually trying to steer it away from the battle zone and towards the portal. His saw his opportunity when he saw that The Kraken had moved several feet away from the ship and was only a few yards in front of Godzilla. As the two titans roared and The Kraken lifted its tail out of the water only to drop it back down and make a loud splash, Estevan shouted out, "Okay, let's go!"

Everyone hurried to their stations and went to work to get the ship moving towards the gateway between worlds.

Meanwhile, Godzilla and The Kraken stared each other down, waiting to either be the first one to make a move, or for the other to be the one to make the first move. The Kraken was losing the stare down very badly. His eyes were trembling as he was unable to hide the shock he still felt from this creature in front of him coming back for more even after all The Kraken had inflicted on The Kaiju King. Godzilla's stare on the other hand was as cold and as hard as steel, the ruthless aggression easy to see in his eyes. Then a small smile started to form at the sides of Godzilla's face. Anger mixed in with the shock in The Kraken's eyes. He couldn't believe that he was letting this beast get the best of him.

The Kraken tried as best as he could to shake away the shock and fear he had, not wanting them to control him and dictate how his fight with Godzilla will go. The Kraken let out a quick roar before sending two of his tentacles flying at Godzilla. One was heading for Godzilla's head, while the other was aimed at his chest. Godzilla was able to react quickly, dodging to the right and catching the tentacle aimed at his head in his mouth and the other that was aimed at his chest he caught in both hands. The Kraken's eyes opened wide with surprise before he desperately tried to pull his tentacles back.

But Godzilla kept a firm grip on the tentacle in his hands as he started to pull it back towards him, while at the same time pulling on and biting down hard on the tentacle trapped within his mouth. The Kraken tried harder to pull his tentacles out of Godzilla's grasp. But then Godzilla matched The Kraken's strength by tightening his grip on both tentacles and started pulling them back harder and harder. It was a stalemate of tug of war, The Kraken trying to get his tentacles back to him and out of Godzilla's hands and jaws, while Godzilla shook his head around violently while also biting down even harder on the tentacle his teeth were sunk in at the moment. He also dug his claws a little bit into the tentacle in his hands. The Kraken's alarm was raised when he felt himself starting to be pulled forward from Godzilla's superior strength.

The Kraken's head was racing with thoughts trying to figure out how to get his tentacles back and away from Godzilla. He kept with his test of strength tug of war strategy and strained to put as much of his physical being into it as possible. It worked somewhat as he was able to stop from being pulled forward, but he was unable to get any other kind of advantage in the tug of war. Godzilla dug his teeth and claws in deeper into The Kraken's tentacles and pulled as harder as he could with all his strength, putting a real bad strain on them. He pulled harder and harder on both tentacles and bit down on the one in his mouth until finally he bit off the part of the tentacle that was in his mouth. This was followed by the tentacle in his hands snapping in two in the middle. The Kraken's tentacle's came flinging back towards him, smacking into his body and falling into the water.

The Kraken let out a screeching roar that was a mixture of shock, pain and yes..., fear as he lifted up his damaged tentacles and stared at them, wide eyed. As this happened, Godzilla lifted his head into the air and let out a chorus of mocking roars, all of which were aimed at The Kraken. Godzilla lowered his head to stare directly at The Kraken as he let out even louder roars to mock the sea beast. Suddenly a very satanic glare came over The Kraken's face as he let out a low growl that grew louder with each passing second. It ended with a loud roar before The Kraken sent his second set of tentacles charging towards Godzilla's stomach. Godzilla ceased his mocking when he heard The Kraken's angry roar and looked to see the tentacles coming at him. But he saw this too late, as he was unable to make a counter plan, or dodge out of the way before the tentacles stabbed into his stomach.

As if it was a jerk reaction, Godzilla grabbed at the area the tentacles stabbed into as he let out a pain shriek, which was music to The Kraken's ears. But Godzilla cut his pain cry short and the look of intensity returned to his face. Then a blue glow began to flash across his back spikes until it ceased flashing and was just continuously got brighter and brighter. Then a similar blue glow began to emulate from Godzilla's mouth until finally it flew out in the form of an atomic blast. The beam of destructive power cut right through the tentacles, sending blood squirting and chunks of flesh flying up into the air. Pulled his tentacles back and looked at them, seeing they were now only half the tentacles they were before. The Kraken let out a scream, not a roar, but a scream of pain while Godzilla pulled the separated parts of The Kraken's tentacles out of his stomach. The Kraken watched as the wounds the tentacles had left began to seal up and heal themselves.

It was at this time that The Kraken fully accepted the fact that he was in for a lot of trouble. To add insult to injury, Godzilla threw the tentacle pieces at The Kraken. They hit him right in the face before falling into the water. Godzilla began to stomp towards his foe, fully intent on trading him blow for blow in hand to hand combat. A both angry and terrified Kraken forced himself to press forward to meet Godzilla's assault with his own. However as the two got closer to each other and The Kraken raised his huge claws up to try and cut his enemy up into pieces, Godzilla gave himself the big advantage first and fired his atomic blast into The Kraken's chest. A big explosion of fire, flesh and blood going off on The Kraken's chest was the result of Godzilla's destructive beam. The Kraken was rocked back by the beam and was unable to defend himself when Godzilla rushed up and rammed his body into The Kraken's three times in a row.

*BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!*

Godzilla kept up his attack by smacking his opened right hand into The Kraken's chest, followed by slapping his left hand into The Kraken's chest. Then Godzilla stabbed his right hand claws into The Kraken's abdomen, followed by stabbing his left hand claws into The Kraken's left ribcage. Godzilla then swung his right hand claws down on The Kraken's chest before he pushed Godzilla away, which only got him a few feet in between the two. Godzilla got his footing back easily and then fired his atomic blast into The Kraken's chest again, resulting in another explosion that rocked The Kraken. Godzilla fired a third blast into his opponent's charred and wounded chest, but instead of just letting it hit the chest and stopping after a quick explosion, Godzilla kept his blast going as he aimed it from The Kraken's chest down to his abdomen, then lifted his head so the blast would travel up across The Kraken's left arm before finally aiming for what was left of The Kraken's left side tentacles and kept his beam on them until they were only a little more then stumps sticking out of The Kraken's back.

But Godzilla not only kept his blast going, he sent it traveling back across the top part of The Kraken's body until it reached what was left of The Kraken's right tentacles. Once they were all but gone, Godzilla ceased firing his atomic blast and took a moment to admire his handy work. Blood flowed out of the charred wound all over the front of The Kraken's body with even some small flames flickering out of some of the injuries. And each and everyone of those wounds from the blast hurt like Hell. The Kraken could barely move almost like he was half paralyzed, it all hurt so much. The Kraken's body then started to tremble almost uncontrollably. But it wasn't from fear...not this time. Oh no, all the fear was gone, replaced with pure anger. At this point it didn't matter to The Kraken if he died himself in the process, but he would do whatever it may take to kill Godzilla.

The Kraken charged up to Godzilla and swung his closed right fist down at Godzilla's head. Godzilla saw the fist coming and quickly got his hands up and caught the huge fist before it could smash into his head. The Kraken's eyes opened wide with surprise as he looked down at Godzilla, who responded with a cocky look as if to say, 'Yeah, I did that'. Then Godzilla pulled his right hand back, balled it up into a fist and then punched The Kraken right in the face, making his head whip back a little. The Kraken responded by slashing his left hand claws across Godzilla's face. When Godzilla turned his face back to face The Kraken after the blow, The Kraken saw that the claw marks left on Godzilla's face were already starting to heal and seal up. Godzilla retaliated by stabbing his left hand claws into The Kraken's left ribs before slashing his right hand claws down The Kraken's chest.

The Kraken swung his right fist across Godzilla's head, which was followed up by Godzilla punching his right fist across The Kraken's head as well. Then The Kraken punched Godzilla back across his face, which led to Godzilla also once again punching The Kraken in the face. The Kraken punched Godzilla across the face one more time before Godzilla punched his right fist across The Kraken's face. But this time, he followed up with his left fist punching across The Kraken's face. Then Godzilla did the same right, left combo one more time. Both monsters stumbled around from being stunned by each others continued assaults. The Kraken shook his head and recovered first, clubbing his right fist down on the top of Godzilla's head, which made The Kaiju King stumble back a little. However, he was able to get his footing before he could trip and fall. Then Godzilla rushed forward and swung his right hand up at The Kraken's lower jaw like he was throwing an uppercut.

But Godzilla kept his hand opened so that his claws would slash up into The Kraken's jaw, leaving drops of blood flowing out of the slash marks and dripping off of Godzilla's claws. Godzilla kept up his assault by wrapping his arms around The Kraken as best he could and then rammed his left knee into The Kraken's abdomen at least three times. The Atomic Saurian followed up by firing his atomic blast into The Kraken's face, sending him stumbling back as the blast exploded in his face. After Godzilla ceased his atomic blast, The Kraken started grabbing at his face, feeling every ounce of pain from the blast. The Kraken looked through the spaces in between his fingers to see Godzilla walking towards him. The Kraken began the next attack before Godzilla reached him by lifting his big and really thick tail up out of the water and slamming it into the side of Godzilla's body. The girth of the tail and the force it had when it smacked into it was a little too much for Godzilla, even with his renewed power. He ended up falling off his feet and into the water.

As Godzilla tried to get back up, The Kraken slammed his tail back down onto Godzilla, making him slip off his hands and knees and back down onto his chest and stomach. Godzilla tried to get back up again, but he was met with more opposition from The Kraken's tail slamming down on him. The Kraken stopped with his tail attack and turned until he was looking directly down at Godzilla. Then he lifted his hands up over his head and clasped them together before swinging them down on the back of Godzilla's head. Whole it did hurt, it didn't keep Godzilla from getting back up to his feet. His resolve was to strong, his determination unstoppable, his will unbreakable, his anger unmeasurable. The Kraken swung his clasped hands down on Godzilla's head, but again Godzilla would not go down. Instead he stabbed his right hand claws into The Kraken's abdomen, then pulled them out and then stabbed his left hand claws into The Kraken's abdomen before pulling them out. Then Godzilla did the same stab combo all over again. Then Godzilla balled his right hand up into a fist and punched The Kraken in the side of his face.

Then Godzilla did the same with his left hand, balling it into a fist and punching into the side of his opponent's face. The Kraken tried swinging his left hand out for a backhand, but Godzilla ducked under the huge hand. Then The Kraken tried to swing his right hand into the side of Godzilla's head, but he ducked back making the fist miss him by inches. Godzilla took the opportunity to bite into The Kraken's right arm. The sea monster's alarm was raised as he pulled his arm out of Godzilla's mouth before he could fully bite down with all his power. The Kraken looked down at his arm and saw that some bite marks were left in his arms, though not very big ones. The Kraken and Godzilla then rushed at each other and grabbed at each other and tried to get an advantage. Back and forth the two struggled, but between Godzilla being the shorter of the two and all the injuries The Kraken had, neither one was able to get a very good advantage.

Godzilla ended the hugging match by getting one of his hands free and punched into The Kraken's chest, knocking him back a little. Godzilla rushed forward and this time punched The Kraken in the face. Godzilla didn't notice The Kraken's right fist swinging up until it hit him for an uppercut. Godzilla was slightly rocked by the punch, but he was able to regain control of the situation by swinging his left foot out and kicking The Kraken in the ribs. Afterwords, Godzilla brought up his right foot and kicked The Kraken in the chest, after which Godzilla swung his tail around into The Kraken's face. The Kraken let out a frustrated roar as he left his front legs up and started moving them to try and stab into Godzilla's chest. But The King of Monsters released his atomic blast from his mouth and it let blow The Kraken's front right leg completely away in a ball of fire. The Kraken roared out in pain as he grabbed at where his right leg use to be.

It seemed as though Godzilla's advantage just got bigger and bigger. With great anger in his dark heart, The Kraken reached out his right hand and grabbed Godzilla by the throat. But Godzilla simply used his hands to bat away The Kraken's hand. So then the sea monster tried to grab Godzilla by the throat with his other hand, but again it was swatted away. The Kraken reached out his right hand again. But this time it was met by Godzilla's atomic blast. This resulted in the hand being almost completely blown to pieces in an explosion of fire, blood and flesh. The Kraken let out another roar as he grasped at what was left of his his burnt up, mangled and deformed hand . Blood trickled from that stump and dropped into the water. The Kraken's roar continued until Godzilla shot his atomic blast across his eyes, blinding him. The Kraken reached his remaining hand to his eyes, while Godzilla stepped forward, grabbed The Kraken's right arm and then Godzilla swung The Kraken over his shoulder and sent him flying through the air before crashing into the water several yards away.

Meanwhile, Estevan and the others steered the ship ever so closer to the portal and their salvation.

"We're almost there!" Cody shouted from the front of the ship.

"Damn right we are! We're so close, I can almost taste the air of our world!" Estevan shouted back.

"You mean polluted?" asked Sabrina.

"I don't even care if it is at this point. If it's from our world, I'll be happy to breath it in!" Estevan responded.

"We're making our final approach!" Ryu called out.

"Alright, then. Steady as she goes," said Estevan as he steered.

The intensity on his face was apparent as he held his breath for a split second when he realized just how close they were. Everyone else shared his look of intensity as they felt their pulse pounding in their chests and in their throats, sweat pouring down their faces until the last second until finally...the ship passed through the portal. It didn't feel strange or anything like that, passing through the portal. It was almost as if it wasn't there, like they were just sailing through free space and air. The only difference was that after they past through the portal, there was a harbor and a city in front of them.

"WOO HOO! WE MADE IT!" Estevan screamed out before letting out an almost maniacal laugh.

A chorus of cheers rang out from the people on the ship as they raised their arms in celebration.

"Which city is that?" asked Sabrina.

"Guys, I recognize some of those buildings. I know exactly where we are. That's Tokyo, which means we're in Japan! Woo!" Ryu let out.

Then everybody ran to meet each other in the middle of this ship as they embraced in a group hug as they continued to cheer and laugh. All this led to them dancing around in a circle as they continued to let out cries of joy. They released their embrace, but continued to dance around each other until they were tired out and dropped onto their backsides and then laid back and took in deep breaths. Estevan looked up at the sky, a big smile on his face as several happy thoughts ran through his head. But those thoughts were interrupted when his saw a light starting to shine from out of the corner of his eye.

"Everybody, look at Athena!" Sabrina shouted.

Everyone sat up and looked to see that it was indeed Athena who was glowing. Athena got on her feet, followed by everybody else as she looked down at herself in confusion and alarm as her glow got brighter.

"What's happening to me?" Athena asked with a tremble in her voice.

Estevan started to step toward her, but the glow got much brighter to the point where it was blinding. Everyone looked away and put their arms up to shield their eyes from the brightness. While Estevan's eyes were squinted, he tried to open them as much as he could to try and see Athena.

"ATHENA!" Estevan shouted as the light got even brighter.

Then it slowly started to fade until finally disappearing. Once it was gone, everybody was able to fully open their eyes and lower their arms. Everyone's eyes, especially Estevan's went wide with shock. Gone was the anthropomorphic wolf warrior named Athena. In her place was a human girl. She looked down at her hands and got the same shocked eyes look on her face that everyone else had.

"Athena? Is- Is that you?" asked Estevan.

"I... I don't know," the girl responded.

She spotted a piece of glass and ran to it. She lifted it to her face and looked at her reflection. And what she saw increased her look of shock.

"It doesn't look like me," she said. Everyone walked up to the girl believed to be Athena's side.

"Please let me look at you more directly," said Estevan.

The girl turned to let Estevan look at her. He examined her face. Though a lot of her features were human, they also appeared to be ever so slightly wolf-like and very familiar to Estevan. Then his eyes peered into the girl's eyes. They were the same color as Athena's were. Then Estevan made an image in his mind where the girl's face slowly added more wolf features to her face until it was more wolf then human.

"You are Athena," said Estevan.

Then he noticed her hair was long and black and her skin was tan as well. Estevan then imagined this girl in a purple one piece swimsuit.

"It was you! You were the girl in my dream. I thought it was someone else, but it was you as you are now! I wasn't desiring another girl, the dream I think was some sort of premonition of this moment here!" Estevan said excitedly.

"But h-h-how did I become a human?" asked Athena.

"Maybe it had something to with us crossing through the portal?" Ryu suggested.

"Then why didn't we go through any sort of transformation when we went through the portal?" asked Sabrina.

"I think we actually might have," said Cody.

Everyone looked to him for an explanation.

"Well think about it, do you think we might have been able to do half the stuff we did on the island anywhere here in our world?"

Everyone thought about it for a little bit.

"Probably not," Ryu admitted.

"So...great... I mean, wow! ...I'm a human now," said Athena.

She looked at herself in the mirror again and then looked to Estevan before walking up to him.

"Does this transformation I went through affect you're feeling for me at all, Estevan? Do you love me anymore, or any less?" Athena inquired.

Estevan took Athena's hands in his and said, "Nothing would ever change my true, deep feelings for you. It wouldn't have mattered if you stayed a wolf, became a human, or even if you became a turtle who knew ninjistu. I will always truly and very, very deeply love you my sweet, sweet, Athena."

Her eyes lit up as an emotion filled smile came across her face, which made Estevan smile as well. The two then embraced each other in a great, big hug. The two rocked back and forth in each other arms for a little bit, wanting to bask in the great moment they were having. Then they looked into each others eyes before locking their lips for a kiss. Everyone stood and watch with looks of aw and happiness for the couple.

"I'm proud of you both," said Cody.

He continued, "You both went through so much together, even slightly doubting the future of your relationship together. But even through all the monsters, all the sex craving horse people and even this transformation, the both of your love is just as strong as the day you two crazy kids fell for each other."

Estevan and Athena both smiled at Cody's kind words.

"Thank you very much, Cody," said Estevan.

"Yes, thank you. The fact that you've all been so excepting of our relationship together means more to me then you will ever know. I want you all to know that I will forever be you friend," said Athena.

Everyone was quiet for a little bit, letting Athena's words sink in.

"We will be your friends now and forever too, Athena. You know, there's another bright side to this. You guys wont have to go into hiding in order to pursue you relationship," said Sabrina.

"Wait a minute!" Cody blurted out.

Everyone looked at him.

"What about Godzilla?" Cody asked.

"Oh, that's right, we never saw him come through the portal!" said Ryu in alarm.

"Then that means that... H-he must still be on the other side...fighting The Kraken," said Estevan.

Everybody turned to stare at the portal.

"What are we gonna do, Estevan?" asked Athena.

"Well, we're certainly not going back to that side of the portal. No, instead we're gonna wait right here until either Godzilla comes out,...or until the portal fades. We went over to that side together, we should at least try to see if we all made it back over here together," said Estevan.

"Oh, I hope Godzilla does make it back safe and sound," said Sabrina.

"Have faith my sister," said Cody.

"Cody's right, we have to believe in Godzilla the same way we did when he helped us all those times on the island," said Ryu.

"All we can do is wait," said Estevan as he looked on at the portal with everyone else.

Meanwhile on the other side of the portal, Godzilla was making his way towards The Kraken as he tried to push himself back up after being thrown through the air by Godzilla. The Kraken heard Godzilla's loud proclaiming roar and looked behind him to see The Monster King approaching him. This gave The Kraken time to think of a plan and prepare to put it into the action. Godzilla slowly walked on, not knowing of The Kraken's plan. Once Godzilla got a certain place near to The Kraken, he swung his tail that was hidden underneath the water into Godzilla's leg.

Godzilla let out a high roar of surprise as he began to fall to his side, hitting the water with a loud splash. As Godzilla was falling, The Kraken stood back up and let out a loud roar of triumph. Under the waves however, Godzilla saw The Kraken's many long crab legs that were attached to the sides of The Kraken's lower body. Godzilla took advantage and fired his atomic blast. The blast shredded through the sharp ends of The Kraken's legs, leaving them in pieces. The Kraken let out a roar of pain and surprise as he fell forward into the water. Godzilla on the other hand pushed himself onto his feet and the upper half of his body out of the water. Godzilla let out his own triumphant roar and then grabbed The Kraken's tail. Godzilla used all his strength to lift The Kraken up into the air and slam him down onto his back.

The Kraken groaned in pain as he rolled onto his stomach to try and push himself back up. He felt the searing pain of Godzilla's atomic blast going up his back, no doubt blowing away more flesh. This stopped The Kraken from pushing himself up and made him fall back down. Godzilla made his way around The Kraken and up in front of him. Then Godzilla grabbed the top of The Kraken's head with his left hand while he used his right to pound into his temple. Each punch got harder and harder, Godzilla's determination to end this growing with each punch. This would be the final round of their fight so Godzilla kept saying to himself. After eight punches to The Kraken's temple, Godzilla opened his right hand and started stabbing into the side of The Kraken's neck. The first six stabs went into one part of the neck side, wanting each stab to go deeper until he felt bone. When he did, for the last six, he aimed further down the neck for the end of his stabbing spree. Then Godzilla brought his right knee up, slamming it into the side of The Kraken's face.

The impact sent him flying up until he was standing straight. Godzilla hurried and rammed his head into The Kraken's chest, rocking him a little. Then Godzilla fired up his atomic blast and shot it into The Kraken's face. The blast kept going and blasting away flesh in a fire bath until finally when Godzilla did stop, The Kraken's face was completely gone, smoke flowing out of the spot where the face use to be. Godzilla slightly tapped his finger to The Kraken's chest, making his body fall back into the water with a loud splash and sank underneath the waves. Godzilla raised his head to the sky and let out a loud, echoing victory roar as a warning to all who dared to challenge his reign as The absolute King of monsters. Godzilla looked at the spot in the water where The Kraken's body fell where blood know floated, mixed in with the water and bubbles popped rose to the surface with an extremely satisfied look on his face.

Then he heard a sound emulating from the portal. He looked behind him to see that the portal was wavering as if it were about to dispersed. Godzilla hurried out into the deeper waters where the portal was, knowing very well that on the other side was the world where he lived and belonged. As the water got deeper with each step, Godzilla felt his body lowering more and more into the water. First he felt the top of his legs go under the water, followed by his lower body and then his arms. He waited until the water was up to his shoulders, then Godzilla dived head first into the water and started swimming for the portal. He realized while he may not be super fast while trying to walk, or even run, when swimming he moved at tremendous speed. Godzilla's body moved like an alligator, or crocodile swimming through the water which aided in his swimming speed as he tried ever so desperately to reach the portal as it continued to wither away.

Meanwhile, on the other side back in the world of the humans, the caravan watched in despair as the portal disappeared, leaving the strange world of Greek Mythology come to life far behind to fade into the memories and dreams of the people that visited the world and experienced its dangers close up and personally. Everyone's look implied they were expecting something else to happen. But as the seconds ticked by and turned into minutes, their looks turned to sorrow and sadness.

They just couldn't help but shed a few tears at the thought of the being who had such a nasty reputation as a destructive and evil monster but actually took the time to directly help and protect them from the dangers they faced and proved he was a being with a good and caring heart being cut off from his home even after being such a good...person.

"So...does this mean Godzilla is...still there...trapped forever, or at least until that portal opens again?" asked Ryu.

Nobody responded, instead choosing to morn in silence as tears flowed down their faces. But then something caught their ears. The sound of water waves getting louder. Then Estevan noticed as a part of the water started to rise up.

"Hey, look!" Estevan shouted as he pointed to the water.

Then everyone let out cheers of happiness as Godzilla broke through the water's surface and let out a roar, announcing his return to our world.

"He made it!" Cody cheered as he jumped up and down.

"Do you guys see that?! He made it!" Sabrina shouted out loud.

Estevan and Athena celebrated by hugging each other close as they let out laughter of relief and joy. Ryu and Cody shared a quick hug before Sabrina joined in and kissed them both on the cheek. Then they hurried over to Estevan and Athena and they joined together with their arms wrapped around each others shoulders.

"Alright, Godzilla!" Estevan cheered.

"Way to go, G Man!" Cody added on.

"It's great to have you back with us again!" Athena joined in.

"Welcome back to this side!" said Ryu.

"We're all happy you made it!" said Sabrina.

Godzilla walked over to the ship and bent down until his head was right next to the ship's side and he was looking directly at the caravan. He saw the smiles on their faces, the brightness in their eyes and felt the love in their hearts. It almost brought tears to his eyes to think that all that was meant for him.

"Look he's smiling," said Sabrina.

Indeed, Godzilla did have a very small and caring, even somewhat nurturing smile on his face as he let out a low growl and his eyes half closed like when a cat is purring.

"Thank you for all you've done for us, Godzilla. Regardless of where your journeys take you and no matter what experiences may come of them, please don't forget about us and all that you did for us," said Estevan. "We certainly won't forget any of it, or you," Cody added. Godzilla let out another low growl before he stood back up straight and began to walk away, out into the waving water of the Pacific Ocean. When he got up to his waist, he looked back at his new found human friends and then let out a final goodbye roar before dropping the rest of his body below the ocean waves. Everyone looked out at the spot they last saw Godzilla before shifting their gaze to Japan. "Well what are we all gonna do when we get back to civilization?" asked Cody.

"Well I plan on leaving any life that had to do with the ocean behind for one, heh, heh. But seriously, I wanna start my relationship with Athena and keep it going on forever. One of the first thing I wanna do is introduce you to my parents and sister. Is all that fine with you, Athena?" said Estevan.

"It all sounds perfect to me and I wouldn't have it any other way, Estevan," Athena replied before the two kissed.

"Sabrina?" Cody asked.

"I'm gonna become a school teacher. I love children and would really love to work with them for a living," Sabrina replied.

"Ryu?"

"I'm gonna be a doctor. I plan on dedicating my life to trying to make people feel better," said Ryu.

"What about you, Cody?" said Estevan.

"Yeah, what are your big plans now that we're back in the real world?" asked Sabrina.

"Let us all in on it," said Athena.

"Well, since you all asked, except for being as close to you guys as possible, I also plan on getting a new, water free job and hope that it will lead me to reuniting with my son," said Cody.

"I know you will see him again and that when you do, he will be yours to raise once again," said Estevan.

Everyone voiced their agreement and gave each other pats on the back.

"Thank you all. I will see my son again. i just know it," said Cody.

"So do I, just like I know we'll all see our dreams come true if we work as hard at them as we did to get back home to the place where we belong," said Estevan.

After all kind thoughts were shared, everybody went to their stations to steer the ship into Tokyo bay. While they would all move on with their lives and do many things in life, they will never forget there big, life changing adventure with Godzilla on Mythology Island.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a long road getting from there to here. It's been a long time, but my time is finally here. And I can feel a change in the wind right now. Nothing's in my way. And they're not gonna hold me down no more. No they're not gonna hold me down. 'Cause I've got faith of the heart. I'm going where my heart will take me. I've got faith to believe that I can do anything, I've got strength of the soul. No one's gonna bend, or break me. I can reach any star, 'cause I've got faith. Faith of the heart. I'm sorry for quoting the Rod Stewart lyrics, I just feel very emotional right now. This is a big moment for me. I started this story 2 years ago and when the internet went out the first time at my house, I was wondering if I would ever finish this story. And now that I have, I feel so great right now. But now comes the big stuff. Letting you know right now, this will be a REALLY LONG author's note, which I guess kind of makes sense due to this being a long ass chapter. One question some may ask, "Why did I take so long to get it finished and put up?" I will answer that question with a question of my own. DO YOU SEE HOW LONG IT IS?! As I've said before, I work at the pace I want, not what other people want. And again, I do have a life off this computer and I won't stop living it for anyone. There are the answer I'm sure some of you are looking for. <strong>

**And now for a big announcement that may upset some of you and others may be okay with, but either way it's my decision and it's the decision I'm sticking with. I've decided to step away from Godzilla for a little while in terms of writing Fanfictions. While Godzilla is absolutely Number 1 in my heart, I have a bunch of ideas for other franchises I want to write. First I wanna finish my Tiny Toon Adventures story that is currently up on the site, then I'm gonna do a story for the Disney animated show, Gargoyles. Then I wanna do a crossover with Guyver and Teen Titans. Then I'm gonna do an Ultraman story, I'm sure you can all get down with that. Then I'll go back to Godzilla. The first Godzilla story I do may, or may not be a crossover with another franchise, but I haven't decided yet. To those who support my decision, thank you. To those who want nothing but Godzilla stories from me, sorry, but my decision is final. **

**Now I'm gonna do something I probably shouldn't do. I'm gonna review this story from the writer's perspective. Which in all honesty I probably shouldn't do for more then one reason, including that I can't judge it fairly. What I mean by that is I'm never satisfied with my stories. This is a few words of advice for all my fellow fanfiction writers out there. You can never be 100% satisfied with your work. You can take enjoyment in it, yes, but when you go back to read and review your story, ask yourself, "How could I have made that part better?" "How could I have told that part better?" Then if you figure it out and you find yourself writing a similar part in another story of yours, apply the changes you thought of. Then go through the process all over again of trying to find better ways to tell a story. Because I'll tell you what, the day you are absolutely okay with how you write a story, the day you say I can't do it any better then the way it is, that's the day you need to quit writing. Take pride in your work as I do, but don't be completely okay with it. **

**Now for my review, I stand by the idea of having Godzilla ending up on an island full of monsters from Greek Mythology. But in creating the human characters the readers were suppose to follow, they could've been better written. A lot of their personalities seemed the same to me and a lot of the dialogue I wrote from them seemed awkward and repetitive. I mean it, I'm almost 90% sure I reused certain lines of dialogue and am at fault of finding ways to say basically the same thing over and over again. I wish I could've written the characters better. I don't know why I wasn't able to. I also know maybe I may have been a little to descriptive in places that didn't need it and not descriptive enough in other places. Also, I've said it before and I'll say it again. My sword fight scenes suck. More research on how to write sword fight scenes is required. Also I know I did a lot of run ons in parts of the story. Don't be afraid to let me know in your own reviews of where the run ons are exactly, or of other errors, like words that sound the same, but are spelt different, i.e. threw and through. Seriously, let me know what my errors are and even have a good laugh about it at my expense so I don't make the same mistake again in future stories. Also in your reviews tell me what your favorite chapters, fights, characters and any other moments in the story are. I really, REALLY want to know. Having said all the negative stuff, I still enjoyed writing the hand to hand fight scenes, especially Godzilla's and even enjoyed writing some of the character moments. Maybe the story would've been better in the hands of a better writer. **

**Before I wrap this up, I wanna say a few thanks yous and make a few dedications. **

**I dedicate this story to: **

**Asura94 who when I first came onto Fanfiction .net went by the username Broly94. He was the first person to add me to his favorite authors list and since then, we've become very good friends. I even based one of the characters in the story off him. He's my brother and I hope he feels the same way about me. **

**The Lost Warrior who when I first came onto Fanfiction .net went by the name The Demon of darkness. When I first started spacing my chapters into paragraphs, he helped me do it a little until I finally decided I should do it myself and take a little more responsibility for my story editing and spacing. **

**Godzillafan1 a guest reviewer who has completely supported this story for so long. Even if sometimes his demanding more of the story when I wasn't ready to give more got a little irritating, I know he meant well. I say to him, Dude, you should make an official profile on this website so we can PM each other. I'd like to meet up and talk about stuff with you. We might have a lot in common with each other. Thank you for supporting my story for as long as you have. **

**MegaAndroid a friend of mine from way back who was gonna be a writer on the site, but decided he didn't want to due to the site's ways being too confusing for him and preferring to write his stories down on paper. I've known him since elementary school and our friendship has lasted all these years. I truly feel blessed to have a friend like that. **

**Ray Harryhausen and Ishiro Honda, 2 men responsible for a lot of monsters and elements that went into this story. I love both their works and I hope I did them proud enough with this story. **

**I would like to thank: **

**All the people in the dedications **

**Dark Fox Tailz who's request for better spacing of paragraphs made me realize that's the way I have to write stories. BTW I will be applying that same change that I made in this story to all my other stories for my regular readers. So there's that. **

**And finally to all those others who read and reviewed my story and followed me on this journey. I see in the story stats how many people read this story and to those who read it the whole way through and enjoyed it, thank you all very much. I'm The Guy Who Likes To Write Stuff, thanking all of you. May God bless all of you. **


End file.
